


Too Much? Nope.

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Bottom Gaston, Bottom Lefou, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Era, Castle life, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Literally The Works, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gaston, Top Lefou, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 86,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A combination of canon era and modern era setting, this is a random collection of Gafou (Gaston x Lefou) short fics, and Le Duo (Luke x Josh). Some will be smutty, some fluffy, others really angsty- none will be related. Enjoy!**Requests are closed for now.**





	1. Gaston/Lefou: Health Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this ship sucked me in when I went to see the new batb. Comment a prompt if you'd like, or ask me @headoverhiddles on tumblr, and I'll try to write it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A has become a health food nut and this is driving person B absolutely crazy.

"What in the fresh hell is this?!"

Gaston's incredulous voice rang out loudly through the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Lefou frowned, coming around the corner to find Gaston's head in the fridge.

"What?"

"This... spiruleanna stuff?"

"Spirulina," Lefou grinned, taking the drink out, "It's really good for you."

"It looks like a frog vomited its guts in a bottle," Gaston remarked, and Lefou scrunched his nose up, setting the bottle down slowly. He began to patter his fingers along the counter, then over to Gaston, up his arm, reaching around to loop his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Y'know... I was thinking-" he began flirtatiously, and Gaston smirked down at him, hugging him closer with one hand in hopes this was going where he thought it was. "...You don't eat enough health food."

"Oh, no," Gaston shook his head, pushing him away gently, "You are _not_ sucking me into your ludicrous health food craze!"

"You could use the nutrients, babe!"

"Look at my body, Lefou- look at it."

"Yeah, I see it..."

"Does this look like I need to eat healthier?" Gaston lifted his tshirt, exposing his flawless form.

"Look, I'm just-" Lefou stuttered, suddenly captivated at the sight.

"Because I have six reasons why I shouldn't, one, two-" Gaston began counting his abs, and Lefou rolled his eyes, pulling his jacked boyfriend's top back down.

"Okay yes, but you don't need to look good to _feel_ good, case in point." He gestured to himself.

Gaston frowned, perplexed. "First of all, you look wonderful. Second, I _do_ feel good. I get laid every night, what could possibly feel better than that?"

"There's a difference between your stomach and your dick."

"You don't think I know that?" Gaston snapped, "I took chemistry in college!" Lefou stared blankly at the taller man before Gaston looked down dejectedly, shifting. "...Before I dropped out."

"Anyway, I just want you to give it a try." Lefou offered the bottle out with a little prepared plate of sunflower seeds and cranberries. "Come on, you're so closed minded sometimes."

"Humans weren't supposed to eat like birds," Gaston complained, taking the plate and making a face at it, "We're _conquerors_ , we were built to eat meat!"

"Right, maybe back when we had to hunt for food in the sixteenth century. Now, we have a funny little thing called the Whole Foods that just opened up four blocks from our apartment, now take a spoonful."

Gaston continued to make the face until he had begun chewing, and his expression started to change.

"My god... Lefou... darling, I... I... oh!"

"It's good, right?" the shorter man asked excitedly, watching expectantly as Gaston swallowed. Gaston continued to beam at him for a second, then dropped his grin, dumping the plate in the sink.

"No. Get the skillet out, I'm making us steak tonight."

Lefou pursed his lips, shaking his head. His boyfriend was an asshole, but he would get him to see the light one day... one day, when he replaces Gaston's sacred bottom shelf of every slab of meat you could imagine with an organic veggie crisper.


	2. Gaston/Lefou: Fighting Over Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wrestling over the remote

"Give it back!"

Lefou yanked the remote out of Gaston's hands, switching the channel back to where it had previously been.

"What are you doing?" Gaston asked.

"Putting it back to the channel I was watching!" Lefou exclaimed, shaking his head, "What the hell?!" Gaston simply plucked the remote back, and turned it to whatever stupid football match was on at the moment.

"I want to watch this."

"There's a tv in the bedroom, go watch it in there! Honest to god, I was watching Paula Dean."

Gaston scowled. "Sports are more important."

Lefou inhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Remember that time I told you relationships are about compromise?"

"You know, I do," Gaston nodded thoughtfully, "I'll turn the tv on in the bedroom for you, then."

"Gaston!"

"Listen, the only reason I want to watch it out here, is I wanted to snuggle with you on the couch while I watched!"

"Okay, that's..." the shorter man inhaled, "That's pretty fucking cute and probably very hard for you to admit, but the point is- I don't want to watch football."

"Why not?"

"I don't like everything you like!"

"Obviously."

"Okay, so give me the remote!"

"Cuddle me."

"You honestly think I want to cuddle with you right now when you're being this much of a dick?"

"Yes, why wouldn't you?" Gaston asked, opening up his arms in invitation, and Lefou gave a little growl of irritation, getting up. Gaston watched him, shrugged, and turned back to the match. Lefou tapped his foot as he began to prepare a sandwich in the kitchen for himself. _This was the part where Gaston was supposed to switch the channel back and offer apologies._

"Well?" Lefou asked, and Gaston cracked open a beer.

"Well, we're losing, 26-17."

"Unbelievable," Lefou tossed his arms up, and grabbed his sandwich, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door to watch his cooking show alone.

About five minutes later, he heard the floorboards creak, and the door opened. Wordlessly, Gaston padded over to the bed, took off his shirt, and got on the sheets beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close as they both continued to watch the chef chop something on the screen.

"Did you have to take your shirt off for that?" Lefou asked after a moment, biting his lip to suppress the smile.

"We both know you have a higher chance of forgiving me when I haven't got a shirt on," Gaston grinned, and kissed a blushing Lefou's temple.


	3. Gaston/Lefou: First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry.

This was Gaston's first Halloween with Lefou, and he wanted it to be special. They were decorating the house, had been all day, and Lefou was ridiculously excited at the prospect of handing out candy together to cute little kids dressed up.

Just one week before, Gaston had been picking out his costume with the help of his boyfriend.

"What about this one? It would show off my toned arms quite nicely."

Lefou glanced over Gaston's shoulder at the webpage titled "Sexy Lumberjack." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ummm... I mean... sure?"

"You don't like it, you think it lacks taste," Gaston furrowed his brow, and Lefou stroked his shoulder.

"Babe, you don't need a sexy lumberjack costume to _make_ you sexy, that's all I'm saying."

"So what, Lefou, if I went as a teletubby I would bring my natural charisma and sex appeal to that costume as well?"

Lafou nearly killed himself laughing at the idea of his huge, 6"3  boyfriend in a teletubby costume. "You be the red one, I'll be the purple, okay?" he laughed, rubbing his watery eyes, and Gaston checked another result, ignoring him.

"Sexy Dracula," he read aloud, and jesus, Lefou had to see this for himself. Picking himself up off the ground, the shorter man got back on the couch, and inspected the costume closely.

"Okay, first, vampires are sexy, but they were never meant to be _that_ sexy. Second, you're pretty well hung, and if you answered the door to offer a small child candy in that costume, I'm pretty sure we'd have the police called on us."

There was a long pause. " _'Pretty'_ well?" Gaston mused.

"That's what you took away from all this?" Lefou deadpanned.

In the end, Gaston settled for something much better... something he knew he could surprise his boyfriend with. Lefou hummed to himself as he strung up some skeleton lights along the garage, making sure each one was facing forward.

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night_ ," he sang to himself softly, thanking Belle silently for introducing him to that movie, and suddenly wondered what it would feel like spending Halloween with Gaston. They would watch a few horror movies, like Hellraiser, The Shining, maybe the Ring, if he could muster enough courage, and each time the doorbell rang, they would have so much fun greeting the kids.

 _Maybe one day, they would be able to take their own kids out around the neighbourhood..._ Lefou smiled as he thought of Gaston as a dad. He'd be the kind of dad to toss them up on his shoulders and let them ride around- Lefou would just have to make sure they didn't inherit their dad's ego, or the household would be unbearable.

Lost in his own world of thoughts, Lefou didn't see Gaston creeping up on him, wearing the mask he had bought.

" _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat, 'til the-_ aHHHHHHH!!"

Lefou let out a bloodcurdling scream as he turned to get more gothic lanterns to hang, a scream so loud Gaston looked around him to check and make sure the neighbours didn't come out.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Lefou asked, sniffling, and Gaston ripped off his terrifying Beast mask, putting his hands on Lefou's arms.

"Are you... crying?"

"You scared me!" Lefou muttered, a tear rolling down his cheek. As much as Gaston wanted to pride himself in effectively carrying out his prank, he wrapped his boyfriend in a hug instead, in a rare moment of sympathy.

"Sorry, love... didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"Yeah, sure," Lefou huffed, and picked up a box. "Punishment? You get to put the killer clown body bag on the roof."

"Not a problem," Gaston grinned smugly, lifting the two boxes needed to assemble the prop and climbing up the ladder with ease. Lefou watched his biceps bulge, and licked his lips. He couldn't wait until all the trick-or-treaters went _home_ Halloween night, and he had Gaston all to himself with only a jack o lantern to light them up.


	4. Gaston/Lefou: Found By Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Variation of) Person A comes out of shower in nothing but a towel and Person B can't keep his eyes off ft. Belle

Gaston and Lefou were friends, had been forever. Until they... weren't. Until, one night, Gaston had shown up on Lefou's doorstep with a condom and lube and, well, the taller man had never really had a knack for subtlety. Lefou, of course, had been pining over his best friend for years, so when this happened, his clothes hit the floor faster than Gaston could snap a shirtless selfie of himself.

The sex was a.maz.ing. Like, Lefou could never have ripped that out of his wildest, hottest fantasies. They had gone three rounds throughout the night in positions he never could have imagined, and one more upon waking up; it was as if the years of pent up sexual tension just... _released_ , in the best fucking way possible.

Lefou nervously fiddled with a coffee filter as he stuck some dark roast in. Gaston was currently in the shower, using up all his hot water, and Lefou was still in his pjamas (the shirt he stole from Gaston). Gaston had told him seeing him in his shirt made him hard again. Lefou had reminded him if they fucked one more time, he wouldn't be able to sit for days.

The shower was still running, and really, was he ever going to come out?

Suddenly, Lefou's eyes widened to the size of saucers as a knock on the door sounded. There were three knocks, short, sharp raps- Lefou recognized the knocker.

"Belle?" he squeaked through the door, checking the peephole.

"Let me in, I've got news!" the short brunette was smiling, holding an armful of books.

"Umm..." Lefou scrambled to think. Belle couldn't know about this... this thing between him and Gaston. She absolutely loathed him, had for years, and he would get the Talk if she caught Gaston in his house, about how he deserved better and everything.

But Belle didn't know Gaston the way Lefou did! She didn't know he had a sensitive side... she also didn't know he was eight and a half inches, but irrelevant, completely irrelevant.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" she chuckled, and Lefou snapped out of it, biting his lip. Gaston was taking a long time... hopefully he could rush his friend in and out.

"Hi," he feigned a grin as he swung the door open.

"Hey," she grinned back, giving him a hug. Setting her stuff down on his counter, Belle sat down in a chair. "Mm- is that a new shirt?"

"This?! Matter of fact yeah, yes it is." Lefou leaned against the counter, nodding quickly. "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh," she smiled again, grabbing a journal with some paint samples. "Adam and I bought the house."

" _No_!" Lefou's eyes lit up as he took her hands, giggling with her happily, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty jazzed," she giggled, and shrugged. "We should be moving in pretty soon."

"Aaaand I assume I'll be the first one on the guest list for your housewarming party, right?"

"Of course, who else can keep my guests busy like you can?" Belle laughed.

"I am a natural entertainer, my dear," Lefou did a little bow, and Belle hummed, eyes twinkling. Suddenly, as silence befell them, she frowned slightly.

"Is that... the shower going? Did you leave your shower on?"

"Oh! Oh, no no no no, that's the people upstairs," Lefou nodded, beginning to sweat, "It's super loud, which is kind of annoying when they get up early, but... no, it's... cool." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, are these the colours for your walls?!"

"Yeah! I'm thinking cream here, yellow there, a touch of blue here, and normally I hate wallpaper, but the rose pattern is quite nice..."

"Mmm, I like it, I like it."

Belle looked up, and noticed a pair of boots at the door she hadn't before.

"Are those-?"

"HEY GUESS WHAT?!" Lefou screeched, tossing himself in front of the shoe rack and lounging on his side to block them. Belle blinked, startled.

"What?"

"I..." he looked around his place, "Just... got my... dishwasher fixed!"

Belle nodded slowly. "Oh, that's good..."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to fix that thing for weeks," Lefou laughed weakly, wiping his brow as he got back up again. "Is Adam as good at fixing stuff as you are?"

"He's rubbish. He wouldn't survive a week on his own in this house without me, I've already fixed four pipes and the telly."

"Sounds like you," Lefou snorted. All too suddenly, the shower shut off- and Lefou's blood ran cold.

"Looks like your annoying neighbours finally got out," Belle joked, and Lefou managed a desperate smile.

"SoBelleI'mreallybusytodayandyouprobablyhavealottodosohowaboutIwalkyouout!" Lefou asked really quickly, taking Belle's arm and standing her up. She cocked her head a little, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay. What's up with you?"

"Oh, please don't ask me that," he shut his eyes, and Belle became even more curious.

"What's-"

"Belle, this is seriously not a good-"

"What are you-"

"Good morning!"

They both turned, and Lefou rubbed a palm over his face as Gaston emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a white towel wrapped only around his lower half. Lefou couldn't tear his eyes away from the droplets of water falling from his hair, down his chest, down to the V of his hips...

"What is he doing here?!" Belle cried, and Gaston sent a wink her way as she made a noise of disgust. "Did he get in through the window or something, Lefou?!"

No answer.

" _Lefou_?!!!"

Lefou peeked at her sheepishly, and Belle's eyes widened.

"You... no, you two... you're not..." She backed away. "Oh my god! But..." Gaston just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smirking haughtily as he watched this transpire.

"I didn't want you to find out," Lefou murmured, cringing. Belle spent a long time just staring, trying to process this.

"Okay... alright... look, I'm very happy for you, darling, but- I just don't see how you could love a man like that."

"He was certainly loving it last night," Gaston commented.

"Terribly unwarranted," Belle shook her head, "Didn't need that at all."

"Belle," Lefou squeaked, "I've had a crush on him my whole life."

"Mmhmm," Gaston grinned, and Belle scowled at him.

"-Anyway, you're my friend, so you know when I'm honestly into someone." Belle spent a long time looking at him again, then slowly nodded. Lefou exhaled in relief. "Besides, this thing just happened, and we're not even sure it is a thing yet."

"I should hope it is, you came three times last night."

"MY GOD, GO PUT A SHIRT ON AND CLAM UP!" Belle shouted, covering her ears, and Lefou couldn't help but laugh with Gaston as Belle practically ran out the front door.


	5. Gaston/Lefou: Tavern Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some canon-era smut.

 Lefou had to bite down on his fist to quiet the needy moans that were being ripped from his throat. Every time he looked down, he couldn't believe his eyes- Gaston, the most celebrated man in town, between his legs and sucking him off in the very tavern they spent almost every night in camaraderie.

Gaston was so fucking _good_ at this.

He could have any woman he wanted, any man at that, but here he was with Lefou, taking his dick deeper into his mouth, doing that little thing with his tongue along the underside that had Lefou squealing-

"Shhh," Gaston chastised harshly, popping off, "Quiet down, Lefou."

"S-sorry," he murmured, shuddering and dazed at the stimulation. He was so hard, and Gaston's mouth was sinful, so sinful-

"Please, more?" he asked timidly, and Gaston couldn't help but smirk, his ego flourishing. So, he put his mouth back on his desperate best friend- his best _friend_ , nothing more- and continued.

"Gaston, Gaston," Lefou chanted, his name a breathless prayer falling from his lips. He didn't dare thread his fingers through Gaston's perfect hair, for risk of getting slapped or worse, left to finish himself off, but he did grip the side of the old armchair. They were just upstairs, in one of the rooms usually used for whoring or Gaston to have a quick go of one or four of the local widows. It almost made Lefou jealous to think of how many bimbettes he had fucked in here, until Gaston's tongue swirled around his head and-

"Gonna c-come," Lefou whispered, heart pounding, and Gaston began to trace the bruise of a bite mark he had left last time under his shirt and deep throat him, up and down into tight heat until Lefou couldn't take it anymore. Lefou came down Gaston's throat with a soft cry.

"Can I return the favour, sir?" Lefou finally asked, lazily spreading himself out across the bed as Gaston wiped his mouth, and his friend's jaw clenched, stalling in his place. After a long silence, Gaston opened his mouth.

"Perhaps another time," was all he said, then tossed Lefou his pants back, opening and closing the door to leave him alone, thighs trembling and room smelling like sex and the man he had been lusting after since childhood.

 _What did nights like this mean?_ Lefou didn't know. All he knew was he had to get back down there to all those rowdy villagers, and continue his futile mission of discouraging the affections of village girls toward Gaston- _who needs them, when you have us?_


	6. Gaston/Lefou: Public Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (A slight variation of) Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush.

"Oh, Gaston, you're just so _funny_ ," Lefou laughed, obnoxiously loudly.

"Oh, Lefou. I know," Gaston gave a winning grin, then watched with a developing frown as his friend let out another loud, full body laugh.

"I do love a guy with a sense of humour!" Lefou winked at him, and Gaston shifted uncomfortably across the table from him. They were at an outdoor patio restaurant, and Lefou was acting... strange.

"That's a nice shirt you have on," Lefou complimented, flipping his hair over his shoulder, "Really hugs your muscles."

Gaston puffed out his chest slightly, smirking. "Well, yes. Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"Yes, oh my god Gaston, I bet you could lift a car and on one arm and me on the other," he teased, and Gaston nodded slowly.

"Most likely."

"And your hair today?" Lefou fanned himself overdramatically.

"Yes, go on, what about it?" Gaston nodded, smoothing back his hair. He was starting to like this compliment thing.

"Perfect. I mean, it's always perfect, but today?" Lefou's eyes rolled back, and he white knuckled the chair. "I mean, somebody give me a condom, I like these pants."

Gaston once again shifted, opening his mouth and closing it again.

The waitress came over.

"Yes," Gaston nodded, busying himself with the menu, "I'll have the burger and a side of fries."

"And for you, sir?" she asked Lefou, taking Gaston's menu.

"I'd like the burger with a side of SEXY-ASS MAN!" he chuckled, then his mouth formed an O. "Oh, my apologies! It seems I already have that last one!" The waitress laughed politely, and Gaston frowned at his friend's flamboyant behaviour as she left.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You mean, why am I openly flirting with you?"

"Well... yes? You know PDA doesn't rub me the right way."

"Girl behind me? Won't stop staring at you and batting her eyelashes."

"A common reaction," he shrugged.

"-I'm just letting her know you're mine."

Gaston crossed his legs, sitting back, and looked away to hide his faint blush. It was the first legitimate blush Lefou had seen on him in years- mission: accomplished. 

"Just... you can rest easy, alright? She's leaving."

"I was celebrating your body, I figured you'd appreciate that."

"Yes, I do, but..."

"What, are you ashamed to have me as your boyfriend in public?"

Gaston's head snapped up, and he immediately got up, stalking over to Lefou's chair and standing him up. "No," he growled assuredly, and captured his lips in a deep, rousing kiss for everyone to see. When he finally let go of Lefou's collar, Gaston sat back down and left the shorter man in a dreamlike haze.

As the girl behind him eventually got up and started walking past, Lefou let out a content sigh, smiling at her sweetly when she turned back to sneak one last peek.

"It's never gonna happen, girl."


	7. Gaston/Lefou: I Love You [MCD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly sad prompt: (variation of) Person A visits person B (who is seriously ill/dying) in hospital and leans over there lap to give them a hug and is facing away from person B. They have a long conversation ending in “I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning//extreme angst ahead

"Gaston."

Lefou let his name slip, covering his mouth in shock as he observed his best friend, his secret love, the man he spent most of his days with, lying there on the bed. His entire face was bruised, he had dark patches under his skin, and bandages around his oddly twisted limbs.

It had been three days since the fall, and nobody had found his body until then, after extensive search. Most of the wounds had infected already by then, the splits too deep to heal into anything but scars across his handsome face now. What bones he had broken had also begun to heal this way, so there was no way he would walk again as he did before, hunt again, serve the town again, do anything he loved again. Gaston probably, if he had the choice, wouldn't want to live like that.

It's a good thing it wasn't up to him this time.

Lefou felt his heart break as he watched his friend's chest rise and fall under the blankets. He was still alive, but barely- it could go either way, the doctor had told him upon entry. Lefou sat down by his bedside, hesitant to take his hand in fear of hurting something else- but he slipped their hands together anyway, gently, because he needed to feel his touch again, he needed to.

Lefou's eyes closed, and he felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered the loud laughter Gaston used to let loose around him, the two spending many an afternoon far into the evening hunting together than grabbing a beer together. The time in the war together, as well, was fresh in his mind.

Sure, Gaston hadn't been the best of comrades, especially recently, with the raid of that castle... and he was sure the man had done something unspeakable enough to warrant this, but he didn't deserve to die; Lefou could do nothing but forgive him. Just look at him. Just lying there, just breathing, face barely recognizable anymore.

"I never wanna lose you," Lefou murmured, squeezing Gaston's hand a little tighter. Suddenly, the man in bed roused, and turned to stare at Lefou.

"Mmm... where am I?" he asked, wincing at the sharp pains. He was fading in and out.

"You're okay, we've got you healing," Lefou nodded, and Gaston swallowed, grimacing again at the pain of that and nearly passing out as he tried to lift a finger.

"Lefou," Gaston breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he squeezed back. Lefou gently rested his head by his best friend's.

"Gaston, I was so scared when you disappeared. I thought you were dead, and... it's so lucky that they found you when they did. God, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm _nothing_ without you. I've looked up to you my entire life, Gaston, and not just as a hero. I want to kiss you, and that's... I don't know, at first it was pretty scary. I guess it just means that..." he swallowed, sniffling softly,  "There's nothing wrong with me. I just love you. _I love you_."

He looked up with a small smile, watching Gaston for some sort of reaction. Then his heart broke a little more when he realized his friend's chest was no longer rising and falling.

"No," he whispered, his face screwing up. Soon, the tears were dropping freely onto the blankets, and his head was spinning as he squeezed harder and harder, hoping that if he squeezed hard enough and caused Gaston's bloody body any more pain it would somehow come back to life, it would somehow be okay.

But Gaston didn't take another breath, and Lefou felt no heartbeat.

The doctor came in. Lefou said his goodbyes, staring at the body of the man who had once danced and laughed with him. There would be a funeral, most likely soon and likely the biggest this town had ever seen for a man so grand as Gaston was to all of them. But none of them knew him like Lefou did.

As he walked out of the small cottage, Lefou wondered if he heard the three words before he died.


	8. Luke/Josh: Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke/Josh RPF- Discovering Gafou fanfic

It was early when Josh arrived to set, but he found Luke in his chair waiting to get in for wig prosthetics." What's that?"

"Hm?" Luke barely looked up from his phone.

"That, you're reading."

"Oh," now, Luke looked up, shying his phone away slightly, "Ehm, just some emails."

"Okay," Josh murmured, and began to massage Luke's shoulders amiably. Normally, as Luke would usually lean back into it and hug his friend and costar to him for better depth, the welsh actor tensed a little, so Josh knew something was up.

"Nothing bad, right?"

"No, not... not bad. In fact, quite good!" Now, it looked like he was trying to stifle laughter, and Josh was thoroughly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he smiled slightly, and Luke finally lost it, shoving his phone up for Josh to read. Squinting through his glasses, he read a few sentences.

 _"_ _Can I return the favour, sir?" Lefou finally asked, lazily spreading himself out across the bed as Gaston wiped his mouth, and his friend's jaw clenched, stalling in his place. After a long silence, Gaston opened his mouth._

_"Perhaps another time," was all he said, then tossed Lefou his pants back."_

 Josh stood back, amused.

" _Why_ , Luke?"

"It was there!" Luke exclaimed, wiping his eyes, "I just found it!"

"Oh sure, you 'found' it."

"No, I did, I swear-"

"What did you even _search_ for that? Jesus!"

"Beautiful though, right?" Luke grinned.

"Fucking magnificent," Josh shook his head in disbelief. Dan passed by a few moments later, noticing the two of them leaning against each other, reading Luke's phone and dying of laughter.

"Fanfiction, right?" he huffed, "Yeah, that's how I learned not to google myself."

Luke and Josh just laughed some more, and Luke left a kudos on the work.


	9. Gaston/Lefou: Promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: from tumblr user @minniethemoocherda-- Gafou high school au. Gaston asks Lefou to prom by singing a version of the "Gaston" song.

Gaston woke up the Friday of May 1st with the worst case of stomach butterflies- strange, he had only felt this way once before in his life, when he had been taken camping as a ten year old. Why the butterflies, you ask? Well, what handsome ten year old in their right mind wouldn't be worried over spending a week away from any mirrors?

But the morning of this day, Gaston, linebacker of the football team, school hero, and the only senior with legitimate facial and chest hair, was more than a little nervous- today was the day he would ask his best friend of 11 years to the prom. 

Now, he wasn't worried over the actual question, per say- it was already apparent Lefou had a crush on him since seventh grade- he was more so worried about coming out this way. He hadn't openly admitted his bisexuality to anyone yet, except for the few people he had recruited to back him up in the surprise he was staging, and this... this was certainly a larger than life way to admit it.

But when did Gaston ever do things small?

The tall jock sauntered in through the front doors like he owned the place, slicking his hair back with his hand. Lefou was nowhere to be found, which was strange, since they usually met up by Gaston's locker in the morning; routinely, Gaston would complain about some weather condition that ruined his hair on the drive to school, Lefou would remind him he could simply do the top up on his convertible, and Gaston would reject such a notion in favour of showing off his gorgeous locks blowing in the breeze. Lefou usually held his mirror for him as he fixed his hair... today, he'd have to hold it himself, and hope Lefou wasn't home sick.

Eventually, after a tense morning, the time came- it was lunch, and Gaston's heart was nearly beating out of his chest. This was the moment of truth, the moment that would define the rest of his life...

And there he was. Like a ray of sunshine, the laughing young man emerged from the auditorium alongside Belle. Lefou, ever the drama kid, never missed a rehearsal, and Gaston found it so endearing... but then again, Gaston always found Lefou endearing, no matter what he did.

Upon noticing Gaston waiting for him, Lefou's eyes immediately lit up as he rushed over, saying goodbye to the writer of this year's school play. Belle waved, and went on to meet up with her boyfriend Adam, student body president.

Everyone was in position. Gaston checked around nervously, then cleared his throat. "Lefou," he said, feigning a smile. Lefou saw right through his fake grin.

"Gosh... you look down in the dumps."

"Mmm, I suppose," Gaston bit his lip, and Lefou quirked his head.

"Cheer up- every guy at this school'd love to be you, Gaston. And, uh..." he smiled, booping Gaston's nose, "It's not very hard to see why."

Well, yes- Gaston had worn the tightest of his tight jeans today, a very low-dipping V neck red shirt.

"Lefou, I've been meaning to ask you something," Gaston put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and Lefou raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Well..." he suddenly panicked a little. "How good do I look today, on a scale of...10-10?"

"15, I tell you this everyday-!"

"But it's important that I look extra sexy today."

"Okay. Why? Finally asking a girl out? Hey, tell me over lunch, let’s-"

Gaston suddenly grabbed Lefou's shoulder, and held him back. He then puffed out his chest, getting up on a chair. "You know me."

"Yes...?"

Gaston started to sing. " _No one's tall like Gaston, got more gal than Gaston- no one throws a good spiral football like Gaston_!"

" _Well, there's no guy in school half as manly_ ," three girls joined in, giggling, " _Perfect, sexiest around."_

" _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_ ," Gaston went on, gesturing to three of his football mates walking by, " _And they'll tell you whose team wins finals every year!"_

 _"No one's-"_ everyone else started again.

" _Hot as Gaston, is well taught like Gaston, no one cheats off Belle's test quite a lot like Gaston!"_ He coughed, hoping Belle herself didn't catch that line. _"As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating,"_ he sang, jumping onto a desk and flexing, and Lefou swooned.

 _"My what a guy, that Gaston!"_ everyone in the hallway, including the teachers, sang. Gaston smirked, running a hand through his hair and licking his lips as everyone around sighed.

"I like the cool song, I like it a ton," Lefou sang along playfully, and Gaston swallowed, holding up a hand.

"Just you wait, Lefou, the song isn't done _!"_ Taking a deep breath, he leapt off the table onto another one and kept singing. _"No one flirts like Gaston, wears tight shirts like Gaston, no one loves their best friend more than words like Gastoooon-"_

Lefou let out a little gasp, and Gaston got down off the table, taking his friend's hands in his- this was it. _"I use dancing in all of my propositions... say it again!"_ he shouted, _"Who's the cutest best friend?! Who's the friendliest, handsomest- aside from me- truly best dressed in this school? Even when you sleep in mathematics and drooool?_ " Gaston grinned, kissing Lefou's hand. Everyone watching leaned in a little, and Gaston finished. _"Well, his name's L-E-F-O-U."_

Lefou blinked four times, staring back at an expectant Gaston growing more nervous by the minute with everyone's eyes on him. Another second went by, then the shorter boy fainted. Gaston promptly caught him, staring down in concern, but Lefou quickly opened his eyes, sheer ecstasy evident in them.

"NO ONE ASKS THEIR BEST FRIEND TO THE PROM LIKE GASTON!" he shouted, and leaned up to loop his arm around Gaston and kiss him. At first, Gaston just stood there, eyes wide in shock, but he soon let them close, wrapping his arms around Lefou and kissing him back in full.

Everyone around them surprisingly started clapping, and Adam and Belle stood off to the side, assessing the situation.

"I didn't realize we were in High School Musical," Adam muttered, crossing his arms, "If I had, I would've brought my wildcats banner and my fucking  pom poms." Belle put a hand on his shoulder, smiling a little.

"Hush, you're so cynical. I tamed your beast... maybe Lefou can tame Gaston's," she laughed, and Gaston and Lefou twirled around in the middle of the hallway until the taller of the two students stopped to check his hair.


	10. Gaston/Lefou: Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: person A kills a spider for Person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short but there'll be more cute domestic chapters cause I'm getting lots of love on the fluff.

“OH MY GOD, IT’S HUGE!” Lefou shrieked, jumping up onto the bed.

Gaston leaned out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth with foam all around his lips. “Didn’t know you could see my dick from there.”

“GASTON, LOOK!”

“What is it?” Gaston muttered, spitting and coming out. That’s when he saw it… the terrifying… the gross, ugly, horrible-

“What a cute little guy,” the tall man grinned, leaning down to scoop a tiny spider up. Lefou seemed utterly horrified by this action.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“I’m going to put him outside.”

“You’re touching it!”

“Yes?”

“It’s going to eat you alive!”

“I’d like to see it try.”

“Babe,” Lefou moaned, “You could get bitten and die!”

“It is the size of my thumb nail, Lefou. Besides, I’m immune to bug bites- bugs die when they bite _me_.”

“That’s right, I forgot that you’re invincible,” Lefou deadpanned, and shuddered.

“Alright, what- do you want me to kill it, then?”

“No, no, just…”

“What?”

“Well, I don’t want you to kill it,” Lefou said, biting his lip, "It doesn't deserve to die, it was just minding its own business."

"...until you started screaming at it."

"Just be your manly man self- flex your muscles, take care of it, then shove how easy it was in my face." 

“Fine,” Gaston nodded, opening their window, and let it out. “The threat has been taken care of.”

“Smart ass.”

“You really think I’m smart?” Gaston asked, placing a hand over his heart, and when Lefou scoffed, he returned to brushing his teeth.

"Thank you!" Lefou called, getting back under the covers with a quick sweep-check under the bed. 

"No one gets rid of bugs like Gaston!" he heard his boyfriend shout. 


	11. Gaston/Lefou: Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sexting oh no

Lefou was in a meeting, and his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. It must be Gaston- his boyfriend craved attention, even when he knew Lefou was busy.

Checking his phone, he squinted. Were those... emojis?

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Feeling a little *fire emoji*_

Lefou frowned, scrunching up his nose as he reread it. Then another one came buzzing in.

**_From:_ ** _**Gastt**_

_What I meant by that was, my *eggplant emoji* is feeling extremely *fire emoji* *fire emoji*_

"Subtlety is not his strong suit," Lefou muttered under his breath, and typed out a response.

**_From: Lefou_ **

_That's nice_

He waited for the inevitable response, which came a minute later.

**_From: Gastt_ **

_What, you wouldn't like my *eggplant emoji* in your *peach emoji*? Or my *muscle flex emoji*? because I'm fairly sure you would *heart emoji* it_

Lefou shifted in his seat, trying not to smile.

**_From: Lefou_ **

_That's beside the point, I'm in a meeting_

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Oh lovely, you're not busy then_

_Picture this, Lefou: tonight when you get home, my latest *steak emoji* roasting over our *fire emoji*, you rubbing my *feet emoji* and maybe rubbing my *eggplant emoji* too._

Lefou hated himself for being turned on by his boyfriend's stupid fucking emoji sexting.

**_From: Lefou_ **

_Stoppit, I can't get hard in my meeting, my boss will literally *knife emoji* me if she sees_

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Belle likes you, don't worry about it_

_Anyway, as I was saying- I'm going to make you *explosion emoji* harder than you've ever *explosion emoji* before from the sound of my voice alone, as you *hand emoji* my *eggplant emoji*_

"So many eggplants," Lefou shook his head, and Belle looked over from where she was giving a presentation on how to better market their company's latest addition to children's literature.

"Pardon?"

"I said..." Lefou stammered, looking up, "We should definitely have more eggplants in there. Children love talking vegetables."

"Lefou, I value your opinion greatly," the petite brunette woman said softly, "But this is a book about a soccer ball."

"Ah," Lefou nodded, "Point taken, back to the drawing board for me."

Belle seemed to find this amusing, and as she turned back to the plans in front of the group, Lefou sucked in a breath. Two new messages.

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Unless you don't wish to *hand emoji* my *eggplant emoji*_

_Which I would be very sad about_

**_From: Lefou_ **

_And I thought I was the needy one_

**_From: Gastt_ **

_You are, once I have you on all fours and I'm *number 9 emoji* inches deep in you._

Lefou crossed his legs, suppressing a whine. He was going to murder Gaston in cold blood when he got home for this.

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Lefou answer me or no *water droplets emoji* tonight_

**_From: Lefou_ **

_We've fucked consecutively for the past fourteen days, I think I can manage a night without your dick_

**_From: Gastt_ **

_I'm shocked and offended *puffing angry face emoji*_

Lefou didn't respond.

**_From: Gastt_ **

_Fine, I'm going to hide your favourite sweater vest. The magenta one you look especially dapper in, you know the one._

_I'm hiding it as I type this_

**_From: Lefou_ **

_You monster_

**_From: Gastt_ **

_*suit emoji* in the *street sign emoji*, *monster emoji* in the *bed emoji*_

**_From: Lefou_ **

_I only sort of know what you're trying to convey there..._

Lefou let out a quiet groan as he shut his screen off and dropped his phone on the table, and Belle passed out sample leaflets with Adam, who had been sitting beside Lefou. Gaston could use his *hand emoji* all he wanted while he waited for Lefou to get home.

About ten minutes later, just as the meeting wrapped up, Lefou grabbed the phone off the table, and left as quickly as he could. Adam, Belle, Plumette, and everyone else did the same.

Gaston called, and was just finishing himself off as the call was answered- this would have turned Lefou on beyond belief, if it had been Lefou who answered it.

The short man frowned down at the unfamiliar lock screen as he opened the phone in his hand, and saw a picture of a huge wintery garden... not his background.

_Shit, had he picked up the wrong phone in place of..._

Then Adam walked out of the meeting room behind him, eyes wide with trauma.

"Mr. Lefou," he said solemnly, unable to look him in the eye, "I believe your boyfriend wishes to speak with you."

Lefou blushed deeply, and the blonde man snatched his own phone back as fast as he could before rushing off into Belle's arms to recover. Lefou looked down at his lock screen photo of the shirtless selfie Gaston had taken of himself with Lefou's phone making a kissy face, and put the device to his ear.  

"Ready for my eggplant?" Gaston asked smugly over the line with a few husky, laboured breaths, and Lefou immediately guessed what just transpired. He wiped his fingers over his face, and nodded.

"I am so ready for your eggplant."


	12. Gaston/Lefou: Lefou Wears Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A tries some lipstick, Person B is turned on

"What is that you're wearing?"

Gaston's question prompted a blush to develop on Lefou's cheeks, as he tried to continue going about his business around the house.

"Oh, nothing. I just... I don't know, decided to try it on."

"What is it?" Gaston frowned, curiosity peaked. Lefou let out a soft huff.

"It's just..."

Gaston got up, stalked over to his boyfriend, and turned him around to reveal-

"My god, you're gorgeous," Gaston gasped, as if he had just been hit with the most flooring revelation the world had ever seen. Lefou couldn't contain his grin.

"Really?"

"Yes- even more so, I shudder to admit, than myself!"

"Riiiight, well-"

"Lefou, this... colour, brings out your eyes, your skin, your hair... you look absolutely amazing!" He really did look wonderful- the colour the man had picked was just right, accentuating everything lovely about his features, and Gaston admired the work. 

Lefou looked down bashfully under the praise and his boyfriend's heated stare. "I just saw it at, like, the drugstore, and I thought it might be fun to try it, so..." Lefou trailed off as he noticed Gaston wasn't really listening anymore, just staring at his lips hungrily, licking his own. "You... you good?"

"Yes, I am very... very good," Gaston nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Lefou's lips, and suddenly, they were kissing, Gaston's hands desperately roaming Lefou's body. They fell back onto the couch together, Lefou easily and familiarly sliding into Gaston's lap, and they continued to make out for a good five minutes, the sound of their lips connecting and parting and latching and sucking filling the room until Lefou pulled away fully, resting his forehead against Gaston's and breathing against him.

"If I'd have known it would drive you this wild, I would've bought some a long time ago," Lefou joked, and Gaston gave him one last kiss, nipping his bottom lip playfully.

"You always drive me wild. The lipstick was just an added..."

"Je ne sais quoi?" Lefou filled in. 

"I still don't know what that means," Gaston whispered, and Lefou rested his head on Gaston's shoulder in laughter. After a second, they settled into comfortable silence.

"Well, I've gotta say, I'm just a tad bit miffed."

"Why?" Gaston hummed, brows furrowing as he ran a hand through Lefou's hair.

"You ruined my perfect application of makeup," Lefou replied, wiping a smear of it off his chin, "This was actually pretty fucking hard to do, I had to watch a tutorial and everything." Gaston burst out into laughter with him, and Lefou shook his head. "Thankfully, I've got the whole rest of the stick."

"Yes..." Gaston growled, yanking his boyfriend closer with a hand under his ass, "Goodness, thank god for that."


	13. Gaston/Lefou: Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B dancing to "their song" in the living room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but makes up for it in cuteness points

They finally both had a day off at the same time, a fact that Lefou was overjoyed by. He missed just being with Gaston, letting his boyfriend’s arms wrap him up and cradle him.

“Music?” Gaston asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lefou nodded, lounging back, and the soft notes of one of his favourite songs came on. It was their song.

“Oh,” Lefou breathed, blushing, and Gaston came over, offering a hand. Lefou took it, feeling himself being pulled up into his boyfriend's strong embrace, and Lefou drifted closer to the taller man, letting their fingers slot perfectly together.

 _All of me, loves all of you…_ the song vocalized, and Lefou could feel the hum of Gaston singing it to him against his chest.

 _Love your curves and all your edges, love your perfect imperfections…_ Gaston’s hands drifted gently over Lefou’s hips, around and up to his back, rubbing small circles there. The smaller man never wanted to let go- it hurt him to think that he couldn’t spend the rest of his life like this.

_You give me all of you… woah,_

_And I give you all of me…_

Lefou stared up at Gaston, the love between them unbreakable in this single moment, and Gaston pressed a kiss to his forehead, grazing his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Love you,” the taller man smiled to his small companion, and Lefou hummed.

“Ditto.”


	14. Gaston/Lefou: Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: otp goes to bath and body works and Person A smells so good with their new scent that Person B just needs to have them asap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit smut :)

"Ah, Lefou!" Gaston sighed, taking a deep breath, "Don't you just love it in here?"

"God, do I," Lefou answered, hoping Gaston wouldn't pick up on his sarcasm.

"Couldn't you just spend all day in here?" Gaston continued, picking up a Cocoshea Cucumber body mist and kissing it. Lefou frowned at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, and picked up the nearest candle he could find.

"Sure," the shorter of the pair nodded slowly, scrunching up his nose as he read the actual words "Waikiki Beach Coconut" on the side of the product, "All I want to do with my life is shop around Bath and Body Works, until the day I die."

Gaston considered this. "Yes, well, that may be a bit excessive, but I-"

"Look, if you want to smell up our place like you just walked out of Motonui, go ahead. I'll stay right here, thanks," Lefou tried to exit the store.

"Wait- I thought you liked our place smelling nice," Gaston furrowed his brow, pulling him back in, "Instead of, quote, my disgusting socks?"

"You never wash your feet," Lefou rolled his eyes, "And you expect me to actually want to rub them when you get home?"

"Who wouldn't?" Gaston smiled with a look so earnest it made Lefou question whether or not he was capable of empathy. Before Lefou could respond, Gaston was quick to point out, "My disgusting feet give me all the more reason to shop here!"

A couple of older women looked over and made a face at the statement, and Lefou guided the oblivious man with him over to the hand creams.

"Fine, let's just..." he pulled his shirt up over his nose, "Do this, and get out."

"Come now, Lefou!" Gaston admonished, pulling his boyfriend in with one arm, "It is always a great experience coming here!"

"Hey there folks, can I help you?" a cheery employee asked, and Gaston put a hand on her shoulder, flashing her a charming grin.

"Hello, _Sandy_! I believe you can- see, my boyfriend doesn't like it in here, and I'm determined to show him it's the best store in the mall. Any suggestions?"

The employee blushed under Gaston's intense gaze, and beckoned for them to follow. They finally came to the gel section, and she looked around, taking out her earpiece before murmuring, "I probably shouldn't be giving you this kind of advice on the job, but I always get my boyfriend interested in this place with the shower stuff. Why?" she glanced around again, "Leads to shower sex. Easy."

"Shower sex is complicated, Sandy," Lefou remarked with an undertone of scathing sass, and Gaston pursed his lips and squinted, smirking a little.

"A sweet challenge that I will enjoy pursuing," he nodded, and smiled at her again. "Can I just say, you are an absolute doll, Sandy. Thank you for all your help."

She blushed even harder, nodding as she walked away to help the next person.

Lefou was grumbling something as Gaston picked up another scent, this one called, "Magic In The Air." Sniffing it, he shrugged, but Lefou shook his head.

"I am not coming within ten feet of you smelling like an ice cream cake."

Gaston frowned, then a red bottle caught his eye. "Hello Beautiful," it was called, and naturally, Gaston was immediately attracted to it.

"Perfect," he chuckled, "This is a very fitting shower gel."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree," Lefou sighed, and when Gaston sprayed the tester, he was suddenly drawn to it. It was subtle, undertones of roses and jasmine, and a little musk that just screamed _Gaston_.

"Okay, gonna go out on a limb here and say buy it right the fuck now," Lefou nodded quickly. It was an intoxicating smell, and frankly, he was just about ready to jump his boyfriend's bones right there in the store upon sniffing it, strangely.

"I thought you hated everything in here," Gaston mentioned hesitantly.

"Please just buy it, so we can get home and conquer the feat of shower sex. Preferably more than twice."

Gaston's face changed from surprise to his usual smug, self-satisfied smile. "Hm. Brilliant idea."

After checking out and giving Sandy a lovely recommendation, the pair drove home from the mall quicker than would be deemed safe (by their friend Adam the safety nut at least, who, for the record, probably shopped at BABW as well), all the while Lefou shifting in the passenger's seat uncomfortably.

"Did the scent alone really turn you on this much?" Gaston quirked an eyebrow, pulling into their garage.

"I get turned on by weird stuff, okay, and rubbing it all over your body's gonna give me the erection of all erections, hurry up," Lefou bit his lip, getting out of the car. Gaston grinned again as his boyfriend practically ran for the door, and checked himself in the car window first, making sure he looked as good as ever with a quick smoulder and wink to his reflection.

Once inside, the door was quickly slammed, and Lefou was _on_ Gaston, needy whines coming from him as he dug into the layers. Gaston admired how pained Lefou looked when it came to getting their shirts off, and how they would have to separate for this. Soon, they were almost fully naked, and Lefou was kissing Gaston all over, all the way down to the V of his hips and-

"Ohhh," the taller man groaned, threading fingers through Lefou's hair as Lefou unexpectedly dropped to his knees. Lefou's cock jerked in his boxers at the noise, but he couldn't get enough- it was if his usually adversely low sex drive had just popped the fuck in for a visit. Swallowing Gaston down in one mouthful, the taller of the two let out a garbled noise of startle, feeling himself throb. "Lefou," he rasped, suddenly hoarse, "Lefou, get up, going to... I'm going to come if you keep... oh, darling-"

Lefou just kept sucking, squeezing and stroking until Gaston was left virtually powerless, save for a few weak thrusts he could make into his boyfriend's warm mouth before coming hard with a deep shout. Lefou opened his mouth when Gaston came, some falling on his tongue and some over his lips and chin.

"Fuck," Gaston whispered, looking down at his flushed, lustful boyfriend, and Lefou took his own pants off in preparation of what was to come. Gaston led Lefou to the bathroom, and opened the shower door, tugging him in and pinning him to the wall, assaulting his neck with nips and kisses.

"Can you get it up again this fast?" Lefou breathed between kisses, and Gaston pulled away momentarily, offended.

"Who do you think I _am_?"

With that, Lefou looked down to see Gaston's cock already twitching against his leg, valiantly hardening again with every little touch Lefou gave his body. They turned on the water, and Gaston reached out to grab the bag of gel. Pulling out Hello Beautiful, he filled his palm with it, and began to rub it over his chest, down to his stomach and over his thighs as Lefou watched, open mouthed. They had been dating for what seemed like forever, but every time he had time to admire Gaston's body, it took him to a spiritual place.

"Your turn," Gaston whispered, and began to work up a lather over Lefou's own body. The soap mixed with the hot water beating down on them, and with Lefou painfully hard and Gaston getting there again, each touch to each other made it that much nicer.

"Need you," Lefou moaned, and Gaston gave him a look, that look he always gave when he was about to fuck Lefou senseless until neither of them could move or breathe. Lifting Lefou up against the wall, Gaston went to open him up with the small bottle of lube they kept in the bathroom, and found that he was a little looser than usual.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Gaston asked, and Lefou clucked his tongue.

"I fingered myself this morning. At least, I tried to... I just wasn't feeling it, though, I went soft like halfway through. That's why I'm so horny right now- the scent, plus this morning, makes it all..."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Gaston pouted, "I would've gladly fucked you this morning, I was particularly aroused."

Lefou sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, feeling Gaston's fingers probe into him further. "You were sleeping. You're an absolute beast when someone wakes you up prematurely."

"Fair point," Gaston nodded, and Lefou felt his dick slide into his thigh.

"Fuck me already?" Lefou muttered, "Please."

Gaston gave him a sloppy kiss, water running between them, and blindly tried to position himself before finding the right spot and pushing in.

"Oh god, that's perfect," Lefou scrambled for purchase, digging his nails into Gaston's back because shower sex really was complicated, and the strong man began to thrust in with deep, slow pumps. Lefou eventually began begging.

"Come for me," Gaston whispered, and Lefou swallowed.

"But-"

"Do it," Gaston growled, and Lefou couldn't help it- he released, squealing Gaston's name, and Gaston pulled out when Lefou was finished, jerking himself fast until he came for a second time on his boyfriend's thigh.

"My god," Gaston said, shaking his wet hair, "That was invigorating- I think this may be my favourite shower gel yet."

"Well," Lefou panted, a silly smile crossing his features, "At least your feet smell better."


	15. Gaston/Lefou: Fairy Tales With Little Agathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A doesn't want Person B to read fairy tales to their kid in fear of giving them a false outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD
> 
> (also remember that none of the chapters are connected, so they have a child in this one)

"When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful Enchantress..." Lefou turned the page of the storybook he held, the little girl on his knee bouncing happily.

"What's going on out here?" Gaston asked playfully, coming out of a bedroom.

"Reading, Papa!" Agathe, their adoptive five year old, shouted excitedly.

"I see. And what are we reading today?" Gaston asked, cocking his head in interest. This was one of the qualities Lefou loved in Gaston- aside from being an egomaniac, he had some good ones- like feigning interest in the things he knew nothing about. Gaston hadn't been brought up in a particularly literate household, and he was always encouraged to pursue athletics by his father, so reading wasn't something he was used to. Lefou had known this since they were teenagers, but in adopting a kid, it had become obvious.

_("Gaston, I'm kinda busy. Would you read her a bedtime story?"_

_"Ehh, of course! Pick one for Papa to read, my sweet."_

_"Oh, here, here!"_

_"Cin...derella?"_

_"Have you read it Papa?!"_

_"Well, not this one, but you know... books!")_

He could read of course, he just didn't do it often- but it brought a smile to his face to see his little girl so content, no matter the reason.

"Beauty and the Beast," Lefou answered with just as big a smile, but his husband's smile faltered for a moment at the title.

Despite the fact that he never read much as a child, though, Gaston knew this tale, and he knew it well.

"Aha!" Gaston nodded, resuming his previous grin, "Well... don't let me stop you." Lefou gave Gaston a look, but Gaston turned before he could inquire any further.

"The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late," Lefou carried on, pointing at something on the page, "For the enchantress had seen that there was no love in his heart."

"And as punishment, she transformed him into a _hideous beast_!"  Gaston roared in interjection, making his fingers into claws and swiping Agathe up into his arms. She screamed in laughter, and Gaston wiggled his fingers, bouncing her up on his shoulder. "She placed a _powerful_ spell on the castle, and all who lived there."

Lefou raised an eyebrow. He had no idea his husband knew this one by heart, but now was not the time to question. He kept on. "Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year."

"If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a _beast_ for all time," Gaston said with gusto and dramatic emphasis.

"Oh no," Agathe whispered, expression grim, and Lefou turned the page.

"As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope."

"For who could ever learn to love a beast?" Gaston hissed, flopping down on the couch beside Lefou with Agathe in his arms. Lefou snuggled up to them, and turned the page to finish the story.

Later, the two lay in bed together, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lefou," Gaston initiated the conversation, pausing to put his hands behind his head, "...Lefou, I don't know it's the best idea to be reading her those types of stories."

Lefou blinked. "Why? I don't think it was too scary for her."

"No, not because of that... she's getting older-"

"She's five."

"Still, it's putting ideas in her mind that life's this... fairytale, with princes or princesses for her to fall in love with, and beasts, and magic. It's not realistic."

Lefou flipped over on his side, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "What's up with you?"

"Hm?" Gaston was startled by this question, and he turned as well on his pillow.

"What prompted this? Was it the book?" This was met with silence, so Lefou pressed. "What is it that you have against Beauty and the Beast?"

"Nothi-"

"Stop being an emotionally stunted man for a second, and tell me."

Gaston let out a deep, burdened sigh. "That story's always resonated with me... just," he shifted uncomfortably, "not in the way it should. The prince, he's charming and turns out to be this kind, loving man. Well, I'm not like him at all. In fact, I find myself drawing parallels between me and the villain."

"What?" Lefou asked softly.

"I'm selfish, and egotistical, and at times, without you to reign me in, I can be incredibly cruel. I just..." he rubbed a hand over his face, "Reading a story like that, thinking things like this, makes me question if I'm going to be a good father at all when Agathe really does grow up."

"So... this isn't really about the fantasy concern at all, is it?" Lefou asked.

"No," Gaston looked down, gently prodding at a corner of their bed sheet, "Not really."

"Hey," Lefou whispered, snuggling closer to his husband's warm, much bulkier body, "I've never actually seen you this unsure of yourself, and it's kind of throwing me for a loop, but I'll try to get past that and comfort you like a good husband." He reached a hand up to massage Gaston's shoulders, a motion he almost subconsciously did whenever Gaston was perplexed about something. "Seeing you out there with her? With our baby girl, Gaston? It was like you were made to carry her around and have fun with her. It was absolutely amazing, honestly, and it brings tears to my eyes just thinking of the family we've got here. So don't you _ever_ think you're a bad father just because you... y'know, love yourself a little over average, or you flip off old ladies at the grocery store... or, bench press me when you're feeling particularly inadequate, or... spend most of our date nights checking your reflection..."

Gaston began to frown as Lefou kept on listing off his bad qualities, but they moved on.

"Listen, I'm sure not a perfect package- I've got self esteem issues I'm still working through, and sometimes I don't always like the guy I see in the mirror. But being here with you- especially right now, in this bed, while you open up to me like this? It makes everything alright."

Gaston had a small smile by now, eyebrows lifted earnestly. He pulled Lefou into a kiss before he could go any further, and brushed his husband's hair back out of his eyes.  

"I've never loved you more than in this very moment," he spoke softly, and Lefou gasped, kissing him again. When they parted, they hugged, and Gaston sighed again.

"But are you _positive_ she won't turn out expecting nothing but fancy and gumdrops when we finally set her off?" Gaston asked, and Lefou considered this.

"I mean, we should probably tell her at some point princes don't just fall from the sky, and they're very hard to find, at that."

"But you found your prince charming, daddy," a little voice came from the door, and they both looked over in surprise to see Agathe peeking through. Surprise aside, Gaston shrugged, smiling.

"You can't argue with her there," he chuckled to his husband, giving a little bicep flex that only Lefou felt under the covers. Lefou suppressed a laugh, and Gaston turned back to the door. "Excuse me, mademoiselle, what are you doing up?" he asked, and she came in, padding over to the bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Scared of the beast."

"The beast was just a prince all along, remember?" Lefou asked.

"Yeah..."

"And remember how they lived happily ever after?" Lefou went on.

"Just like you?" Agathe asked hopefully, and Lefou faltered, letting Gaston take this one. He would probably use this opportunity to tell her what he had been wanting to about reality for a while, which Lefou found inevitable. But Gaston surprised his husband.

"Yes, darling... just like us," the tall man nodded, and patted the bed for their daughter to join them.


	16. Gaston/Lefou: Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Based on that cute comic where a kid walks in on her two dads having a quickie, and they have to come up with an excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one in the Agathe!verse, and this one is also very smutty.

"Please, Gaston, don't _stop._.." Lefou groaned, trying hard to keep his whining to a hushed whisper. Gaston gasped into his husband's hair as he felt Lefou squeeze around him, leaving him momentarily incoherent.

"Lefou..." Gaston growled into his neck, "My god, you're amazing tonight..."

They were currently attempting another late night quickie, which is all they seemed to be getting in lately ever since adopting Agathe. But they weren't complaining; they were willing to sacrifice deep, loving sex until the rare occasions when she would go and visit her godparents, Belle and Adam, for the weekend.

For now, this would suffice when they both needed it badly enough (which, in Gaston's case, was every night). 

"Fuck, Gaston, hurry," Lefou urged, grinding down as Gaston thrust in again. 

"Yes," the taller man panted, "Ah, so good, Lefou... you feel so beautiful around me..."

"Keep... _oh_... keep your v-voice down..."

"I know, darling, I know..."

The bed creaked, and the occasional soft knock against the wall of the bedposts hitting it sounded, but the closer Lefou got to his climax, the more he was basically ignoring his own rule.

"Gaston... Gaston, deeper... fuck me _harder_..."

"Shhh, Agathe's just down the hall in her room," Gaston reminded him, as even though he loved nothing more than his husband singing his praises during sex, they had a child to worry about. Lefou nodded feverishly, his cheeks flushing from exertion as he attempted to lower his voice.

"Make me come, Gaston, _god_ , I need to come on your big cock..." 

 A shudder ran through Gaston. Lefou had a way with words when he was horny like this, as if he knew exactly what to say to turn Gaston on, and he loved it.

"Are you close?" Gaston rasped in Lefou's ear, stroking his matted hair back before tugging, and Lefou suppressed a squeal at the sharp pain. He nodded again, grabbing at Gaston's back and digging his nails in.

"Come for me," Gaston muttered, his voice low and gravelly, "I can see how much you want to..."

" _Fuck_!" Lefou hissed.

"Mine," Gaston said, sucking a hickey into Lefou's shoulder and biting as a predator would mark his prey. 

The taller of the two rolled his hips, and Lefou was beginning to fall into rhythm with the creaking of the bed as he pushed down in time with Gaston's thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building every time Gaston pounded, deep and fast, into his prostate.

"So close," Lefou mumbled, clawing at Gaston's back, and the taller man let out a little groan into his neck, snapping his hips up into him so that the only sound that filled the room was the obscene slapping of skin. After a few more moments of this, Lefou nudged Gaston a little, and the man on top knew what he was asking for. In one swift movement, he was now on the bottom, and Lefou was riding him, skin flushed pink from exertion as Gaston gripped his hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh there. 

"That's good, that's... really, really good," Lefou nodded, biting his lip, and Gaston clenched his jaw at the pleasure this new angle was bringing. Just as they were both about to come, they heard a faint knock at the door.

"Daddy? Papa?"

Lefou's eyes flew open, and Gaston's lips parted as Lefou collapsed roughly onto his husband's chest.

The door creaked open, letting in a sliver of light from the hallway nightlight.

"My tummy hurts," the small girl said, rubbing her eyes and yawning. After a second, she squinted, frowning a little. "What are you doing?"

Lefou stammered over his words, and Gaston opened his mouth.

"We're, um..." Gaston informed her, "Twister. We're... we're playing twister, pumpkin."

Agathe held her frown, but eventually shrugged, because her parents were weird and she would never understand the weird stuff they do.

"Sorry you're feeling sick, sweetheart," Lefou said, trying to hide the hitch in his voice as he tried to shift and felt Gaston's dick sliding deeper, "D-do you need one of us to come and tuck you back in and give you a hug, maybe? Would that make it better?" 

They both waited with baited breath, but Agathe decidedly just shook her head, clutching her stuffie closer. "That's alright, Papa. I'll just keep lamb close to me while I sleep, and maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

Both men visibly relaxed, and Lefou nodded. "Okay, if you're sure... but if you need anything else- come and get us, okay babykins?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, honey bunches!"

 "Goodnight, darling!"

The door slowly shut again, and when they heard the click, Lefou let out a breath. They had both been laying there without moving, Gaston's dick still far up Lefou's ass, and it was killing them not to move and finish off.

Now they could, and Gaston wasted no time in hammering into his husband, reaching down to touch Lefou's cock and massage his balls a little. In seconds, Lefou was coming, and Gaston felt the warm liquid hit his stomach, making a mess of both of them. Gaston watched as Lefou came undone, pawing at the sheets and arching off the bed, and he came as well with a growl, buried in his husband's tight heat. 

As they came down, Gaston patted Lefou, and the smaller man rolled off from overtop of him, flopping back onto his side of the bed with a satisfied sigh. He reached over, and pulled a couple of tissues out to clean them off. 

Gaston put his hands behind his head, letting his eyes shut. "You're the best, Lefou."

Lefou looked over, and kissed Gaston. "Love you." 

"Mmm, as do I," Gaston yawned, stretching out so that Lefou could rest his head on his arm.

"Hey... you think we helped Agathe enough?" Lefou asked, "Maybe we're bad parents." Gaston hesitated before saying replying. Maybe she thought she had been interrupting their game of Twister or something.

"How about this- I'll go check on her... I could even make her my famous triple decker hot chocolate," Gaston said, and got up, smiling as he thought of the dessert he so frequently made, "No one makes hot chocolate like I do." He pulled on a shirt and pajama pants.

"Wait, maybe not hot chocolate- she said her stomach hurt." 

 Gaston stopped. "Oh, yes. Well, I'll tuck her in properly, then." 

"Tell her I love her," Lefou said, "then come back to bed."

Gaston nodded, and padded out as Lefou blew him a kiss.

This is how he wanted to grow old. 


	17. Luke/Josh: Disney World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JoshxLuke + Disney World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the usual RPF disclaimers- I don't know them, no disrespect to the actors or their families, this is 100% fictitious, etc. 
> 
> It's just that watching these two on the press tour together is k i l l i n g me

"My god, what a lovely day."

Josh looked up to the cloudless sky, humming in agreement with his Welsh boyfriend. It certainly was a wonderful day to have gone to Disney World, and when Luke had texted him, asking if he wanted to go for the day, Josh's _yes_ had come through not two minutes later.

They didn't bother getting a park hopper- they had both been enough times in their life to have exhausted the other parks; besides, they were anxious to spend their time in the Magic Kingdom.

"It's different, being here after you've done a Disney film, I think," Luke continued to comment.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't done any prior to this one," Josh deadpanned, and anyone else wouldn't have caught the sarcasm that sent Luke into his usual fit of laughter.

"Yes, that's right, you were in that movie... mmm, what was it called again?"

"It was called Cold. Small film, low budget. I played the bad guy who shut the heat off at an orphanage."

"Will it be on the indie circuit? I'm interested."

"Oh, most likely. But I'm sure it'll be a direct to video in no time."

Luke nearly killed himself giggling at the Frozen jokes, and Josh couldn't help but crack a smile watching him. He was so good at keeping a straight face most of the time, but when Luke started laughing, Josh was gone at how cute the tall Welshman was.

"What shall we do first, darling?" Luke asked, rubbing his hands together the placing one on Josh's shoulder. Josh hummed.

"Like, when I was a kid and I came here, I kind of learned this system that I had to go to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride before the line got too long. I always loved that ride, I don't know why."

"Brilliant idea, let's go."

They wore sunglasses and hats this early on in the day, as they didn't quite feel like getting noticed yet. Of course, both agreed it would be just a tad of a missed opportunity if they showed up at a Disney park and didn't do a little fan service, so they would later. For now, they had fun shrieking on Mr. Toad's.

"Listen to you, you sound like a five year old," Luke smacked Josh in the arm, and Josh let out another scream as the ride turned a corner. "I would not want to see you on the Aerosmith roller coaster."

"That was an experience from hell," Josh told him, shuddering.  

As lunch time neared, they made their way through the different parks of the Magic Kingdom, detouring for the Haunted Mansion (Luke's favourite) and Splash Mountain (Josh's favourite), then taking a walk through Liberty Square. Josh stopped, posing with a finger gun to a bust of Alexander Hamilton, and sent it to Leslie Odom Jr., his fellow Carnegie graduate.

Eventually, they got hungry.

"What say we head over to the spooky castle with all the creepy enchanted objects?" Josh suggested.

"What castle would that be, Cinderella's?" Luke poked fun, and Josh nodded.

"Yeah, the ghosts of all the mice and Cinderella's dead dreams will keep us company." Though they joked, they both knew where they were going- to the Be Our Guest restaurant up by the teacups.

"Ah, this takes me back," Luke grinned upon entering the service lineup, "Look at this! Just like the set that day when we went and visited Emma and Dan for the dance."

"Just wait 'til we get to your tavern later, that'll really take us by storm," Josh smiled, and Luke's stomach churned at the mention of that location. He fingered something in his pocket, and bit his lip, returning a smile to his face lest Josh get suspicious.

Once they got in, they let the employees know who they were and what they planned to do, and something was organized. They then decided it was time to take off their sunglasses and hats at last, and as predicted, fans went wild. Both Luke and Josh, since they confirmed themselves as a couple on twitter and instagram, had gained double the fans, people tweeting out their ship name and stuff about iced pastry rolls or something?

Everyone told them how great they were in Beauty and the Beast, Josh was asked to sign a lot of Frozen merch people had purchased in the park, and Luke was even asked to flex with a couple teen girls for a selfie.

When all of the hubbub died down, they sat at a table in the West Wing section of the castle, and waited for their food to "magically" find its way to their table (magic bands). Lunch was as much fun as the morning was.

"You've got... grey stuff on your nose," Josh chuckled, reaching forward to wipe it off Luke's nose, and Luke took another monstrous bite of his cupcake, growling endearingly as he ripped it apart. "Aw, you've mauled the poor thing now, look at it."

"Can't help it, 's a good cupcake," Luke said with his overstuffed mouthful, and Josh shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"You're adorable."

"Not adorable," Luke swallowed, licking his lips, "Sexy." 

"Both, let's go with both," Josh said, and ran a hand up Luke's thigh under the table. Luke's eyes darted over to Josh's, and as the stare deepened and Luke's sultry "Come fuck me" eyes began to shine through, Josh realized they had to end this before it started in a kid's theme park.

As Josh pulled away, the Welshman pouted a little, but the shorter of the two assured him with a little smirk that he could get fucked all he wanted later, in the hotel room.

They hit a few more rides, sunglasses back on, and despite having a great time himself, Josh began to notice Luke's hesitancy and nerves as the day wore on.

"You okay?" he asked, giving Luke a little shoulder rub, and Luke nodded, smiling.

"Yep. I've an idea- let's head over to the tavern."

Josh nodded, and the two made their way over to Gaston's Tavern, where just outside, a brass fountain of Gaston stepping on Lefou's head towered. They snapped a picture in front of it, and upon entering, memories immediately flooded back.

"This is so cool," Josh commented, and Luke nodded.

"You want a cinnamon roll?"

"We just ate!"

"Right, sorry."

"Hey, you're jumpy. What's up?" Josh went over and sat in Gaston's giant armchair, opening up his arms. "Come sit on my lap and tell me aaall about it."

Luke stared for a second, then hopped over, getting on Josh's lap. Thankfully, there were like, two other people in there, paying the two and their antics no mind.

"There's this guy I like," Luke began.

"Mhmm," Josh nodded pensively.

"And he's really special to me."

"I hope his name starts with J and ends with H."

"Yeah, his name is Jonah. Anyway, we're very close, you see, and he's taken me on this lovely date today."

"Wait, back up," Josh said, fixing his glasses and rubbing Luke's neck soothingly, "You never told me if Jonah was hot."

Luke flashed a toothy grin up at Josh, his cute fangs poking out. "So hot."

"How hot?"

"He's so hot I just want to-" Luke stopped himself, checking to make sure the kid three tables away wasn't paying attention. "I just want to let him have his way with me on the floor of this very tavern."

"I'm sure Jonah would like this too, more than you could ever know, but go on."

"Yeah so, I've got this thing I want to tell him, but I'm a bit nervous."

"Yeah?" Josh asked, heartbeat increasing. Luke must have felt this, as he looked up again, a genuine sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah. Josh Ilan Gad, you're the funniest, most gorgeous man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing or being intimate with. Will you forever be my prince charming?"

Luke got off his boyfriend's lap, and knelt down, pulling out a ring. After a second to process, Josh's eyes lit up, and he knelt down with Luke, kissing him all over his face and chanting yes. When they both stood up, they kissed, and the one family in there with them started clapping and taking pictures, along with the Disney employee.

"You're such a sap," Josh hissed happily, slipping on the ring, and Luke laughed loudly, standing them up.

"I know, but I think that was pretty cute."

"I'm just questioning why you didn't do it in front of the castle, so we could have at least gotten a video or six dozen out of it."

"I wanted it to be private," Luke shrugged, kissing Josh's neck, "Just you and me."

Josh smiled, and knocked their shoulders together. "Hear, hear."

"Two Lefou's Brews, please," Luke grinned, slapping the counter in character, and the lady smiled back, giving them two of the marshmallow apple juice brews in Gaston souvenir mugs. Josh giggled, and the two of them toasted before sipping them and heading back out to enjoy the perfect evening of their perfect day at Disney.

Two days later, Josh tweeted something out about the special day.

_I can now proudly call @TheRealLukeevans my hubby2be. All thx go to the romantic lighting in Gaston's Tavern at #DisneyWorld- really set the mood._

Luke retweeted it with a laugh emoji, a single heart, and the hashtag: _#luckyman_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Duo is the cutest ship tbh


	18. Gaston/Lefou: Wedding With A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Angie: A wedding preparation, Gaston going all bridezilla, and a scorned ex lover coming back to create some chaos Fatal Attraction style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post this one as a separate story as well :)
> 
> I didn't make it as "Fatal Attraction" as I could have, but have some fluff lol.

The wedding planner sat down.

“What are you looking for, theme wise?” she smiled, and Gaston sat opposite her, staring intently.

“Lots of red. Lots of gold. And... mirrors! Mirrors everywhere.”

The lady blinked, and nodded slowly, writing some things down.

“Okay… so you’re going for a particularly stylized look?”

“I want it classy, yet rustic.”

“You’ve both agreed on this colour scheme, then?” she smiled, looking between Gaston and Lefou.

“Sure,” Lefou murmured non-committedly. He wasn’t that invested in how their wedding went, as long as it looked alright for the guests and their relatives, which it would be with the beautiful venue they had set up in Bermuda.

“Antlers,” Gaston nodded seriously, “Write that down, I want antlers all over the recep-"

“No.”

“What?” Gaston looked over to his fiancé.

“No fucking antlers, I’m putting my foot down there.”

The planner looked between them. “Um-"

“Fine,” Gaston grumbled, “No antlers. But you must keep the mirrors.”

They had invited everyone to this wedding, per Gaston’s request- Lefou’s godparents Mr. and Mrs. Potts, his best friend Belle and her husband Adam, his friends Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mm. Garderobe, Mr. Candenza, etc. Lefou had a lot of friends; Gaston, adversely, did not, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to acquaint himself with everyone his husband-to-be knew and grew up with.  

Later, they discussed the last minute details in bed.

"So... your parents aren't coming then?" Lefou asked, biting his bottom lip and chewing it. Parents or family in general were sensitive subjects for Gaston, as his weren't terribly supportive.

"Come to a gay wedding? They'd rather drive off a cliff," Gaston laughed, flipping through yet another bridal magazine.

"Are you planning to have a dress fitted or something?" Lefou snorted, snatching the magazine away, and Gaston crossed his arms.

"It's giving me inspiration."

Lefou looked over, eyebrows raised.

"You need a break, baby. You've been planning non-stop. Seriously, I thought I'd have to do everything when you proposed-" Gaston frowned in offense- "But you've turned into... like... Groomzilla!"

"Isn’t that a good thing?" Gaston asked, still oblivious.

"Yeeeah... but I actually want some time with my fiancé before we get married," Lefou told him, turning over on his stomach to trace circles in the middle of Gaston's bare chest.

"Ah," Gaston smiled back wickedly, "I see what you’re getting at."

Lefou let out a little moan as Gaston rolled over top of him, and reached over to turn the lamp off.

The next morning, all the final preparations were being made, as the wedding was in three days. People were beginning to arrive, and Gaston and Lefou were both there at the cul de sac of the resort’s entrance to welcome them.

“Lefou!” Belle called, nearly launching herself out of the car to tackle her friend. Lefou squeezed her tight.

“You look amazing,” he told her, and she blushed.

“Stop making this about me, look at you! You’re getting married, darling!”

“Yeah,” Lefou whispered excitedly, and Belle gave him one more quick hug before rushing back to help Adam with the luggage. Once they were both out and their car had been taken away, Adam, dressed in a simple blue shirt, beige khaki shorts, and sandals, came over with a small smile. He was a soft spoken guy, very quiet and observant, and extremely smart. Gaston used to dislike him- he’d learned to live with the fact that he would probably be seeing him for the rest of his life now. 

“Hello, you,” Adam gave a lopsided smile, pulling Lefou into a brotherly hug. 

“Hey,” Lefou smiled cheerfully, and Gaston stepped forward, clearing his throat.

“Adam.”

“Ah, Gaston,” Adam held his smile cordially, shaking Gaston’s hand, “Good to see you, mate.”

“Yes,” Gaston nodded, and Lefou quickly interjected, saving his fiancé  from further award interaction.

“So we gave you guys, like, the _best_ room, it’s on the top floor and it’s got a beach view with a balcony and everything,” Lefou told them, and Belle squeezed his hand quickly before picking up the bags. When they were gone, Gaston took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. He didn’t like feeling disliked, yet he did so much of the time around Lefou’s friends- they seemed to tolerate him, because Lefou loved him, and he hated that.

“You okay?” Lefou asked, wiggling a hand into Gaston’s crossed arms. He smiled back.

“Of course.”

“Remember- you’re my number one guy, and nothing anybody thinks can change that,” he assured, and Gaston felt sufficiently bolstered again as a long white limo pulled up. One side opened, and a short man got out, running around to the other side to get the door, where a lady with bright red lipstick and a flowing blue sundress and hat got out with his help.

"Ah, my darling, my love!" the woman trilled, holding out her hands. Lefou let Garderobe approach him with a hug and kisses on both cheeks, smearing lipstick there.

"Look at you, getting married, my boy!" Cadenza smiled, hurrying over, "Oh my love, my dearest, do you remember our wedding?"

"Mmm, like it was yesterday, maestro," Garderobe sighed dreamily, and both nuzzled noses cutely before picking up their bags and letting Gaston and Lefou direct them in.

The next car arrived with the window rolled down, a man sitting there, legs up.

"Lumiere!" Lefou grinned, waving, and the extravagant Frenchman pulled down his gold sunglasses, eyes lighting up.

"Ahhh, mon petit ami!!" he came bouncing out.

"I wouldn't say I'm petit, but-"

"It is so _very_ good to see you!" Lumiere exclaimed, rushing over to give him a huge hug.

"Yeah! How are you?" Lefou asked, squeezing his friend's shoulder when they pulled away. The Paris-native chef had just gone through a breakup with a woman he had known since high school, his dearest love that he always spoke of. They had been very much in love, but over time, the spark disappeared- Lefou himself did miss Plumette, but he was concerned his friend would still be down in the dumps about it.

"I am single, ready to mingle, and feeling great!" Lumiere winked, patting Lefou on the head. Lefou frowned, rubbing his head as Lumiere darted past him. _Apparently not too depressed anymore._

"Gaston!" Lumiere smiled, and Gaston clapped him on the back.

"Lumiere."

Suddenly, Cogsworth came up to them, trying to balance all of his and his close friend's bags.

"Lumiere, get back here at once, I can't carry all of these- _L-Lumiere_!"

“Remember, do not drop the speedos, mon ami, how am I to woo anyone without them?”

Cogsworth’s eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the luggage as Lefou suppressed a laugh. Gaston quickly jogged over to help with carrying the bags.

"What a lovely place," the older man noted, nodding to Lefou and thanking Gaston for the help.

"Only the best for our wedding, Monsieur Cogsworth," Gaston beamed, wrapping an arm around Lefou. They looked up again to see one more limo arriving- and Lefou’s heart nearly stopped. Gaston, immediately noticing his fiancé's paralyzed state, turned to him.

“What’s the matter?”

Lefou just kept staring straight forward, unable to speak. The modest car pulled up, and out stepped-

“Hey,” a man smiled, walking over. He looked like a model, with wisps of rich brown hair coiffed back, lips plump, and eyes the colour of milk chocolate. Lefou tripped over his words, his throat suddenly very dry, and uttered out a hello. Gaston looked between the two uncomfortably, at the intent stare this stranger was giving Lefou that was too familiar for comfort. He decided to step in.

“Hi,” he said, jutting out a hand. “I’m Gaston, Lefou’s fiancé.”

Lefou gulped, sensing the protectiveness and almost territorial tension in Gaston’s voice. Normally, he would laugh, but here, Gaston may have reason for his apprehension…

"Hello. I'm Stanley."

"Stanley!" Lefou exclaimed quickly, "You look great." That dazzling smile returned to Stanley’s lips.

“Well, thank you! It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yep, sure has,” Lefou said, averting eye contact with both Stanley and Gaston.

“Pardon me, I don’t want to interrupt the rekindling of an old friendship,” Gaston interjected, particularly emphasizing the last word, “But I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Oh! H-how rude of me,” Lefou managed weakly, “Gaston, babe, this is… Stanley. My ex-boyfriend.”

Gaston nearly balked, and Lefou chomped down on his tongue as Stanley just stood there, grinning obliviously. Gaston had to wonder how similar these two really were- they were both sunshine contained, and Stanley seemed very nice.

“Aha,” Gaston finally said, “Well, Stanley… it’s lovely to meet you, and see you here to witness our _union_.”

Lefou let out a little “eep” noise at that last word, and Stanley nodded.

“Yes, definitely.”

“So, you couldn’t rope Tom and Dick into the trip, huh?” Lefou asked, feigning an amiable chuckle. He wanted to keep the interaction between Stanley and Gaston to a minimum.

“Both working extra hours, I’m afraid,” Stanley told him, smoothing out his pink dress shirt and sucking in his cheekbones, “Couldn’t make it.”

“Right, no that’s okay. Stan-- ley, _Stanley_ , I uh, I’ve gotta say... I didn’t know you were, um, coming,” Lefou admitted awkwardly, “Do you have a room somewhere else, or…?”

“Oh, no need to worry, darling! I’ve got my own room, booked in advance here.”

“Oh. Great,” Lefou smiled half-heartedly.

Gaston almost growled, blood pulsing his through his veins hotly at the pet name. What was this _Stanley_ trying to do, and why was he here? He managed a smile, a much more beautiful smile if you asked Gaston, and shook Stanley’s hand again.

“See you at the ceremony.”

His grip tightened, but Stanley seemed to challenge him right back, squeezing tighter and staring him right in the eye.

“Yes, well- see you then!”

As Stanley left, Gaston's mouth opened a little. What had just happened? He began to feel sick to his stomach, then Lefou whipped over to Gaston, eyes wide and panicked. “I know what you’re gonna say, and wait- I had no idea he was gonna come.”

“You _invited_ him?!”

“No! No, I’m not crazy, Gaston, I wouldn’t do that! He must’ve seen it on facebook or something and decided to… I don’t know…”

“Why _is_ he here?” Gaston puzzled, taking Lefou’s arm as they went up to their own room. 

“Search me!” Lefou swallowed, and Gaston suddenly stopped them both by the elevator.

“You don’t still have _feelings_ for him, do you?” His voice rose embarrassingly loud, and Lefou dragged him into the elevator, glancing around with a blush. Now it was Gaston's turn to panic- nobody chose a guy like that over him, not ever. "Do you?!"

“What?!” Lefou shrieked, “You’re crazy! I broke up with him!”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I don’t love him anymore. I’m marrying you.”

“Hmm,” Gaston grumbled, suddenly feeling very downtrodden. When he got in a mood like this, there were only three things Lefou could do- give him the best blow job of his life, turn on reruns of Gilligan’s Island, or give him a massage. Currently, his jaw hurt from sleeping weird last night and they didn’t have a dvd player in their hotel room, so a massage it was.

“Babe,” Lefou deadpanned, laying the moping man down and peeling off his layers slowly, one by one, “ _Babe_ , listen to me. I’d be an idiot to give up these,” he rubbed his hands into Gaston’s biceps, and Gaston let out an appreciative purr. “Or… this,” Lefou leaned down, latching his lips onto a nipple and biting gently. Gaston sucked in a sharp breath, and Lefou hummed, bringing his hands back to knead his muscles.

“This entire body… this sexy man? I get you all to myself. And that’s all I’d ever need to be happy.”

Gaston sighed in contentment. His Lefou certainly knew how to pick his spirits back up... _besides,_ he comforted himself smugly, _even if Stanley still loved Lefou, Lefou obviously didn't feel the same way._

As they drifted off together later, though, Lefou found himself staring at the dark ceiling and remembering the years he had spent with the handsome young man- he suddenly felt very guilty. He had lied to Gaston about breaking up with Stanley. It was Stanley who broke up with him, which had been the source of many of Lefou's self esteem issues. He constantly used to worry that Gaston was going to leave him as Stan did, but of course, those concerns were far behind him now that they were getting married.

Then Stanley had to just show up like this, unannounced and looking as cute as he did when they first met at that country club dance?!

A storm was coming, and it had nothing to do with the tropics.

Before they knew it, the evening of the wedding was upon them. That day, Lefou had been crawling with nerves, Gaston had been checking himself out in every surface to make sure the ocean wind hadn’t ruined his hair, and the guests were all having a wonderful time. Lumiere spent the day in the waves, making eyes at every man and woman he passed as Cogsworth obsessively applied sunscreen under his umbrella.

Lefou was glad their room wasn’t next to Lumiere’s. Belle came over to talk to him, offering him a small gift premature to everyone else’s, and Lefou opened it up to find a collector’s edition of Romeo and Juliet.

“I crack this baby out when I want to get Adam in the bedroom,” Belle hissed, licking her lips, “And let me tell you, it works.”

Lefou cleared his throat, opening to a random page. “Goodnight, goodnight- parting is such a sweet sorrow,” he started in the most pretentiously seductive voice he could muster, and Belle about collapsed, shoving him.

This was it. The night was finally here, and Gaston couldn't be more excited. The planning had all paid off- despite the glaring lack of antlers, it was classily decorated, the colors both dramatic and complimentary. Garderobe was singing beautifully with Cadenza's gorgeous accompaniment, and the mood was set nicely. Gaston never got nervous, but he was, for certain, anxious to see his gorgeous Lefou and get that ring on his finger. Gaston looked out to the crowd as he waited by the alter in the dimming sunset- there was Mrs. Potts, dabbing at her eyes... there was Belle clutching at Adam's arm, smiling. He turned, picking up a silver tray from the nearby appetizer table and checking his teeth in it. Shining white and clean as usual, but Gaston made sure his hair was perfectly coiffed as well. He couldn't look any less than perfect at his own wedding (not that he normally did).

Suddenly, he saw his fiancé approach the aisle, looking absolutely gorgeous in a tailored black suit, adorable bow tie the perfect addition. Gaston could feel his heart overflowing as he readied himself to receive him from Mr. Potts, and he finally felt the butterflies- the words went by fast, and all the two tuned in for was:

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The blissful silence was enough to send both Gaston and Lefou smiling at each other like the dorks they were- in all honesty, Gaston had believed there would be some sort of disruption, but it seemed that all was-

"I object."

The entire crowd hushed, and everyone turned to where someone stood up.

"No, no, no, no," Lefou began to chant, cheeks reddening. He hated being in front of people in the first place, now having this happen to him in front of people? He wanted to die.

"Lefou," Stanley said, placing a hand over his heart, "I know it's a terrible time to tell you this, but I can't stay quiet any more. I still love you. I was wrong to have let you go."

"Shit," Lefou murmured.

"Let _you_ go?" Gaston asked, eyes narrowing menacingly, and Lefou shrunk lower, burying his face.

"Please, don't-"

"Lefou, I love you! Leave with me, please, now!"

Lefou squeaked, covering his head and hiding behind the cake. It was childish, yes, but he was absolutely terrified- Stanley had broken his heart once, now he was ruining his wedding?

"Somebody get this man out of here," Gaston growled angrily, but as Adam went to do just that, Stanley pushed him off.

"Please! Lefou, listen to me! Don't you remember all the times we had? We're made for each other, darling."

"What an eventful night," Cadenza whispered up to his wife, who had paused her singing.  

"Indeed," she whispered back, eyes wide.

Suddenly, upon hiding behind the huge white pastry, Lefou had an idea. Gaston was standing there, jaw clenched. He had that wildly angry look that he only really got while driving during rush hour or when he hadn't shaved right. But now, Lefou knew Stanley was in for it if he didn't do something.

"Wait," Lefou croaked, and appeared again.

"Let me handle this," Gaston snapped, fists tightening, but Lefou pushed his fiancé's protective arm away.

"No, I'm a big boy, Gaston."

Surprised, Gaston took a step back, and his eyebrows lifted. Maybe he would go with Stanley... how much of a fool was Gaston for thinking a kind, gentle guy like Lefou would love a materialistic, illiterate egotist like him?

Everyone in the crowd was uneasy by now, and Belle had her hand over her mouth.

"I'd like to thank you for coming here," Lefou started, staring at Stanley, and took a deep breath, "It's been too long since I've seen you." Stanley's smile seemed to light up the room, but Lefou didn't join in like he used to. "That being said..." Gaston looked up hopefully, and Stanley suddenly hesitated. "...I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can say that will stop me." The guests all began to clap, and Lefou gained confidence around his friends and love, straightening his bow tie a little. "I do know someone who's looking for love, though... if you're that desperate to get hitched."

"Enchante, monsieur," Lumiere leaned into him, winking, and Stanley blinked, suddenly getting lost in the charming Frenchman's beautiful eyes. Beside him, Cogsworth rolled his eyes, and Gaston turned to Lefou while Stanley was distracted.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, traditional vows be damned.

"Always," Lefou breathed, and they kissed as the person administering the union proclaimed them husband and husband.

As Lefou looked up into Gaston's eyes, Garderobe hit a high, operatic note that seemed to accentuate the moment perfectly. The tall man twirled the shorter one around, dipping him into another kiss, and Lefou was exhilarated; Gaston was his, and no matter who came in from his past declaring their undying love- that would never, ever change.  

Lefou was too good for heartbreakers, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Stanmiere? Lumley? XD 
> 
> Hope you liked!


	19. Luke/Josh: Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Another Josh x Luke, per request from Domonique Allen! <3 I love writing these two so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just fluff, but it evolved (devolved?) into smutty goodness. Sigh.

"It's been such a long day of questions and questions and questionsss," Luke complained, groaning as he hunched over a chair.

"It's been fun though, no?" Josh asked, sipping from a tiny bottle from his hotel room's mini bar. This was a routine of theirs since the start of the press tour- they would, of course, be given separate rooms, but once they were sure it was late enough, one would go over to visit (it was usually Luke who did the visiting).

"Yeah," Luke shrugged, "But the high point in my day is always..." he slid into Josh's lap, straddling him, " _Always_ , our nights together."

"You're raring to go, big boy," Josh joked, and Luke let out a giggle, getting back up. Josh reached a hand out. "I wasn't complaining, per say..."

"I'll be back," Luke scoffed, "Just want to grab a quick shower and get into some cleaner clothes." After a second, he took off his shirt to reveal his chiseled figure, tossed it aside, and went into the bathroom.

"Don't use the clay soap, that's my good soap," Josh commented, and Luke came back out of the bathroom, already undressed.

"I will use _all_ of your clay soap," Luke grinned, giving an evil laugh, and Josh admired his fellow actor's muscular backside as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

Humming the song 'Gaston' to himself as he tidied his luggage up a little, Josh did a double take when Luke came out of the shower fast enough to wrap his arms around him from behind undetected.

"Christ, I thought you were a murderer," Josh breathed, and Luke gave a deep chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous, we both know the killer always goes for the one in the shower first," Luke winked, and Josh smirked a little.

"Actually, the killer usually goes for the ones having sex first."

Luke raised an eyebrow, sauntering back over with swinging hips. "And... will we be getting killed tonight, then?"

Josh gazed into Luke's eyes, licking his lips that were too close to avoid now, then blinked after a minute. "Why are we dying again?"

Luke wiped his eyes, laughing some more. "It really has been a long day."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Josh yawned, tugging down his jeans so that he was only in his boxers and a loose top for sleeping.

"You need a shower? Mmm, most definitely," Luke nodded, setting his hands on his hips. Josh pursed his lips.

"After that."

"Well... I'm tired, but I'm not tired enough to refuse a hand job, at least."

Josh opened his mouth to respond, then quirked his head in confusion. "Did you just... volunteer my hand job services without my consent, Luke Evans?"

"Do you consent to touching my large penis, Josh Gad?" Luke teased, wrapping firm hands behind Josh and trailing them down further.

"I will never not want to touch your large penis," Josh deadpanned, keeping a straight face and kissing Luke on the nose, "But apparently, I need a shower first." Luke nodded, clapping his hands, and jumped back onto the soft queen bed, spreading out with a couple of tabloid magazines laying nearby. The spray went on, and after a few minutes, back off again.

"Oh, there's something in here about us," Luke shouted as Josh got out of the shower.

"Is it about how ridiculously good looking we are?"

"Uh, well..." Luke scanned the page, "It does call me handsome."

"What does it call me?!"

"Hmm... wacky."

"Wacky?" Josh asked, rubbing a towel over his wet hair as he came out, "Yeah, I see that I guess. They're missing a short word that starts with s and ends in y in there, though."

"I agree, you are pretty sassy."

"Why are you like this?" Josh grinned, and pushed Luke back into the pillows. This evolved into Josh being pulled down over top of the Welshman, and Luke, ever the submissive, letting out a little noise as he rolled them over again. Now that he was straddling Josh again, he leaned down into the other man's space, touching his face and bringing their lips together once more. They continued on like that, making out in slow, lazy movements, since they didn't have anywhere to be, no press, no schedule, just... lips, and breath, and the body they had beneath their fingers.

"You're cute today," Luke finally remarked, pulling away ever so slightly. Josh frowned.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Luke grinned impishly, "I don't know, there's just something about you today that's... mmm... scrumptious."

"Scrumptious?" Josh snorted, "That's a new one."

"Scrumptious, delicious, _yummy_ ," Luke playfully growled, nibbling at Josh's ear, "Like I _need_ you, like I just want to eat you up..."

"Okay, Dracula."

Luke flashed his tiny fangs at that, and Josh covered his face, shaking with laughter. Luke laughed as well, and nudged his way back to the American's lips, capturing them once more in a deep kiss. After a minute, Luke began to nudge his hips down into Josh's- it was always Luke who initiated, the man couldn't make out for more than five minutes without getting an erection. Josh, of course, didn't mind- he loved how needy Luke got after a long day, how he purred like a happy kitten when Josh began to touch him.  

"Love that, darling," Luke whispered into Josh's neck, rolling his bulge against Josh's knee, and Josh felt the Welsh actor's hand find his own straining arousal. They spent minute after minute like this, dragging and pushing and thrusting and rubbing against each other on top of the hotel bed, until Josh gave a sudden little cry, unable to keep his release at bay. Luke's eyes fluttered open, and his glistening lips parted. "My god, did I just live to see the day you came before I did?"

"Yup," Josh croaked out, voice cracking, and Luke giggled, rutting a few more times against the other man's knee before letting out the hottest gasp Josh had ever heard and coming as well.

"Why didn't we do this before showering?" Josh questioned with a tired groan.

"Because a freshly showered human gets the pheromones going," Luke explained, lounging back as they both began to clean themselves off.

"You bastard. You don't start press tomorrow until one o'clock. I've got an ET at seven AM sharp."

"I'll be sure to watch you on morning TV as I eat my room service breakfast," Luke gave a shit eating grin, and Josh resisted the urge to kick the asshole right off the bed. "At least we have a joint interview at three-thirty," Luke continued, "Then we can flirt, give people something to talk about."

 _"Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,"_ Josh began to sing, and Luke joined in to harmonize the _'How about looooove!_ ' bit. They smiled, and eventually, they just snuggled up on the bed together, chatting idly about how much fun they had had filming, or how many repeat questions they got that day.

When they drifted off, Josh made sure to leave a great big kiss on Luke's neck- one that would leave a mark.

The next day during their afternoon joint interview, the female interviewer asked them a question about stunts.

"Did you do your own stunts on top of the tower and everything?" she asked, and Luke nodded.

"Well, I did my own stunts for that scene, yes, but for the fire scenes in... what was it, The Mob Song? I had a very talented double."

"They didn't want to burn the best looking person on set," Josh added, and the interviewer laughed as Luke cocked his head.

"What? Ian Mckellan wasn't in that scene." When the laughter died down at the joke, the Welshman nodded. "Yeah, you know, I've still got the bruises, in fact. Like this one here," he pulled his collar down to reveal-

"Oh, shit," Josh muffled his laughter with his sleeve from the chair beside him, and Luke flashed him a devilish grin.

"That's a... peculiar spot to get a stunt injury!" the interviewer replied.

"Isn't it just?" Luke grinned, then winked at the recording camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that these two just spent the entire press tour in each other's hotel rooms :3


	20. Gaston/Lefou: Top!Lefou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lefou tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was challenging for me to write, since I see Gaston as the top x1000, but I loved the different dynamic in this :)

When Lefou proposed the idea, he never in a million years imagined Gaston would agree.

Of course, it took some convincing. It simply occurred to Lefou one day that he and Gaston had never discussed the idea of switching positions, and when he merely mentioned something like a proposition, Gaston's interest seemed to be sparked.

Now, with Lefou balls deep in a very horny Gaston, he had since figured it had been a pretty good idea.

Gaston moaned. "Please, Lefou..." he rasped, voice a wonderful mix of gravel and desperation, "Please, I need you... deeper..."

Lefou had to fight to hold back. Since he never got to fall into this role in the bedroom, it was hard for him not to enjoy it too much now that he finally was, feeling Gaston's tight ring of muscle squeezing him as if he never wanted to let go.

"Ah," the taller man continued to pant, and Lefou bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping the pain would detract from coming too soon. Hearing his usually overly-compensating macho boyfriend fall apart like this because of him seemed almost as if Lefou was dreaming.

He decided to try out some dirty talk, and while relatively new to this, he tried his best.

"You like that?" Lefou asked, surprised at how low and rough his voice came out, "Bet you love taking my big cock like a slut, huh?"

"Mmph," Gaston groaned, nodding as he flexed his arms against the mattress, and began to touch himself as Lefou continued to fuck him hard, thinking back to how this all started in the first place.

* * *

 

"I just... didn't think you would be too into that," Lefou mumbled, and Gaston shifted on the bed.

"Well, I'm not particularly..." He shifted again. "That is..." He cleared his throat once, then another time louder, "I do... I would like to..."

"Do you want to or not?" Lefou asked. He didn't mind bottoming, he really didn't- in fact he loved it, feeling Gaston inside of him, hearing the taller man's grunts and moans as he filled him up... but the almost jokingly asked question had turned into something of a revelation between them, and Lefou found himself liking the idea of being inside Gaston.

"If you're not comfortable with it, it's-"

"Of course I'm comfortable with it!" Gaston snapped, then shut his mouth again. "I've just... never had a man inside of me before."

"No," Lefou's eyes widened, "Seriously? I mean, you just seemed like you would've tried everything!"

"What are you saying, Lefou?"

"I'm," Lefou shook his head, halting himself right there. "I just can't believe it. Not one guy?"

Gaston sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. One man. It was a long time ago!"

Lefou raised an eyebrow, and Gaston went on, taking this as a cue. "Fine, two! But that was only because he said he was attracted to my biceps, and I wholeheartedly agreed with him."

Lefou shook his head. Why did he learn stuff about his partners so late in the game? "Do you wanna try it?" he finally squeaked, and Gaston swallowed.

"Yes."

* * *

 

Gaston's breath was ragged and heavy, coming out in puffs as Lefou kept going. The headboard was creaking, and the obscene moans Gaston was making, Lefou had never heard before.

"Right there," Gaston nearly sobbed, "Don't stop, please."

"Don't plan on stopping, baby," Lefou whispered, dragging a soothing hand down his boyfriend's muscular back. Gaston shoved back into him, causing Lefou to gasp and-

"I'm gonna c-c-" Lefou let out a moan before he could finish his sentence, and Gaston also let out a broken noise as he came hard all over the sheets. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just breathing and reveling in the position. This definitely was different... but judging by the effects of their situation, it turned out to be a fun night.

"Alright," Gaston blushed, feigning a deep frown, "Get out of me, Lefou."

Lefou quickly nodded, slipping out. After they had cleaned off a little, Gaston turned over to him.

"Thank you," he muttered, and flipped over so that Lefou was pinned beneath him. "I needed that." He then smashed his lips into Lefou's, shoving his tongue in and wringing a moan from Lefou, who was still shuddering from the aftershocks. They finally parted after a moment, and Gaston composed himself, the flush in his cheeks beginning to disappear.

"We've gotta do that again sometime," Lefou gasped for air, chest heaving, and Gaston hummed, crossing his arms. His body language said, "We'll see," but his eyes screamed for much, much more.


	21. Luke/Josh: Disney World Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Domonique Allen- a continuation of the Disney World proposal chapter.
> 
> (sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of much for this verse anymore haha)

"Ever since the engagement you've been all over me," Josh grinned, kissing Luke. Luke smiled back, kissing his fiancé.

"That's because I'm your husband."

"To be."

"To be," Luke affirmed, planting another chaste kiss on Josh's lips.

"That was a pretty cute proposal," Josh admitted, thinking back to Luke's question in Gaston's Tavern.

"Thank you, I planned it forever."

"Really? I couldn't tell, I thought you just dropped to one knee and went for it."

"Fuck," Luke laughed into Josh's shirt, burying his face in it and breathing his fiancé in.

"When's the date gonna be?" Josh suddenly asked, "We haven't discussed any of the logistics for this, venue, guest list, catering, or even-"

"Shhh, not yet," Luke hushed, eyes searching. "Enjoy the moment."

"The moment has lasted for seven days, Luke," Josh chuckled, pausing to kiss again.

"And it can last longer," the Welshman nuzzled into the American's chest, wrapping his big arms around him, "We've got an entire lifetime together."


	22. Gaston/Lefou: Lefou Looking After Gaston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Prompt from LifeLover: Gaston/Lefou - Lefou taking care of Sub!Gaston (with the obvious praise!kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go canon!era with this one.

"What's wrong, Gaston?"

"I don't wish to talk about it," Gaston snapped, though not without wincing. Lefou hurried over to the other side of Gaston's rustic cabin, setting down the pot he was polishing.

"You've been out all day, you come back looking like you've been dragged through the mud by your horse- which I damn well hope you haven't- and tell me nothing's wrong?"

"It's _nothing_ ," Gaston practically whined this time, but Lefou fixed him with a stern stare, coming over to check. When he tried to limp away, he grimaced again, and fell over into the armchair. Lefou pulled up his pant leg, and found his leg swelling up, twisted at an unnatural angle.

"You're telling me you just hobbled all the way home with a broken leg?!" Lefou nearly screeched, and Gaston covered his ears, then waved his hands at his partner.

"Hush, Lefou. It can't be that ba-aAHHhhh, please don't touch it!"

"I have to if I'm going to fix it," Lefou retorted, and lifted the painful looking leg up on a pillow, going to grab something to bind it with.

"I'll get the town doctor-"

"No," Gaston said quickly, then swallowed. "Not yet."

Lefou frowned. "How did this even happen? I thought you were hunting."

"I was," Gaston muttered dejectedly, and turned away.

Lefou kept frowning for a second, then pieced it together. "You hurt yourself hunting... so you're ashamed, thinking the townspeople will see you as weak!"

"That's ridiculous," Gaston huffed, tossing his arms behind his head, "And completely true."

Lefou sighed, going over to touch his leg again. He could tell this was a huge blow to his partner's pride, and he cursed himself for not being there. Normally he did go on Gaston's great hunts in the woods, if not just to see how hot he looked in predatory action outside of the bedroom, but today, he just... didn't.

"This doesn't change the fact that you're still the best hunter in town," Lefou told him, smoothing a hand over his knee. Gaston grumbled.

"I didn't bring anything home to show for it."

Lefou took a deep breath, a smile playing at his mouth. This situation required not only patching of the limb, but of the ego, and he was a master of the latter, at least.

"Just _look_ at our walls, Gaston! They're decorated by all of the antlers you've bravely brought home!"

Gaston hummed in recognition, shrugging before falling back into his previously moody state.

"And look at the chair you're sitting on! The hide of a great forest beast covers it!"

"True," Gaston murmured, crossing his arms.

"You're amazing at everything you do," Lefou continued, watching as the colour began to return to Gaston's cheeks as a smirk bloomed, "Nobody could possibly reach your level." Gaston's chest puffed out, and his head lolled to the side, obviously basking in the praise. "You impress me every day- even with a broken leg, you managed to make your way home without assistance after a long, hard day of preying on the weak! If that doesn't make you a hero, I don't know _what_ does."

Gaston let out a noise of approval, practically purring as Lefou dressed the injury. The praise was turning him on, he absolutely lived for Lefou's words of admiration- it always sounded so good coming from him.

"Now. Doctor?"

"After I have my way with you," Gaston growled hungrily, yanking Lefou down over top of him as the smaller man squealed.


	23. Luke/Josh: Press Remarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second/3 prompts for LifeLover: Luke feeling insecure after press tour remarks, Josh reassures him + Luke having a migraine and Josh takes care of him.

Luke groaned, massaging his temples. He had been in a strange mood all day, not his usual cheerful, confident self. Josh had noticed a change in his body language, how he carried himself, and immediately knew something was up.

“You okay?” he asked, and Luke sighed heavily, nodding.

“Migraine.”

“Is that all?”

Luke looked up, eyes closing in pain from the bright hotel lamp. “Isn’t that enough?”

“It just… seems like something else is bothering you,” Josh went on, dimming the lamp a little before walking over and nudging Luke to lie down. Once the Welshman was on his back, Josh began to gently massage his temples for him, placing light kisses to his forehead every now and then.

“Nothing else is bothering me,” Luke assured, though he still lacked that abundance of vitality Josh saw in him every day.

"Okay... if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," Josh murmured, his soothing voice a beacon for Luke as he kept his eyes closed. Truth was, he did have a migraine- but something else was tugging at his mind as well.

"Fuck," Luke whispered, and Josh gave his hair a run through with his fingers, gently scratching his scalp.

"Ready to talk, honey toes?" Josh asked with a small smile, and Luke rolled his eyes, rubbing over his face until it was numb.

"You remember that... ahh, god, that segment?"

Josh frowned, sitting opposite him. "I don't-" Suddenly, it dawned on him, and he began to shake his head. "No. No, you can't think about some stupid, backward, bigoted, dogmatic, idiotic-"

"I think you've exhausted the vocabulary."

"-Ridiculous, hateful-"

"Hm, guess not."

" _Intolerant_ paper, one that's not worth anyone's time!" Josh shook his head again adamantly. "I'm surprised you of all people care so much."

Luke looked up, almost curling in on himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't care, per say... I mean, normally, I wouldn't give such a thing a second thought, I've dealt with it my entire life, but... for them to say I'm forcing _my_ agenda on the film because of the preference of a character I didn't even create?"

"Like, since when did you get direct control over Disney?" Josh scoffed.

"Not only that, but..." Luke gave an aggrieved sputter, getting up. "My publicists screen how many questions I get about the controversy with Lefou anyway, so there's little to no base in what they're implying." He rolled his head back. "I just wish people would stop hanging so much on the sexuality of actors. Why should it matter when you're playing a _character_ , you're not going to see me, you're going to see the character."

"Many fangirls would disagree, Luke."

"Yes, well," Luke huffed, and with nowhere else to pace, sat back down. "I'm bothered, is all."

"You're more than bothered," Josh leaned forward, "You're affected. Don't be, honey."

"Mhmm," Luke feigned absently, and Josh leaned far enough over to pull Luke up and get him to lie down in his lap. Once the Welshman's head was properly rested there, Josh played with the short hair there, carding his fingers through as he had done before.

"Listen to me. You're a strong, self-assured gay man. And that threatens people who are scared of that kind of stuff, people who are so prejudiced that they have to print shit like that just to protect their traditional way of thinking. It'll get you nowhere harping on them- besides, Disney wasn't hurt by any of it, right? It's a step forward for both of us."

Luke gave a little noise, burying his face into Josh's shirt, and Josh stilled his movements. Luke could get pretty vulnerable with him, but never this vulnerable- it felt like a moment he should let the actor work out himself.

When Luke finally surfaced, he wiped his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, darling, you're right."

"You knew I was right," Josh said, offering a stern glance. 

"Yes, I did," Luke attempted a smile, blinking away the dew from his eyelashes, "I just needed to hear it from someone else. Helped that it was you."

"Aw," Josh cocked his head, "C'mere." Planting a firm kiss to Luke's lips, he rested their foreheads together. "Love ya."

"Mmm, love you too."

"And our sexuality? Nobody's business but ours," Josh said, then he and Luke looked at each other at the same time. "Oh no, I've turned this into fucking Brokeback Mountain, now!" Josh started laughing so hard he nearly fell over, and Luke let out a loud cackle, pounding the bed in tears.

"I'm completely Ennis," Luke said.

"You prefer bottoming, sir," Josh pointed out, stifling more laughter.

"That doesn't make me any less of a Heath Ledger," Luke whined.

"Fine, you be the Joker. I'll be Donnie Darko. I feel a roleplay coming on."

"Stoppit," Luke giggled, hitting his arm, and began to kiss his way up to Josh's mouth again.

"So... how's your migraine?" Josh smirked, and Luke beamed.

"Much better."


	24. Gaston/Lefou: Castle Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt for LifeLover: Gaston/Lefou - much like the Beast (obvious story parallels) Gaston had abusive father. Lefou comforts him after nightmares. + Maurice is being a good father figure to Gaston where they're living at the castle post-movie. Very Castle Folk as Family type thing. (Obviously Gaston/Lefou, Adam/Belle, etc. Bonus points if you can get Cogsworth/Lumiere/Plumette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon era!
> 
> Warning: mentions of physical and verbal abuse.

Castle life was strange for Gaston. He wasn't used to being seen as lower than anyone, but such was life when living in the same castle as the prince. It had been extremely, almost unbelievably gracious for Belle and Adam to allow Gaston to live there- but Lefou had begged for him to have a good place to get better, around people who knew how to care for wounds this bad. Belle, of course, was far too kind to turn them away, and Adam had since opened up his heart, so they had been welcome after some discussion with the staff.

 Over time, Gaston got better... but not every wound heals.

The hunter's foot kicked slightly in bed, body shifting ever so slightly. Beside him, Lefou roused, looking over to find a pained expression on Gaston's face. Lefou recognized this as another one of his nightmares, which had become even more frequent since the fall- he placed a gentle hand on Gaston's back as the taller man shuddered, not daring to startle him awake.

In his mind, Gaston was an adolescent boy again. He had just come home from his day at the schoolhouse, bright smile on his face and broad chest puffed out proudly as he entered.

"Papa!" he shouted, coming in, "Lefou and I killed a goose today on our way home! A large one!" His father turned and raised a stern eyebrow, and Gaston straightened up a little. "That is, sir, _I_ killed it. Lefou merely stood around to catch it."

"Hm. Pluck it out back, we could use the scraps, I suppose." Gaston tried not to look disappointed at his father's apparent lack of interest, and set the goose down. Suddenly, his father spoke again. "I've been meaning to ask you, have you got your eye on any girls in town?"

Gaston was taken off guard by the question. "Girls, Papa?"

"Yes," his father turned fully, "Do you have one in mind you'd like to begin courting?"

"Well, I..." The truth was, Gaston hadn't given it much thought. He had been too preoccupied with school, his best friend Lefou, and working on building up his body to focus on courtship so early on. "Of course I have!"

"There are plenty of girls around to choose from, yes?"

"Well yes, but they're all so boring," Gaston sighed, "Too easy. I want someone _challenging_ , or where's the gratification of the pursuit?"

"I agree that it can be trying, dealing with so many interested women," the man nodded, "Happened to me in my youth. Which is why I refuse to watch you waste your energy with degenerates and weaklings- man up, and for god's sake, get rid of those wretched _books_ before you start filling your head with nonsense." His father took his armful of material from school, and tossed it outside into the mud. Gaston just swallowed, and nodded.

"Who needs books?" the boy laughed weakly, and his father nodded.

"Exactly. If my son is going to be the man this town looks up to, we don't need you reading about far off lands you'll never visit or hear of again- what, do you think you're as good as that rich little prince brat, living out there in that castle?"

"Of course not," Gaston shook his head, heart beating faster as his father advanced on him. One sharp slap to the back of his head changed his answer. "W-what I meant to say was, yes, I'm better than him!"

"Damn right you are, and don't you forget it."  

"He may be royalty, Papa, but there's one thing he doesn't have," Gaston smirked for his father's sake, "My charming wit, good looks, and devastatingly handsome eyes. Any girl would be lucky to have me!"

"Now there's the sense I know I brought you up with." Gaston began to walk to his room, pride restored, before his father stopped him. "One more thing, Gaston... you're getting too close to this Lefou boy." Gaston hesitated, and turned back slightly as his father went on. "Always talking to him, hunting with him. He's... different. And different is dangerous. People will begin to talk, and I swear to the good lord if people start talking about my son that way..." His fist tightened in Gaston's collar, and the boy's eyes widened fearfully.

"Understood! Nothing to worry about; just a foolish little guy I keep around to make me look better," Gaston feigned, though it crushed him to say something like that out loud about his dearest friend. He knew Lefou would understand. His father seemed relatively satisfied by this, so he let his collar go, shoving away.

"Go do something valuable with your time," the muscular man scowled at his son, and Gaston nodded quickly, flinching away.

The Gaston from the present began to nervously twitch under the thick, silky covers of one of the many luxurious castle bedrooms, Lefou growing increasingly worried with every movement. Images began flashing through Gaston's mind of the night, many years later, that Gaston had defended Lefou from town bullies, stood up for him in front of the entire village. That night, his father had been angrier than Gaston had ever seen him, claiming that he should have let that "soft son of a bitch" defend himself instead of protecting a pansy. 

Gaston blamed the bruises on a wrestle with a huge bear the next day in town, telling the tale to every bored housewife and every old baker who inclined their ear to hear it. Lefou spread the news as well with gusto, even though his friend knew, deep down, the reason behind those bruises. Every time he would offer a shoulder to cry on, though, Gaston would simply deflect, boasting his latest feat or latest conquest in the bedroom with some girl he couldn't remember the name of. Lefou accepted it wasn't something his best friend was ever going to admit, but though he stopped asking, he remained by Gaston's side.

Now, an older and concerned Lefou was still at his side as Gaston sat straight up in bed, letting out a whimper as he clutched at the arm ready for him. When he opened his eyes, he realized what he was doing, and let Lefou go, adjusting to his surroundings. After a second, Lefou let out a breath.

"Was it him again?"

Gaston stared at Lefou, and through the darkness, Lefou could see how strands of Gaston's hair were falling out of the ribbon he forgot to remove before bed. He let out a shaky breath, and curled closer to his Lefou. 

"Yes," Gaston muttered, laying back again. Lefou took his hand, and Gaston let the smaller man thread their fingers together, turning to each other to exchange small kisses. 

"He's gone. You need to let him go."

"I know." Gaston looked so helpless and lost, and Lefou wanted to kiss him better and tell him everything was going to be alright. Opting for the former, he placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, then the corner of his lips, which Gaston reciprocated as if his life depended on it. Soon, his hands were cupping Lefou's face, drawing him in deeper and deeper until he was kissing him as desperately as he would gasp for air while drowning.

His boyfriend needed someone, but in this case, Lefou wasn't entirely sure he was the best person. For the first time in his life, he had no idea how to console Gaston.

The next day was a blustery one, but warm enough for the castle grounds to be alive with servants chattering about and making their way through the gardens.

Belle was currently teaching Lefou how to read, Lumiere was riling up both his lovers, Plumette and Cogsworth, by trying on Plumette's tight, frilly maid uniform (what happens in the east wing stays in the east wing, a rule Adam now strictly enforces ever since happening upon a particularly compromising situation). Mrs. Potts and Mr. Potts had taken Chip into the village for some shopping and a chance to play with some friends, and Adam was working on the lavish renovations of the west wing.

Maurice was currently taking a nice stroll through the gardens, the very same that he had taken the white rose from a year ago that started them all off on this journey. As he walked, content smile on his face, he hummed the tune his favorite music box that he made played, and happened upon someone sitting on a stone bench.

"Ah, pardon me, I was under the impression I was alone out here..." Maurice trailed off as he realized who it was, and cleared his throat. "Gaston. I'll just be going, didn't mean to disturb you."

"You weren't disturbing me, Maurice," Gaston spoke up, turning slightly, and Maurice paused. The older man wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of being alone in the gardens with a man who tried to kill him, but what use was there in dodging him? They lived in the same castle now.

"Very well," Maurice began to walk past, but as he did, he noticed how utterly pained the hunter looked. Part of him said he deserved it- the other part knew there was always a hidden side to someone. "You look positively miserable," he said, "May I inquire why?"

"You may," Gaston replied curtly, and when he failed to elaborate, Maurice managed a small smile, opting to sit down beside him. Surprised, Gaston almost moved over, but Maurice's eyes were gentle.

"Would you like to know how often I found Belle sitting, alone like this, off in her own world?" Maurice chuckled, "Too many times to count. It runs in the family, I suppose, since I do it too, but I'd come over and sit beside her, asking what was wrong and the whole spiel. Now, she's got her husband to do that- and you've got Lefou."

Gaston looked up, and Maurice smiled wistfully.  

"The point is, Belle would never answer me, except when I would get up to leave- then she would confess all her frustrations over the latest invention that had her mind all worked up, or frustrations over..." he trailed off.

"Me," Gaston nodded with a huff, and Maurice shrugged.

"She certainly did despise you."

"It seems the town shares her revolutionary mentality now, monsieur, rest assured."

"You tried to kill their prince," Maurice pointed out, "And a harmless old man... I wonder who that could be." He pointed both thumbs at himself blatantly, waiting, and Gaston shifted.

"I'm... sorry. For doing such a thing. I'm blinded, sometimes, by... rage, and..."

"Gaston, you don't have to explain. I survived. Everyone survived, we're all fine and good here now, and frankly, I don't feel like revisiting the topic. Although... we still haven't gotten to the bottom of your misery, have we?"

"I am not a delicate woman," Gaston almost snapped, "I can't be consoled like Belle could."

"I beg your pardon?!" Maurice drew back, "You're more of a delicate creature than my daughter is, let me tell you!"

Gaston held his head in his hands, sulking. "I didn't mean it that- Maurice, I-"

"What you need," Maurice adjusting his spectacles before crossing his arms, "Is permission to feel what you _need_ to feel."

"What in the bloody blazes is that supposed to mean?"

Maurice studied Gaston's face intently, eyes narrowing and scanning. Soon, it became clear to him... and everything made sense.

"Come, m'boy," he finally said, curiously placing a hand on Gaston's arm. The simple utterance of those words unearthed something in Gaston- something he never got the chance to feel as a child. "What say we head back to the castle, shoot a few rounds?"

"You hunt?" Gaston marveled, excitement coursing through his veins.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about hunting," Maurice winked, signifying tipping a glass back, and patted the tall man on the back as he stood, "I'll have Lumiere whip us up something as well- if he's not too busy defiling the staff."

Gaston cracked a grin, and Lefou watched from a west tower as Maurice led Gaston back through the path.

"Something interesting?" Belle teased, taking out three books from the huge library. Lefou smiled to himself, proud of how far his boyfriend had come.

"Never a dull moment in a place like this... and a guy like that in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dude, I ship Lumiere/Plumette/Cogsworth with my life thank you for this blessing to write, even if they only made a cameo lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **prompts temporarily closed**


	25. Luke/Josh: Birthday Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Domonique: Luke/Josh, one celebrating the other's birthday. 
> 
> I immediately thought of this, here's what this chapter is based on: https://youtu.be/g2lWeORAamA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some birthday teasing ;)

" _Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Josh-"_

" _And Lefoooou,"_ Luke added with the biggest smile.

"... _Happy Birthday to you!"_

Luke's dazzling grin reflected the bright candles on the cake, and Josh couldn't keep a blush away as he leaned forward and blew the candles out. The taller of the two was wearing a classically brown tweed jacket, one that looked amazing with his hair.

"What did you wish for?" Luke teased, hoping he could wrangle a good innuendo out of Josh. Josh undid a button or his deep purple suit in preparation for the dessert.

"A bigger cake," he laughed, and they shared a quick kiss to more applause. Luke swiped a finger through the icing, bringing it up to his costar's mouth for him to lick off, and Josh had to admit, the flavour was worthy of a foodgasm. Everyone else in the room, including Dan, Bill, Alan, Stanley, Emma, Audra, and Ian, all encouraged him to cut it with cheers and well wishes, and Josh just kept on blushing- he usually loved being the centre of attention, but when it came to birthdays, he tended to avoid the spotlight.

He hummed as he tasted some more of the beautiful buttercream rose Luke had fed him from.

"Thank you for the cake," Josh smiled, threading his fingers through Luke's and swinging their hands together, "And the song, that was very nice."

"It's an exciting occasion."

"Yeah, it's great having a premiere on my birthday. Go get us some forks."

Luke dipped his finger in one more time before hustling over to the table. From where he was getting them both plates and napkins, Luke made eyes at Josh; Josh suspected from the beginning he'd be in for it tonight. When Luke finally sauntered forward, biting his lip not so subtley, Josh leaned in.

"I fucking knew you would be the type who's into kinky birthday sex."

The Welshman feigned shock, batting his innocent eyelashes at him. "Who said anything about birthday sex?! My god, we've got a premiere tonight!"

Josh licked his lips, looking around as he downed his champagne. "Like you weren't imagining it- me, splayed out on the bed, you licking frosting off my nipples while I moan your name and beg you to blow me."

Luke was immediately knocked off his game as he sputtered his champagne- he could never hold a straight face in a situation like this like Josh could, and he should really have known by now that if he tried anything, this would backfire painfully.

"What's the matter?" Josh whispered, "Cake got your tongue, baby?"

Luke exploded into bubbly laughter at the cheesy joke, and as Josh walked over to get some more champagne, the Welshman admired his backside. Audra approached him in his lustful daze, leaning in.

"So. Kinky birthday sex, huh?"

"Why do you all think I want to have kinky birthday sex?!" Luke asked, a little too loudly, and Stanley looked over curiously.

"Did I hear kinky birthday sex?"

"No, but I'm sure you will," Josh remarked from the drink table, and Luke went bright red.

"I'm not even that kinky," he sighed, though not without a smile. Audra gave his arm a squeeze, and retreated back to her conversation with Emma and Stanley.

As Luke went back to his own slice of chocolate cake, talk of kinky sex aside, Josh began to eat his own... though before long, the food was forgotten. Josh was now purposefully trying to turn Luke on and coax him into something, licking his fork in a way only Luke would understand it meant what he intended it to. Not surprisingly, Luke had already been sucked into this game, and needed no temptation.

When Josh was frisky, he always got what he wanted.

Luke's suit was well tailored, but it was feeling tighter by the second as Josh walked back over. He began to chew, and the little pink spot of frosting by the corner of his lips was driving Luke wild with lust. The asshole probably knew it was there... all he wanted to do was give him the roughest, dirtiest of kisses, and lick those lips until he could taste nothing but.

Josh offered a smirk as he licked the bit of frosting up himself, and Luke took his arm, leading him between the security guards.

"We've got a half hour before we've got to take the car to the premiere," Luke growled in his ear, "I scare easy. When you fuck me against the wall, make sure to keep quiet, so I don't leave you to wait for my ass until after the film is finished."

Josh smiled for show, as if Luke had just told a funny joke. "You're going to let me fuck you in public?" he asked under his breath, and damn, he was a good actor for keeping a poker face as well as he was.

"Yes," Luke gritted out, grazing his pinky finger against Josh's in a rare flash of posessiveness, "I want you to have me so fucking hard." He gripped the American's wrist, looked around, and took him upstairs to the men's room.

"Best birthday ever," Josh hissed, following Luke's lead as the Welshman waved and charmed his way through the crowd of unassuming red carpet reporters.


	26. Luke/Josh: Birthday Teasing Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For PaladinAlby and Livingthedoelife, who wanted the smut continuation of last chapter (Luke x Josh birthday one) Y'all are naughty af XD

Josh pushed Luke against the bathroom stall with a slam as they battled for dominance, neither even bothering to open it yet. In return, Luke cupped Josh's cheeks, nudging his hips forward, and let out a dirty moan into the other man's mouth as tongues mingled and teeth clashed. Finally, the taller man relented, allowing himself to go pliant.

"Have your way with me," Luke rasped, giving a toothy grin and looping his arms around Josh's neck.

"We're gonna ruin our suits," Josh finally pulled far enough away to mutter.

"I guess we'll just have to take them off."

" _Guess we'll just have to take them off,"_ Josh imitated Luke in a terrible accent as he unbuckled his belt, "I'd hate to be your hair and makeup. You have a crying scene, _"I guess we'll just have to take it off."_ "

Luke giggled. "You should have seen me on the Hobbit set, I was a horror."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That wig was not fun."

"It was fun for me to watch while masturbating."

"Josh, if I had known back then future you would be touching yourself to my movies, I would have felt such immense fulfillment."

"Now you know."

Luke's gaze flickered back down to Josh's parted lips, and he captured them again, reminding himself over and over in his mind that he was responsible for Josh's pleasure, and Josh was responsible for his.

"Would you like to be in me?" Luke asked, proposing the question so cutely that Josh didn't know whether to fuck him or hug him.

"I would most definitely like to be in you, yes," Josh chuckled, and Luke eyed Josh's cock as he took it out, eyes taking on that feral glint as he licked his lips.

"You look like you're about to bite my dick off," Josh laughed, and Luke snorted, trying to laugh into his fist to minimize noise.

"Maybe I am."

"Go ahead. I can't stop you, it's your property."

Luke grinned, licked his palm, and took Josh in his hand in that self-assured, confident grasp, running his fist up and under. After a second, he reached into a coat pocket, and pulled out a tiny travel bottle of lube.

"Handy," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, and popped it, coating his fingers. Josh had to marvel at how easy it was for Luke to prep himself, the idea of him spread, fingering himself open when he needed to get off making Josh harder by the second. Luke felt the twitch of Josh's cock, and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you getting off on this?"

"You just... you look like such a slut," Josh whined, and Luke's breath hitched.

"Sometimes, when I wake up hard, I get two knuckles deep and just wreck myself thinking of you."

"Holy," Josh breathed, nearly drawing blood from his lip from biting so hard.

"It feels so good... thinking of your voice, thinking of your hands on me."

Josh swallowed. Nobody ever talked about him the way Luke did, ever thought he was this god damn attractive. It brought him to new levels. Luke kept teasing him with his free hand, running his fingers along his inner thigh.

"Hurry up," Josh moaned, "They're going to know what we're doing."

"Since when do you care?" Luke smirked, biting down Josh's neck to his chest, to his stomach.

Josh considered this, running a hand through Luke's short hair fondly. "Fair point."

Soon, Luke stood back up, and Josh pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone before pushing into Luke slowly, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck and sucking bruises.

"Nowhere a camera can catch, mind," Luke groaned, swatting him away, then gasped as Josh buried himself so far he brushed Luke's prostate. "Faster, Josh, don't stop..."

"Won't," Josh replied, resting his head beside Luke's against the wall as he began a steady pace, one of Luke's legs hooking behind him to help. His entire body shuddered with each thrust, and the needy groans Luke was giving weren't helping Josh hold his orgasm back.

"You can... c-come," Luke breathed, mouth open in an O as Josh pounded back in. "I don't mind."

"I'm not leaving you with a raging hard on during the premiere of a kid's movie," Josh pointed out, burdened grunts punctuating each word.

"What a risque headline that would be."

"Don't get any ideas, you hate personal press. Anyway, shut up, in case someone comes in."

"Touch me," Luke whispered, and Josh complied, wrapping a fist around Luke's engorged member and stroking carefully.

"You're so good for me," Josh whispered, "I fucking love being in you. Oh yeah."

"Yeah," Luke echoed, smiling, and Josh bit his lip.

"Y'close? I'm... not faring too well on the wait game here..."

"I just need..." Luke whispered, "I'm... oh, Josh, that... your hands... there..."

Josh knew Luke was close when be forgot how to speak. He took full advantage of this position to hammer home, making sure Luke got exactly what he wanted- it was Josh's birthday, but it made him come so hard knowing the beautiful Welsh actor that so many idolize was moaning because of him alone.

"Josh," Luke gasped, just as the door opened, and Josh slapped a hand over his mouth as Luke's eyes rolled back. For some reason, Luke got off on a smidge of exhibitionism, as reinforced by the handful of sticky release Josh now had, and Luke's relentless squeezing sent Josh over the edge as well with a silent cry. They panted into each other's mouth, swallowing the noises of their aftershock as whoever came in washed up and left again.

Once they weree sure they had been left alone again, Luke grabbed Josh by the back of the neck, switching their positions effortlessly so that it was he who was doing the pinning. His muscular chest was still heaving, tight dress shirt revealing the perked nipples and smattering of dark chest hair. Josh wasn't sure he should look at it, lest he, in addition, get another inopportune boner during tonight's showing.

"How was that?" Luke smiled, "Good enough until I buy you birthday flowers?"

"Bitch, please. I want chocolate."

"I gave you a very large chocolate cake," Luke pointed out, mopping at his brow with toilet paper and wincing at how much camera makeup came off.

"It was a good cake. Enjoyed you more, though." Josh slapped Luke on the ass, and Luke giggled.

"Well, you've got me the other 364 days of the year. Happy birthday, my darling."


	27. Gaston/Lefou: Castle Life Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercules_Hulligan01 (love your name btw) wanted me to write more of the castle fam au, so here it is!

Gaston had come a long way since that night. Lefou began to realize it had something to do with having people around that honestly cared for him, aside from Lefou himself, and it was almost endearing watching Gaston start to appreciate the things he never did before.  
  
Despite his changes, many things still remained the same, of course- like his love of hunting.  
  
_"Shhh," Gaston whispered, "I see it."_  
  
_Lefou adjusted his hat, and squinted through the trees. "Uhhh, are you sure that's a deer?"_  
  
_"Yes, Lefou, I'm certain. Look at it."_  
  
_"I am... that doesn't look like a d-"_  
  
_"Quiet, it's coming this way!"_  
  
_"And that is why we should be running."_  
  
_"Nonsense, stand your ground, like this, darling- good, now puff out your chest, hold your gun up like this, and- oh, sweet god, that's no deer. That's a-"_  
  
_"WOLF!"_  
  
Gaston was only allowed to hang his game in his own chambers with Lefou, as Adam was slightly uncomfortable with having dead animals around since he, in a way, used to be one. Lefou secretly hated the antlers all over the place, but he loved Gaston, and Gaston loved decorating with them.  
  
What was most interesting was when Gaston finally began to learn humility. Maurice spent more and more time with him, sharing wisdom that Gaston would normally scoff at... now, he would at least listen. Before long, Maurice thought of Gaston as the son he never had... though he kept that thought to himself, in fear of scaring the man off. 

One blustery late afternoon, Gaston and Lefou sat in the castle, working on something new.   
  
"Your love... is like a red... red... rosé."  
  
"Rose," Lefou corrected patiently, and Gaston's cheeks burned. He was always the best at everything he did- he had been ashamed to admit he didn't know how to read as well as he could do many other things, but he did enjoy his time with Lefou teaching him how, now that he didn't have to keep up the charade. Belle still hadn't entirely warmed to Gaston yet- she didn't particularly enjoy him being in her library for too long, so Lefou usually took the reading with his boyfriend to the common room, the lounge, or most often, their chambers.  
  
"Rose," Gaston nodded, and Lefou kissed him.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"You're perfect," Gaston countered, and Lefou tried not to blush as he pulled the room's drapes shut- it was getting chilly in the late afternoon sunset. Gaston spent a long time staring at Lefou, before he placed a couple fingers over his hand. "You know... when we were children- I'm sorry I... well, there were times..."  
  
"I know why you did what you did, if that's what you're trying to say," Lefou shrugged quietly, offering a small smile, "You know I do, and you don't need to explain yourself."

Gaston exhaled, still not very satisfied. "I never appreciated you," he growled, as if frustrated with himself, "I still don't think I'll ever fully give you the love you deserve after everything I did, Lefou." The hunter settled back into his pressed lips and furrowed brow, but Lefou held his smile, taking Gaston's hand fully in his.

"Gaston, stop worrying about it. I told you, you're more than forgiven- and I don't want anyone else but you." 

Gaston examined s kind boyfriend with calculated eyes, the man before him everything he wasn't and everything he strove to be. "I love you. You were there for me when no one else was, and you are an angel for it."  
  
Lefou blinked. "Wow... huh, that was... actually pretty nice, Gaston, thank-"

"Then again, how could you resist helping someone who's this terribly debonair?" Gaston added, flexing, and Lefou pursed his lips. 

"There it is. Just stop talking and get back to the reading, please."  
  
"I think I'd rather do this," Gaston murmured, and snapped the book shut before spreading his legs and pulling Lefou down to straddle him. Lefou let out an excited yelp, and Gaston swept him in for a kiss, biting his boyfriend's bottom lip between his teeth and kneading his fingers into the meat of Lefou's ass.   
  
"Gaston, you're devious..."  
  
"And devilishly handsome."  
  
"That too..."  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Lumiere whispered from outside the door, drumming his fingers along the frame.  
  
"Certainly nothing we should be concerning ourselves with," Cogsworth huffed, and Plumette laughed.  
  
"I can hear them... we are about to become voyeurs, mes chers," she snickered into her hand as Lumiere huddled up to her by the door to listen even closer.  
  
"For goodness sake-" Cogsworth started, but he was silenced by his boyfriend and girlfriend pulling him over to join in with a shush.  
  
"What are you doing?" Belle walked by the doors to the east sitting room, glancing over curiously. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette all straightened up, whipping around.  
  
"Making sure Monsieur Gaston and Monsieur Lefou were comfortable, mademoiselle," Lumiere spoke up with a convincing grin, "In fact, we were about to offer them some refreshments-"   
  
Plumette jumped in, eyes wide. "Then we decided we had better not, given the-"  
  
_"Ahhh, there, Gaston!"_  
  
"-Circumstances!" Cogsworth finished with a deep blush, hurrying away down the stairs, and the two other servants followed in a rush, leaving Belle to snort and hang a sash on the sitting room door. 


	28. Gaston/Lefou: Arm Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Canon!era based on this adorable arm wrestling gifset: http://headoverhiddles.tumblr.com/post/159538324818/ulaimba-wvrthy-this-is-the-most-beautiful

Gaston plunked himself down at the wooden table of the tavern, holding out an arm. He always had fun doing things like this, watching people try and best his strength. The villagers were, for the most part, quite stupid, but even so, most knew they could never overtake him- they just wanted a chance to be gloriously beaten by Gaston.  
  
“Who will be the next victim?!” Gaston teased with a dashing grin, opening his arms wide in invitation, and Dick excitedly pushed forward.  
  
“I’ll have a go!” he shouted, and Tom came up behind him, shaking his shoulders and cheering him on. Gaston noticed Lefou watching from the side with that same dreamy look he always had in his eyes, and the hunter winked at his friend. They both knew how this would turn out.  
  
Both men set their elbows on the table, readying themselves for combat… the minute they locked hands and someone shouted a start, Gaston swiftly flattened Dick’s arm to the table. The crowd cheered, and Dick lifted a glass to him.  
  
“Next?!” Gaston smirked, finishing off his own pint, and Tom and Stanley joined Dick at the table.  
  
“Let’s see if you can get both of us!” Tom chuckled, joining Dick at his side.  
  
“Bet he could,” someone shouted.   
  
“Step right up gentlemen,” Gaston nodded, rolling back his sleeves even further, “Let’s give it a try, then.”  
  
Lefou smiled, knowing Gaston could easily take them down in one move. They got into position again, everyone crowding around to peer in at the table… and just as before, Gaston slammed both wrists down in seconds. 

“C’mon Stan, get over here and back us up!” Tom beckoned for the third compatriot, and Stanley approached, shaking out his arm to get himself in the zone and trying to puff out his chest. The three grabbed hold of Gaston’s hand, and- as expected- _**wham**_. 

“Yeah!”  
  
“Nobody arm wrestles like Gaston!” someone else shouted, and Gaston gave a cocky smile. 

“Come now, lads- surely Tom, Dick and Stanley can’t be the only souls brave enough to try and unseat me as champion?!”  
  
Lefou stepped forward quietly, emerging from the crowd with his hands clasped behind him. “I’d like to try.”  
  
Gaston blinked, frowning at Lefou and cocking his head. When Lefou didn’t respond to his confused gestures, Gaston gave a weak chuckle, crossing his arms. “Now, don’t be silly, Lefou… we all know you couldn’t beat me.” A couple snickers ran through the tavern, but Lefou just gave a little shit-eating grin.  
  
“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
  
Gaston let out a burdened sigh as his friend approached the table. He cared deeply for Lefou, and hated it when the villagers made fun of him. Why was he giving them a reason to laugh? He also didn’t want to hurt him, which he knew he would… he should go easy on him, but Lefou hated it when Gaston did that kind of thing, so that was out of the question.  
  
“Alright,” Gaston grumbled, recognizing the familiar determined glint in Lefou’s eyes, “Let’s get on with it, then.” Lefou held his smirk as Gaston got into position, and the smaller man did so as well, slipping his hand into Gaston’s as if it were made to fit. They squeezed tight to each other…. Tom called it, and suddenly, Lefou got on his knees over the table and planted a kiss on Gaston’s lips, slamming Gaston’s arm down while he was distracted.  
  
Sputtering, the hunter watched as Lefou crawled back, biting his lip, and wondered if what happened really just happened. The crowd was stunned into silence, obviously awaiting Gaston’s reaction. Swallowing thickly as he would a dozen eggs, the hunter stood, walking toward him to tower over Lefou. Lefou kept his eyes trained on Gaston, tense as to how this would end…  
  
“It appears I’ve been bested!” Gaston roared with a smile, and swept Lefou off his feet, dipping him back for another kiss. The tavern erupted into wild applause, everyone cheering blindly for whatever Gaston said or did (except for Stanley, who was still rolling his eyes and muttering about how he could have easily won the match _and_ Lefou’s heart with just a little more training).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not Le Duo or Castle Fam verse. I know I said I was focusing on my other two fics but I had to write this! Okay- back soon xoxo


	29. Luke/Josh: Twenty Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Luke texted me twenty times." Based on this cuteness: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeCYDzjGkEw

Josh's back pocket buzzed. Feeling around underneath him from where he was sitting, he opened up his phone- damn, it was at 1%. He really should've taken advantage of the outlet back in his hotel room when he had the chance...

Opening the new text message he just got, he was only able to read one word from Luke:

_Where-_

Suddenly, the screen went black, and Josh let out a soft groan as he tried to hold the button down a couple of times. Realizing it was truly, fully out of juice, he set it on the table, crossing his arms. Luke would probably freak out when he didn't hear back- but truthfully, Josh had absolutely no idea where his boyfriend was in the city, so it was a little unreasonable if Luke got upset over not being able to find him.

_Where have you gone off to?_

Luke stared at his text, sent off four minutes ago, awaiting a reply. Josh usually got back to him pretty quickly... either he was drunk and had passed out (Josh may be a lightweight when it came to drinking, but he never passed out this early), or he was just being an ass and not checking his messages.

_Josh_

Luke frowned, thumbs tapping anxiously at the screen to the beat of whatever song was playing in the club behind him. That got him thinking of meeting up with Josh, which is what he was trying to do, and said thought led to Luke imagining the grinding, the sexy dancing Josh did, the way they would tease each other with kisses to the neck on the dance floor, whiskey hot on their breaths.

But they couldn't do any of that until Josh picked up his god damn cellular device! He was tweeting all the time anyway, why couldn't he answer a simple message?! From his better half, no less!

_Josh_

_Josh_

_Josh_

_Jooooosh_

_Answeeeeer_

_Josh??_

_Love?_

_Lovely?_

_Lovely Josh?_

_Josh Lovely?_

_I like that name_

_But I like Josh Evans better ;)_

_Where are you???_

_JOSH I NEED YOU NOW_

Now he was really playing the part of the clingy boyfriend, but he didn't _care_ \- what if something had happened to Josh. The thought send a frenzy of panic through Luke, and the Welshman tried calling the number. When no one picked up and Luke listened to Josh's cheery pre-recorded machine, he panicked again.

_Bastard_

_Pick up your phone I'm worried_

_If your phone is on silent I'm going to kill you slowly_

_I'm going to tie you up and go down on you, but you won't be allowed to cum for at least three hours_

_You're missing my good sexting babe_

_Hello?_

Josh yawned, realizing the party he was at really wasn't doing anything for his excitement levels. Figuring he should probably find a place to plug in his phone, he thought of the charging sockets he had noticed by the bathroom of the place... that should be fine, and he could finally get back to his agent's email about that new movie he really didn't want to do.

Sauntering through the crowd, he made his way to the back of the club, and plugged his phone in, waiting for a while until it turned back on. Then, his phone began to buzz like mad again.

"Holy shit," the actor mumbled, finally scrolling to the end of him. Luke was totally blowing the thing up. As he walked out of the club, Josh was about to lift the phone to his ear and call Luke, but he ran smack dab into a tall man standing by the curb, texting someone.

"Hey buddy, get out of the-" Josh muttered, but as the man turned, his eyes widened.

" _Luke_!"

"Josh?!"

"You were... you were literally in front of the club I was at this entire time?! What the fuck?!"

"I had no idea you were in there! I thought you were on the other side of the city or something! Why didn't you text me back?! What, twenty text messages later, you _decide_ to pick up your phone?" He gestured to the device in Josh's hand.

Josh avoided Luke's hurt puppy eyes, else he melt. "No, I didn't decide, my phone died, I didn't- I wasn't just randomly ignoring you!"

"Mhmm."

"Luke... Luke, Luke... you smell like gin and cigarettes and bad decisions," Josh commented with a cheesy swoon, and Luke blinked at him.

"And you smell like betrayal."

"Nooo, don't be like that babe," Josh whined, grabbing Luke's hand, "Maybe... maybe we could skip the clubbing thing, and like... y'know, we could like... just have sex. Can we have sex?"

Luke watched Josh with narrowed eyes, until he couldn't hold his grin any longer. He broke out with the smile, and laughed loudly, hailing a cab.

"How could I possibly refuse that, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back- open for requests again :D


	30. Gaston/Lefou: Actor/Barista AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is super duper famous and Person B has never heard of them, from frostedgoddess

To say the day was a boring one was an understatement. Lefou hadn't had many customers, even during the lunch rush, and in a way this was good- no long, obnoxious coffee orders, and no stupid names to misspell and get yelled at for on the cups.

Just as he was preparing to wind down for the shift, the door opened, and six people came in all at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?" Lefou muttered under his breath, but he beamed at the customers as each approached the counter.

"Hey, welcome to-"

"Yeah, alright then- I want a skinny venti double double mocha no foam light whip with caramel sauce. Got all that, do ya?!" She was a tall, lanky woman with a scowl on her face and her dark hair tied up in some kind of coiffed bun.

"Yes, I've got it, ma'am."

The unpleasant woman just grunted, crossing her arms and waiting.

 _How can you have a skinny double double mocha?_ Lefou wondered to himself. "'Kay, what's your name, please?"

"Just put it under Henry- it's for him anyways."

Lefou sighed, but started to prepare her order. After a few more people with ridiculously detailed orders- (and that french guy with the moustache who was so extra he literally asked for chocolate shavings and cinnamon on top of his Unicorn Frappucino)- Lefou yawned as he looked up at the next and last customer.

"Yes, hello... I'd like a black Americano, please."

Lefou blinked, doing a double take at the guy. "Just a black? That's all? No sugar or anything?"

"I believe I could get all the sugar I need from you alone."

Lefou's breath caught. He never got hit on- like, ever. Normally, it was his pretty co-worker everyone flirted with… and who was this guy, this perfect, sculpted specimen who could actually rock a ponytail, coming onto him like he could actually be worthy of such a man?!

"Yeah, I’m gonna assume that was a joke. Save your compliments for Belle, buddy, she takes over my shift in twenty minutes."

"Unless Belle has eyes like yours, I'll reserve my compliments for you, thanks," the man smirked, and _damn, he was smooth_. Lefou tilted his chin up a little, and narrowed said eyes. So brunette He-Man… wasn’t joking? The man seemed to grin wider, almost posing as he waited for Lefou to say something.

"You look like a..." Lefou started, pen at the ready.

"Mmm?" the man smiled, ready for what Lefou was about to say.

"A Chad," Lefou decided with a sure nod, and the man deflated, looking rather troubled all of a sudden.

"Chad?! Sorry... do you not realize who I am?"

"Hm?" Lefou looked up again, "Oh, sorry... am I supposed to? Yeah, I'm not too tight with the regulars- again, I'm not as friendly as Be-"

"But haven't you... seen me someplace?" the man tried, offering a winning smile, and _was he flexing under his tight shirt?_ Because Lefou was suddenly a little hot under the collar.

"Sorry... this is the first time I've seen you in my life," Lefou huffed, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and the man frowned.

"Well, my name's-"

_"Oh. My. God!"_

Lefou and Gaston both turned to see three girls entering, squealing and jumping.

Oh, please no. The bimbettes, as Lefou, Belle, and Adam called them. The barista detested them, and now, it seemed they were on another tangent nobody in here would ever hear the end of.

"It's Gaston!"

"Look at him!"

"Isn't he cute?!"

"Be still, my heart!"

"I'm hardly breathing!"

"He's so tall."

"And dark!"

"And _handsome, ohhh_..."

They all shrieked again, and ran over, asking excitedly for his autograph. Gaston happily signed their notebooks, phone cases, and cleavage, snapped a few pictures with them, then turned back to Lefou smugly.

"So.... you're a movie star? What, do you star in porn or something? Because you completely could."

Gaston stood there, puffing out his chest and putting two hands on his own ass thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose I could. But no, I got my start in soap operas, and since then, I've starred in all sorts of movies."

"Huh," Lefou muttered, "That's interesting."

"So..." Gaston smiled, leaning over the counter and flexing again, "Do you want my autograph? Picture with me? Anything? I could sign your forehead. I could sign your stomach... with my teeth."

Lefou blinked. "Look, I just want to beat the clock and go home, okay?" _With you. Into your bed. I mean what?_

Again, Gaston looked terribly disconcerted. "Nobody's ever been so... ridiculously nonchalant about meeting me!"

"Maybe I'm just special," Lefou feigned sarcastically, and Gaston came up with an idea, not yet disheartened by Lefou’s constant rejection.

"I know! Accompany me to the cinema..." he checked the nametag, "Lefou! I'll take you to one of my movies, so you can properly acquaint yourself with me! We can share popcorn, I’ll buy, of course, and you can even lay against my shoulder if you’d like, you look exhausted."

Lefou swallowed as inconspicuously as he could, feeling a blush heat his cheeks up. "I... I wouldn't be opposed to the idea... as long as we're not stopped all the time by the paparazzi and shit."

"No promises there," Gaston winked, "The public will want to know who my gorgeous new boyfriend is."

"Gorgeous new boyfriend?" Lefou squeaked.

"If we hit it off. Then you can accompany me to my premieres, invitations and travel will be covered of course, we can come out on the red carpet as a couple, I’ll even give you a key to my house on palm beach!”

“I like, _just_ met y-“

“Now write your number on that cup, and you can finally live your dream!”

“My dream is to become a paediatrician,” Lefou deadpanned. Gaston blinked.

“And I fully support you, my dear.”

“What the fuck, we’re not married-“

“Not yet.”

Lefou took a deep breath, analyzing the guy. He seemed terribly over confident, but… there was something. Something he couldn’t shake. He wrote his number on the cup, shooting his coffee over to Gaston. "See you tonight at 7."

Gaston smiled, and left the coffee shop, humming to himself. Something about that barista was intriguing... and infuriating. _You'd have to live under a rock not to have heard of me!_ Gaston thought to himself. Well, he would prove to him just how famous he was- he was currently in two movies at the cinema, so Lefou would soon see him in all his glory.

Just then, he checked the cup, and let out a small noise- Lefou had left his number, as discussed, but underneath, was a written: " _Gastt_."

Gaston growled, taking a sip of the hot drink. If all did go well, Lefou would know his name well enough by the end of the night, as if they did hit it off, he'd be screaming it until his voice was hoarse.


	31. Luke/Josh: Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Le Duo chapter :)  
> Prompt: Super smutty long distance sexting, ft. Luke's night at the Met Gala and Josh being away filming Murder On The Orient Express in Venice

Josh looked at his phone, scrolling through his boyfriend's twitter. Luke was at the #MetGala while Josh was stuck in Venice ( _not a terrible place to be stuck in for the record,_ he thought as he stared out his window at the beautiful water) filming Orient Express. He really wished he could be there, as Luke looked so incredibly handsome in his Louis Vuitton suit with his tousled hair.

 _Incredible evening as always at the_ _[#MetGala](https://twitter.com/hashtag/MetGala?src=hash). Thanks to [@LouisVuitton](https://twitter.com/LouisVuitton) for the sharp look. [#MetKawakubo](https://twitter.com/hashtag/MetKawakubo?src=hash)_

Josh thought about sending a reply on twitter to Luke's latest gala collage with a heart emoji or a clever comment or something like that, but he didn't want to think about the fact that he wasn't there with him, so he just wrote his own tweet.

_I couldn't make the[#metgala ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/MetGala?src=hash)tonight because I'm traveling and also because I wasn't invited just to clear things up._

There. The perfect mix of bitterness and indignance.  

It was late, and Luke should really be asleep by now out there in NYC... yet, Josh still got the notification that he had liked his tweet within two minutes of it being sent out.

Then he got a message.

_\- Jealous? :p_

Josh smirked a little, shaking his head. Luke was such a shit sometimes.

 _\- Yes I am, actually_ he wrote back.

_\- I probably could’ve snatched you an invite if you only told me you wanted to go_

_\- Duh asshole, of course I want to go to the freaking met gala_

_but no it’s fine_

_I’m shooting Orient in Venice anyways_

Josh took a sip of his water, laying out across his hotel bed, and another text came in from his boyfriend.

_\- So far away from me :(_

_\- yeah, well you were in Budapest forever and I never got to see you then_

_this is payback bitch_

Josh could almost imagine Luke’s full-body laugh, and it made his heart ache.

_\- We’ve still got options though, love_

Josh’s breath caught. Of course Luke would initiate this. Josh prided himself in having immeasurable self control, usually only needing anything remotely sexual once or twice a week. But Luke… _Luke_.

_\- What did you have in mind, handsome?_

Josh waited, and he soon saw Luke’s contact picture pop up on his screen, a photo they had taken of the two of them in Paris. Josh slid the answer key across, and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Are you alone?”

Luke’s voice was smooth and inviting, and Josh was always aroused immediately upon hearing it. Regardless of keeping with the mood, he seized another opportunity.

“Unfortunately not, I actually just ordered three prostitutes to the room, so… it’s not really the best time.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Luke murmured, as some static of him moving the phone came through, “I’m already so hard, it’d be shame to stop now.”

Josh bit his tongue.

“I think I can fit something in,” Josh nodded, popping buttons on his dress shirt slowly, one at a time.

“Mmmm, could you fit yourself in me, darling?” Luke hummed, groaning softly as he obviously began to touch, “I haven’t had you in months.”

“Anything for you,” Josh purred, then took off his shirt. “Are you touching yourself?” The following grunt and moan answered that question for him. “What are you thinking of?”

“I’m thinking of you… you’re in boxers, your hair is…” Luke let out a shaky breath into the receiver, “God, you’re beautiful.” Josh lay down on the bed, reaching down to palm himself gently.

“I’m there with you now, baby… I’m kissing you, that spot on your neck that always drives you wild?”

“Ahhh,” Luke sighed happily, “Mmm, yes… that’s nice, Josh…”

“My hand’s around your dick… I’m slowly stroking you as you lay back. You don’t have to do any work.”

“You’re touching yourself now?” Luke asked breathlessly.

“Yep,” Josh replied, biting his lip as he finally slipped a hand into his boxers. He was already hard, leaking, at Luke’s breathy noises. God, he would give anything to be there with him, watching him take himself apart.

As if sent by the heavens, Josh received a text, with a picture of Luke, tweaking a nipple and pressing back into an engraved pillow.

“Does that pillow have your initials in it?” Josh muttered.

“Yes,” Luke giggled gleefully, “It’s mine! Miiiine!”

“You’re just being an ass now,” Josh grumbled petulantly, and studied the picture closer. “Oh my god, babe, are your nipple rings back in?”

“I thought they’d be fun,” Luke smirked, “I haven’t got any shirtless scenes up for a while in The Alienist, so I’m fine there, and I also wanted to be able to say I wore them to the Gala.”

“Touche,” Josh smiled, and let out a small groan. “Are you ready for me?”

“Oh,” Luke murmured, breathing shallow, “I’ve been ready all night. You have no idea how much I wanted you, Josh. The entire time, I spent thinking of all the ways you could ruin my $500 suit… it’s a dark colour, Josh, we could get all sorts of stains on it.”

“And would you get off on that, babygirl?” Josh asked softly, trying to sound calm and level when in reality he had a raging boner, “Would you get off on everyone seeing you like that, all those important people, seeing how much of a slut you were for me?” Josh tutted. “They’d know you couldn’t even wait to take off the suit. You just wanted me so badly that you sucked me off in it…”

“Too much to swallow it all,” Luke gasped, sounds of the Welshman desperately jerking himself evident, “I’d have you all over me, Josh…”

“That’s right,” Josh nodded, digging his fingers into the mattress to try and hold back his own needy sounds. “That’s right, you’re so pretty for me like that. Just how I want you.”

“I’m-“ Luke inhaled, “I’m so turned on right now…”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“Josh, want your hands all over me, want you to… oh, kiss me, my darling, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Josh replied reflexively, “You gonna come?”

“V-very soon,” Luke murmured, and Josh hoped his boyfriend’s release _would_ happen soon, since he was currently riding, full speed ahead, right into his own.

“Okay, I’m touching you while you suck me off. You’ve got my cock in your mouth, you’re so fucking eager.”

“Yeah… yeah, can I use your knee on myself?”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

“Ahhh…”

“You’re huge,” Josh mumbled, jaw clenching, “You’re so huge, one day, I’m gonna ride that.”

“Josh,” Luke whined.

“But not tonight. Tonight, you’re mine… tonight you’re gonna-" Josh gasped, biting down on his fist as he felt himself throb.

“Ah, ah,” Luke whispered, “Please…”

Abandoning all façade of being cool and collected, Josh let out a high gasp, stuttering out a loud, “Luke!” as he came hard.

“Oh my god, did you come?”

“Yeah, did you?”

“I… I just did.”

Josh let out a satisfied sigh, and took his hand out of his pants, finding a box of Kleenex nearby. Then he adjusted himself on the bed, yanking up a blanket over himself.

“No, but seriously…” Josh mumbled, turning over, “Did you enjoy yourself at the gala, babe?” He had one side of face pressed unbecomingly into the pillow, probably drooling a little by now, and he was actually kind of glad Luke couldn’t see him.

Luke’s laboured breaths steadied a little as he adjusted the phone better against his ear. “I did, my love. Splendid as always, great to catch up with a few old friends I haven’t had a good chat with for a while. But as always, the night would have been much more fun with you by my side.”

“You mean, the conversations with Kylie Jenner would have been more bearable with me around to roast her.”

“She approached, I ran away to the champagne table,” Luke let out that goofy laugh.

“Is that your safe space?” Josh grinned, wiping his eyes, “Is that where you go to avoid danger?”

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone. Next thing you know, I could have Kanye sparking up a conversation." 

“He’s not bad, I’ve met the guy.”

“I have yet to entertain the pleasure,” Luke deadpanned, and Josh rolled over again with another happy sigh.

“Well, I’m glad it went good.”

“You haven’t told me a thing about Venice!” Luke said, getting up on his end to no doubt wash off.

“It’s so nice. I’m really excited for this film, it’s actually going to be awesome.”

“Can’t wait,” Luke smiled.

“You just want to see me in a moustache again.”

“I… just want you back in my arms,” Luke admitted softly, and Josh actually melted at this.

“Awwww! You’ve made me blush, Luke Evans, you charming bastard. How’s The Alienist, by the way?”

“Beautiful city, Budapest. The night shoots for this show are killing me, though.”

“Get some rest,” Josh told him.

“One more thing… I want a picture of you.”

“Is this your way of telling me to send you nudes?”

“No! I just want a cute selfie or something!” Luke laughed adorably.

“No way, I look like a ferret that’s been run over by a tank.”

“That’s… oddly descriptive.”

“I'm not a pretty picture, Luke.”

“Fine,” Luke teased, “I suppose I’ll just have to live vicariously through the many tabloid sites to see what’s going on with you out there.”

“I’ll be home soon,” Josh assured, “Just a few more weeks of post.”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed with a bittersweet smile, “Yeah, I know, darling. I’ll see you then, hm?”

“Uh huh,” Josh nodded, willing the tears away as he snuggled under the covers of the hotel room. Suddenly, Luke’s voice got very low.

“The woman in the room next to mine has not stopped moaning for the past hour.”

“Oh, she’s totally faking.”

“Totally,” Luke giggled, as if they were schoolgirls having a sleepover.

“Nobody’s sex is as good as ours,” Josh grinned.

“Even when it’s phone sex,” Luke added.

They settled into comfortable silence, neither one wishing to hang up first.

“I’m fading, babe,” Josh mumbled.

“Alright, love. Sweetest dreams.”

“Night, Luke… love you.”

The phone went dead, and Luke plumped his personalized pillow, looking out the window of the skyscraper NYC hotel he was staying in. This city was one of his favourites in America, an energy always buzzing about it. Imagining Josh in his arms, listening to the sounds of the city his boyfriend got his start in, Luke fell into a sound sleep.


	32. Luke/Josh: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh/Luke first kiss fic? :') maybe when they're in Paris for the premiere of batb there? :') from Evytju

The night sky in Paris was absolutely beautiful. Luke had been many times, but this was Josh's first, and he was quickly learning the enchantment everyone spoke of that the city had to offer. Each city had their own energy, the two had noticed- New York, of course, was charged with a passion that never died. Shanghai was buzzing with excitement. But Paris? There was a romance here that none would understand unless they've visited themselves.

That being said, it wasn't the city alone that gave Luke the butterflies he was currently experiencing. He had been staring at Josh far too much during the premiere, more than their usual smirks and grins they shared during particular scenes they remembered having fun shooting. He had watched the shorter man's nuances, his movements, and every time he laughed. But... god, there were so many questions here. Luke had no idea if Josh was bisexual... he knew of Josh's ex-wife, and how they had parted on good terms, but never had he once heard Josh speak of a boyfriend.

_But then, there were so many signs, too many to ignore._

Josh, for his part, tried to keep his eyes off of Luke for the duration of the night. The damn Welshman looked too handsome for his own good, but tonight, there was just... _something_ about him that made Josh's heart want to beat out of his chest. He knew all too well how the press could be though, and if he was caught staring at his co-star for too long, there would be rumours circulating by tomorrow morning.

Not that he cared much, as their characters were also a widely celebrated internet pairing, but... for the sake of Luke, he didn't want to go there. Josh didn't know if he had left behind a boyfriend (Luke never really spoke of stuff like that, he could have a husband for all Josh knew), and he seriously didn't want to be labelled a home wrecker, so-

Ugh. He was over thinking this. But that's what happens when standing next to the one man that kept him up at night, the one man whose infectious laugh he couldn't get out of his head, ever.

He truly wished this tour would never end.

Luke let out another booming laugh as his hand tightened on Josh's shoulder. They were currently in front of flashing cameras, Audra McDonald and Stanley Tucci to their left and Emma Watson with Dan Stevens to their right. The evening had been magical- watching the movie again, answering some questions... now, they had the night to themselves atop this beautiful terrace.

"Oh! Oh, you boys look so good tonight," Emma Thompson fussed, coming over to hug the two of them after the photos were done. Josh grinned.

"And may I just say, you look every bit as dazzling yourself."

"Stop that right now," Emma swatted him, and Luke shook his head.

"No, you look amazing! Really. Didn't get a chance to tell you earlier."

"Well, you've managed to uphold your facial integrity, at least. Whenever I watch our blasted film I always end up crying all the perfect makeup they've done me up in away," she rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Anyways, big plans for tonight in the city of love?"

"Why, are you going to invite us to go clubbing and get down and dirty?" Josh deadpanned with a smile, and Luke began to swing his hips around, making little motions with his arms and snapping. Josh shoved him, which sent his co-star giggling and Emma smirking at the two.

"The way things are heading with you two, you won't need a club to do that," she murmured pointedly, smacking Josh's chest with her clutch purse, and sauntered away with wide, suggestive eyes to join Bill Condon by the drinks. Josh coughed, and Luke blushed a little.

"So..." Josh said after a few seconds of standing, looking up. Luke looked up too.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he commented, masking the nerves well.

"They are," Josh affirmed with a nod, licking over his lips. They kept strolling through the crowd, until Luke suddenly took Josh by the hand, leaning in to rasp in his ear:

"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?"

"Oh, yeah- that would be... cool," Josh murmured, voice cracking. Luke hoped his palms weren't sweating too much... he could practically hear his own heartbeat through the blood rush in his ears. Was this happening?

Soon, they made it to their own little higher corner of the terrace, surrounded by bushy plants and flowers and vines and such that masked them from any prying eyes.

"Paris really is beautiful," Josh said, leaning against the glass railing and looking out at the city. They could see the Eiffel tower in the distance, and Luke sighed dreamily, smiling- watching the night skyline of this place at Josh's side- at the side of the man he had practically lived with for the past two years- he never wanted to leave this moment.

At least, not without finishing what he started.

"Hey," the Welshman mumbled, nudging Josh with his pinky finger. Josh turned slightly to face Luke, and they spent a few seconds just staring. The lights of Paris reflected through Josh's glasses, and god, Luke could feel the pull...

Josh willed himself not to look down at Luke's lips, even when they parted. They were alone- he just realized how alone they were. Luke looked beautiful... did he always look this gorgeous? Yes, the answer to that was yes.

"I..." Luke began to say, but after a second of trying to formulate a thought, he just shook his head, and tilted Josh's chin up into a kiss. Josh sucked in a breath, so suddenly that Luke began to pull away to check if this was alright, but before he could, Josh used one hand to secure the other man's position against his lips, the other to snake down Luke's backside. Josh could feel Luke smile into the kiss, and smiled himself, their teeth glancing off each other lightly. It was a kiss like no other either men had felt; Luke was tenderly assertive, using his experienced lips to woo Josh, and Josh let him, opening his mouth. Josh wasn't used to being the submissive one in a kiss, but that thing Luke was doing with his tongue? Shit, that'd make him go sub in more than just the kissing. Even though the desire to make out for a good long while was almost overwhelming for both of them, realization that this was their first ever kiss after all this time spent in such close quarters hit them, and both wanted to make sure all was still well.

They finally did pull away for air, and Josh looked absolutely debauched as Luke scrambled for breath. They stared at each other, Luke brushing an errant curl out of Josh's eye.

"Yeah?" the Welshman whispered, doing up his suit jacket nervously.

Josh grinned, counting his lucky stars, and took Luke's hand in his,  resting his head on Luke's shoulder. "Yeah. A million times, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this was so cute to write helpp


	33. Gaston/Lefou: "Belle" With A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU of the town conversation with Belle and Gaston

The huge, golden clock that loomed over the town hit 8:00 in the morning, and everyone was out and about in a flash, opening their windows and bustling down the street. Belle weaved her way through them, accomplishing all of her early morning chores with the same efficiency as always before stopping at the Pere's library. Greeting Pere Robert and grabbing a new book to reread was always the highlight of the girl's day, and today, she was anxious to get home with the book she had chosen.

Stopped right in the middle of the path to the way home, though, she saw a tall, burly figure she really didn’t want to. Belle scowled at the approaching oaf of a man.

"Good morning, Belle!" Gaston grinned, heaving out uneven breaths at trying to catch up with her.

"Morning," Belle smiled politely, holding her breath. The inevitable flirtation was coming... and he was holding flowers, which could only mean one thing.

"I've got a question for you," Gaston murmured, squinting at her. Belle prepared herself.

"What is it, Gaston?"

Gaston seemed to take a second to think something over, then turned back to her, holding out the bunch of flowers. "Do you think he'll like them?"

Belle was instantly caught off guard, shocked. "W-what?"

"Lefou," Gaston mumbled under his breath, "I snatched these for him. They’re all his favourite colours…"

"Is that Lefou over there right now... paying the florist for them?" Belle asked slowly, watching the shorter man shell out some coins into the lady's hand.

"I assume so, I stole these in my rush to get over here."

Belle's eyes closed in exasperation, then opened again as she set her hands on her hips. "Why would you come to _me_? How am I supposed to know?" 

"You're a girl! Girls are good at this sort of thing, aren't they?"

"Ummm..."

"Besides, you're the only one I can talk to about this. Any of the other women would faint if I talked to them, I can have a real conversation with you."

"Uh huh," Belle nodded. Honestly, she was still rather taken aback- she had never known those two would make a couple, or that Gaston liked the company of both women and men... of course, she celebrated the fact that a) the seemingly closed-minded man was actually not as closed-minded as he appeared, and b) someone other than her now occupied his attentions. Gaston looked back to her pleadingly.

"Please... give me advice?"

"At least you admitted that you're hopeless," Belle chuckled, “That’s the first step.” She peered over the bouquet to check that Lefou wasn't coming over yet. "Alright. Give him these, and ask him to a nice, candlelit dinner."

"Wonderful idea! I'll have the tavernkeep-"

"No, not at the tavern," Belle quickly corrected him, "Make it personal. Just you and him. I can tell that Lefou is the romantic type, Gaston, this is a real opportunity to do something special for him, show him how much you care."

"Okay... give him the flowers, then woo him into having dinner with me?"

"Yes, exactly! Although, I don’t think it will be too hard to convince him. Also, perhaps a sonnet or two over dinner."

"Good idea, I will make sure to bake some sonnet for us, as a side for the steak I’ll prepare! Lefou only deserves the best-"

"No, a sonnet is something you can _read_ to him," Belle informed the former captain gently, and suddenly looked down to the book she had in her hands. "Here. Read him something from this." It was a book she loved, yes, but she's read it a hundred times, and it seemed he needed it more. Gaston nodded slowly and accepted the book, biting his lip. 

"Thank you, Belle. Your help and advice are invaluable to me."

"Shh, here he comes,” she whispered, “Act as if we were speaking about something of the utmost importance."

Gaston panicked as Lefou approached, and blinked rapidly, trying to think of something. Just as his companion reached them, Gaston blurted out:

"Eggs, Belle! If you need any, you know who to ask!” the hunter beamed with exuberance, and Belle had to fight back a laugh.

“Right…” she nodded, walking off with a wave, “Thank you, I’ll… keep that in mind, Gaston. Appreciate it!”

“Eggs?” Lefou cut in, “But she’s got like, thirteen chickens in her front yard…” He trailed off, frowning. "Is that a book you're holding?"

"Lefou!" Gaston interrupted him nervously.

"What? Hey, why didn’t you give Belle her flowers?”

“Oh these?” Gaston murmured, “Oh, well… well, because these… these are for you,” he blurted, and shoved them in Lefou’s face so hard the smaller man stumbled back.

“What?” Lefou practically gasped, wiping the pollen off his nose and staring down in awe of the bouquet. It was beautiful… all his favourite colours…

“You don’t like them? That’s fine, those weren’t the best. I’ll go get some better o-“

“No, Gaston, stop,” Lefou giggled in delight, “They’re absolutely perfect.”

From a few paces away, the three sisters sighed, watching the two men exchange shy glances over the flowers.

“I wish that was me.”

“No, you don’t.”

“So cute!”

“They’re _perfect_.”

“I’d be more perfect for him…”

“Shut _up_ , Paulette!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute lil filler chapter, your requests are on the way! xx


	34. Gaston/Lefou: Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: PTSD gaston drabble - either pre or post-movie (post? happy endings?) where Lefou comforts him or anchors him through a flashback or something- from LifeLover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PTSD/flashbacks

The bed in Gaston’s home wasn’t the most comfortable of beds, but Lefou made it work. It had originally been made of rough wood that Gaston had carved himself, with piles and piles of fur blankets that served as something of a comforter. The pillow had been stuffed haphazardly with duck feathers and a sewn case the older women of the town had given him for his service. It had his face in needlepoint on one side, but despite how much he loved his reflection, rolling over in the middle of the night to face your own eyes is a terrifying thing, so the pillow remained flipped over on the shaky cedar legs of the object.

Lefou snorted whenever he imagined what sex must have been like for the girls Gaston would take home- it’s a real surprise there were no casualties that came out of this damn hazard of a bed. Needless to say, ever since he had moved in with Gaston, he had fixed the thing up… properly warm blankets,

Rolling over, Lefou realized all his blankets were gone. Preparing to shove Gaston awake and demand the covers on his side back, he stopped short as he heard a small whimper come from him.

“Lefou,” he heard Gaston whisper, and Lefou wondered if he had awakened.

“Gast-“

“Lefou, over here,” Gaston hissed, “Don’t let them see you… they’re in the trees, they’re over there.”

Lefou sighed, sitting up a little more. It was a nightmare. Flashbacks happened sometimes with Gaston, mostly at night, but sometimes during the day. They could be out walking in the village sometimes, and the particular way someone shouts something could trigger a memory that Gaston wished to bury. At first when it happened, Gaston had to stop and let Lefou calm him down, ground him. Now, he was better at grounding himself; Lefou would rub soft ministrations into his hand, and though Gaston’s features would twitch a little, he would find himself again, realizing they weren’t in danger.

It was harder when he was unconscious to ground him, though.

“Fall back,” Gaston whispered, voice hoarse as he rocked in fetal position, “Fall back, men…”

Lefou wished there was something more he could do. He had been at Gaston’s side during the war as well, but he, thankfully, hadn’t taken any of it home with him. Gaston had been unlucky- it affected him worse than many of the men who returned.

Gaston was beginning to jolt, so Lefou decided it was time to end it. Putting a soothing hand on his back, he rubbed slow circles, pressing kisses to the back of Gaston’s neck.

“Shhh… hey… you’re okay,” he comforted, and after a second, Gaston’s shaking stopped. Stretching out of his tight position, the taller man’s eyes fluttered open, tears spilling over.

"Are you safe?" 

"Yes, yes I'm safe." 

"But there were... there was blood, it's dangerous, we have to get to-"

"Gaston... Gaston, look at me." Gaston's eyes met Lefou's, and Lefou raised his eyebrows. "You're okay. I'm okay. We're in Villeneuve, with me, and it's nighttime. It was a dream. Okay? It was a dream." 

"It was a dream..."

"It was a dream." 

Nobody said anything for a few moments. 

“What time is it?” Gaston asked after a long, steady period of silence.

“Late,” Lefou whispered, “It’s three in the morning.” Hearing the exact time and realizing the exact place he was in was comforting to Gaston, Lefou knew, so he took the initiative to strike a match to the bedside candle they had. As their surroundings were illuminated, Gaston let out a relieved breath, and clenched his jaw.

“Did I wake you, Lefou?”

“No,” Lefou assured, resisting the urge to wipe his boyfriend’s tears away. Gaston didn’t like it, as sometimes his best option was to soldier through that part alone, so Lefou let him blink the tears away instead.

“Yes, I did,” Gaston groaned, rubbing over his face. He regarded the sweat all over his body in the dim candlelight, and sighed.

“Do you want a bath, maybe?” Lefou changed the subject. Gaston shook his head. Lefou reached out carefully, moving a stray piece of ebony hair from Gaston’s face. “Okay. Wanna go back to sleep?”

“Not just yet,” the hunter took in a breath, “I need a few minutes.”

Lefou nodded, and went to turn over on his own side again, before Gaston took his wrist, moving them both so they were slotted together in the middle of the bed.

“I love you,” Gaston whispered, pressing kisses into Lefou’s hair, “You’re my world, Lefou.” Lefou felt his cheeks warm, his heart as well.

“I’ll never leave you, Gaston. Love you too.”


	35. Luke/Josh: Josh's First Time With A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: First time/ Josh of course has no idea what to expect with a man so Luke guides him or maybe Josh has some experience in the area and surprises Luke/ the sexual tension during filming is unbearable 
> 
> (from both christinawithav and an anon)

It was a scene that doomed any hope of self-restraint... especially with the glances the two stars of said scene had been trading since the very first table read. There was no way Josh and Luke would get through this without messing up at least once.

Bill, of course, being Bill, was absolutely oblivious to it, but Alexis and Kevin, who had to actually act alongside the stifling sexual tension in this scene, had caught on months ago.

"Three cookies from catering says Josh will go in for the kiss," Kevin smirked, nudging the younger man.

"Four slices of pizza say Luke will forget his words on the friend line," Alexis countered, and the two shook on it.

Once A and B were rolling, Luke and Josh came down the stairs to their marker, stopping on, "Maurice!"

After a few takes of dialogue, Luke arrived at the line. 

"You're right... don't take my word for it- Lefou! Did I, your oldest friend and most loyal companion, try to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" His fingers held Josh's chin, pulling him in so close Josh could feel Luke's breath on his lips. Their bodies were inches away, and Luke's lips were so god damn distracting...

Josh stared at his co-star, submerging himself in his character's nerves. "W-well it's a c-complicated question, on a number of accounts-"

Then Luke snapped Josh's gaze back, and it got deadly quiet.

"But," Josh started, swallowing. Luke was so close, giving that domineering stare of Gaston's, and...

 _"But no, no he did not,"_ someone whispered to him off camera, and Josh blinked.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back, and Luke raised his eyebrows, glare disappearing.

"Good?" the Welsh actor murmured, and Josh nodded slowly, licking his lips.

"Alright, you know what? Let's take lunch," Bill sighed, and Kevin and Alexis looked at each other.

"Well... _Josh_ forgot the line, so- cookies and pizza it is for the both of us," Kevin chuckled jovially.

Outside the studio, Josh ran a hand through his hair. That was totally unprofessional- like, he wasn't usually the most professional guy on set anyway, but that? Dammit, that was not okay. It just _wasn't_. Right? Luke probably felt really uncomfortable now.

_Unless..._

Josh scowled. Just because Luke was gay didn't mean he would be into him. Plus, Josh wasn't even gay himself! Well... He quirked his head as the thought crossed his mind. It had crossed his mind before- twice. Once on Book of Mormon, when he and Andrew Rannells had gotten ridiculously drunk, and the other-

Josh swallowed. Maybe he did have feelings for Luke. Why was he having a gay (bi?) meltdown in the middle of a London backlot?! All he knew for certain right now, is that he really had to go back to his trailer for hair and makeup and get himself fixed up- plus cool down a little.

"Sorry- did you see which way Josh Gad went?" Luke asked a P.A., and the P.A. pointed him in the direction of the shorter actor. Luke quickly jogged toward Josh's trailer, and rapped on his door thrice.

Josh looked away from checking his phone to distract himself. "What?" he asked with a sigh.

"'S me," Luke called, standing on the steps up to the door with one leg higher than the other. Josh worried his bottom lip between his teeth, then rolled his eyes. This was his co-star- his literal _closest_ friend on this set. He shouldn't be so closed off about this whole thing.

"Yeah, coming," he muttered, and pushed the door open, nearly hitting Luke in the face with the force of it. Poking his head around the swinging door fearfully, Luke gave Josh a questioning look, and Josh just cleared his throat. "Shit, sorry," he added, not really meaning it. Luke narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, but entered anyway, shutting the door behind him. Then he plopped down on the couch opposite Josh's makeup chair, spreading out on it as he normally did when visiting his friend. "Planning on staying a while?" Josh deadpanned, and Luke frowned.

"Why're you being a dick?"

Josh looked over, grimacing. He had to be more subtle about this. "Sorry... I'm just mad at myself for messing up the scene."

"Happens to the best of us."

"I know, Luke, this isn't my first movie."

"No, I didn't mean it like-" Luke sighed in aggravation, getting back up. "You're pissed, why?"

"Fuck off."

"Josh, we're literally shooting the rest of that intimate scene right after lunch-"

"The intimate scene?" Josh breathed a laugh, "That's what we're calling it now?"

"Come on," Luke muttered, "The least you could do is tell me what I've done."

"It's not you!"

"Yes it is," Luke growled, practically pinning Josh back against his table, "I've done something." The proximity was dropping and _oh god, oh no-_

"Yeah, okay fine!" Josh finally shouted, "You... you're just so goddamn handsome!" Suddenly, he leaned up, pressing his lips firmly to his co-star's. Luke stalled, and his scowl turned into an expression of complete neutrality as the shorter man pulled back.

"Sorry?" Josh whispered, his vision spinning, and Luke exhaled, eyelids drooping with lust.

"I'm not." With that, he dragged Josh in by the collar, and the two kissed until they had reached the couch. The stare Luke was giving Josh was no longer one he gave friends. "Your trailer door...?"

"Unlocked, ahh-"

"Okay, don't care," Luke murmured, making quick work of Josh's breeches.

"Costuming is gonna hate us if we get wrinkles in this," Josh gasped, biting his lip as Luke found his bulge.

"I'll apologize. She likes me."

"She likes me t- _ahhh_ , yeah, there-"

"Were you thinking of this, then?"  Luke asked breathlessly, fingering his own belt that kept his costume up, "When we did that scene? Was that why you forgot your lines?"

"Y-yes," Josh groaned.

"Have you ever thought about..." Luke paused, the gravity of their situation setting in, "Another man like that?" He asked the question as if asking a fifteen year old if they'd ever driven before- he was being gentle with it, and Josh was grateful.

"Well, yeah, I've had thoughts... and... I may have- ehh, acted on them? Like not all the way, obviously, but like... um, I made out... with a few guys... a few times."

Luke raised an eyebrow, a cross between impressed and amused. "College?"

"Broadway," Josh deadpanned with a knowing stare, and Luke immediately got it.

"Well then," he murmured, "No experience past the lips then? Or... top stuff?"  

"Nah. I'm gonna have to keep the training wheels on this time around," Josh joked with a weak laugh, and Luke licked his lips with a smirk.

"Alright... my first time was with my first boyfriend," Luke explained, sitting back on his heels, "He had no idea what he was doing, all I knew was what I had seen in porn, and it just ended up one big..." he cocked his head, shuddering, "Muddle. I'll save you the trouble of going through that, we can just do hand jobs-"

"No wait," Josh spoke up, "I'm... I've done hand jobs. With a guy before. I kinda want to, um..." he shrugged, "Go a little further?"

"So you want me to...?" Luke asked, eyebrows raising.

"Well no, can you, like-" Josh blushed, but Luke took both his hands, rubbing them with his thumb.

"Tell me, sex is about being open with one another."

"Yeah, alright, well..." Josh exhaled, "Could you... ride me?"

Curiously, Luke looked somewhat relieved. "Oh, thank god."

"What, why?"

"Well, A, I'm a fucking bottom, and B, it is ridiculously nerve-racking, taking a man's virginity on top."

"Ah," Josh nodded, "Well, good."

"Ready?" Luke smiled, pinning Josh's wrists back and resuming his kissing.

"I've been ready since page 1 of this damn script."

"Mmmm, I can see that," Luke chuckled, reaching down Josh's waistband.

"Oh okay, _hiiii_ there," Josh breathed as Luke took his dick in hand, and Luke moaned into his neck.

"You're big," the Welshman murmured, "You're so big, can't wait to feel that inside of me..."

"Oh wow," Josh pressed his lips together, "Oh my god."

"What...?"

"It's... I'm a little nervous," Josh admitted. Luke nodded.

"It's very different than sex with a woman."

"What, did _you_ experiment?" Josh asked.

"High school," Luke flashed a grin, "Her name was Theresa- I thought of Luke Perry the entire time so it was over in fifteen seconds, I recall. What a record, eh?"

"I've got you beat," Josh laughed, "Hebrew camp, my first kiss led to my first roll in the sack and boy, lemme tell ya-" he snorted, "I got four inches in and I was a goner."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Josh cackled, and Luke pressed his head into Josh's chest in laughter.

"Well, hopefully you'll last longer than that for me," Luke teased.

"Ass like yours? Can't make any promises."

Luke whistled. "Now you've got me wondering how long you've been thinking about me like this, Josh Gad."

"Well," Josh shifted, gasping again as Luke casually stroked over the head of his cock, "At the first table read, I was thanking my lucky stars I had a sexy co-star like you. I also realized that I’m cursed to forever star alongside handsome, talented men."

"I'm flattered," Luke grinned, “But your talent is unparalleled, even with me in the room.” He finally swung his legs over Josh. "Okay, you're gonna... yeah, open up your legs, and-"

Josh pulled down his underclothes just enough, and gripped Luke by the thighs, taking charge. Luke's eyes widened a little, and Josh held up a finger, reaching between the couch cushions and producing a bottle of lube.

"Brilliant," Luke said.

"I know," Josh drawled, and popped the cap, slicking himself up. Luke took some off of Josh's hands, and started to prepare himself.

"Are you gonna offer to help or take over here?" Luke grunted at an uncomfortable angle as he rode his own fingers.

"It's mesmerizing," Josh murmured, watching Luke take his fingers in and out and imagining his cock taking their place.

"Please, Josh," Luke finally begged, and the need in his voice snapped Josh out of his trance, shocks of arousal going through him.

"Let's do this," he took a deep breath, and Luke lowered himself down, watching Josh's eyes roll back.

"Fuck, you're tight," Josh panted.

"So I've been told," Luke wiggled his eyebrows.

"What, are you Hollywood’s fuckboy?” Josh giggled.

"No, I just like to have a little fun sometimes..."

"Is this just a little fun?" Josh smirked. Luke smirked right back, and leaned down, caressing Josh's lips softly with such a passion it stole the American's breath away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Vaguely," Josh shot back, and began to thrust his hips up, causing Luke to grab an arm of the couch and gasp.

"Oh, that's... that's good," Luke seemed surprised by Josh's talent.

"I said I was inexperienced with men, not in the bedroom!" Josh grinned, "I know a thing or two."

"It appears you d- _ohh_ , Josh!" Luke exclaimed, grinding down hard. Josh continued to push himself up into Luke as his fellow actor rolled his hips down. His back kept arching- the man was so flexible- and it sent Josh into a frenzy whenever he saw what an effect he had on Luke.

"Getting close?" Josh asked timidly.

"Fuck yeah," Luke breathed, "So close..."

"We need to be on set in..." he checked his nearby phone, "Oh shitballs on a stick roasting over a campfire of more shit! Five minutes, Luke!"

"Damn," Luke cursed, slamming down harder. Josh bit his fist, pounding up into Luke, and after a few more seconds of desperate fucking, the two finished at the same time, yelling each other's names. Without much time left to bask in the afterglow or après-sex cuddles, they practically launched off the couch, yanking up their pants and clothes in a rush.

"For your first time with a man," Luke considered, chest heaving as he fixed his wig's strands, "You were certainly amazing."

"Really?" Josh grinned, and they opened the door... to find the P.A., looking super traumatized and uncomfortable.

"Hello!" Luke swallowed. "H-how are you?"

"Yeah, Bill wanted me to grab you guys," the guy said, fidgeting, "Eh, your scene is, eh..."

"We know," Josh whispered, and patted the poor kid on the shoulder, "I hope they pay you good money for this."

Walking past him, the two got to the tavern set again, and got to their markers.

"Can someone please fix Luke's skin please?" Bill asked, squinting into a camera, "It's a bit shiny."

"Oh my god, I just thought of something," Josh hissed.

"What?" Luke whispered back.

"You're going to feel me dripping out of you this entire scene."

"Dear god, I didn't think of that!" Luke laughed.

"I will never be able to watch this scene at a premiere without laughing or getting aroused now," Josh laughed as well, and the two collapsed into each other, Kevin and Alexis studying them from the table.

"Look at them," Alexis sighed.

"They should just kiss already," Kevin shook his head, "I mean, really."

"Alright! Rolling... and, action!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More prompt fills to come!


	36. Gaston/Lefou: In The Privacy Of The Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned, canon-era, fluffy Gafou smut :P

The roar of the tavern always charged Gaston, the friendly laughter and camaraderie the place was a source for. Spending his nights there with Lefou, and more often than not, Tom, Dick, and Stanley, always brought a smile to his face.

Tonight, Lefou looked especially good. His companion had that magenta waistcoat on that Gaston could never stare at for too long, and his hair tumbled loose down his back. He truly was a sight, and it was... doing things, to the hunter.

"Next round's on me, lads!" Dick called, and Tom laughed loudly, slapping his friend on the back.

"What would your wife think of that?!"

Dick made a show of searching around, shielding his squinting eyes. Then he shrugged. "Don't see her around, Tommy, do you?"

"Can't say I do, Dick!" Tom grinned, and both men raised their mugs high against Stanley's, the latter younger man so inebriated he nearly missed his mouth upon lifting to drink.

Gaston smiled to himself, and Lefou came over to his chair, brandishing two mugs of beer.

"One for you," he handed one over, "And one for me." He settled in, using his empty hand to begin rubbing Gaston's shoulders. "You've been looking at me all night. Everything okay?"

"Mmm, yes," Gaston mused, shifting a little in his seat. "Lefou, I've been thinking...."

"A dangerous past time," Lefou joked, raising his glass slightly, and Gaston obliged, clinking his drink together with Lefou's.

"I know. But... it's been quite some time, since..." he murmured, staring into the fire, and Lefou tilted his chin up a little, seeming to realize what Gaston meant.

"Well, I will admit, I have been getting the urges to, eh..." Lefou gestured down, lowering his voice, " _Take care of myself_ , considerably more often as of late."

"Why haven’t you, then?" Gaston asked, voice a soft lull now beneath the chatter. Lord knows he did it enough- he could remember when he harboured affections for Belle, how often he would touch himself thinking of her soft lips on his, how slick she would be around him... now, with Lefou, such feelings of want had increased even more, since it was a rarity the two of them actually found the right moment to act on their primal impulses.

But _oh_ \- he could imagine Lefou, spread out on his bed, taking himself in hand and just _moaning_ Gaston's name in the middle of the night... yes...

"I don't know,” Lefou admitted, taking a sip of his drink, “Sometimes I'm too tired. Sometimes it's just not the same without you there." Gaston's chest puffed a little, and he smirked.

"Go on."

Knowing praise was a serious turn on for Gaston, Lefou smirked as well as he continued. "My fingers, Gaston? Can't possibly live up to yours, opening me up, making room for your huge cock."

"Lefou," Gaston's eyes shimmered with something, and Lefou looked down to his lap to see that the usual bulge in his trousers had grown into a rather sizeable predicament.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," Lefou smiled, and Gaston palmed himself inconspicuously, looking around.

"Lefou, it's been so _long_..." the hunter practically whined.

 Lefou looked down at it again, wanting nothing more than for that to be in him. He was hard as well in his breeches, but those who say Lefou had weak resolve were wrong. Just as the two men were going to take advantage of this situation of mutual arousal, Stanley approached them.

"Bonsoir, gents! Dick's bought another round, care to partake?" he flashed a grin at Lefou, who gave a small smile in turn. Lefou could tell Stanley had a crush on him, so he was always gentle with him.

"We were just heading out. But thanks, Stan."

Though the younger man seemed a little disappointed, he nodded and gave them a friendly little wave before returning to the company of his friends. Left alone once more, Gaston stood, nudging his shoulder against Lefou's.

"Your house or mine?" Lefou whispered.

"You never do your laundry, it's strewn all over your bed, so let's go to mine." 

Lefou snorted. "Lead the way."

Gaston got up first, making a show of sighing and shaking his head. "Ah, Lefou, when will you learn? You know you can't handle five beers like I can!"

"Yeah, but-" Lefou hiccupped for effect, "I still like to try!"

"I'm afraid you need some rest, my friend," Gaston chuckled.

"Do make sure he gets home safely!" Stanley called, looking particularly concerned, and Gaston let out a good natured laugh.

"Of course, Stanley. Good night to you all!"

After the chorus of well-wishes, Gaston stood Lefou up and supported him up the stairs, waiting until they were outside to let him go. They walked over to Gaston's place, and the minute the door was closed, Gaston's lips were on Lefou's, Lefou moaning softly into the kiss.

"God, I've wanted you all day," Gaston rasped, staring down at Lefou's lips, and Lefou pressed the heel of his palm down against his own erection, alleviating some of the pressure. The hunter batted Lefou's hand away gently, taking over with slow ministrations. Soon, as Gaston's lips broke away from his, Lefou was hard and aching in his breeches, and Gaston took his wrist, leading them both backward to the bedroom. Stripping, Lefou watched as Gaston struck a match off his boot and lit the candle by the bedside, their routine a pleasantly familiar motion for both by now. When Gaston approached him again, Lefou reached back and undid Gaston's bow, letting his dark hair fall loose, and sucked in a breath.

"You're so gorgeous," Lefou mumbled, trailing a hand through the ebony waves.

"I know," Gaston murmured with a smirk, pressing a chaste little kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth, "But your beauty rivals that of the stars and the very moon watching over this village, Lefou."

"Really?" Lefou breathed, unfastening Gaston's belt.

"Truly," Gaston hissed back, capturing Lefou's lips again. They continued to kiss until both men were in nothing but their undergarments, and Gaston eased them back into the bed. The same unspoken question that always hung in the air remained, and Lefou groaned.

"I want all of you tonight," he sighed, fingers digging into the fur blankets.

"Then you shall get all of me," Gaston smiled, brushing back some curls from Lefou's eyes, and kissed his stomach a few times before pulling the rest of Lefou's clothing off. Lefou did the same with his feet, Gaston's breeches pooling around his calves as he settled on his forearms overtop of Lefou.

"Would you like me from behind?" Lefou asked breathlessly, jolting from the drag of his cock against the bed.

"No, Lefou… I want to stare into your eyes tonight," Gaston told him.

"Oh," Lefou bit his lip, and Gaston sat back on his heels momentarily, reaching for the bottle of oil he kept under the bed. Slicking himself up, he moved to prepare Lefou, all the while pressing soft kisses to his lover's body as it moved in response to every sensitive touch.

"You're so hot," Lefou murmured, eyelids fluttering, "I wish we could make love all day, Gaston..."

"I would fuck you all day and all night if I could," Gaston growled, sinking his teeth into the chub of Lefou's lower stomach, inspiring a squeak and a shudder.

"D-do that again..."

"What... this?" Gaston smirked, biting the inside of Lefou's thigh. Lefou squealed in response, and wrapped a leg around Gaston. Taking cues, the hunter moved up once again and positioned himself, staring deep into Lefou's eyes.

"I love you," he murmured, brows furrowing.

"God, I..." Lefou grimaced, wrapping a hand around himself, "I love you too..."

As he showered Lefou’s neck with kisses, he gently positioned himself at his lover’s entrance, bottoming out slowly. Lefou’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the head of Gaston’s cock graze his prostate- Gaston was huge, and the stretch was the most arousing thing.

“So good for me,” Gaston murmured, gasping softly for air, “So lovely…”

“Gaston,” Lefou whined, pawing at Gaston’s arms to tug him closer. Gaston resisted with a little nip to Lefou’s jaw line.

“No… no, we’re going slow tonight, darling…”

“Mmmm but…” Lefou squeaked, protesting the pace, but Gaston paid no mind, continuing his slow, deep thrusts. They hadn’t had enough time lately to fully enjoy each other; Lefou always got needy, and tended to beg for it harder and faster as the act went on, but Gaston was determined to keep it a sensual experience.

There was a reason the women in Villeneuve knew him as the best in bed- he knew how to take one apart properly, piece by piece.

“Gast-“ Lefou began to moan, but Gaston swallowed it with another kiss, enveloping Lefou’s lips with his own. If he was honest, he was already on his way to completion, so he stalled for a moment, simply stroking Lefou.

“Beautiful,” Gaston whispered, pressing a kiss to Lefou’s collarbone, “Gorgeous…”

“Ahh, I’m gonna…” Lefou warned, “P-please…” Gaston picked up his thrusts ever so slightly, drawing back and slamming in until Lefou was a shaking, begging mess beneath him. Watching the smaller man finish was always what brought Gaston over the edge, and tonight’s spectacle was no disappointment. Lefou’s flushed lips parted as a high moan escaped them, and as Gaston thrust in once more, Lefou’s release painted both of their stomachs.

“Yes… I’ve got you, Lefou,” Gaston rasped in Lefou’s ear as his legs quivered around him, “Y-you always amaze me…” He was starting to lose himself in the sensations as well, and as Lefou squeezed around him, he let out a punched out gasp, finishing deep inside the other man.

“Yeah,” Lefou breathed, and let out a satisfied sigh, his ankles falling limp against Gaston’s back. Gaston ran a hand through his hair, holding himself up on his right forearm. When he finally rolled off, he admired how good Lefou’s slightly shiny skin looked in the candlelight.

“You’re so impatient,” the hunter muttered fondly, chest still rising and falling in heaves.

“It’s not my fault you’re so…” Lefou searched for words, “Well-endowed.”

“What does that mean?” Gaston murmured, already eyeing Lefou’s lips again.

“It means…” Lefou replied quietly, also distracted by the man beside him, “Um… it means you’ve got a big ohhhh kmss mmm agmm, Gmstmmm…” he mumbled through one more kiss, then Gaston reached over to the table.

“Nobody douses lights like Gaston,” he smirked, and pinched out the flame with a finger.


	37. Luke/Josh: MTV Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke and Josh after the MTV awards, from rhye
> 
> (I just made it a cute lil text exchange)

Luke got a text from Josh, no doubt from his place at the awards. Were those tonight? Ah yes, they were! Luke wished he could have gone, but Budapest was a long flight away from LA, and a long flight away from his darling as well.

He missed Josh, so he opened the message with a wistful smile.

_-We didn't win :(_

Luke's heart fell a little.

_-That's alright. Who beat us?_

_-Logan. I mean, Logan was good and his dynamic with Laura, but yeah_

_Lots of ppl still voted for us though!_

_-Yeah :)_

_\- Hey, BATB won movie of the year!_

Luke’s eyes widened, and his spirits once again lifted.

_-Splendid! God wish I could've been there_

_-Me too <3_

_-Well, no matter what MTV says, I still say we're the best damn duo out there, love_

Josh smirked as he got this text.

_-Damn right x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still salty about this loss  
> but at least we know there's no duo like Le Duo <3


	38. Gaston/Lefou: Actor/Barista AU Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay, I'm breaking my own rule of this fic here, lol- here's a continuation of chapter 30, the coffee shop/movie star au, per rhye's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom/Dick for life tho too

Lefou grabbed his bag, standing in the foyer of the hilltop west LA mansion, Holmby Hills, he had been staying at.

Why had he agreed to go on a date with someone he had just met?

_Well, that’s usually how one starts dating…_

Lefou rolled his eyes. He was perfectly fine here with the little dog he was looking after, Fru Fru. Fru Fru’s parents, an Italian couple named Lorenzo Cadenza and Liza Garderobe, had to travel for a while for their shows. While they had the option of taking Fru Fru along, they feared the travel would “upset their baby”, and left him with their close friend, Lefou, to stay in their home for as long as they were gone to look after their pride and joy.

“Well, buddy,” Lefou sighed at the fluffy little brown dog, “It’s not just you and me anymore. It’s you, me, and these stifling feelings of regret.”

The dog yipped, and Lefou nodded.

“I know, I look like I wanna bail because I do.”

The dog yipped again, and Lefou turned to the mirror. “Yeah, I know, I look like shit. He’s a movie star, and I’m-" Lefou groaned.

Suddenly, he heard a car pull up, and looked out to see him.

“Okay Fruf, I’m gonna be gone for a bit, so don’t tell your mama and papa. Don’t worry, it’ll only be for a couple of hours.”

Fru Fru yipped, and Lefou frowned at him.

“Don’t you dare give me that, I’m not that kind of guy!”

A horn honked, and Lefou bit his lip, shrugging on a coat and locking the door. He saw the man he had met earlier waving from the driver’s seat, and Lefou raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you have a driver or something?” he asked, and Gaston gave a light laugh.

“I told Chapeau I would take the car tonight. I wanted some alone time with you.”

“Uh huh,” Lefou nodded nervously.

“Will you join me this fine evening for a little drive?” Gaston smiled, and Lefou nodded, getting in. The top of the stylish red and black sports car receded, and the two shot off down the hill at breakneck speed.

“Will you slow down?!” Lefou screamed.

“What?!” Gaston grinned, turning up the radio.

“Fuck me, I’m gonna die,” the smaller man breathed, white knuckling the seat, and Gaston laughed, easing on the pedal harder until they reached a cinema.

“We’re going to go see my film!” Gaston exclaimed.

“Yeah, you mentioned,” Lefou gulped. When they got out of the car Gaston took Lefou’s hand, and they walked up to the box office.

 “Would you rather a horror film, or an action?” Gaston asked him  smugly, “I’m in both.”

“Well,” Lefou took a look at the titles, Gaston both featured prominently on the front centre. If they went to see an action, he would be treated to a sweaty, ripped version of this man… if they opted for horror, he would probably get to snuggle with the real him in the theatre.

“Let’s go for this one… Night of the Beast,” Lefou nodded to the horror poster, where Gaston looked very pensive, covered in blood, hugging a frightened girl to his chest.  

“Ah yes,” the actor grinned, “This was a joy to work on! Lovely actress, Claudette Le Croix. I’m fairly sure she was in love with me.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” Lefou muttered as Gaston took his arm.

“And, I’m shirtless for about a quarter of it, too.” He winked at Lefou, and Lefou found himself wishing he had better resolve not to swoon.

“Two for the 7:40 showing of Night of the Beast, please,” he smiled at the attendant, whose eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh, sure, sir… um… you can just go ahead in, if you want.”

“Why, thank you,” Gaston beamed, “This one’s with me.”

“Y-yeah,” Lefou squeaked, following Gaston closely. “What the hell was that?! You just get in free?!”

"Yes. Back row middle?"

A little into the movie, as he glanced over at his date, Lefou began to wonder if he was in over his head here. Why would a stupidly famous movie star just randomly pick him from a coffee shop? Especially when he had obviously offended him by not knowing who he was!

That got him thinking of all the times Gaston must have done this before... it must be a weekly thing, picking up someone from a cafe or a bar and charming them into believing they're his new, big love interest. Seriously- nobody was that eager; life experience has taught Lefou that this was too good to be true. Still, as his best friend Belle would say, he spends too much time at home, so why not accept a night out on the town, paid for by a rich, sexy Hollywood star?

At least he would have a story to tell Fru Fru when he got home.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Gaston whispered, taking Lefou's hand and threading his fingers through the other man's. Lefou smiled back at him.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's..." Lefou turned back to the screen, where Gaston's character, Luke, was bashing some psychotic monster on the head with a metal pipe, "A wonderful piece of cinema."

"Glad you like it," Gaston nodded earnestly, missing the sarcasm entirely.

Lefou supposed he shouldn't be so cynical about Gaston. Yes, he probably had the same ulterior motive any other man this good looking would, but he should at least _try_ to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I... I especially like the way you delivered that line," Lefou whispered back, "What was it?"

"I'm coming for you, Beast!" Gaston drawled in his character's voice, "But not before I come for my love!"

"Amazing," Lefou gave a genuine grin, and Gaston's chest puffed a little from the praise.

"Yes, and here's the part where I scoop her into my arms and kiss her-"

"And your shirt, oh, there goes your shirt-"

"Pants too..."

"Holy crap, you've got a nice body..."

"Would you like to see it first hand?" Gaston breathed.

Lefou looked over at him. "I..." The truth was, _yes_. God, yes. Gaston was beyond attractive to him, and he wanted nothing more than to beg the man to touch him all over all night long until his voice was hoarse... but-

"Don't you think we should at least have dinner first?" Lefou bit his lip. Gaston's hazel eyes widened.

"Dinner! Of course, Lefou! How could I have forgotten that?!"

"You remembered my name," Lefou smiled.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Gaston teased.

"Gastt just seemed so much more fitting," Lefou laughed, and the two grinned at each other.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat," Gaston decided, grabbing Lefou's hand.

"B-but-"

"The script of this movie is terrible, you can stop pretending."

Lefou let out a giggle of disbelief. "I mean, I still enjoyed your biceps..."

"They're far more impressive up close, believe me," Gaston smirked, "Let's go."

"Shhh!" someone said three rows down from them, and Gaston took his napkin, scrawling his autograph on it, and tossed it at the woman. When she shrieked upon realization, Gaston and Lefou were already out of the theatre.

"Let's go for pizza," Gaston suggested, "I know a great place."

"Pizza?" Lefou raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like pizza?" Gaston asked worriedly.

"No no, I love it," Lefou laughed, "I just thought you were a caviar, escargot kind of guy."

"I don't know what that means," Gaston stated, and they were off again to a hole-in-the-wall pizza place in West Hollywood. The palm trees around them swayed in the late night breeze, stars out on a cloudless sky. The smog from the city blocked them a fair lot, but they were visible, and pretty magical. Lefou forgot sometimes the charm of living so close to La La Land.

"Tom (Dick and Stanley's) Pizza Place," Lefou read aloud as they walked into the empty little shop. "Why are Dick and Stanley's name in brackets?"

"Because Tom's a royal asshole!" someone shouted, and a bulky man with a yellow apron came out of the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Oh, shove it," one slightly shorter man with a longer hair and a blue apron came out, "I was the one who had the idea to open a pizza place, so really, it should just say "Tom's.""

"I think my name should be in front of both of yours, _mon dieu_ , I'm the most, ehh, attractive," a younger man with a pink apron said in cutely broken English.

"As if," Tom sputtered.

"I've gotta agree with the kid there, honey," Dick shrugged, and Tom scowled at him.

"You married me, shithead!"

"And you said yes," Dick grinned, patting his forehead, and Gaston cleared his throat with a smile.

"Evening, boys. Could we have one large pizza?" He turned. "Lefou- what's your favourite topping?"

"Uh, I like pizza margarita?" Lefou said, mouth already watering at the smell of the place and the idea of the pizza they would consume.

"Pizza margarita coming up for the sexy one, _metenent_!" Stanley shouted from the kitchen, "And I am not talking about you, Gaston!" Lefou blushed as Stanley did an elaborate flip of some dough over his head.

"Show off," Tom muttered, and Dick clapped him on the back.

"Hey there," the yellow-aproned man grinned at Lefou as Gaston headed off to the washroom, "So you've met our Gaston, have you?"

"I have," Lefou smirked, "I guess I'm his boy toy tonight, huh?" Expecting a knowing laugh or at least a nod, Lefou was surprised to find Dick looking confused, tilting his head.

"You're actually the first one he's taken here to see us, since... gosh, I can't remember the last one he brought in."

"Yeah?" Lefou asked slowly, "How long have you been around?"

"Since Gaston was a teenager- and Stanley, Tom's cousin, was in middle school."

"So Gaston grew up around here?" Lefou asked.

"Yup. Always knew the guy would make it big... now it looks like he's trying to find someone to share all that glitz and glamour with. After all-" he turned, slinging Tom into a hug, "Life's no fun, no matter how rich you are, if you don't have someone to make you miserable!"

"No lie there," Tom smirked, and the two kissed. Lefou grinned as well- they were cute... but finding out about Gaston's supposed loneliness was even more interesting to him. Maybe Tom and Dick were in on it. They would convince Gaston's nightly lay he was a genuinely nice guy, then-

Lefou rolled his eyes. Why was it so hard to accept that Gaston may just really _be_ an alright man? He hadn't done anything ungentlemanly yet...

"Smells delicious, doesn't it?" Gaston came back out, wrapping an arm around Lefou, "I love coming here."

"Yeah," Lefou replied, "I'm super hungry."

They got their pizza, and as they ate, Lefou tried to think of things to ask.

"So, what's on the schedule for you the next few days?"

Gaston sat back on his side of the booth. "Oh, I've got a few premieres to attend... one on Thursday, one on Saturday- can't decide if I want Louis Vuitton or Givenchy to dress me, but I'm leaning toward Louis for the weekend. I have the Met Gala on Sunday of course, then I've got a meeting with Michael Bay on Tuesday, he wants me for his new film."

"Wow," Lefou muttered, stunned almost speechless, "I've... gotta take the dog I'm looking after to the vet on Saturday afternoon..."

"Oh, I hope that'll leave enough time for us to get you fitted for a tux- maybe you could move the appointment to the morning?"

Lefou cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Well, for the premiere of Fate of the Furious! You _are_ going to accompany me as my date, aren't you, Lefou?"

Lefou nearly choked on a cherry tomato. "M-me? You actually want to keep seeing me? And take me to your _premiere_?!"

Gaston blinked. "Why wouldn't I? You're outrageously attractive, witty, easy to be around, and I'd love nothing more than to take you out again."

Lefou must have been staring rather blankly, as Gaston frowned.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he looked especially perturbed at the idea that someone wouldn't want to keep dating him, "Of course... being the boyfriend of a star is complicated, it's not for everyone."

"It's not about that," Lefou mused, "I couldn't care less if you were the highest paid actor in this damn city!"

"I know," Gaston said softly, taking his hand over the table as he hesitated. "That's... why I like you so much. You don't care who I am."

Lefou huffed. "Whatever happened to Mr. Macho, offended that I'd never heard your name before?"

"I was genuinely surprised," Gaston shrugged noncommittally, "Everyone knows who I am."

Lefou smiled, and Gaston pattered his fingers on the table. "If you've enjoyed your pizza, and you've enjoyed our little night at the movies... maybe attending a world premiere wouldn't be too far of a leap, hm?" he asked hopefully, and Lefou regarded him, excitement already betraying his sensibility.

"Nobody's gonna believe I'm there with you. They're gonna take one look at me and kick me right out on my ass."

"I'll make sure they know who you are, when I discuss you or kiss you every five minutes," Gaston said.

Lefou heard his coworkers' voices in his head.

_"Find that someone, Lefou. Go out and get him!" Belle always told him._

_"And please, for the love of god, get laid will you, so you're not so cranky?" Adam asked._

_"Adam!"_

_"What?! You remember me before I started dating you? Years of celibacy does things to a man."_

Lefou emerged from the memory, and nodded at Gaston. "Okay... but I want to look good."

"So good," Gaston agreed, standing from the table.

"Best dressed," Lefou growled as they neared.

"Best in all the city," Gaston groaned.

"I'll be so classy," Lefou breathed, tugging at Gaston's lapels.

"Beautiful..." Gaston kissed along his jaw.

"All the better for you to rip off me afterwards- if you can wait that long," Lefou winked, and brought his lips up to Gaston's own. When they pulled away, the actor smiled at the barista, and both let out a sigh.

Maybe dreams really do come true in Hollywood.


	39. Gaston/Lefou: Real Town Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gaston is the hero for a change, from rhye (canon-era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be up there with one of my favourite prompts :))

"Gorgeous day, isn't it, Gaston?" Lefou asked, squinting from the sunlight. They had been riding into town on their way from a hunting trip, now hilltop staring out at the view of Villeneuve.

"Certainly is," Gaston smiled as they approached the village, "Improved only by your company."

Lefou blushed. "Homeward, then?"

"I'd like to stop for some flowers first."

"Ooh, for the dinner table?"

"No," Gaston smiled, "For you, my dear."

Lefou gasped a little. His boyfriend was being especially sweet today... he could be in a good mood; or maybe Lefou was just used to his spells of gloom, which came about once a month or so.

They approached the lovely lady who sold the flowers, Mm. Claire Boutin, wife of the flirtatious M. Lucas Boutin, the vendeur de oeufs.

"Bonjour!" she beamed, giving them a friendly wave, "Red Gardenias, Gaston?"

"Not today, Claire," Gaston hopped off his horse, giving him a quick pat before sauntering up, "Today I'd like a couple of roses. Make them pink-"

"To match his bow," Claire winked knowingly, and Gaston chuckled.

"Exactly." After giving her the due coins, the hunter walked back to Lefou, presenting him with the flowers.

"Careful, don't prick yourself, darling- do you like them?"

"They're gorgeous, Gaston," Lefou grinned, smelling them, "I love y-"

Suddenly, the usual pleasant bustle of the town was interrupted by a desperate cry from someone, rushing through the crowds.

"Please! I need help! Someone help, please!"

Gaston and Lefou snapped their attention from each other toward Tom, a close friend of theirs, glancing around worriedly.

"What's the matter?" Gaston asked, brows furrowed gravely.

"M-my boy, Gaston, Lefou," Tom spoke, "My boy Aloin, he's missing. Oh, dear god, I should have been watching..."

"Where's Hugh?" Lefou asked after his friend's other boy- he had twins with his wife- and Tom glanced back.

"With Marguerite, already searching. We've looked everywhere, it's as if he's gone from this very village!"

"Perhaps he has," Gaston murmured, eyes narrowing like a hawk as he stared out into the distance.

"He's a child of seven, Gaston, how far could he have wandered?" Lefou asked, fingering his hat nervously, but Gaston turned back to Tom.

"Round up as many people as you can- get your wife and your other boy, and follow me." Tom nodded, and Gaston laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, my friend."

Lefou followed right beside Gaston as the villagers all began to rally around them, Stanley right at Tom's side with Dick and his own wife, Justine, and their baby girl Edeline.

"Surely he didn't venture into the forest," Lefou muttered as they approached the mouth of the woods, but Gaston shook his head.

"When I was a lad, I once wandered far into these woods. I was lucky I had a keen wit- I was ten years old and on my first hunting trip, so I thankfully had means to defend myself- little Aloin likely has nothing."

Lefou nodded solemnly, and they continued their hunt. Just then, Dick ran forward, reaching down to pick something up.

"What is it?"

Dick looked up sadly, holding a small hat.

"No," Tom breathed.

"Thomas, the wolves," Marguerite cried, clutching at her husband's jacket and burying her face in. He held her, and Clothilde stepped up, crossing her arms.

"There's gotta be some'ing we can do."

Suddenly, they all heard the loud howl of a wolf, and Gaston's nostrils flared.

"Come on!" he shouted, and led the group into the woods. Lefou's heart thumped in his chest- the situation was tense, looking for an innocent young boy and hoping he hadn't been eaten by ravenous wolves at the same time- but seeing Gaston leading the hunt, driven by such concern for someone other than himself?

It was touching.

"Aloin?!" Tom shouted, and everyone joined in shouting the boy's name.

"Aloin, if you can hear us-!" Lefou shouted.

"-Then stay where you are!" Gaston shouted as well, nodding at Lefou. Soon, the sun began to set, and the villagers began to lose hope as they headed further out into the vast expanse of trees and bramble.

"Aloin is a good student," the headmaster swallowed, "But... but we'll all freeze to death too if we stay out here much longer!" Marguerite looked ready to punch him, and Tom, Justine, Dick, and Stanley weren't far behind.

"Coward," Gaston snapped, "Nobody leaves until we find him." The headmaster scowled right back at him, but they all heard a small cry suddenly, interrupting their showdown.

"Help!"

Everyone turned, and Gaston's eyes widened. "This way!" he beckoned.  

They ventured through the woods down a path to the right, where they heard the snarling and snapping of wolves gathering.

"Stay close to me, Lefou," Gaston whispered softly, putting a protective arm around his love as the eyes of wolves around them glinted hungrily.

"Yep," Lefou squeaked, shivering as he huddled within Gaston's jacket.

After a few more minutes, they heard the shout again, closer. Gaston ran forward into a clearing, and realized he could see his own breath, and the ground was covered in snow.

"What the..." he muttered, and Lefou crouched to make sure it was real. _Snow in June?_

"Please, help me!"

They looked up, and Gaston saw, just ahead, a small boy backed against the trunk of a tree by three wolves, ready to pounce.

"Stay there!" the hunter shouted, and leapt up and over a rock.

"Be careful!" Lefou called, covering his mouth.

Gaston then bashed a rock against a tree, and the wolves' attention were drawn to him. Fighting them away with a large stick, one jumped up and scratched down his shoulder, ripping his hunting jacket and into his skin a little. Lefou was held back by Justine and Claire as he attempted to run out and help him, but Gaston quickly took care of the wolf, sending it running with a whimper. He then ran to the tree despite his wound, scooping Aloin up in his arms, and ran back as the wolves snapped and bit at them both.

"Here," Gaston said to Tom, giving Aloin to them with a wince, and held off the wolves until they realized they weren't going to get any food tonight, and ran off.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, choked up as he hugged his boy, "Thank you so much..."

"Oh, thank you, captain," Marguerite sobbed, kissing Aloin all over, "Thank you!" Lefou reached out to touch Gaston's wounded shoulder, but the hunter drew back.

"Nothing to worry about... I'll tend to it when we return home," he muttered under his breath, wrapping his ascot around it. It didn't go unnoticed by Lefou how Gaston grimaced upon touching it, but he decided not to press right now.

The boy blinked up at his parents.

"I was walking by the woods, and I heard the roar of a beast, papa," he said. Tom ruffled his hair.

"All you heard was wolves, son. Dangerous ones, that had their eye on a little boy to eat up!"

"Never wander off again, hear?" Marguerite scolded, clutching him to her chest. Hugh gave his brother a hug as well.

"The roar of a beast?" Lefou mused, looking further down the dark, foggy pathway ahead with intrigue. Gaston looked as well, but put a hand on Lefou's shoulder.

"Another day. Let's get everyone home."

Lefou forced a smile, ignoring the odd chill that ran through him, and they all headed back to the village. By now, the stars were shining, and everyone was chattering.

"You're a hero, Gaston," Lefou whispered as they made it back safely, taking his hand, "Never forget that." Gaston smiled down at him, reaching to cup his cheeks.

"I wouldn't be the man I am without you, my Lefou," he countered, and kissed his companion as people fussed over the saved boy and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more prompt fill to come :)


	40. Gaston/Lefou: Semi-Public Church Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gafou sex somewhere where they could get caught/PDA that others don't realize is PDA, from rhye (here's another canon-era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're religious, just fyi, this is steamy church smut, sooo- here's your warning. x

The little parish church filled quickly on the sunny Sunday morning in June, all the regular villagers filing into their seats. Lefou often found comfort in this building- it was old, a little worn, but it was always filled with a sort of warm, comfortable feeling. Lefou almost felt like he and Gaston could be themselves in here- of course, he knew they couldn't, but it was nice to feel that way, nonetheless.

"Good morning, Thomas!" Gaston nodded jovially, shaking their friend Tom's hand, "Marguerite, how are you? Good, and the children? Lovely..."

"Hi, Stanley," Lefou greeted, and Stanley gave him a wave as he went to sit with Dick and Justine on Gaston’s left. Gaston sat down on the wooden bench beside Lefou after all the normal greetings had been made, and the hunter gazed over, admiring how good Lefou looked this morning. The shorter man had made himself up well- his beige riding jacket had been ironed, and his hair was in nice little curls falling around his face. The sight of his companion made Gaston lick his lips.

"What are you doing?" Lefou asked softly.

"I haven't done anything," Gaston murmured in slight amusement.

"You're staring at me like you want to devour me!"

"That's because I do."

" _Gaston_ ," Lefou whined, "Please, can't you just behave yourself for once while we're in public?" Gaston grazed his curls with a finger, and Lefou shuddered- Gaston's favourite thing to do was tease his companion's erogenous zones when no one was the wiser but them. And Lefou had quite a lot of them in terribly obvious areas. "Seriously, _stoppit_."

"Alright," Gaston smirked, and sat back again, placing his hands in his lap obediently and side eyeing Lefou. After a moment, Lefou began to fidget as Gaston expected he would, and their eyes met once more. Just then, Père Robert walked out, giving everyone a welcoming smile and holding his arms out for everyone to rise. As everyone sang the opening choruses of prayer, Lefou could feel Gaston's eyes on him, growing even more intense as the singing went on... _damn, when that man got a bee in his bonnet, he never relented._

When they finally sat down again, Lefou turned to him with a huff, and Gaston smiled, dragging his finger up and down Lefou's thigh and turning to face the speaking pastor. Lefou frowned a little, then it dawned on him as Gaston's pinky finger inched a little higher...

_No. Oh, no... oh, he was getting hard, why why why was his stupid boyfriend like this?!_

"Mmm, enjoying that?" Gaston whispered in Lefou's ear, and Lefou swallowed thickly. The thing was, yes- he was quite enjoying this stroking, seeing as he had awakened with a morning erection that had been particularly bothersome, but Gaston had slept in, the asshole, and hadn't left enough time to take care of Lefou upon waking himself. So there Lefou was, already aroused, going to the all holy place of _church_.

"It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" Lefou murmured to the headmaster, who was sitting next to him with a forced giggle, and he took off his jacket, revealing a plum waistcoat and crisp white shirt. The corners of Gaston's lips turned up as Lefou placed the article of clothing in a folded ball over his lap.

“Too hot? I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll leave.”

Lefou rolled his eyes at the bad pun, and Gaston’s hand finally snaked under the jacket.

“And we thank the heavenly father for the plentiful provisions our little town provides,” Robert went on at the front of the church, but his voice slowly drowned out as Lefou felt Gaston’s hand slip into his breeches.

“Why are you doing this here?” Lefou hissed at him, but that infuriating smirk stayed on Gaston’s face.

“I didn’t have time this morning, love. I’m simply making up for my negligence.”

“In a place of god?!” Lefou squeaked.

“Don’t blaspheme,” the headmaster muttered to him, and Lefou turned incredulously.

“I’m not blaspheming! I’m literally calling it what it is!”

As the headmaster grumbled, Lefou turned his attentions back to Gaston, lowering his voice so the headmaster to his right couldn’t hear. “You have no shame.”

“And?”

“God _dammit_ , Gaston.” The headmaster gasped, and Lefou rolled his eyes over to him, fixing him with a scathing glare. “Honey, just don’t.”

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” Gaston murmured, hand rubbing gentle ministrations into the back of Lefou’s neck. The action seemed friendly, as they were regarded by the town as the close friends they were supposed to be, but it held a much deeper meaning between the two of them.

“D-don’t…” Lefou breathed, voice just above a whisper as he finally resigned himself to his arousal, “Don’t stop…”

Gaston smiled, and readjusted himself in his seat, reaching lower into Lefou’s pants to grip his erection. Lefou tried to hide the sharp intake of air, and stifled a moan as Gaston used the pre-cum sliding down his shaft to lubricate him.

“That’s not gonna be enough,” Lefou whimpered, “It’s gonna…”

Gaston nodded, realizing Lefou was right. So as everyone repeated the words the Pere was saying, he stretched, covering his mouth in a fake yawn as he spat in his palm. As he brought his hand back down, Dick nudged Gaston.

“Late one last night with the ladies, Gaston?” he smirked, and Gaston chuckled.

“How did you guess?” he replied smoothly.

“Well, I could use a good snooze myself after trying for another baby last night with mine,” Dick grinned.

“Richard!” Justine, his wife, admonished, and Gaston laughed.

Meanwhile, as Gaston kept his cool as he always did, Lefou struggled to keep his noises in, fidgeting in his seat and turning red in the face. Gaston knew exactly where to touch him, knew every little spot that drove him wild- his thumb swiped up and over the swollen, sensitive head of his cock, and _ohhhh_ -

“Ah,” Lefou choked, thrusting his hips forward slightly. The headmaster gave him a strange look, which Lefou blatantly ignored. Gaston squeezed him, gently stroking up again, and he grabbed the seat in front of him, rocking gently and closing his eyes.

Stanley, upon hearing the commotion behind him, turned around in concern.

“Is everything alright, Monsieur Lefou?” he asked gently, and Lefou wished Gaston would just _get him there, please._

“Fine!” he managed.

“You’ll have to forgive Monsieur Lefou,” Gaston cut in with a remorseful smile, “He’s feeling a little under the weather.”

“Oh,” Lefou moaned, “Oh…”

“Ah… Je suis desole,” Stanley frowned, and Gaston nodded in thanks.

“Alas, I implored him to stay home, and rest his tired body- but our dear, sweet Christian friend insisted that he couldn’t miss church on the lord’s day,” Gaston continued, and placed a dramatic hand over his heart. “Look at this kind soul. He doesn’t just _hear_ the words the Pere speaks- he _feels_ their passion!”

“Oh, dear jesus,” Lefou gasped as Gaston jerked him twice.

“Listen to him pray,” Gaston smiled, patting Lefou on the back with his other hand.

“He is very devoted,” Stanley smiled, as well as the headmaster, finally convinced Lefou loved god just as much as he did.

“Yes- perhaps he should lead our next prayer!” Tom suggested enthusiastically, and Robert looked over.

“Do I hear an offer to lead?”

“Yes!” Gaston volunteered, “Lefou and I will lead the next prayer!”

“Please,” Lefou begged.

“Yes- _please_ dear lord, deliver our souls to heaven,” Gaston prayed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I need to-“ Lefou gasped, feeling the pressure build as Gaston stroked him just right.

“I need to feel your warmth within me,” Gaston went on loudly, looking over at Lefou.

“Right there…” Lefou gasped.

“Right there,” Gaston smiled charismatically at everyone watching, patting his chest, “In my heart. Amen.”

“Amen,” Lefou squeaked out with everyone else’s hearty agreement, and Gaston leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Such a good boy- nobody even noticed I had your cock in my hand, you naughty little slut.”

“ _Fuck_ … Gaston, this is wrong,” Lefou panted.

“No one will ever know. No one but you, me, and-“ he smirked at the modest sculpture at the very front, “Him.”

“Ahhh,” Lefou came hard in Gaston’s hand, and Gaston gently tugged him through it, stroking him until he was sure his companion was finished. Then, he carefully withdrew his hand, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping himself with it, offering it over to Lefou, who discreetly tried to clean himself up under the jacket.

When the service was over, Lefou’s cheeks were flushed a light pink, but he certainly felt much better than he had upon arrival. Pere Robert shook everyone’s hand as they left, and Lefou went out before Gaston.

“Thank you for your lovely prayer today, Gaston, Lefou,” Robert nodded to them both. He never seemed as enamoured with the hunter as the rest of the village was- perhaps he saw through most of his charades of confidence and ego, but Gaston paid that no mind. He simply nodded with Lefou.

“Thank you for your service,” Gaston replied, “It was especially moving this morning.”

It did not go unnoticed by Robert or Lefou that Gaston shook the Pere’s hand with his left one today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is such an assssss lmao


	41. Gaston/Lefou: Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your stray red item turned my whites pink. 
> 
> Fun little modern au domestic!Gafou, cause I haven't done that in a while.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”

Gaston popped his head down into the basement of their suburban home, frowning. “What is it, darling?” he called down, setting down a thermos of black coffee.

“I swear sometimes it’s like talking to a _brick wall_!”

Gaston came down the stairs, wiping his forehead off with his forearm and wiping the motor oil off his hands with a small towel. He had just been fixing the car upstairs in the garage, and Lefou was doing the laundry- Saturday was chores day.

“Look at my shirts, Gaston!” Lefou barked, and Gaston regarded his husband’s good, crisp white work shirts. The only problem was, they weren’t crisp anymore, and they weren’t white anymore.

“Your shirts,” Gaston continued to frown, “They’re… pink.”

“And what makes pink out of white, Gaston?!” Lefou asked expectantly, tossing his shirt aside in a huff. Gaston spent about a minute trying to deduce the answer to this, so Lefou just let out a frustrated growl, grabbing another item of clothing and holding it up. “Red!”

“Ah,” Gaston nodded, then his eyes widened slightly. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Lefou nodded, “I just love it when you throw your red shirts in with my _bleach wash_.”

“I…” Gaston swallowed, “I’m sorry.”

“Uh huh,” Lefou’s eyes narrowed, and Gaston sauntered over, picking up the shirt and holding it up to Lefou’s chest.

“Well… you look good in pink!” Gaston murmured with a hopeful smile, “It suits you.” He brought his hands to Lefou’s shoulders, smoothing over them and bringing his lips down close to Lefou’s.

“Don’t try to…” Lefou tried weakly, eyes continuously falling down to his husband’s lips. He was letting his stubble grow in, and he had soot and car oil all over his bulging biceps- _why was he wearing that damn muscle top?_ \- “I’m not…”

“What was that you were saying?” Gaston smirked, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from Lefou’s bun.

“I was… mad at you…” Lefou breathed in a daze.

“Were you, though?” Gaston asked, connecting their foreheads and rocking their bodies together. Lefou could already feel the beginning of Gaston’s erection as they nudged together, and the smaller man moaned.

“No, I t-totally wasn’t.”

He looped his arms around his husband’s neck, bringing their lips together as Gaston hoisted Lefou up on the washing machine, chores momentarily forgotten.


	42. Gaston/Lefou: Hard To Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lefou plays hard to get when Gaston finally comes to terms with his feelings. From christinawithav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy!lefou ftw <3

The day Gaston had the revelation that he wanted Lefou instead of Belle was the day he realized he would have to do the scariest thing he had ever to date- admit these feelings to himself, and admit them to his best friend. Of course, Lefou had been putting up with his constant pursuit of Belle for years, and his pursuit of all the other women in town. This wouldn’t be easy to get out.

The two walked through the village one afternoon, hands behind their back.

“Lefou,” Gaston started.

“Mm?” Lefou replied.

“The… eggs look delicious today!” he commented.

“Sure,” Lefou nodded, “Kinda always looks the same, but-

“Lefou!”

“Yeah?”

“What… what’s your favourite colour?” the hunter wiped sweat from his forehead.

“What?”

“Lefou, wait… what would you call it when… when a man…” Gaston searched for words, faltering slightly, “Well, when one… likes another… of the same-“

Lefou tensed a little as he realized what the hunter was saying, and Gaston looked over.

“Why do you ask?” Lefou asked curtly.

“Well, I…” Gaston nervously wrung his hands, “I’ve been getting feelings for another, you see… someone who is not, er… Belle.”

“Or… a woman?” Lefou finished. All Gaston could do was nod. “Alright. Who is this man?”

“Well, he’s…” Gaston cringed. “He’s…”

Lefou knew. It was obvious, really- Gaston was never this nervous around anyone. Lefou had been pining over Gaston all these years as Gaston had pined over Belle- which is exactly why Lefou would make this hell for his friend.

“You know, I quite like someone too,” Lefou asserted, and Gaston blinked, hopes rising.

“You… you do?”

“Oh yes… he’s very handsome. A dashing man, and I think he likes men too.”

“How coincidental!” Gaston began to smile.

“Yes- ah, there he is now!” Lefou pointed to Stanley walking by with Tom and Dick, who he gave a little wave to. Stanley happily obliged with a friendly wave back, and Gaston deflated.

“Stanley?”

“Stanley,” Lefou nodded, sighing dreamily. Gaston grumbled.

“But _why_? He’s so…”

“What? Do you think he doesn’t like me?” Lefou feigned worriedly.

“No, nobody could dislike you, Lef-“

“Maybe I’m not in his league.”

“Please, he’s not in _your_ league,” Gaston scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Perhaps. And perhaps, neither are you.”

“What?” Gaston blurted, and Lefou smirked as he finally turned around and dropped the charade.

“All those years I had to endure, and I suppose you expect me to fall into your arms.”

“I…”

“I love you too, Gaston,” Lefou smiled, sauntering ahead of him, “But if you want this? You’re going to have to make all the efforts to woo me that you made for Belle.”

Gaston swallowed, and Stanley approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You know, monsieur, I have found that the way to a man’s heart is-“

“Shut up, Stanley. I have flowers to steal.”


	43. Luke/Josh: Cast Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone from the BATB cast ships them and Luke has a huge crush on Josh. Emma and Dan challenge them to kiss and when they do, Josh suddenly realises that he's in love with Luke as well-- from Evytju
> 
> -I changed it up just a little in terms of cast members but yeah :D

"There they go again," Emma muttered fondly, and Dan looked up from where he was studying his script.

"Smiling or hugging this time?"

"Both," Emma sighed, "It's ridiculous, how smitten they are."

"Yes, it is quite, isn't it?" Dan frowned, "Did Luke ever say if he was involved with anyone?"

"I don't recall, no."

"And Josh?"

"Not with anyone at the moment."

The two grinned at each other, an ulterior plot already forming.

 "This is going to be so much fun to shoot," Luke was laughing, arm around Josh. Josh was smiling ear-to-ear, hand on Luke's back. The two had thankfully clicked instantly upon meeting- they would be sharing almost all their scenes, so good chemistry was always a bonus. 

"Oh, yeah," Josh agreed, "I read that page and I literally had to put down everything I was doing, like, I was so excited."

"I'm still so excited to even be here," Luke confessed, "It just feels so good to finally be able to merge my two passions, you know, singing and film."

"I feel the exact same way," Josh nodded, "Ever since Book of Mormon, I've missed the singing so much. There was Frozen too, but..."

"But there's something a little different about voice work I'd imagine, yeah?"

"Yeah. Plus, we actually get to dance in this," Josh rubbed his hands together.

"Together, I hope," Luke flirted, trying to hold in his sigh. Josh did things to him he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Well, Gaston and Lefou generally do everything together, so..." Josh took a deep breath, blushing under Luke's stare, and Emma rested her head on Dan's shoulder as they watched from the prop balcony.

Throughout shooting, the two were never apart. Even when the cameras weren't rolling, they never left each other's side, always laughing together and acting like teenagers who had a crush on one another. It got to the point where the rest of the cast on set that day would watch them do their scenes together, taking bets on who would break character to do something lovesick first.

On day 3 of filming the castle attack, Bill yelled cut after Josh's line, "Aren't you the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?"

Luke turned to Josh, and they started to chat and smile again as those providing their eye lines watched on.

"Dare you to kiss!" Gugu suddenly shouted from her place behind the camera, cupping her hands.

“And a good morning to you too, Gugu!” Josh called back, and Josh blushed as Luke wiggled his eyebrows at the American actor.

"Well… shall we oblige the lady?"

“Well, um… we don't want to get on her bad side," Josh commented.

“Then yeah?” Luke grinned, already snaking his hands playfully around Josh’s hips.

 "Hell yeah, do you know how many dudes I've kissed?" Josh snorted. Luke raised an eyebrow, and Josh coughed. "Zero. I've kissed zero." Luke let out a laugh, and Josh stepped forward with a jovial grin, ready to crack a joke the minute the quick kiss was over. It was no big deal, right? Just a fun little challenge, between friends.

But the kiss lasted far longer than expected... and was far less of a laughing matter. As Luke's lips enveloped his own, Josh found that his brain had actually short-circuited, and he couldn't think of words or even what to do in reciprocation. 

_Dammit Gad, you know how to kiss! Fucking do something!_

Thankfully, Luke was on top of that, and delved his tongue past Josh's lips, gently requesting entrance. When Josh parted to let him through, the two got even closer to one another, hands finding shoulders and chests and backs. As the kiss got even deeper, Josh found himself seriously conflicted- maybe he _had_ grown to become a little more than friends with Luke.

"Holy," Josh gasped as they broke apart for air, "What is heterosexuality again?"

Bill's jaw was hanging open as he came out of the camera tent. Emma and Gugu winced, hoping Bill wasn't too pissed about going off schedule, but the benevolent director just whistled appreciatively.

"I vote we include that in the movie, guys."

"Aye!" the whole crew shouted, and Luke and Josh looked around, realizing they had more of an audience than they thought.


	44. Luke/Josh: One Night's Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh, an unknown actor, has a one night's stand with Luke, a famous actor. Years later, they meet again for Beauty and the Beast and Josh comes to terms with his feelings. From-christinawithav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! I had lots of fun writing this prompt x

Josh didn’t know what he was doing here- he should really be at home, reviewing the audition piece he was going to perform tomorrow for the sixteenth casting director he had seen this month. But after a while, you could only sing Mr. Cellophane from Chicago or ask people if they were talking to you in a De Niro accent so many times before you felt like offing yourself.

"Hey, uh... just a bud light, thanks," Josh nodded to the bartender. She was hot- the bartender. Bleach blonde hair tied back into a sporty ponytail, perky little nose and even perkier breasts... not like Josh had a chance with someone like her.

Sighing, he was grateful she even attempted a flirty smile his way, and took the ice cold beer, popping the cap. Damn, it felt good to unwind.

After about ten minutes of nothing eventful happening, Josh wondered if he should order another beer, or just head home. He didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish here tonight... he wasn't exactly looking to get laid (although it was always a welcome turn of events), and he didn't exactly want to drink until he passed out. So why did he come?

 _I could dance,_ he thought to himself. _That way, I could meet some people, or something... maybe?_

Plunking his empty beer bottle down on the counter, Josh did just that- he went over to the dance floor, already filled with a sweaty, sex-driven mob. Josh looked to his left, where two were grinding against each other. He looked to his right, and found two women making out. Then there he was, doing the Charlie Brown in the middle of the dance floor.

Ah, whatever. If you couldn't go out and have a good time alone, then that's what makes you a loser, not failing to hook up with someone. _Though,_ Josh observed from the slight twitch in his pants, _a little love wouldn't hurt tonight._

Eventually heading back over to the bar, he hopped on his stool, wiping his forehead. Nobody had really caught his attention yet, but he wasn't quite finished with the place- the dancing had certainly helped his mood, and his mindset.

A few more minutes went by, before Josh suddenly heard a voice.

"Hi." He turned to see a tall man slide his way onto the stool next to his. Josh smiled back.

"Hey."

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," the man chuckled.

"I am," Josh grinned, and flagged the bartender again. "Can I have another b- actually, y'know what, I'll have a vodka on the rocks."

"Here, let me," the man set a few bills down on the bar, and Josh glanced over. The guy's features were a little shadowed by the lighting of the place, but Josh could tell he was at least attractive, with a strong jawline, nice nose, and good hair. Not that Josh was paying attention to that. 

"Thanks," Josh nodded, and swallowed. "You... from around here?" He didn't know if that was meant as a pick up line or a genuine question- as a straight guy, he wasn't in the habit of picking up men, but the energy of the place and the first sip of vodka was slightly blurring his boundaries. 

"No," the guy laughed, "I'm just here to shoot- ehh, just here for work."

"Shoot?" Josh picked up, suddenly interested, "You're... in the film industry?"

"I am," the guy affirmed, not going any further than that, and Josh just assumed he was crew or something. Maybe he was even the key grip. 

"I'm trying to break in myself," Josh commented, sipping from his drink some more, "Tough as shit. I thought being a Carnegie grad would have perks of some kind, but it's kinda the same old grind every day."

"I totally get that," the guy smiled, "I went through the same. Carnegie, though? That's impressive."

"Impressive enough, hopefully, to land me a role on Broadway one day," Josh lifted his glass, and the man clinked it.

"Here's to hoping. I'm Luke, by the way."

"Josh," Josh shook his hand. _Okay, they were on a first name basis now._ _Was this a thing that normally happened, or...?_

Luke drank from his rum and coke, and took a slightly crumpled box of Newports out from his back pocket, pulling one out and lifting it to his lips. He offered the box to Josh, who grimaced.

"Probably shouldn't. I've got two auditions tomorrow, one's singing." 

"Mmm," Luke nodded, cupping his hand around to light his own. He puffed twice on it, exhaling smoke once it was lit. "I shouldn't either, I know all too well the effects- I was in musical theatre for nine years. I'm trying to get off them, been trying for months, but-" he shrugged, taking a deep pull, "I'm not in the club to be a good boy, now am I?" 

For some reason, this statement accompanied by the tiny smirk gave Josh the chills, sending pleasurable little sparks through his body. This guy- Luke- was seriously attractive... like, _oh my god I'm actually attracted to a man_ attractive. And it was obvious he was interested in Josh, or he probably wouldn't have stayed by his side this long in a place like this. A sweat broke out on Josh's face, and he quickly turned back to his drink. 

"How long are you here in New York, Luke?" he asked, biting his lip. Josh wondered if his ears were deceiving him when he thought he heard Luke give a low, sexual sigh.

"Long enough."

Josh stuttered, the room starting to spin, and Luke offered a hand.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Y-Yeah," Josh breathed, already starting to get hard under Luke's calculating stare. Luke quickly crushed his cigarette and took one last sip from his drink, grabbing Josh by the wrist and leading him through the crowd as if he had experience navigating a club. He probably did. 

 _Wait... was this happening? Was he actually doing this?_ Josh had never been with a man before, ever, but the way Luke looked at him... it made Josh want to worship the guy in every way possible.

"I've got an apartment I've been staying in," Luke murmured, hands wandering over Josh's body, "I'll take you there?"

"Mhmm," Josh agreed, since his tiny studio apartment was probably in shambles currently, covered in week old laundry and piles of take out boxes. Luke hailed a cab over, and Josh slid in first, going over to the window.

"Oh god," Josh whined, blinking in hopes of clearing up his vision. Having no such luck, he resigned himself to the arousal he was currently feeling, and the sensation of Luke's hand tracing patterns on his thigh. After a minute of subtle touching, Josh finally climbed over and smashed his lips against Luke's, surprising the taller man. It was not an unwelcome action; Luke reciprocated heartily, cupping Josh's cheek and ass as they ground against each other. "Ah... ah, oh m-my," Josh gasped a little, sliding into a position on Luke's lap where his dick was rubbing just right against Luke's hip.

"Like that?" Luke mumbled in his ear, "You need to come?"

"Yes," Josh breathed.

"Good, we're here," Luke replied, and thanked the tolerant cab driver with a good tip. Once they were out, they barely reached Luke's foyer before they were kissing again, pawing at each others' clothes. When they finally reached the hallway, a light was turned on... and Josh just about dropped.

No way. No. Way.

"Luke _Evans_?!"

Luke ran a hand through his hair breathlessly, looking a little sheepish and more than a little apprehensive. "Mmm," he answered, holding his breath.

Josh shook his head, not believing his luck. It was obvious why Luke liked clubs- they must give him a sense of anonymity, since everyone knows who he is- he was in the Fast and the Furious films, and word was, he had a major role in the upcoming Hobbit franchise!

"Okay," Josh whispered, approaching him again, and Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, okay- what, I'm not gonna ask for your autograph, asshole." Luke looked a little relieved, as well as amused... and they got back to it.

Soon, Josh had taken Luke's shirt off, and his own was long gone as well, strewn over what was probably Luke's dining room table. Luke easily got out of his tight jeans (how does one get out of jeans like that so gracefully?) and Josh yanked his own pants down, kicking them off. Then they were on the bed, the large, comfortable bed containing pillows engraved with Luke's initials- _fucking movie stars, man_ \- and Luke got to work sucking little bruises all over Josh's naked chest and stomach.

"Fuck," Josh looked at the ceiling, pleasure shooting right down to his cock, which was leaking against his stomach. "Um," he began, "Hey, so here's the thing. I've never been with... with a man before." The admission sounded dumb, inexperienced, and Josh hated it. Here he was with Luke fucking Evans, sex god, who could probably woo any guy into bed (just like he had with Josh, a _straight_ man), and he had to go and ruin it with this?!

"Ah," Luke mumbled, pulling back a little. Josh prepared to get kicked out, but the actor went on. "Really? You're... bi? Pan?"

"Well... _technically_ I'm straight, despite the glaring fact that I literally am about to have a dick in my hand or my mouth or my, um, ass, or whatever you're into," Josh replied, perched back on his forearms. Luke smirked a little at this, but didn't say much else on the subject. Instead, he nudged Josh's legs apart a little, opting to move up a little more now.

"Well... we'll go slow, if you want. Here, touch me," he instructed, and Josh found himself salivating at the sudden sight of Luke's cock in better view, perfect and long, thick with a vein running up one side. As he cautiously took Luke's cock in his hand, he gasped again- the only dick he'd ever touched was his own, and it felt pretty good to touch another, each unfamiliar ridge exciting and arousing. These feelings of want skyrocketed even more when Luke grasped him too, already stroking gently with the pre-cum.

"Where did I leave the...?" Luke muttered, reaching back to dig around under the bed, "Hm... ah, here it is." He pulled out the lube they needed, and Josh breathed a sigh of relief. Luke stroked himself with a few squirts of it, and Josh did as well, both men returning to jerking each other off.

"Oh, you're good," Josh hissed, back arching.

"So are you, for your first man," Luke smiled back, pressing a kiss to the corner of Josh's lips, and the teasing became a real kiss, the two letting out needy moans through it as they neared completion. Neither man felt particularly compelled to draw it out, so when Josh announced he was going to come, Luke made sure to pump him faster, jerking himself with Josh as well until both of them felt the oncoming heat coiling. The tipping point for the shorter man was when Luke began to probe further back, obviously experienced in knowing just where to go to push a man's buttons and _ahhh_ \- what was that he was prodding at?

"Fuck," Josh gasped, feeling Luke stroke along his perineum to his hole and back to his balls in a rhythm- suddenly, it was all too much. Josh choked Luke's name when he came, and Luke whimpered Josh's during what could easily be described as the best orgasm of Josh's life.

When they had both finished, they immediately fell asleep, tangled in limbs and sweat and each other.

* * *

One eye cracked open. Then the other.

Josh's phone's alarm was going off softly yet loud enough to wake him, and he looked over to find it where it usually was beside his bed- but this wasn't his bed. This wasn't his apartment.

He flipped over, expecting to see some hot chick or some not-so-hot chick or some _woman_ at least... what he saw made him yelp.

He had slept with a man. He had touched another man's penis, sexually. He had this man's cum all over his stomach, gross...

Jesus _fuck_ , he had slept with _Luke Evans_ , Hollywood star, heartbreaker, Owen Shaw, Vlad Tepes, fucking soon-to-be hobbit or elf or whatever he was gonna be cast as, oh god...

"Oh god," Josh echoed himself out loud. He was so out of his league here. He suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had to do- grabbing his stuff, yanking on his clothes, and making sure he was at least a little presentable and/or washed off, he ran the fuck out of there, hailing a cab down on street level before Luke's snores even ceased.

Hopefully his first audition for the Book of Mormon today would lead to something.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Josh twisted the cap off his water bottle, drinking. Today was the day- the first table read, and the day he would meet his co-stars. He knew who got the part of the beast and Belle, but none of the others. He was especially excited to meet his Gaston- he wondered who they got for the part. Someone like the Rock probably, who had huge muscles and could easily have their voice auto tuned in post if they needed it, which, Josh was smugly convinced, they would.

Ah, it was good to be back in something like this. He missed Book of Mormon, even after Frozen, since with Frozen, he didn't actually get to _be_ the snowman. Here, he got to sing, dance, act- it was as if he was back on Broadway, and he loved being completely in his own forte.

He entered the room, ready to crack a few jokes and make a fun first impression as he always did. Grinning at everyone, hugs were exchanged, as were words, then as he approached the actual table, Josh stopped short, nearly coughing up a lung as he realized what the name tag next to his read.

"Josh, you alright?" Emma asked. They had already met a few days earlier when doing a couple dance rehearsals.

"Fine," Josh replied, paralyzed.

"Good morning," he suddenly heard a soft Welsh voice behind him greeting someone with the slap of a hand, and he felt that hand on his shoulder. "And you must be my Lefou!"

Josh turned, tight lipped, and smiled at his handsome fellow actor. "Yeah!"

Something flashed behind Luke's eyes, and he cocked his head a little. "Josh Gad- you were in Frozen, yeah?"

"That I was."

His eyes narrowed, lips parted as if he was going to speak. "Have we... met before? At an event, or-"

"Don't think so, let's sit down, okay?" Josh said quickly, swallowing and also kind of shaking a little. The one man who had changed so much for him over the years... he was _back_.

"Welcome everyone," Bill grinned in the middle of the square area, "To the first official table read for Beauty and the Beast!"

Everyone clapped, especially Luke, who seemed a lot more cheerful than Josh remembered the mildly brooding, handsome man to be. Fuck, how did he remember perfectly and Luke couldn't even place his _likeness_?  

About halfway through the read, Luke began to steal glances more and more frequently Josh's way, and during their scene reads together, Josh could tell his co-star was still trying to place him. Then suddenly, on their break for lunch, he let out a shout.

"My god! Josh?!" Luke jogged over, stopping with wide eyes. "From... from the bar?!"

"Yep," Josh responded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But you're so... confident! _That_ Josh was-"

"A loser, yeah, that's where success in this business will get you."

"Well, you weren't a loser, you were just pretty shy."

"I appreciate the compliment- you weren't too shabby yourself." Josh grimaced, realizing where he had left Luke and also realizing they would have to talk about it. "I'm... sorry I left. The morning after."

"I was wondering about that," Luke smiled a little, "And here I was, all these years, plagued by the fear that I was a terrible lover."

Josh rolled his eyes and laughed, and Luke laughed too, the sound stupidly warming. _Just Luke's presence made him blush..._

Josh had been toying with these feelings for the past few years. Ever since that night, he had come to terms with the fact that maybe it was a reality for him that he did like both men and women, though he had never really come right out and admitted it to himself.

It wasn't until now he was confronted with the idea of actually acting on these feelings.

"We're going to be working very closely, then," Luke nodded. Josh looked around, agreeing.

"We are."

"So... how've you been?"

"Splendid. Did the Hobbit films, those were fun."

"Yeah, I got Book of Mormon, and uh... Frozen just came along after that." Josh suddenly remembered something, smirking. "Did you finally quit?"

"Hm?"

"Remember?" Josh smiled a little, "The Newports?"

Luke let out a loud laugh. "Oh! Eh, I still have one here and there, but I've cut back significantly. Doing a film like this, I would've had to anyway." They stood next to one another for a few more seconds, before Luke suddenly turned his way again. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna grab coffee later? To... go over character motivation? I feel as if we should, seeing as... we'll be working so closely together."

Josh took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'd love to. Though- I hope we get to doing a little more than studying."

Luke grinned, and Josh put a hand on his shoulder, giggling.

"Looks like they've taken to each other," Emma said to Dan, who was sitting beside her. They had also become quick friends.

"Oh yes," Dan nodded, "My, look at them! You'd think they knew each other from before!"

Josh and Luke took their seats again once the shock of meeting again had finally worn off, ready for the next scene and ready as well for the well-overdue evening ahead of them of getting better acquainted, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that prompts are now closed for a while again, I've got one more to fill then there'll be a slight break while I focus on my other gafou fic! :)


	45. Gaston/Lefou: Actor/Barista AU Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third continuation of movie star/coffee shop au

So this is what a premiere looked like from the inside.

The red carpet was less red, more maroon, an observation Lefou never thought he would be making. They should call it the crimson carpet, then they'd have the benefit of not only alliteration, but accuracy...

"Look up, Lefou," Gaston whispered gently in his ear, stroking his thumb down the shorter man's back, "The cameras want to see your face, not your hair... though you do have fabulous hair."

"Right," Lefou blushed, looking up so quickly many photographers caught that blowing hair, model effect.

"Who is he?" one reporter asked in a hush.

"Who knows, but he's cute," another replied, snapping a close up.

Shouts of "over here, Gaston!" or "here, Mr. Deveneux!" and "this way, sir!" to Lefou were being called out, and Lefou had to admit it was disconcerting to say the least. But Gaston looked right at home, smiling comfortably for the cameras and even showing a little teeth sometimes or winking.

"Let us see your profile, sir!" someone shouted, and Lefou swallowed, leaning into Gaston.

"I hate my profile," he mumbled, and Gaston kissed his cheek.

"They don't."

With that, he brushed Lefou's hair back, and Lefou blushed again, nervously displaying his side to the photographers. As more and more of them began to  applaud and encourage him, Lefou gained confidence, and before he knew it, he was fully turned, glancing back over his shoulder with a smoulder that put even Gaston to shame.

"Am I doing this right?" Lefou gritted out.

"You're doing perfect," the actor told him, and Lefou grinned, giving the cameras a wave.

They soon moved on to the interviews, which Lefou had been coached through by Gaston.

_"The reporters are going to be very, very nosy, and they're going to ask you incredibly uncomfortable questions. Being my companion, if you don't feel comfortable answering something, don't say so, just laugh sweetly and go on to the next person, and I'll take over."_

The first woman was from ET.

"I must say, you look handsome tonight," she told Gaston, "Who are you wearing?"

"A nice Louis Vuitton," he winked at her, fixing a cuff link.

"Well, you look amazing, but when don't you? So you're here for the premiere of Fast and the Furious 8-"

"I am," Gaston flashed a winning grin.

"So are you just here to support your friends, or can we expect a cameo from you?" she teased, and Gaston laughed boisterously.

"Don't you wish? No, I'm afraid I won't be gracing your screens tonight. But don't count me out of any future films in the franchise, you never know!"

"We can only hope! Now, I've gotta ask... it's the question everyone's asking tonight- who _is_ your mystery date?"

"My mystery date, as you call him," Gaston smiled, wrapping an arm around Lefou, "Is my beautiful beau, Lefou Bouchard." Lefou swallowed, about four cameras suddenly pointed at him. _He wasn't used to this shit, he was used to putting whipped cream on Frappucinos and getting yelled at by old ladies with un-spellable names._

"So you're confirming that you two are, in fact, dating?"

"We are," Gaston smiled at Lefou, kissing him again on the other cheek. Lefou blushed, and the reporter seemed momentarily speechless.

"Wow. Okay! You've never been this candid about your sexuality! We've only seen paparazzi shots of you with past flings."

"It's no secret of mine that I like both men and women," Gaston told her, "And after the years I've been searching, I can easily say that Lefou here is the light of my life."

Lefou felt the gravity of that statement right away. That was a hell of a lot of pressure- after one single date, Gaston was ready to say something like that? It scared the hell out of him.

"Do you have anything to say to that, Mr. Bouchard?" the reporter asked, holding out a mic. Gaston carefully nudged Lefou closer so the mic would pick him up, and he smiled.

"Uh, yeah! The last few days have been an adventure... and I'm happy as I've ever been when I'm with this man by side."

"Awww, too sweet! On that note, thank you both so much for your time, enjoy the premiere, and alright, you ET viewers, we've got more pre-show coming up soon!"

As the two wandered to the next reporter in the line, Lefou tugged at Gaston's sleeve. "Did you really mean that?"

Gaston turned. "What?" 

"The thing about the... light of your life?" Lefou bit his lip. Gaston noticed this, and shrugged.

"Did you want me to mean it?"

"Stop answering me in questions, give me a straight answer."

"I think we've established that nothing about me is straight."

"Gaston, I swear to god-"

"Hi, how are you?!" Gaston beamed, approaching the next reporter, "Have you met Lefou?!"

Once the actual movie started, Lefou was squirming in his seat. Gaston had given him all the PDA he had been promised, and honestly, it was the most endearing thing and it made Lefou melt into a puddle. But Gaston had never really answered him.

About halfway through, though, Gaston's arm found its way back around Lefou, and the neglect of his question was suddenly the last thing on his mind... sitting here with Gaston to his left and this big, muscley guy to his right- _holy shitcakes, was that Vin fucking Diesel hogging his arm rest?!-_ Lefou wondered if he wasn't returning all the sentiments Gaston had expressed toward him.

The thought made him smile as he settled in further under Gaston's snuggle.

-

"Lefou!"

Lefou grimaced as he let the front door of the coffee shop close behind him, slowly taking off his sunglasses.

"Get over here!" he heard, and went behind the counter, jumping up and sliding over the side. Belle and Adam had gathered around the TV, which was set to a channel that replayed last night's events at the premiere.

"-chelle Rodriguez stunned in a gorgeous burgundy dress, but the real highlight of last night wasn't even about the eighth film of the beloved franchise. Gaston Deveneux, the three time winner of the golden globe best actor and winner of MTV's best body award, turned up late last night with Starbucks, to coin the phrase. Lefou Bouchard, as Gaston's mystery man was revealed to be, is a 29-year old Starbucks employee who lives in the LA area. Sources tell us they've been seeing each other for about a week, which is moving pretty fast in our opinions, but just look at those smiles! It's obvious they've got something good going for them."

Adam changed the channel.

"-ston Deveneux and Lefou Bouchard, true love or publicity stunt? What do you think, Katherine?"

"Well, first off, I'd like to say- stunt or not, this Lefou guy sure has great taste in men, but- I know, off topic. It looks to me like they genuinely have feelings for each other! Look at that kiss, c'mon."

"But Gaston has been known to stage ridiculous publicity stunts. Remember the time he ate sixty eggs to promote his new film about a troubled farmer turned boxer?"

"Yes, that's true, but-"

He changed the channel again.

"-has us wondering, what else has the famous star been hiding from the public eye?" They cut to a clip of Gaston on the carpet with Lefou under his arm.  

_"It's a secret of mine that I like both men and women..."_

"That's not what he said," Lefou crossed his arms, scowling at the screen, "They're taking it out of context."

"Excuse me, care to explain all this?!" Belle nearly shrieked incredulously.

Lefou turned to her, and gestured to the TV. "Well... they said it all, don't you think?"

She huffed with a playful smile. " _Lefou_! Your face appears on every channel in the world, and you won't even tell us the story behind it?!" Adam picked up a magazine laying by them, raising an eyebrow at the headline pointedly. _"He's the light of my life" gushes Gaston- details of their budding romance inside!_ Lefou coughed, and Belle stared at him with her stern eyes.

"Really? Gaston Deveneux?"

"What?" Lefou asked defensively, tying his apron on and looking between the couple, "He's a pretty kickass boyfriend, okay?"

"He just seems so... _boorish_ , and... _brainless_ , and self-centered in all of his press and- and even his movies! I mean, is there a film of his where he doesn't take off his shirt?"

"Look, he only seems that way. Yes, he can be pretty conceited in private too, but he's also sensitive, and believe it or not- capable of intelligent conversation."

As Belle was about to retort something, someone stepped up to the counter, and Lefou quickly took the opportunity to end the conversation.

"Hi, what can I get you this morning?"  

"Hey, can I get uh..." the man mumbled, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Dude, are you... Lefou Bouchard?"

Lefou gulped. "Who?"

"Y'know, the short, kinda chubby gay guy dating the hot guy!"

Lefou blinked twice. _The short, kinda chubby gay guy. Dating the hot guy. Okaaaay...._ Lefou found himself questioning if he should have ever gone to that premiere in the first place. Wouldn't it have been better if they kept the relationship secret, anyway?

"No, I probably just look like him, whoever he is. Anyway, what was it you wanted, sir?"

A little later, when it was time to punch out, Lefou promised Belle he'd call her and Adam with any news of their next outing. She made him swear. As Lefou walked his usual way home through the palms, up through the shopping district full of  Lamborghinis and Coach bags and up the hill to the mansion, he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it from his back pocket, he assumed it was Gaston... his heart fell a little when he saw that it wasn't.

"Hey!" he answered, and Liza Garderobe's voice trilled over the line.

"My darling, my sweetheart! How are you?"

Lefou smiled at the kind woman's voice. "I'm fine, Liza. How are you and the old Beethoven doing?"

"Oh!" Liza let out a laugh, and Lefou could hear Cadenza in the background: _"Is he making music jokes about me again?!"_

Lefou laughed as well, and Liza spoke again. "We are well. The shows are going perfectly, huge turnouts and many, many fans!"

"Awesome!" Lefou grinned, "You two deserve it."

"Maestro, come and say hello. How is our baby doing?" she asked Lefou.

"Frou-frou is absolutely wonderful," Lefou nodded, unlocking the doors, "Misses you two, I can tell, but generally, he's going for all his walks, eating all his food- he even wears the bows you told me to put in his hair."

"Oh, I miss him so!" Liza sighed dramatically, and Cadenza suddenly whispered something to her excitedly. "Oh! Oh yes, my dear! The real reason we called... we have been watching the news."

"Uh huh..." Lefou replied apprehensively.

"Please tell me that _was_ you up there at the premiere last night!"

"Yours truly," Lefou bit his lip.

"You looked so dashing!" Lorenzo Cadenza cut in, and Lefou could hear his smile.

"So... debonair!" Liza added.

"Fit for a crowned prince," Cadenza finished.

"Thanks," Lefou chuckled, setting the keys down and whistling for Frou-frou.

"One thing, my darling," Liza's voice got softer, tone gentle.

"Yeah?" Lefou asked, plopping down.

"I..." she took a breath, "I just want you to keep in mind- never believe a word they print about you. Over the years, I have been called many things by many different magazines- robust, too tall, too much of a diva, high maintenance, even worse than that."

 _"Lies, lies, all of them, amore!"_ Cadenza shouted passionately in the background.

"-Yes, but what you must remember is, this is a superficial world you have entered. They will call you names as well. If you do not look like your lovely boyfriend does, or if you do not fit their idea of beauty, you are subject to prejudice, shaming. What I have learned is... there will be so many people trying to tear you down, my sweet, but you must believe your own worth to stay sane in this crazy town."

Lefou nodded once to himself. "Thanks. That's the sanest god damn thing I think I've heard in the past twenty four hours."

"We are always here for you, darling," Liza told him, and handed the phone to her husband.

"Yes, always."

"Anyway, have some cake, we left one in the pantry, dear!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" Lefou feigned, even though he may have accidentally finished that two nights ago.

"Of course, of course. We have to go prepare for a show, but give our love to Frou-frou and have a nice relaxing night in."

"Thanks, you guys," Lefou nodded, "Rock that show, know you will."

When they hung up, Lefou buried his face in his hands. Maybe Gaston would never call back... maybe it was a one off thing, and yeah, Gaston was used to press explosions like this, but maybe this particular round was way too much, and it wasn't going to work out like they had thought, and-

His phone rang, and he scrambled to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Lefou! My premiere on Saturday, can you make it?"

Lefou exhaled, mouth twitching up. "I've already moved Frou-frou's appointment to Monday."

"Splendid- I'll have Chapeau bring me around to yours at 6, my love."

Once they had hung up, Lefou received a text of two hearts from Gaston, and took a deep breath. Was he really ready for _more_ publicity?

The answer was, at Gaston's side? Hell yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some consideration and a lot of comments about it, I've decided I'm going to post this AU as a separate story, and develop it into a full fic! I won't take out these chapters from this collection, I just won't be updating this particular verse in here any longer. Some of the earlier chapters of this au will be edited with more characters and slight name changes etc., so be on the lookout in the tag for that! xxx thanks to everyone who likes this one so much!


	46. Gaston/Lefou: Movie Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute domestic prompt- person A finds person B crying over a movie one night.

Lefou rubbed his eyes, padding out of bed. Whatever had awakened him, it had been loud, and when he opened his eyes to find the spot in bed next to him empty, he had immediately gotten up to check.

"Gaston?" he murmured sleepily, walking down their hallway. The house was usually pretty quiet this time of night, but tonight there was something coming from the living room downstairs. Descending, Lefou frowned, rounding the corner.

"Gaston, what are you-?" he began in a whisper, then gasped softly. There, sitting on the sofa with his knees hugged up to his chest, was his husband, watching a movie and... crying.

"What the hell are you watching?" Lefou muttered, and Gaston jumped, wiping his eyes.

"Leofu! Uh... uh, nothing much, just..." he coughed, setting his legs down, but Lefou sat next to him, a smirk already forming on his face.

"You don't have to pretend you weren't crying, I heard you all the way from the room."

"Sorry," Gaston whimpered, "Did I..." he sniffled, "Wake you?"

"It's fine," Lefou smiled, laying his head in Gaston's lap and looking up at him with a yawn. "So..." he turned to glance at the paused screen, "Ghost, huh?"

"It was on AMC, I didn't have anything else to watch because my cooking show was over and I wasn't about to watch Guy Fieri at 2 AM..."

"Mmhmm."

"I quite liked Patrick Suaze in Road House, so..."

"Uh huh?"

"Stop _doing_ that!"

"What?" Lefou grinned.

"That... thing. Where you act all... knowing."

"I literally fucking saw you sobbing, Gast-"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't cry too when they Whoopi Goldberg channelled him and danced with Demi Moore!"

"Well sure, you'd have to have no soul not to."

"Exactly!" Gaston blurted, crossing his arms dejectedly. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Stanley told me that when he watched it with his boyfriend he didn't cry, though."

_"I rest my case!"_

"Hey, put on Titanic, and I'll be a mess in seconds," Lefou tossed his hands up.

"I know..."

"So you can have at least one crying movie, okay? I won't tell anybody."

Gaston sighed, wiping his eyes again, and looked down at his husband, who was beckoning for him to lean down. Gaston reluctantly did, huffing moodily, and when he leaned down all the way, Lefou planted a kiss on his lips, hugging his man tight.

"Gaston?" he asked breathlessly upon pulling away.

"Yes, love?" Gaston finally smiled, admiring his husband's swollen lips and droopy eyelids.

"...If I ever get shot by a drug dealer, promise me you'll make sexy pottery in my memory and imagine me behind you-"

_"LEFOU!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the domestic prompts and you're new to this story, most of my early chapters were domestic au so go check those out! xx


	47. Luke/Josh: Non Sexual Age Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Non sexual age play: Daddy!Josh and Little!Luke, from LifeLover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I didn't really know what to do for this! :P

"Daddy," Luke whined, "I'm hungry."

"I've got something in the fridge, baby," Josh told Luke, nudging him. Luke groaned.

"The fridge is so far." It was only across Josh's hotel room, but Luke was exhausted from shooting some dance scenes today. All he wanted was to relax in his daddy's arms.

"Fine. It's too late anyway to be eating this much- you've got a big day tomorrow, and so do I," Josh told him.

"Will you tuck me in?" Luke asked, biting his lip. Josh looked up from his book- A Tale Of Two Cities, which he had been reading with Emma Watson.

"Sure. C'mon." Josh got up, and Luke went over to the other bed in the room, getting in. Once he was in and smiling, Josh brought the covers up over him, and kissed his forehead. "Night, hun. You have a good sleep, okay?"

"Wish I could cuddle with you," Luke murmured, and Josh smiled.

"Goodnight, love. I'll order you some breakfast tomorrow morning, sound good?" Luke nodded, yawning, and Josh ran his fingers through Luke's hair. "Sweet dreams."

"Night," Luke whispered, and drifted off in the safe company of his co-star and protector.


	48. Luke/Josh: Hogwarts Professors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hufflepuff!Josh and ravenclaw!Luke, after hours classroom sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a good Hogwarts au :D I had fun with this.

"Professor Evans."

Luke looked up at the sound of his name being called, and saw Professor Gad, standing at the door of his potions classroom. 

"Josh," he smiled back politely, "What's up?"

"Came to borrow a few wizard files," he murmured, and looked around. "It's almost dark, Luke. Why aren't you settled in for the night?"

"I work late a lot," Luke shrugged, "Calms me down, I guess."

"Stressful class?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, Herbology was pretty stressful too, you know," Josh laughed, coming further in. Luke nodded.

"I can imagine. All those plants... growing, and things."

"Fuck you, you don't know how hard it is," Josh laughed, shoving his fellow professor. Luke put his hands up, and things got quiet. Josh cleared his throat, watching Luke pour something purple into something green. "Uh, y'know those really shouldn't-" Suddenly, it blew up in Luke's face, leaving the taller man's visage stained with a brownish pink colour. "-Mix." After a barked out giggle, the shorter man quickly took out his wand and said a spell to get the grime off Luke's face before it burned his skin. " _Tergeo_ ," he whispered, watching it come off, then set his wand down. "Tell me how you got to be a Potions teacher again?"

Luke scowled, waving his hand in front of his face to dissipate the cloud of colours. "I wasn't paying attention," he muttered, half to himself, and said a quick spell under his breath to quell the bubbling mixture he had accidentally created. He neglected to mention _why_ he wasn't paying attention- he had been harbouring a crush on Professor Gad since the beginning of the year.

"Smooth," Josh nodded, "Just be glad your students didn't see you. You bring one rose bush to life, and you never hear the end of it."

Luke let out a full body laugh at this. "I heard about that- didn't you have to have the thorns removed?"

"Took 36 hours," Josh clucked his tongue, shuddering, "Never again will I piss off a rose bush and not remember to cover my ass."

Luke shook his head, and set aside the potions. "Well, I suppose I'll just get their lesson prepared in the morning then. I'm usually up early."

"Out late and up early," Josh mused, nodding, "That can't be healthy."

"Who said I was healthy?" Luke huffed, and Josh raised his eyebrows as he regarded Luke's toned forearms and sexy stubble and _ugh_ , just everything about the man.

"Um, have you looked in a mirror?"

Luke ducked his head, flushing. "I..."

"Because you're jacked, buddy. Sleep deprived obviously, but jacked."

Luke ran a hand through his closely cut hair and smiled at Josh. "I was up last night for a reason- do you know I caught two students going at it in the Ravenclaw common room at midnight?"

"You're kidding," Josh deadpanned, and rolled his eyes. "They're teenagers. I'm surprised you haven't caught more."

"Have you?"

"Yeah. I just turn a blind eye."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You don't... tell the headmaster?"

"Why would I?" Josh murmured, suddenly avoiding eye contact. "After hours sex... isn't that bad." Luke moved in a little closer, eye contact imploring Josh to go on. The shorter professor sighed, throwing his arms up. "I may have done it a couple times when I was a student."

"Sure, we all have- I remember getting fucked by a Gryffindor in the washroom one summer night. The bastards are obnoxious, but they're amazing in bed. But we're professors now," Luke muttered, never breaking eye contact. "It's different."

"Is it?" Josh asked in a squeaky voice, backed against the table. Luke's eyes narrowed a little, and he hesitantly rolled up his sleeves.

"Why...? Have you imagined it?"

"Oh, this is happening," Josh whispered to himself, "This is so happening."

"What's happening?" Luke asked, almost completely pinning Josh to the table. The ravenclaw really hoped what he thought was happening was, indeed, happening, because Josh looked so, _so_ good tonight, and he could barely control himself at this point.

"All my fantasies are totally coming true right now," Josh replied, and then shut his mouth. "Wow. Didn't mean to say that out loud." Luke regarded the man in front of him, who was fidgeting around. It was far past curfew... nobody would hear them... fuck, he wanted this.

Luke waved his wand behind his back, saying the Imperturbable Charm that soundproofed and locked up the room. With that, he leaned forward, and brought his lips to Josh's, potions bubbling as they kissed until their lips hurt. Josh pulled away first, to find Luke's eyes closed.

"Can we...?" Josh breathed, and Luke nodded, unzipping Josh's pants and reaching in to cup him. Josh moaned, and Luke leaned in even closer.

"Make all the noise you want... I masked the sound."

"Fuck," Josh groaned, and rolled his hips forward, chasing the friction Luke was providing. Luke rubbed Josh's clothed erection until he was fully hard, taking care of his own with his other hand. He moaned into the hufflepuff's mouth, and Josh took over for Luke, stroking him through his clothing.

"Wouldn't it be so hot if we got caught?" Josh grinned, and Luke frowned.

"Ehh, not particularly. I'd quite like to keep my job."

"Ohhh, keep doing that, Luke..."

Luke closed his eyes as he felt himself twitch. He could tell his fellow professor was close as well by the way he was throbbing through his boxers, and the excitement of doing this in his potions classroom was almost bringing them both to the edge.

"How long have you thought about this?" he asked, sucking a mark into Josh's lower neck.

"Since you started working here," Josh giggled, and Luke smiled, moving back up to kiss Josh again. They rocked their hips into each other as they panted into shoulders, and soon, Josh let out a loud, high pitched moan. "I'm close," he whined, and Luke thrust himself against Josh harder, digging his fingers into Josh's ass as their erections continued to grind together. With a shout of Luke's name, Josh came hard in his pants, Luke following not long after, gasping and dragging himself against Josh. Heads spinning, both professors broke away for a moment, catching their breath.

"So that happened," Josh panted, collapsing back onto a table.

"That was really hot," Luke admitted, wiping over his mouth. "I don't think I can ever re-enter this classroom without getting a hard-on now."

"Same here," Josh laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really needed a shower now.

"Hey! Dipshits!" they heard, and turned to see history of magic teacher Professor Watson standing, arms crossed. "You used fucking _Sonorus_."

Luke's eyes slowly widened as he choked, launching into a coughing fit of pure embarrassment. Josh just blinked.

"Are you saying he used the Amplification Charm, not the Imperturbable?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Emma nodded, rolling her eyes. "I am not saving your asses this time. Good luck explaining this one to the hundreds of angry Slytherins you just woke up."

"God, why does the potions classroom have to be in the dungeons?" Luke whined quietly, closing his eyes. Josh turned to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"HOW DID YOU EVER BECOME A PROFESSOR AT THIS INSTITUTION, LUKE?! HOW?!!"

"I ask myself that question every day," Luke muttered, already hearing the Bloody Baron up and about, complaining about the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly irl I imagine Luke as a hufflepuff too but I like this au
> 
> Btw thanks all, for helping me break 50k on this fic! xxx


	49. Luke/Josh: Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh in the hospital + a very worried Luke, from PureImagination96

It hadn't even been five minutes since Luke got the call, and already he was frantically hailing a cab. How could Josh be so careless as to neglect to call Luke about this for a half hour?! He had been in the hospital that long, and he hadn't received one message about where the bloody hell he was and what had happened.

"To the hospital please," Luke said worriedly to the cab driver. His boyfriend had been involved in a car accident, and hadn't wanted to "concern" Luke with it, since he had a table read for the next episode of The Alienist the next day. As if a fucking script read through for some show he was doing was more important than his health.

"Fuck," Luke muttered under his breath, and silently urged the driver to go faster. Just then, his phone began to buzz, and he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Evans?"

"Yeah, that's me..."

"It says here you're Mr. Gad's emergency contact... he's slipped into an unresponsive state due to some internal bleeding. We'll need you to come in as-"

"Oh my god, I'm already on my way," Luke nearly shouted, and the cab driver glanced back through the mirror. "Please, tell me he's okay..."

"We're attempting to wake him," the doctor said, and Luke hung up the phone, slamming a fist down into the seat and holding his head in his hands.

"Can't you go any faster?!" he barked at the driver, then immediately regretted it- he could be an asshole sometimes when he was scared or worried, and now was certainly one of those times. _Damn, he should have worn sunglasses, what if someone noticed him? He didn't have time for that._ When he did make it to the hospital, he made sure to give the cabbie a little extra money and an apology for his outburst, and hurried in, nearly knocking people down on his way. He got a few stares, but those who recognized him could tell he was in a panic, and didn't stop to ask for pictures.

"Josh Gad, where's-" he was out of breath, "Where's Josh Gad, he's a patient?"

More stares at the name given, but Luke's world was spinning so much he didn't notice the attention.

"This way, sir. You're his...?"

"His boyfriend, Luke."

"Okay, follow me."

"Don't do this to me Josh... don't do this," Luke chanted to himself, and followed the nurse.

"Mr. Evans," the doctor said, coming outside the room. Luke peered over his shoulder, and he felt nauseous as a lump formed in his throat. Josh was just lying there, with a huge bruise on his face, and-

"Sir, can you hear me?" Luke looked back at the guy, and licked his lips anxiously.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We'd like to say he will, but..." the doctor sighed, "We can't say for sure. This happens sometimes, a patient making a complete and total recovery before slipping into this kind of state... sometimes they wake up, sometimes they don't. And sometimes, they just..."

Luke could feel the tears coming on. "They what?"

The doctor looked down, sighed. "We'll let you know if his condition changes." Luke was left, speechless, as the doctor went back to Josh. Was he just expected to wait, then? He ran a hand through his hair, and clenched his jaw, reaching into his back pockets to pull out the pack he always hid from Josh. He had a billion thoughts running through his brain, and he couldn't focus on or calm any of them... he just needed to calm down.

He flicked the lighter, blocking the night breeze with one cupped palm, and took a deep pull on his cigarette, exhaling. Taking another desperate puff, he paced in front of the doors, worry charging through him. What would he do if Josh... if he...?

_No, no, don't think like that, don't think like that, he won't... but what if he does?_

Luke wanted to cry. He just wanted to hold Josh's hands one last time, laugh at his boyfriend's jokes, kiss him and feel Josh kiss back-

"Mr. Evans?"

He turned quickly, and the nurse offered him a slight smile. "He's still asleep... but he's stable."

"Oh, thank god," Luke breathed out, and dropped his cigarette, coming back in and following her to Josh's room.

"He's not responsive yet... we'll just have to wait and see."

Luke nodded, biting his lip and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Josh's eyes were closed, and he was hooked up to an IV, but he was breathing. Luke sat down as the nurse left them, and put his head in his hands, running his hands through his short hair repeatedly.

"Hey."

Luke looked to his boyfriend, eyes lighting up. "Josh," he breathed, taking his hand, and Josh blinked a little, squeezing his hand.

"Did you smoke?"

"No," Luke replied quickly, and Josh scoffed.

"I told you not to worry about me."

"Fuck babe, I thought you were going to die!"

"I can't die yet, Luke," Josh croaked, "I haven't had a cameo in a Star Wars film."

Luke rubbed his temples, trying to hold back a smile. "God, I'm glad you're okay."

"It was just a car accident," Josh muttered, and Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Just a- I _swear_ , Josh..."

"What?" Josh grinned, coughing a little. Luke shook his head, smiling back, and leaned over to place a long, deep kiss right on his boyfriend's lips as they threaded their fingers together. Times like these reminded him that life was precious... especially when sharing it with someone so dear.


	50. Gaston/Lefou: House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Modern Au] Lefou and Gaston meet at a house party, and it evolves into smutty goodness ;), from Teabug13

Gaston was in his element.

Parties like these were where he could simultaneously show off and get hammered, a rather fun combination for a Friday night. He was currently doing both, chugging a beer down while holding Paulette, captain of the cheerleading team, up on his shoulder. As Gaston finished the can and crushed it in his fist, his peers cheered, and Paulette giggled, draping herself further over him as he set her down.

"You're soooo strong," she bit her lip, tugging on the lapel of his shirt, "I bet you're pretty big under that shirt."

"I'm big in other places too," Gaston winked, picking her up as she squealed out another flirty giggle.

Meanwhile, Lefou, widely popular theatre kid, pulled Claudette aside onto the couch, steadying the tipsy cheerleader. He had the ulterior motive of all ulterior motives... and he was usually very good at exercising such a plan.

"See your sister over there?" Lefou whispered, pointing to where Paulette was basically devouring Gaston.

"Mhmm," Claudette frowned, crossing her arms.

"There's about a ninety-eight percent chance she's going to get fucked by Gaston tonight," Lefou confessed, feigning sympathy, "I mean, just look at her. Practically throwing herself at him!"

"Whore," Claudette muttered, hiccupping.

"Unless..." Lefou scratched his chin nonchalantly, sighing.

"Unless?" Claudette frowned.

"You stop her."

Claudette's eyes widened, and she stood up. "You're right! Leffy, you're amazing."

"Yeah," Lefou sipped his beer, "I know." He watched with a smirk as Claudette stormed over to her sister, knowing his work was almost finished. One more to get rid of...

"Oh, Laurette?" he called with a little trill, and the last sister stumbled over with a hazy grin.

"Yeah?"

"I heard Gaston wanted to take you upstairs, but your sisters over there? They told me they're plotting to steal him from you for a threesome." 

"Bitches!" Laurette spat, and shoved her vodka into someone's hands as she stomped over, prepared to rain hellfire on her sisters' heads and- most importantly- distract them.

As the three brunettes were fighting, Lefou coughed, stood up, and leaned into his fellow theatre student. "Hey, Stan- you might wanna take your little sisters home before they kill each other."

Stanley whipped around from where he was seducing some freshman, and nearly tripped as he rushed to remove a vase from Laurette's hands that she was about to break over Paulette's head. Lefou wrung out his hands.

_Now... with them out of the way..._

Gaston settled into an armchair as he watched the brunette sophomores fight over him. He enjoyed this kind of attention... though honestly, all of his showing off wasn't for them- or any other cheerleader for that matter. There was one boy that Gaston had never actually made the move to take out or even really talk to, someone he really shouldn't be attracted to.

But he _was_.

Ever since that evening he had "accidentally" happened upon the school musical instead of the school's athletic banquet, and he had seen Lefou as the star... Gaston bit his lip as he remembered the talented drama student, prancing around the stage and declaring his love through song for someone that was _not_ him, and how sad he felt at that fact.  

Now, here Lefou was tonight at Dick's house party, looking every bit the sexy, confident little guy that he was, and it made Gaston mad. He wasn't used to having to reach out and flirt with someone... usually, everyone just came to him, begging for his attention. Yes, this guy always seemed a little nervous around him and in awe of his presence, but he had never explicitly come out and told Gaston how incredibly hot he was.

Gaston let out a huff, his good mood now slightly soured as he crushed another beer can. Did he have to do all the work?

He finally got bored with watching the triplets tearing each other apart, and got up from his seat, going to get some more beer from the kitchen. As he did, Lefou watched, and followed through the crowd of rowdy teenagers. They both went in, and poured themselves something. Lucas was in there making out with Justine, and Tom was filming Dick, who was passed out with dicks painted all over his face in whipped cream.

"Hey Lucas," Lefou nodded at the couple, "How's your girlfriend, Marie?"

Lucas' eyes widened, and he got a slap from Justine, who stormed away as Lucas chased her, glaring at Lefou for exposing him. Lefou just laughed, and Gaston cleared his throat as he recognized the other's presence.

"Hi," he said, and Lefou feigned surprise at the interaction.

"Hey. You having a good night?"

"Yes, I am," Gaston nodded, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I could say the same for you," Lefou laughed.

"If you're talking about the girls, I have little to no interest in them," Gaston scoffed, "It's simply entertaining to watch them fight over me."

"Must be nice," Lefou nodded, "Having someone fight over you." Gaston jerked his head over.

 _Please,_ he wanted to say, _you must have hundreds falling all over you, with a voice like yours... face like yours..._

But all he said was, "Yes, it is."

Lefou nodded again, and took a sip of his vodka. "How do you know Dick? Or do you? I mean, most of these people just invite themselves to these things, so..."

"Tom and Dick both know me from middle school," Gaston told Lefou, "They used to be my, eh..."

"Groupies?" Lefou smirked. Gaston smiled, puffing his chest out a little.  

"Well, yes."

"And now they're my groupies," Lefou kept on smirking, and Gaston's eyes went back to the shorter boy's. He certainly was confident... it ignited something in Gaston. This guy wasn't boring, like the rest of them. He was different.

"Do you..."

"Wanna...?" Lefou continued.

"Go upstairs?" Gaston asked, licking his lips. Lefou raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda guy do you think I am?" he teased, and Gaston inhaled sharply, coaxing a gentle hand onto Lefou's shoulder, down to the curve of his full hips.

"Someone who's wanted me for a while." He didn't know for certain if that was even true, but it was worth a shot.

"Don't flatter yourself," Lefou whispered, though Gaston was right- the football player could tell by the way the theatre student inclined himself into the taller of the two.

"You won't be disappointed," Gaston promised with a haughty grin.

"I'm sure I won't," Lefou volleyed back, flickering his gaze down to Gaston's trousers.

"I want to feel you underneath me," Gaston told Lefou, whispering it in his ear, and Lefou could feel himself being pressed back against the kitchen counter. He let out a low moan.

_Mission accomplished._

"Upstairs then," Gaston murmured, and took Lefou's wrist, silently congratulating himself for winning Lefou's attentions. Well, of course he did. He won everyone's.

 _"I'm going to slice off all your hair!"_ Claudette was yelling as they passed.

 _"Well, I'm going to drop brown dye onto all your dresses, so it looks like you're covered in shit!"_ Paulette screamed.

 _"I'm going to rub water proof mascara all over your legs while you're sleeping so it looks like you've got... like... really hairy legs!"_ Laurette screamed.

"I'm going to lock all of you in the basement and have Dick throw away the key if you don't come with me right now!" Stanley shouted over them, pulling at his hair in exasperation, "Mon dieu, I was well on my way to getting laid..." 

Lefou snorted a little as they passed to the stairs, and Gaston led them further up to the last room on the right. Thankfully, it wasn't occupied.

Lefou took a look at Gaston, and sat on the bed. "How do you even know I exist?" he asked suddenly, eyes downcast. "I mean... I thought I'd have to come to you."

"You're pretty well liked," Gaston told him, already removing his shirt. "Of course I know who you are." Lefou sucked in a breath at the sight of Gaston shirtless. He had a good amount of hair on his chest- more than most their age- and he was _chiselled_.

"You must go to the gym every day," Lefou muttered, almost drooling. Gaston gave a cocky smile, inadvertently flexing a little.

"I'm an intimidating specimen, I'll admit," he grinned, and dodged a pillow Lefou threw at him.

"Get down here and get on top of me, Hercules," Lefou grinned right back, starting to remove his pants. Gaston helped him with taking the rest off, and began to suck marks into Lefou's thighs, climbing until he made it to the chubbier boy's boxers.

"Ahh," Lefou moaned, the breathy noise making Gaston's already interested cock twitch. He wanted to be in Lefou, but he wasn't sure what Lefou wanted...

"Just..." he coughed, sitting back on his heels on the bed, "Just top stuff?"

"Fuck," Lefou groaned, "Unless you've got condoms... um, I guess."

Gaston nodded, obviously disappointed, but Lefou sat up a little, successfully taking off his shirt and dropping it.

"Hey... we can do this again."

Gaston stared at him with an almost unreadable look, seemingly speechless, and all of Lefou's awkward nerves and insecurities he had managed to repress from middle school and early high school began to resurface.

"Unless... unless you don't want to. Sorry. I've been a lot of people's one night stands, I know how it is-"

"Lefou," Gaston interrupted, waving this away, "No, I... was simply taken aback by your body."

"Oh..." Lefou blushed, "Well, that's... refreshing." Gaston responded by giving an animalistic growl, and knocking Lefou on his back into the pillows, climbing over top of him and pinning his wrists. Staring up at Gaston, who looked ready to attack him, Lefou got shivers... too quickly, they found their hands on each other's erections, eagerly groping each other through a deep kiss, groaning each others' names.

They had barely spoken before tonight... funny what alcohol and a little courage can do for a guy. Using the precum between them, they pumped each other until they were a slick mess, raging hard-ons throbbing between heaving bodies.

"Gaston, that's..." Lefou gasped, wrapping his legs around the quarterback's ass, "That's so good, I need... ahh..."

"So close," Gaston hissed, and if he had been a little more sober, he probably would've been embarrassed for being ready to finish so soon, but he couldn't give a damn tonight, as Lefou also looked ready to combust at any moment.

"Oh... ohh, please," Lefou babbled, "Please, so close, please, oh my god, don't stop... Gast... Gastoooon...."

"You're chatty in bed," Gaston growled, "Let's fix that." He enveloped Lefou's lips again, and the passionate and sudden contact made Lefou let out a garbled shriek and come hard in Gaston's fist. Feeling the shorter man's release paint his fingers, Gaston also gave a low gasp into Lefou's shoulder, and pumped his own cock with Lefou's, finishing hard with him.

"Holy shit," Lefou breathed loudly, "Please, please, I am begging you... we're doing Taboo as our spring musical..."

Gaston quirked his head down at his companion in confusion. "And?"

"And Stanley's playing George... I'm playing Leigh... Gaston, you've gotta try out for the part of Billy..."

"Why...?" Gaston continued to frown, breathing heavily, inches apart from Lefou's lips.

"So that we can have kinky backstage sex every Tuesday and Thursday after school," Lefou giggled.

"Well..." Gaston murmured, considering how much attention he would get for a performance, "I am a wonderful singer, I'll admit." Lefou clapped with a grin, and surged up to kiss the bulkier young man on top of him. Gaston had to smile through the kiss. There was a lot more to this snarky little theatre kid than he thought.

Just then, the door burst open.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room?" Dick complained, rubbing his head, and Gaston suppressed a loud laugh as he surveyed their friend's vandalised visage.

"Go check the mirror, Dick."

"Wha..?" he murmured, then let out a loud scream as he checked in the bathroom, sprinting down the stairs to completely murder Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, requests are back open for a while, as I write my barduil multi chapter. Have at it :)
> 
> Also, did anyone catch the Taboo thing? It was Luke's first musical on the west end, in which he played Billy :p (honestly go watch the bootleg on youtube, his eyeliner makes it all fucking worth it)


	51. Luke/Josh: Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a cute fluff with Josh and luke at the beach just hanging, from TeaBug13 
> 
> (I went with Josh and Luke for this one, specifically bc of those pictures of Luke in that blue speedo lmao)

"I think it looks just fine."

"Everyone thinks it looks just fine when it's them wearing it. But it doesn't."

"Josh, I'm comfortable enough with my body to walk around like this."

"Great, but I don't think I'm comfortable enough to walk around _beside_ you like that."

Luke pursed his lips at his boyfriend, who was being completely unreasonable in his opinion. It was a nice blue speedo, that he had lying around for years. He had kept it from a Givenchy photo shoot, and it was very stylish. Of course, Josh obviously didn't think so.

"Luke, speedos are wrong on so many levels. Even with a killer body like yours. It's basically saying, 'hey, here's my package, care to gawk at it as I tumble through the waves and expose myself like a dirty Italian pimp?"

Luke quirked his head and frowned as Josh went on.

"And another thing, Lorenzo Big Dick, I don't want fifty thousand people staring at my partner's cock!"

"There won't be _that_ many people, it's overcast today," Luke tried to joke with a playful laugh, but Josh just crossed his arms.

"A speedo is not a laughing matter, Evans."

Luke pouted, and tried another tactic, tossing up his leg and wrapping hands around Josh's arm. "But Jooooosh-"

"Fuck off," Josh held a finger up, but Luke began to pepper his face with kisses.

"Josh, I really like this speedo... please, _please_ let me wear it baby...."

Josh rolled his eyes over to his whiny Welsh boyfriend. "You know what? I can't stop you, you're a grown man. Just know that I am giving you a severe evil eye as you walk beside me in that."

Luke shot Josh off a grin, and Josh gulped as Luke bent over to grab his beach bag. "Okaaay, I may be making some other eyes as well, but don't quote me on that."

Once they reached the beach, they found a lovely little spot by a rock to put their stuff on, and Luke had his shirt off in minutes, stretching and flexing.

"You're so hot," Josh smiled up, putting his sunglasses on, and Luke bit his lip, sitting down next to him.

"No, you are," he prodded, nuzzling into Josh's shoulder. Josh put his arms around Luke, and they set up their umbrella. Luke led Josh into the ocean, and they did the backstroke out further into the waves. Josh noticed something glinting around Luke's chest as the sun beat down on them, and he huffed a laugh.

"Have you got your rings in?" Josh asked, and Luke stuck out his tongue.

"Yep." He looked down at his tiny nipple piercings that got so much attention from the media, and Josh chuckled.

"You've got a serious crazy side, Luke."

"So do you. You grew a moustache," Luke replied, doing the doggie paddle over to him.

"I grew facial hair. God, I can't be tamed," Josh deadpanned, and Luke spouted water at him, wincing at the taste of salt. "C'mere," Josh rolled his eyes, and Luke stood on the seafloor, walking over with a smile on his lips. When they met in the water, Luke put his hands around Josh's face and cupped his cheeks, leaning down for a wet kiss, brushing their bodies together in the waves.

"You're cute," Luke murmured, brushing a curl away from Josh's eye with his knuckles, and kissed him again.

"I love you," was Josh's response, and the Welshman placed his chin atop Josh's head, pulling him close and just rocking.

"Still hate the speedo though. You should take it off."

"I think I quite like that idea, darling." 


	52. Luke/Josh: Cop/Robber Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Le Duo or Gafou] maybe they do some sort of roleplay thing where one of them is a cop and it turns into some smexy smex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> (Again, I went with Le Duo here. Seemed to fit them more. Also, slight au here where Emma Watson is a cop haha)

Josh slapped the baton over his wrist a couple of times, his back turned.

"Am I really going to have to ask you this twice?" he drawled in his low voice, a growling type sound that Luke called his Movie Star Voice™.

"I promise you, officer," Luke swallowed, cuffed behind his back to the chair, "I didn't have anything to do with that heist."

"Like hell you didn't," Josh turned around finally, slamming his fists down on the table. "It had your name written all over it."

Luke's shuddering, nervous act quickly melted away, and a smirk overtook his lips.

"You're getting smarter and smarter every time we meet, aren't you?" he grinned, an evil glint in his eye. Adversely, Josh loved this side of Luke that the Welshman could just bring out of himself- that sinister authority, that dark presence that just filled the room. But in character for the moment, he just scowled.

"I know the way your mind works."

"Do you?" Luke countered, and Josh gave him a warning glance. Luke just shrugged. "I know for a fact that your mind is as simple to figure out as the rest of them. You want to serve your city. Do what's right. Be a good man. But that's no fun, is it?"

Josh stared for a long time, then started to unbuckle his belt, approaching his "prisoner". "You don't know a thing about me." Luke licked his lips as Josh closed in on him, and Josh stood Luke up from the chair before pushing him to his knees, unbuckling his belt all the way and shoving his pants down. "You like to talk, huh? Maybe this'll keep your mouth busy."

Luke looked ready to come in his pants as Josh took himself out of his boxers, already hard, and the Welsh actor tried his best to compose himself as he arched his back and tried to get closer to the cock that was being offered to him.

"Ah ah ah..." Josh tutted, "I know you're a slut, Mr. Evans, but there's no need to rush it."

Luke let out a needy little noise, wishing he could tug free of his restraints to at least palm himself a little in his pants. But there was no hope of getting free of the handcuffs, and Josh was smiling down at him now.

"Come on. I'm ready for that mouth of yours."

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He shuffled forward and closed his mouth around the tip, sucking eagerly, until Josh encouraged him to pop off. "Slowly... slowly."

Luke swallowed thickly, then went back to work, only a little softer this time, giving kitten licks here and there and gently drawing Josh into his mouth. He loved the feel of Josh's heavy cock on his tongue, loved the way Josh was just using him. He always got off on being used. He could feel himself beginning to throb in his pants, and he wriggled a little, trying to drag himself against something, but Josh wouldn't have it.

"A little harder now..."

Luke sucked harder, moaning around Josh's dick, and Josh gave a little gasp, breaking character for a second. "Fuck, Luke..."

"Mmmph," Luke mumbled around him, and chuckled darkly, ever the master of never corpsing (or as Americans put it, breaking character.) "I told you... I've always got control over you, officer... no matter how you've got it in your head."

Josh let out a strangled cry, and Luke swallowed everything Josh gave him, feeling a twitch and then coming as well at the same time in his pants. When both were done heaving and cursing, Josh fell down over the table, taking off his badge and cop's hat.

"We've gotta do that again."

All Luke could do was moan an agreement. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door of the interrogation room they were borrowing.

"Are you two finished? I've kind of got a real criminal waiting to be questioned," Emma rolled her eyes, and Josh and Luke exchanged sheepish glances for this particular favour they called in.  


	53. Gaston/Lefou: In His Arms [MCD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sad story of lefou looking for Gaston and finding him but instead Gaston dies in lefous arms at the last MOMENT! from TeaBug13
> 
> \--apologies for this terrible, terrible angst ahhhh :0

Lefou couldn't find him. He looked everywhere around the castle grounds, but the rain was beating down too hard, and the night sky was unforgiving and starless. He had tried calling out Gaston's name, but that wouldn't do much good if the thunder above kept drowning his cries out, would it?

Just as he was about to return to the castle to grab help from Stanley, maybe even Tom and Dick, he spotted something...

Someone.

Lefou rushed over to the cobble under the turret, and let out a gasp he didn't know he'd been keeping. He didn't want to see it... he wished there was some way to scrub his mind of the image he found before him.

"Maybe it's... it's someone else," Lefou whispered to himself, trying to breathe a little hope into his heart, but as he got on his knees, past caring if his white socks were ruined in the slushy mud, he immediately recognized the raven hair he had had the pleasure of combing out on hot days. The skin he had had the opportunity to admire in the sun. The red bow that his best friend always wore to keep his unruly hair back. "No..."

Lefou looked up, realizing how far a fall it must have been. It was realistic to assume Gaston had been trying to kill the beast when he fell... whether he was successful in such a feat, Lefou didn't know and didn't care. The short man reached down, and cradled Gaston's head. Blood was running from his mouth and from one eye, where a deep gash had been cut across one eyebrow bone and down his jaw. His legs were both twisted at very unnatural angles, and one arm was mangled so much that it had...

Lefou closed his eyes, leaning down to breathe in Gaston's scent and forget about the state he was in. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone. He would-

"Lefou?"

Lefou gasped again, every nerve inside of him lighting up. "Gaston," he breathed, "Oh, lord, Gaston, Gaston..."

"Lefou," Gaston repeated bringing a hand up to brush against Lefou's cheek. Lefou covered Gaston's bloodied hand with his own against his face, and rocked him back and forth slowly as the hunter tried to make something out.

"What?" Lefou asked softly, stroking Gaston's hair back. It was matted with blood, but Lefou just imagined it was water. Yes. Rainwater...

Gaston continued to struggle to breathe and produce words, so Lefou hushed him. "Shhh, you can tell me later, while you're resting in bed. I'm sure Pere Robert knows a thing or two about heali-"

"No," Gaston coughed, mustering up his strength. "No, Lefou... I can't believe I was _so_ blind."

"Huh?" Lefou murmured, even though he knew exactly what Gaston meant.

"You should have left me."

"Gaston-"

"After what I did, you shouldn't have looked for me. You should've left me here to-" he coughed, "To die."

"I could never do that. You know that," Lefou hissed.

"Yes," Gaston whispered after a long while. "My god... Belle."

Lefou bit his lip. Why was he still talking about her? Even after she had-

"Belle was never going to say yes, was she?" He have a bitter chuckle, and Lefou eyed him sympathetically.

"I tried to tell you."

"Yes, I know," Gaston coughed again, wincing as he gasped for another breath of air. "I should have listened. Then I... we would've been happy... I had to stop pre... pretending I wanted a perfect..." _He couldn't form sentences._ Lefou tried not to panic. _That's fine, that was normal for someone who just fell off the side of a castle._

"What do you mean?" Lefou asked shakily. He had wanted to hear this for... well, certainly since they had known each other as children, and Lefou had idolized him, then when they were teenagers and Lefou had realized his admiration went beyond friendship. Was Gaston finally realizing that he reciprocated those feelings?

"I..." Gaston whispered, then his eyes widened a little, as if utterly shocked. "Lefou... Lefou, they're c... coming!"

"Who?" Lefou asked, frowning.

"They're... quick, this way, we must get to... to-" His eyes roamed the sky, and Lefou's face fell as he realized what Gaston must be thinking of.

"Gaston, it's over-"

"A rustic cabin," Gaston suddenly choked, grasping Lefou's hand tightly, firmly, "My love... by my side." Lefou's frown only deepened, as he squeezed Gaston's hand back. "I suppose that's all I ever wanted, Lefou," Gaston let out a breathless wheeze with a smile, "Was you by my side."

Lefou's eyebrows knit, and tears gathered in his eyes. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Stay with me. I'll bring you home something, and I'll roast it on the fire... how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Gaston," Lefou managed, realizing in a moment of crushing sobriety as he stared into those rapidly darting amber eyes that this would, in fact, be the last time he would ever talk to his love.

"And... and we'll be together, Lefou, together-"

"Yes, together," Lefou grasped both of Gaston's hands as the man on the ground began to shudder. He had to be strong.

"And you and I, we won't ever have to hide from anybody, I won't have to... because we'll... Lefou-" Gaston's eyes were wide, and he was crying uncontrollably, gasping for air, "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," Lefou hushed, holding Gaston now as he tried to keep his own voice steady, "It's okay. We're together. We're in the cabin. Our cabin."

"Yes," Gaston breathed, "I..."

After a moment of waiting, Lefou looked back down, to find Gaston- the man he'd spent his entire life loving, following, laughing with, admiring- staring past him. Lefou's breath hitched as he realized Gaston's stare was a blank one, and laboured breaths no longer fell from his lips.

"Gaston..." he muttered, the tears quickly spilling and mixing with all the blood and rainwater. "Why'd you have to be too late?"

Just then, sun blinded Lefou, and the dark stone of the castle walls began to change.


	54. Gaston/Lefou: Wedding With A Twist Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A second chapter to the wedding, maybe the honey moon or them adopting agathe, from TeaBug13
> 
> *This is a short sequel to chapter 18- hopefully something to lift your spirits after last chapter lol*

It had been about four weeks since the wedding, and Gaston and Lefou had never been happier. Being married wasn't all that different than just being boyfriends, but it was nice to say that they were husbands now. In Lefou's opinion, calling Gaston his "boyfriend" always felt so high school. They were in their early thirties now- it felt good to finally settle down.

"So..." Lefou said one day, nudging Gaston. "Are we gonna have the talk?"

Gaston looked up from the home and style magazine he was reading. He hated to admit he liked reading them, but he was interested in interior design, so...

"What talk?" he replied.

"The kids talk?"

Gaston put down the magazine, and looked over at Lefou. "Do we want kids?"

Lefou shifted in bed. "Well, it's not that simple... we have to consider everything. _Should_ we have kids? Would it be realistic? Can we take care of them?"

Gaston shrugged. "I'd say... yes."

Lefou went slack jawed. "I mean... it's a huge responsibility..."

Gaston nodded. "I know."

Lefou scratched his head. "Wow. I just thought you'd have a whole lot more to say on the matter."

"Lefou," Gaston put his magazine down again and closed it, "If adopting a child would make you happy, I don't see why we shouldn't."

Lefou began to smile, which turned into a wide grin. "Really?!"

"Of course, darling," Gaston smiled back, pecking Lefou on the lips. This led to the two of them at the adoption office about seven months later. Belle and Adam had also accompanied them- they didn't have kids yet, but they were both so excited to be named the godparents of Lefou and Gaston's little baby.

"Okay... just sign here," the woman smiled at them, "And she's yours."

"Oh my god," Lefou squealed, turning to Gaston, "We're going to have a daughter, Gaston!"

"I know," Gaston breathed, quite obviously affected by the moment, "I'm going to be a father. We're going to be papas, Lefou!"

"This is adorable," Belle whispered to Adam, clutching her heart, and Adam nodded.

"Makes me want to have a kid."

"Really?" Belle turned excitedly, and Adam suddenly hesitated.

"Eh well, I mean- let's not rush things..."

Gaston signed his name right after Lefou's on the document, and they kissed, beyond ready to meet little Agathe. They were led into a room, and after a few minutes, they emerged with a little purple bundle that Gaston was allowed to hold. Lefou peeked inside the blanket, and tickled their baby's foot.

Their baby. They had a baby. Lefou let out a content sigh, and Gaston looked down at the precious little bean he was holding.

He was a dad. Gaston's heart began to beat fast, both with love and anxiety. What if he wasn't a good dad? What if he was negligent, and careless, and horrible, and what if she grew up to hate him? All the feelings of inadequacy from the wedding came flooding back.

"Hey," Lefou whispered, squeezing his arm. "She already loves you. Look." Gaston looked down again to observe the way little Agathe was curling her teeny tiny hand around a lock of Gaston's hair.

"Oh my god, she's tiny!" Belle exclaimed, bounding over and snapping a few shots of the new family together, "Wait until Lumiere and Stanley see these pictures, oh they'll _die_!"

"Wait until Mrs. Potts sees them," Lefou snorted, "She's finally a grandmother now!"

"And you've got a new addition to your family," Belle smiled, "Congratulations, guys. I know for a fact you're going to be amazing dads."

"We can only hope," Lefou grinned, and Gaston suddenly realized something. Having a daughter meant people would want to _date_ her someday. He suddenly clutched the bundle a little tighter to his chest.

"One day Agathe..." he murmured, "You're going to see _just_ how much your papa and daddy care about you. You probably won't understand it at the time... in fact, you'll probably hate us, but- at least you'll be _safe_."

Lefou raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about her teenage years already?"

"I fully am, Lefou." He looked back down, and sighed. "Until then... we can't wait to have you home, darling Agathe." He placed a kiss to her head as she cooed, and Lefou picked her up, cradling her as they both looked down at the little girl they'd raise and call their daughter together.


	55. Luke/Josh: Doctor/Patient Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: one where Luke and Josh are role playing and Luke is the doctor, from christinawithav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the white jacket from the end of No One Lives, just as christinawithav mentioned, is totally the inspiration here. Also, it's probably pretty cheesy, but what can ya do? This is basically an episode of Grey's.

Luke brushed off the crisp white sleeve of the doctor's coat, clenching his jaw.

"Mr. Gad..." he said, regarding his currently in-role boyfriend with a clipboard in his hand, "The results are in."

"And?" Josh asked nervously, revelling in how hot his boyfriend looked in that white jacket.

"And we need to do a few more tests."

Josh licked his lips. It would be hotter if he played up a little resistance here... that would be tough to do, though.

"Um..." he murmured, "Are you sure? I mean, didn't you get all the information you needed from the last tests we did?"

"Oh, those were only the preliminaries... we've still got the physical to do," Luke smirked a little, putting down the board and pulling on some gloves. Josh shuddered on the table.

"If you're certain..." the shorter man bit his lip, and Luke snapped the gloves, sending another shiver down his partner's spine. The Welshman just looked so tall, and authoritative, his eyes dark and hooded as he stared Josh down; not at all his usual cheerful stature.

"Flip over for me, now," Luke coaxed, gently patting the table, "And bend over here." Josh did as he was told, and heard Luke draw in a sharp breath behind him- he knew he was in for it. Luke lifted Josh's patient robe, and Josh heard something being uncapped behind him, which he could only assume was the lube. After a moment of heavy breathing behind him, Josh felt Luke's hands travel up from his hips, over them to his chest, where he began to massage his nipples. Josh felt himself getting hard, moaning just a little as he began to softly grind himself against the table. Luke quickly pinched his nipples, drawing a surprised and needy moan from Josh.

"My job," he growled in Josh's ear, and one hand reached down to grab a hold of Josh's erection with newly slick fingers.

"Oh god," the American breathed, pushing back into Luke, and Luke pushed forward a little, nudging his hips against Josh's ass to show him just how hard he was for him. "Luke..."

"Please stay still," Luke drawled, slowly dragging his fist up and down Josh's swollen cock, "The examination process will be much smoother that way."

His cool glove was up Josh's back, and every touch was lighting up his senses. He suppressed a groan as Luke twisted on the upstroke.

"Dr. Evans," Josh moaned, "Should we really be doing this? I mean, I don't think this is very routine..." Luke hushed him with a couple kisses to his boyfriend's neck. "This seems wrong," he tried again, but Luke sucked a bruise into his neck and Josh groaned again, unable to keep it in. "Unf god, _touch_ me, _doctor_."

Luke lost it a little at that, rolling his hips against Josh's ass again as he stroked him. After a minute, Luke pulled away to slick his fingers again, and Josh felt Luke parting him and-

"Oh my god, I'm gonna come..." Josh gasped, feeling Luke scissoring him open, "Luke, Luke-"

"Dr. Evans," Luke hissed, bending his fingers.

"Fuck, Dr. Evans," Josh corrected himself, nails digging into the sanitary paper on the table, and Luke held his breath as he felt himself well on his way to climax. It was driving him wild, fingering his boyfriend like this while they both got off on the role play- they weren't new to role playing in bed, (especially since that time at the police station), but this situation was particularly arousing for the both of them.

"I'm so close," Josh whined, grinding back into Luke's fingers, and Luke curled his index and middle again, stroking Josh's prostate. "Ah!" he cried, then bit his fist and came into Luke's hand as Luke jacked him through it.

"Yes, that's it... you're doing so well..." Luke encouraged. At Josh's little noises of pleasure, he also let his head roll back as he rutted himself through a powerful orgasm.

"Fuck, that was hot," Josh commented.

Luke nodded with a grin, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of the medical jacket. He still looked so suave, Josh observed.

"Oh, by the way," the Welsh actor breathed playfully, "Your results are clean."

"Glad to hear it," Josh laughed, getting up and wiping himself off, "Though... I've gotta day, doctor, I've been getting this pain in my legs... maybe you could, uh..." he wiggled his eyebrows, smirking, "take another look at some point?"

"I'll see what I can do to help with that, sir," Luke smiled, capturing Josh's lips for a giddy kiss.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Dr. Stevens sat in one of the chairs, reading a magazine. His receptionist passed, frowning as she noticed him.

"Why aren't you in your office?" she asked. Dan heaved a sigh.

"It's... compromised, at the moment," the blonde said, and wondered wearily why he indulged his two friends so much.


	56. Luke/Josh: MPreg!Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh has had a baby and he and Luke are admiring what they've created, from christinawithav
> 
> Warning: Aftermath of MPreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but hopefully pretty cute!

"Look at her," Josh whispered, peeking over the side of the crib. Luke rubbed his husband's back, peering over with him at their newborn baby. It had been a smooth pregnancy for Josh, other than the extremely random cravings, mood swings, and tumultuous sex drive. Everything had gone well, and their baby had arrived healthy.

"She looks so peaceful," Luke sighed, unable to hold back the biggest grin.

"And she's ours," Josh nuzzled his head into Luke's shoulder. "God, we made that."

"We made her," Luke echoed with a nod, biting his lip. "And she's beautiful."

"She's got your eyes."

"Well, she's got your nose," Luke giggled as their little girl rolled slightly with a little noise. "And your hair."

"Yeah," Josh snorted quietly, "Those curls'll be fun trying to brush."

"You know, I haven't even held her for longer than a few hours at most, but I already know I love her," Luke commented in a whisper, kissing Josh's temple.

"That's just how parenting works," Josh smiled, "It's love at first sight."

"You were amazing," Luke told Josh, squeezing his hand as well, "The whole nine months, I was proud to call you my husband."

"So were you," Josh pressed a kiss to Luke's lips, and they both sighed together again, turning back to their girl.

"Should we wake her?" Luke asked.

"Why in hell would we want to do that?" Josh asked, a horrified expression on his tired face, "She's actually cute right now."

Just then, the baby's eyes fluttered open, and the crying resumed.

"Right," Luke winced, and chuckled as he picked her up and rocked her. "My turn. Get some sleep, Josh- you deserve it."

Josh smirked. "Yes, I do." He went over, kissed his husband once more and his daughter on the forehead, and padded off to bed. He was so, so lucky to have this family, and to have created the most adorable daughter ever with the man he loved.


	57. Gaston/Lefou: Kidfic- Childhood Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wanna see them as childhood friends, but of course, lefou still has a cutie crush on Gaston (♡˙︶˙♡) from TeaBug13
> 
> Kidfic adorableness! Seriously this was really cute to write!!

Lefou never really stood up for himself. He would get picked on frequently, always by the larger kids, who thought it was fun to push him into the fountain or knock him around behind the schoolhouse. Lefou hated confrontation, so each time it would happen, he would just pick himself up, dust himself off, and pretend he fell or got kicked by a pony or something when his papa would ask. It was only one day when he was six years old, when the town's biggest bully himself, Gaston, decided to defend Lefou- from that day on, the village children left Lefou alone, and the two boys became best friends.

As years progressed from their very first year of lessons with the headmaster all the way to their fifth, they became in tune with each other. Wherever one would falter with something, the other would swoop in to help, and they became sweetly, sometimes hilariously, co-dependent.

One day, the bell rang to signify the end of the school day. Usually, Gaston would gather Lefou's books for him and help him carry them to his little bungalow just off the beaten path- _why did Lefou have so many damn books, Gaston would always wonder with a scowl, they're useless things really-_ but today, Lefou didn't seem to be paying attention as Gaston approached his desk.

"Lefou," the eleven-year old, raven haired boy crossed his arms, "Lefou! Is anyone home?"

Lefou looked up from what seemed to be a daydream, and strangely blushed.

"Oh... yeah. Yes, sorry, Gaston." The ten year old got up quickly, and pulled out a sandwich his maman had packed him. Gaston just gave him a funny look, and lead the way outside. It was a nice spring day, lots of birds out singing and such. As they made it around the side of the brick building, Tom, Dick, and Stanley were waving to them, motioning for them to follow. Gaston grinned, turning back.

"Let's dump our books, Lefou, and go out to our forest fort until dark. Dark is later now, winter's over."

"But we've got reading to d-"

"Who cares?!" Gaston scoffed, and Lefou sighed, enraptured by his friend. Gaston hesitated when Lefou didn't follow, and immediately knew something was wrong. Usually, Lefou was the sunshine of the group... something was off today. The taller boy waved for the three others to go on without them, and he turned back around. "What's wrong?"

The shorter boy swallowed a little. He had been getting strange feelings as of late- whenever he would talk to Gaston or even think of Gaston, a tingly warm feeling would fill him. It was unexplainable, yet... nice. It was very nice, Lefou decided. So the day before, he had spoken with his mother about it. Her eyes had widened, and she had looked around before whispering to him, "Don't tell your papa. You mustn't tell _anyone_ , do you hear me? You should only feel those feelings for girls. Do you understand?" Lefou had nodded at the time just to put his mother at ease, but really, he didn't understand at all.  

If it felt so nice to feel this way for Gaston, why should it matter that Gaston wasn't a girl?

"I said, what's wrong?" Gaston asked again, this time a little more worried. A piece of his hair had come loose of his bow, and Lefou couldn't stop staring at it.

"Nothing," the shorter boy eventually harrumphed, kicking the dirt. Why were these things so complicated?

"You're lying," Gaston frowned, and as Lefou tried to evade him and run away, Gaston pinned him to the school wall with all his strength. "You're a liar. Liar, liar-"

"Alright!" Lefou spat, crossing his arms with a huff. "I just... I just, um..." 

"Well, what?" Gaston asked impatiently. 

"...I've got feelings."

"Oh," Gaston nodded stupidly, then his eyes lit up as he realized just what kind of feelings. " _Oh_ , you do! Ah, Lefou, I was wondering when you would." Lefou raised an eyebrow.

"So... y-you do too?"

"Yes, indeed I do!" Gaston whispered excitedly. "That feeling inside, that gets all tingly when you see the person?"

"Yes," Lefou bit his lip, a smile growing.

"And you feel like you just want to reach out and take their hand and kiss them?"

"Yes," Lefou blushed, looking down.

"Who is it? Well, tell me Lefou!" Gaston grinned.

"Ehm... well, you tell me first."

"Okay," the boy blinked a couple of times, almost pausing, then took Lefou's arm, swivelling them both around to point. "I've got my sights set on that one."

Lefou gulped as he felt his stomach plummet. "T-the new girl? The painter's daughter from Paris?"

"Yes," Gaston nodded enthusiastically, "She's perfect, isn't she?"

Lefou watched the little tomboyish girl hop onto a rock, kick off her shoes, and when no one was looking, pull out a book she must have stolen from the school. She was from a fancy place, Lefou supposed, and she was very pretty... Gaston was very pretty, too...

"You two should get married," Lefou said weakly, and Gaston laughed.

"What a good idea, Lefou. You're the best."

Lefou sighed, and shrugged out of Gaston's grip. "I'm going to go home now. I'll take my books myself, if you want to go with the others."

Gaston seemed surprised, but slowly nodded. "Alright... you sure you're fine?"

"Mhmm," Lefou nodded, tears welling up as he tried to hide his face from his best friend. Gaston frowned, but passed him back his books.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Lefou sniffled, wiping his nose as Gaston jogged off to the mouth of the woods. After a few paces, he stopped dead in his tracks, then clenched his fists as he whipped back around.

"Wait, Lefou!" he called, and ran back to where the chubby boy was dawdling home.

"Yeah, Gaston?" Lefou murmured, turning as well to face his gorgeous best friend. The way his eyes sparkled in the sun made Lefou want to cry. Maybe his maman was right. _Gaston_ didn't like any boys... maybe there _was_ something the matter with him.

"Lefou, I'm afraid I'm a liar too," Gaston gulped, hands suddenly falling slack at his sides.

"What do you mean?" Lefou asked, looking around. Gaston grabbed him by the wrist, leading him behind the schoolhouse to the watering pit, where all the old women and young girls did their laundry. There was a lovely view down the hill of the river over here, and it was currently empty at this time of day.

"I mean..." Gaston licked over his lips, looking down at the ten year old, "I mean... everything I said about Belle..." He looked around nervously, before cautiously taking Lefou's hand. Lefou was staring up at Gaston, wide eyed and in awe, and Gaston took this opportunity to lean down hesitantly and press their lips together. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Lefou's lips on his, the warm, wet feeling of a kiss, and pulled away a few seconds later. "Yuck," he muttered, but gave a half smile at Lefou's utterly lovesick expression. He then connected their foreheads, and looked down sheepishly. "Oh... I've known you since we were very young. We've done everything together, and... everything I said about Belle, Lefou... I feel for you."

Lefou let out a cute little gasp, and Gaston quickly backed away, kicking the dirt and shoving his hands in his pockets. "But if we're gonna kiss and hold hands and stuff, I don't wanna be the girly one."

"I'll be the girly one," Lefou swallowed, still in a daze, "I'll be anything for you Gaston."

Gaston blushed. "I... I think this is what my papa told me love was. He told me I should love the prettiest, loveliest girl in the village."

"Love?" Lefou's eyes remained wide.

"Love," Gaston murmured seriously. "And you're a boy, and it's probably weird, but I think... I think I love you, Lefou."

"Wow..." the little boy marvelled, "I think I love you too, then."

After a second of meaningful staring, Gaston let out a laugh to diffuse the tension. "I mean... who wouldn't be in love with me? I'm outrageously beautiful."

Lefou rolled his eyes, but both boys kept blushing as they bumped elbows and followed each other back to Lefou's house for some studying... and hopefully a little more of that yucky stuff called kissing.


	58. Gaston/Lefou: Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some highschool fluffyness where one day either lefou or Gaston gets a little secret admirer note and they start sending letters to each other until they meet one day! from TeaBug13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of changed a few aspects of this prompt, hope you don't mind!

Lefou got in from lunch a little late, opening his locker. If he was marked late once more for chem, his record was doomed, so he had to-

He frowned. Was that... a sticky note? The short boy set his books aside for a second, and picked it up.

_U look cute today_

_-SA_

Lefou raised an eyebrow. _SA? Initials...?_ He looked around with his eyes narrowed. Who could possibly have left a note like this in his locker? He peeked down at himself. Did he really look cute today? He was just wearing a plain brown hoodie and jeans.

Then he thought of something that made complete and total sense. His friend Belle's locker was right next to his. Whoever SA was, must have meant to stick the note in her locker; she had like, a billion admirers in this school.

"Right," he muttered, and stuffed the note into Belle's. As he rushed to class, he passed Gaston, football star, quarterback of the Villeneuve Roses, and most popular guy in school. The guy was gorgeous... and, by virtue, didn't know Lefou existed.

The smaller boy sighed, and kept walking.

The next day, he got to school, and found another note in his locker at lunch.

_Ur ~~stahr~~ starr warrs shirt makes u look hot._

_-SA_

Lefou blinked. Well, he _was_ wearing a death star shirt today... couldn't be for Belle then, she preferred watching Star Trek with her nerd boyfriend Adam. Well, whoever it was, couldn't spell, anyway.

As Lefou went through the rest of the day, he went over things in his head. Who could it possibly be? Was it Polly? Lucas? Tom? No, not Tom, jesus... Just as he was walking into class, Stanley waved to him, smiling. Lefou suddenly thought of something. Stanley. Was it Stanley leaving the notes? He thought of the initials.

SA... _Stanley Amèlie!_

Lefou began to blush. He always had an inkling that Stanley had eyes for him, but he never thought the other boy- who was rather shy despite his love of performing in schools plays- would ever build up enough confidence to send him signed notes.

Lefou quickly waved back, and hurried into class.

"You look rattled," Belle whispered.

"Stanley's been sending me love notes," Lefou hissed, and Belle smiled a little.

" _Aww_! Go talk to him."

"No! I don't like him like that."

Belle shrugged. "I think he's just the cutest. You'd probably make his day by agreeing to at least have lunch with him."

"I can't do that," Lefou argued, "He'll get the wrong idea."

Class started, then was stopped again as someone walked in late.

"Ah! It appears Monsieur Gaston is gracing us with his presence today," the English teacher, Monsieur Potts, said, shaking his head.

Gaston grinned as he grabbed his seat at the very front and center. "What can I say? I'm a giver." He winked at Lefou, who nearly had a heart attack. Belle also seemed surprised. Gaston closed a notebook he had open, and tucked away a pen... Lefou watched him curiously.

Monsieur Potts began to hand out tests. "Lefou, not your best... B minus. Gaston... C. Leaves much to be desired. Belle, A plus as usual, Adam, A plus, Stanley, A plus-"

Lefou frowned. Stanley was good at English? Then why, on the note... He shrugged it off, and focused on checking his mistakes.

Later, after period four, Belle came up to Lefou at his locker.

"So, are we talking about the..."

"Oh, we're so _completely_ talking about the wink," Lefou exclaimed, falling against his locker dramatically. "Why did he wink at me?!  Me?!! He's never even looked at me twice before! He's so stupidly attractive, Belle."

Just then, Stanley came by with Tom and Dick.

"Bonjour, Lefou," he murmured with a small smile, and Lefou smiled back.

"Hey, Stanley," he said, and the three continued away from the two.

"Why can't you just like the nice guy for once," Belle moaned, and Lefou groaned back in turn, staring over at Gaston.

"I just don't work that way, okay?!" _Ugh_. Gaston looked like he had just come from gym class- he was sweaty and panting... just as Lefou wanted to get him in the guy's locker room... oh god... "I can't help it. He's just so fucking beautiful." Lefou opened his locker, and another note tumbled down.

_I wanna sink my teeth into that sexy bodie ;)_

_-SA_

Belle peered over his shoulder. "Bodie?"

"I mean... Stanley may be doing well in English class, but he's a native French speaker, so..." Lefou scratched his head, again regarding what he was wearing today. _Did... did Stan really think he was sexy?_

"Well, you need to break it to Stanley softly that you're not interested, darling," Belle said as Adam walked up to meet her.

"I know," Lefou sighed. "It's just... really nice sometimes to open my locker and find a compliment when I'm feeling kind of down on myself."

"Adam and I will give you compliments!" Belle assured, "We'll shower you with them!" She nudged her boyfriend.

"Uh, yes!" the blonde nodded, "Ehm, your... your lips look especially... scrumptious, today... Lefou."

Belle gave Adam a pitiful look, and Lefou burst into giggles as Adam shrugged helplessly.

So, he knew he had to let Stanley down easy. Stanley was a good guy-- pretty handsome too, but not nearly as good looking as Gaston.

"Hey," Lefou smiled, approaching Stanley. Stanley was currently standing in front of the auditorium, where he spent most of his time.

"Lefou!" Stanley grinned. "Comment ça va, how are you?"

"I'm great, Stan," Lefou nodded, and came over, sitting on a table and swinging his legs. "Um... about those notes..." Stanley had a blank stare, so Lefou elaborated. "That you left in my locker?"

Stanley's eyes were wide as a flush crossed his cheeks. "Eh, Lefou... I didn't leave any notes in your locker."

Lefou's eyes went as wide as Stanley's. "Uhhh..."

"Apologies if I gave you the wrong idea, mon ami," Stanley giggled awkwardly, "I think you are very cute, but... I have a boyfriend back in Paris."

Lefou's mouth hung open. "Wow. Okay, if _you_ didn't leave them, then-"

"Oh Lefou!" Gaston suddenly called down the hallway, eyeing Stanley with an intimidating squint, "Why ever haven't you responded to my advances?"

Lefou whipped back to Stanley, who quirked a knowing eyebrow at him. Lefou let out a shriek, and ran over to the football player.

"You're... G-Gaston Deveneaux? Who isn't even supposed to know who I am? _You_ left the notes?"

"Of course, Lefou," Gaston huffed, "Who else would be that articulate? And of course I know who you are. You're the wildly talented singer who sits three seats behind me in English." He then began fixing his hair, smirking. "I'm a Renaissance man, you know. I may be a gorgeous football player, but I value the dying art of romance through poeting as well."

"Poetry?" Lefou whispered, and Gaston beamed.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But... but the notes are signed SA," Lefou frowned.

"Secret Admirer," Gaston winked. "Aren't I clever?"

Lefou breathed out. "Incredibly."

"So. Would you like to attend my game this afternoon?" he proposed, and Lefou smirked.

"Only if I get to join you in the showers afterward."

Gaston chuckled, tugging Lefou over to hold his hand. "I can tell we're going to be _amazing_ together." Belle and Adam watched them go from over by the vending machines.

"So it was Gaston all along, eh?" Adam mused.

"It was," Belle sighed.

"Well-- he completely stole that note business from me. He was there when I did the same to every girl middle school." Belle raised an amused eyebrow as Gaston and Lefou leaned against each other and walked off. Her smile was playful.

"Care to elaborate?"

Adam blinked, cringing. "Not particularly."

As they walked, Lefou dug out one of those notes and read it over again. "So, you're into biting, huh?" He grinned up at Gaston, who laughed.

"As long as it's you I'm _tasting_."

Lefou snuggled into his shoulder, and tucked the note away again with the others for... future reference.


	59. Gaston/Lefou: Changes After War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gaston returns from the war he and Lefou are still friends of course only Lefou has married in the time Gaston was away, from christinawithav
> 
> This chapter's a little sad :(

Gaston was left with traces of melancholy as he departed the camp one last time. His time as a captain had been glorious... but now, returning to Villeneuve, he expected and looked forward to a hero's welcome. If there was one thing he loved, it was fanfare and praise, and no doubt, he would be in no shortage of that.

Secretly, though, he looked forward to one thing even more than the songs they would sing of his bravery and skill... seeing his best friend again. Lefou hadn't enlisted, as he is not particularly skilled in any kind of physical combat or medical practice.

Gaston had missed him terribly the years he was away- too much time- writing letters and telling of every single battle his army had faced. Lefou had written, in turn, about how the little town wasn't the same without him, and how quiet the tavern was without his presence. Gaston had reminded Lefou that the tavern was simply quiet due to the fact that most of Villeneuve's husbands and sons that regularly occupied said tavern were off fighting with him... Lefou had responded with an insisting of Gaston's irreplaceable charm that was sorely missed by every girl- as well as him most especially.

Now, upon returning, Gaston didn't know how he would find life outside of the adrenaline battle anymore... but he knew he still had his loyal friend, come what may.

As Gaston's horse trotted in at the front of his troops, applause sounded as people gathered. The town hadn't changed one bit... it was as if they had never left, never fought, never bled. Gaston gave his wide smile, waved, laughed, thanked people... all the while, his eyes kept searching the crowds.

Finally, as he dismounted, he heard an unmistakably high voice.

" _Gaston_!"

Gaston quickly turned, and he wanted to cry. There was Lefou, short, chubby, gorgeous Lefou, with his bouncy curls tied back in a little ponytail... waiting for him. Gaston wanted to grab his jacket by the lapels, bury his face in that floppy pink bow, and just breathe him in.

"I've missed you," the captain rasped, wrapping his companion in the tightest hug, probably a little too roughly. When he pulled away, Lefou was grinning his usual sunny smile, and Gaston felt all of the weight of the war and being the leader of all these people who worshipped him melt away. With others, he was captain Gaston. With Lefou, he could be himself.

"Every day I worried," Lefou said, in an almost chastising tone, "Every single day, Gaston. I don't know what I would've done if..."

"I know," Gaston breathed, fingers curling around his shoulders, "I know." He felt it building inside of him as he stares down into Lefou's wide, beautiful doe eyes. If he didn't say something, that something he couldn't possibly convey in a letter, then it would bubble up inside of him and he would explode. _This was the time._

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then both worked up enough courage to speak again.

"I want to tell you something!"

"I want to tell you something!"

They looked at each other in surprise, and laughed. "It appears we're still ridiculously like minded," Gaston chuckled fondly, slapping Lefou's shoulder. "Well, you go first." He was sure his own confession could wait a few more minutes- it had already waited a lifetime.

"Okay," Lefou said nervously, kicking the dirt a little, then a happy smile enveloped his lips. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." Gaston nodded, expecting a brother or a cousin, then looked past him as Lefou summoned a woman. She was short, like him, with rosy cheeks that were otherwise the colour of porcelain, and hee eyes were a kind brown. Her honey blonde hair was in dainty little ringlets dropping all over her head. Gaston inclines his head a little, confused.

"Is this him?" she asked excitedly, and with a snort, she turned to Gaston. "Lefou's told me all about you! I swear, he prolly would've married you if not me! Anyway, thank you _so_ much for your service."

Gaston slowly took her hand, and kissed it in greeting as he felt a light ringing in his ears. "It was an honour to protect France, mademoiselle. Eh... perhaps one too many shells went off near me, and my hearing's going... did you say wife?"

"Yeah... this is Marigold Valentin... my, uh, my wife," Lefou blushed hard, and Marigold gave Gaston a big hug. Though Lefou took her as his wife due to the fact that the two got on as very close friends and it was deemed acceptable to marry at his age, Gaston didn't know it. 

"You've gotta call me Mari!" she told him cheerfully, patting his hand. Lefou kissed her cheek, and both blushed again, linking arms. Gaston tried to hold his smile- he really did. That fake smile he was so used to plastering on his face wherever he went, the one that exuded masculinity and utter contentment with his wonderful, amazing life. His cheeks hurt with how frozen they were in their feigned happiness... Lefou looked so happy, and they made a perfect couple. Gaston blinked away unreasonable tears, tears that would hurt his image among his men.

He was still Lefou... just, in the course of the war and his absence, not his Lefou anymore. The war hero swallowed, watching Lefou laugh with her as everywhere around them, lovers and families reunited. 

_It appeared that nothing was the same after all._


	60. Gaston/Lefou: Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: middle school-like au, from the bae, TeaBug13
> 
> Hopefully this will soothe the angst from the last chap! *hides*

Lefou had always heard that middle school was hell, and the reality was, it is... but the absolute worst, the _pinnacle_ for awkward mishaps and opportunities to embarrass less able students? Fourth period gym class.   
                                   
Lefou sat beside Belle, who was actually pretty good at gym, but sacrificed her spot on the "good" teams just to sit with Lefou.   
  
Today they were playing dodgeball in class. Woo fricking hoo.   
  
"Look at him," Belle scowled, "He looks like the terminator or something." She was, of course, referring to Gaston, the fuckboy of all fuckboys, who was staring down some of the smaller students and waiting for the right moment to completely obliterate them.

Everyone revered the guy- some say Brad Pitt is his real father. Others say he owns a Ferrari that his mother lets him drive to the bowling alley every Friday night. Lumiere once said that he's supposedly got an uncle who's a super high profile cocaine dealer, which is how he got his mansion in Beverly Hills and his four flats in New York. He also apparently attended Wimbledon last year, and sat beside Sophie Turner, who sporadically made out with him just because of his good looks. Lefou found that last one hard to believe, because he didn't think Sophie Turner would have made out with a twelve year old, but still. Some were pretty plausible.   
  
Lefou had never dared to tell Belle he was head over heels for Gaston, just like every girl in their grade was, so he scowled with her, shaking his head sassily.   
  
"What a douchebag."   
  
"I know, right?" Belle muttered. Someone let out a bloodcurdling scream as Gaston slammed them with a dodgeball, instantly eliminating them (and probably spraining their arm). Lefou bit his lip as he watched the way Gaston handled the ball... _the way his fingers dug into the soft flesh_ \- er, the soft rubber. Lefou crossed his legs.   
  
He had pretty much just started coming into these particular feelings. He had, eh... _discovered_ himself the year before, but that was purely for the feel of it. Now, with someone like Gaston in his mind, he couldn't stop himself from picturing the other boy each night, kissing him and touching him just as he touched himself...   
  
"Lefou, are you listening?" Belle asked, and Lefou turned.   
  
"Hm? Yeah. Romeo's best friend gives this speech about fairies..."   
  
"Right, and it's a complete trip, but I absolutely adore that soliloquy-"  
  
Lefou loved her, but he could only handle so much Shakespeare fangirling. He tuned out again, dreaming of Gaston.   
  
 _He would turn to look at him, all smiles as he held that ball. He would whip it at someone, then offer Lefou a hand._  
  
 _"Care to join?" he would ask with a sly grin, and Lefou would accept, giggling. Then they would pick up more balls, absolutely pummel everyone (Lefou would take immense pleasure in knocking out some of his bullies), and then, once they were the some survivors of Dodgeball Championships: Villeneuve MS, Gaston would swoop Lefou off his feet, lean in close, and then he would feel a great big-_  
  
"OW!!! FUCK!" Lefou screamed, and the teacher blew a whistle.   
  
"No swearing in school, take a lap."   
  
"He will not be taking a lap, look at him!" Belle cried, crouching down to help her friend, who just got slammed in the face with a ball. Suddenly, they both heard a loud laugh, and Lefou looked up to see Gaston, in all his glory, standing above him.   
  
"You look good on all fours, Lefou." He winked, and Belle made a face.   
  
"Y-you know my name?" Lefou gasped, wincing. Gaston looked confused.   
  
"Well, I've only been taking classes with you for the past eight years."  
  
"Right," Lefou muttered, head still spinning, and Gaston offered a hand.   
  
"Here. Allow me," he kept grinning chivalrously, and Lefou held a hand over his bleeding nose as he accepted the help. "I believe the right thing to do in this situation would be for me to say sorry," Gaston told him, and Lefou managed a wide smile.   
  
"Thank you," he marvelled, and Belle rolled her eyes as Gaston kept on holding Lefou's hand.   
  
"-Although, another alternative would be to offer you something in return."   
  
Lefou's eyes widened, and he leaned in. "Are you gonna offer me cocaine? Rumour has it, you've got mountains of it at your mansion home in Beverly Hills."   
  
Gaston blinked. "I've never even been to Beverly Hills." He shook his head. "Anyway, we should go for pizza sometime."  
  
"Omigod really?!" Lefou shrieked, "Okay, I'll tell Adam, and Lumiere, and Pl-"  
  
"No, no, Lefou," Gaston mumbled, perplexed, "I meant just you and me." He beamed again, his white teeth almost sparkling. "Like a date!"   
  
Lefou's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No way." Gaston smirked. "Gaston," Lefou looked like he was about to cry, and not from the accident either. "I would absolutely love that."   
  
The taller boy then helped Lefou dab at the blood gingerly as he walked the smaller one to the nurse's office. Lefou giggled, letting Gaston support him with arms that were pretty ripped for a preteen.   
  
In the gymnasium, Gaston's dodgeball team stood. Tom and Dick were cooing over the two boys exiting together, but Stanley had his arms crossed.   
  
"Okaaay... is no one here going to talk about the fact that Gaston literally pounded Lefou in the face with a ball _just_ to ask him out?!"


	61. Luke/Josh: Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke/Gaston is dragged by a friend to a star wars convention where he meets Josh/Lefou and sparks fly can't decide which person I want, from christinawithav :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used SDCC for this, since I've been quite a few times. Also, Luke was not in The Hobbit in this au, and BATB never happened. 
> 
> **Sarah Gadon played Mirena in Dracula Untold, she and Luke are friends irl :)

Comic Con was something Josh had always wanted to attend, but had never had the time to. He dreamed of actually being invited there with a film for a panel or something, but he had never really done anything worthy of a "geeky" convention, so it was, unfortunately, unlikely in the near future.

This year, he decided it would be fun to attend on his own, just as a fan... after all, a fan he most certainly, unashamedly was. There would most likely be a Star Wars panel for the Last Jedi too, and while Daisy Ridley had got him in to moderate the Star Wars panel at its own convention, this particularly news-worthy event gave him a wonderful excuse to get a badge as an anonymous con-goer. Of course, the process of acquiring Comic Con badges was a nail biter- again, being an actor, he could've applied for one and been given one, _but he wanted the authentic experience, okay?_ Only a couple hundred thousand get badges in open online registration, which is why Josh went so completely insane when he actually received the confirmation that he obtained one.

Upon arrival, he checked in to the hotel he had also managed to nab amidst the madness, and sighed. He was here. He was really, finally here.

Dressed proudly in his blue AT-AT Walker Star Wars shirt, (but heavily disguised in a backward baseball cap and sunglasses) he wondered where to go to first. The schedule was confusing as all hell, as there were like, five hundred things going on at the same time, but the entire city had transformed into one big nerdfest, so it was fairly easy to pick something out. He decided to go purist, and check out the main exhibit floor first.

Four new Han Solo comics and a Tyrion Lannister (Battle Armour Edition) Funko later, Josh figured it was about time to get in line for the Star Wars panel he wanted to see. Though absurdly early, he had heard somewhere that you had to be in order to actually make it into a Hall H panel.

So, over he went, looking through his very first bag of merch, and plopped down at the end of the line next to a pretty blonde woman.

Just then, he got a text from Daisy.

_So are you there after all?_

Josh texted back with a grin.

_Yep._

_At the airport now. It's lovely, isn't it?_

Josh had almost forgotten his friend had been there two years ago for the Force Awakens panel. He looked around in bliss, and texted back.

_It's fucking awesome_

He waited, and Daisy wrote back.

_Hopefully I'll see you somewhere soon, you :p_

Josh held his grin.

_If I make it past the fans flocking to you._

Daisy shot back.

_SDCC rules are diff! Only one on ones are signings. So come see me Joshhhh, I'll let you through :) :)_

Josh chuckled as he wrote a response.

_You're really making this whole "just a fan" thing hard for me, D._

Suddenly, Josh's phone screen was covered in a shadow.

"Got your thingie, Sarah. Sorry, do you mind if I just join my friend here?"

Josh looked up, and his jaw dropped.

"You're gorgeous." His brain kicked in. "I mean, yes."

_Rewind._

 

Luke was never really into these things. He liked to have a good time now and again, but he was a fairly quiet person, and large crowds like this did nothing for him. But, after much convincing, his friend and old Dracula co-star Sarah Gadon had dragged him all the way from her hometown of Toronto to San Diego for Comic Con International.

"So. I assume you know where we're going," Luke smiled. It was the start of the first day, and they had basically just arrived from their flight. Thankfully, both had no trouble travel-sleeping.

"I do!" Sarah linked arms with him, placing a hand over his. She was a self made con veteran- she used to visit every year before she became an actress, and this was her first time back as an adult.

"We should have come in costume or something, so people won't recognize us," Luke murmured thoughtfully, admiring the work and craftsmanship of all the cosplayers around them. It really was an art- like being back on a film set.

"Oh please," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Nobody's going to rec-"

"Luke Evans?!" some guy grinned, "Cool! Can I get a picture with you, man? I loved you in uh... what was it... The Mummy? Oh, and uh... The Girl on the Bus?"

Luke smirked as he leaned in for a photo. "Close enough."

When the guy pulled away, he grinned at them. "You make a cute couple."

"We do, don't we?" Luke giggled, grabbing Sarah's hands, and the two snorted as they walked away.

Once the friends had found their way past Petco Park and on to the bridge leading toward their hotel, the Hilton Bayfront (which is impossible to obtain rooms in during the con- it pays to play the fame card sometimes), they checked the SDCC app to figure out where they should go.

"OH!" Sarah cried excitedly, and grabbed Luke's wrist.

"What is it?"

"Star Wars panel!"

"Oh... says here it's at 11 tomorrow. It's three now."

"Trust me," the Canadian actress gave him a look, "You get there as soon as possible if you want good seats. And I want good seats- Oscar Isaac is going to be at this one!"

"Is he the sexy pilot?" Luke inquired.

"Uh huh."

"I guess I'm in," Luke chuckled, then hesitated. "Wait, though... didn't you want to get that exclusive Wonder Woman figure?"

Sarah's eyes widened. That figure was very rare, and would undoubtedly sell out very quickly...

"Here, you stake a place in line, I'll go grab it."

"Oh Luke, you don't have to-"

"No, it'll be fun," Luke smiled, "I'm not as fan-cultured as you are, I should head down to check out the booths before we wait nineteen hours for this Star Wars thing."

"I love you so muuuch," Sarah groaned.

"I know," Luke made a kissy face, and dashed off with the bag and Sarah's wallet. Once he was in there and found it (this took about twenty minutes of searching and trying to squeeze his way through crowds) he decided to buy two, since he loved Wonder Woman as well, and he was in that upcoming biopic about her creator and yada yada. He then approached the line by the docks.

"Why did I let her talk me into this?" he asked the Funko with a sigh. At least it was sunny and warm out now... more than he would be able to say when 3AM approached.

He approached the blonde woman, and handed her the bag. "Got your thingie, Sarah." He turned absently as he went to join her, and his breath caught. Sitting beside her was a shorter man with dark curly hair and a cute little nose. He seemed to have warm, glinting eyes and sexy curves that Luke could _definitely_ get used to...

"Eh, sorry- do you mind if I just join my friend here?"

Luke watched the man's mouth drop open, and wondered why... did Luke look the same currently? "You're gorgeous. I mean yes."

"Yes, you mind?" Luke teased a little, regaining his wits.

"No, I don't mind," the guy corrected.

Luke smiled down, doling out the charm he knew worked on any man he decided to flirt with; it seemed to be working pretty well with Josh. Sarah looked between them, smiled slightly, and got out her phone as if to leave the two to acquainting.

"So... you here for a particular reason?" Josh asked.

"An enthusiastic friend," Luke informed Josh. "Meet Sarah."

"Hi," she laughed, "And there's a small part of him that actually wants to be here, don't even listen to him."

"The part that wants to get Oscar Isaac's knickers off," Luke winked.

"You know..." Josh murmured, "I know Oscar. Well, through a mutual friend. I could, uh... get you in to meet him."

"My god, I don't think I could," Luke clutched his chest, "I've worked with bloody Charles Dance, but I would get absolutely tongue tied around Oscar Isaac."

Oh no. The panic was real, and it began to set in. He usually never mentioned his sexuality so explicitly... what if Josh was homophobic?

Despite Luke's worrying though, Josh lit up inside. So Luke and Sarah were just friends. They seemed couple-y... now he could flirt back shamelessly.

"So, what would it take to get your "knickers" off? Looking like Poe Dameron?" Josh asked boldly, using a terrible British accent for the word "knickers".

Luke relaxed a little, realizing Josh must be into guys as well. "I don't know," he teased back, "Looking like you do now, I'd say mine are at least down to my knees."

"Man, things are heating up here at Comic Con!" Sarah exclaimed, clapping, and Luke blushed. Just then, Josh quirked his head.

"Wait, wait... something totally just hit me. You said you worked with Charles Dance?"

"Oh," Luke shifted, wondering when he had let that slip, "Ehhh..."

"Loved him in Game of Thrones. Was he a cool guy?"

"Every bit the gentleman he seems," Luke nodded hesitantly, and studied Josh. Well, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to beg for his autograph, so his slip up should be fine. Though... there was something familiar about the man before him as well...

"Are you... in the industry?" Luke asked slowly, and Josh smiled a little, looking down.

"Recognize me for my voice?"

Luke's eyes opened a little wider in surprise. "Josh Gad! You were in Frozen!" He then remembered to keep it down, and giggled. "My godchildren love you, you know."

"Well, what about this- I'll get you a meeting with Oscar Isaac if you let me meet your godchildren," Josh grinned. Luke's eyes rolled back.

"I would forever be the coolest godfather that ever walked the earth if you did that."

"It's settled. What's your name again? I know your face, but..."

"Luke Evans," Luke smiled, shaking Josh's hand.

"Luke," Josh smiled back warmly, and their eyes seemed to lock longer than they needed to.

"Hey... how long have you been waiting in this line, by chance?" Luke asked, squinting around.

"Just got here about a half hour ago," Josh shrugged. Then he swallowed. "You know, I'd be honoured if you spent the night with me." He winked as Sarah stifled a snort, and Luke caught the joke of the three of them camping until morning.

"Mmm... y'know, on second thought," the Welsh actor murmured, eyes running over Josh and his SW shirt, "I Iike Star Wars a lot more than I thought I did." Josh gave a flirty giggle, and Luke counted them lucky they were in such a long line. All the more time to get Josh's number, and spend as much time with him as he could at this convention and hopefully beyond.


	62. Gaston/Lefou: Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke/Gaston is the hottest actor around Josh/Lefou is one of the biggest directors in Hollywood they have a one night stand or a summer fling and then go their separate ways. They meet later when Lefou becomes his director... from christinawithav :)

"I _refuse_ to work with this... this beast!!" Gaston shouted, tossing a prop bottle at the wall of the set. They were on a sound stage, as it was an interior shot, and the shatter made all of the boom mic operators wince and remove their headphones, as well as the director... who wasn't too happy.

"Gaston, calm the fuck down, we've been through this-"

"I'll calm down when he gets some respect for me," Gaston yelled in the face of the director, Quentin Tarantino. "This is his second film, and he thinks he can order me around the scene that _I'm_ supposed to be the star of!"

"Look, it's not my fault the man can't act," Adam St. Pierre shrugged with a little huff, and Gaston balled his fists, whipping around.

"Alright, alright, I don't need to be caught smack dab in the middle of another law suit here," Tarantino muttered, rubbing his temples, "Can't you two just kiss and make up?" It was a joke, but you could see the fire in Adam's eyes.

"You want me to kiss this... this arrogant oaf?!"

"Oh now, don't insult yourself like that," Gaston drawled, and Adam got so close it looked like they were about to fight. Tarantino finally got up, and pushed them apart.

"Enough!! I will literally give you a tennis ball to act opposite with if you don't quit acting like two year olds. Now just fucking finish the shot. Quiet on the set!"

"I don't think he's capable of obeying directions," Gaston told him.

"Excuse me, I'm running a movie set here, not a _preschool_. Can it!"

"I think preschoolers can do reader's theatre better than he can deliver a line of dialogue," Adam snarked, and Gaston ran back, punching Adam so hard in the fact that the blonde fell to the ground, clutching his nose. Gaston smirked, but Quentin shot up, eyes wide.

"Shit! Shit, _shit_ , this isn't supposed to happen! This _can't_ happen! God dammit, why did I ever think you two assholes would have chemistry on screen?!" He glared at Gaston, then down to Adam, who was writhing on the ground. "Someone get this little bitch a gurney! Fuck my life!!"  

Not two lots over, acclaimed director Lefou Bouchard was getting the perfect shot he wanted out of two of his best actors, Celeste Plumette and Julien Lumiere. He favoured these two in a lot of his films, always looking to hire them... a little like Tim Burton with Johnny Depp.

"Lumiere, more emotion... she's missing, she's crying, you need to find her, kay?!" Lefou called through a megaphone from the tent, and the french actor nodded.

"Oui, maitre!" he called back, and Lefou called rolling.

Once they had a sufficient amount of takes for that shot, Lefou called it a day, feeling rather satisfied. He only had a few more days of shooting, before it was a wrap, and this film was going to be awesome, he knew it. It was already highly anticipated by the critics and public galore, but then again, everything with his name slapped on it was.

He had much to celebrate that night, and he would do so at his favourite pub.

That evening, Gaston was feeling particularly drained. He wasn't used to working with such a little shit... usually, all of his co-stars immediately sucked up to him, knowing how big of a star he was and how little time he had for conflicting egos. Adam just didn't seem to _get_ it, and it was infuriating. There could only be one hero of this film, on screen and off, and that was most certainly the dark, dashing, debonair, handsome actor named Gaston Deveneaux.

He sat down at the bar of the pub, next to someone with dark sunglasses on. He wanted to tell the guy that wearing sunglasses indoors at night was douchey, but then he remembered that he was doing the same. Well, better to look like a douche than be overrun by fans on a particularly trying night.

Suddenly, as Gaston had turned for a second, he heard the man's voice speak up.

"Can I get you a drink? You seem pretty stressed, and fuck knows I can afford it."

Gaston was intrigued by the high, almost nasally voice. It was sort of musical, with a casual inclination, and Gaston found it soothing.

"I'd love one," he replied, turning around and flashing a smile, "Though fuck knows I can afford it too." The man before him seemed to be taken aback by how Gaston looked- but then, who wasn't? The short man paid for Gaston's drink as well as his own, and they clinked glasses.

"To getting drunk," Lefou grinned, swinging his legs.

"To getting laid," Gaston grumbled. Lefou nearly choked.

"Ah. D-did you say...?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm troubled at the moment," Gaston muttered, downing his bourbon in one. Lefou called for another.

"Wanna talk about it?" he murmured, and Gaston shook his head. "Okay... wanna _forget_ about it?"

At this, the actor's attention was really caught... who was this man, and who would be so confident in himself as to...?

"Yes," Gaston responded, the other man's voice and presence suddenly intoxicating, and they got up, leaving their refills unattended as they made their way through the crowd and out.

 _Well, good,_ Gaston thought to himself as they entered the Uber, _maybe this is just what I need._ _A night of anonymous sex with an anonymous man who'll probably beg and praise me and all the stuff I need to bolster my ego right back up for a more productive day dealing with that horror Adam tomorrow._

"What's your name?" the man asked in a low, naturally sultry voice.

"Gaston," Gaston replied, "Gaston Deveneaux, the actor." Well, so much for anonymous. _He couldn't help it if he liked being recognized!_

"Oh. Wow," the other man breathed, his voice losing his edge a little. Less than the fanfare Gaston was expecting, but still better than nothing. "I'm... Lefou." The man went no further, so Gaston just decided to close the gap between them and start kissing. Before they even made it back, they were both hard and aching for each other, and it took no time for Gaston to open his door and practically rip Lefou's clothes off.

"It's been a while since I've done this," Lefou hissed, "Fuck, you're so hot..."

"I want you on your back," Gaston growled, practically pushing Lefou onto his bed, and Lefou mewled, shoving his underwear down.

"Yes, _please_..."

"Bend over for me, like a good boy." Gaston grabbed for the lube by his bed, and popped the lid, preparing Lefou and himself before finally burying himself in that tight heat. Lefou's body was delightfully plump, rosy, and curvaceous... Gaston's fingers dug into the tender flesh, causing the smaller man to squeal. He was like putty in Gaston's fingers, the actor observed with a grin, just ready to be handled and shaped and touched.

Lefou couldn't get enough of the man he had found tonight. He had been telling the truth- he really hadn't done this in a while, and to score somebody like Gaston Deveneaux, killer body and _reallybigpackage_ and all, was luck smiling on him. He was painfully hard by now, with Gaston rocking into him and chanting obscenities, and when the actor behind him began to thrust directly against his prostate, he knew he was done for.

Gaston pressed a hand down on Lefou's back, scratching his nails in and smoothing the skin as he finally found the plump man's prostate. God, he was attractive... so pretty, dark curls framing his face as his back arched up for Gaston to perfectly grab and hold onto...

"Fuck, Gaston, I'm-" Lefou moaned, and the noise of his moan as well as the sound of wet skin hitting skin was so filthy that Gaston found himself nearing orgasm as well. After a few more thrusts, both men hit their climax nearly simultaneously, making the bed creak as they rode it out. Once they were finished, they collapsed beside one another, and just listened to the sound of breathing.

"What... what is it you said you did again..?" Gaston mumbled incoherently, half asleep, and Lefou rubbed his forearm over his half-lidded eyes, also drifting.

"I... didn't."

Three weeks later, and disaster had officially struck for Gaston's big western thriller picture.

"Announcement, people," a bored-looking exec said, holding up a notice and a thick book of what looked like policy mumbo-jumbo. "Your director's involved with a heavy law suit involving Mr. St. Pierre's injuries." Gaston smirked. He had good lawyers, who had gotten him out of a court appearance or being charged for that. "He has withdrawn from the film-" A collective groan went through the crew and cast- "But fear not," he gave a sarcastic swing of the arm, "Another has blessed us and stepped in."

"Hi," someone came out of a tent, "I'm Lefou Bouchard, I'll be taking over the film for Quentin so he can get things, eh... sorted out." Gaston's jaw instantly dropped at the voice. _No_... the hot guy from the bar? The hot _anonymous_ guy?!! The guy was... one of the industry's top, most talented and successful directors?! He had grown a mustache since that night, but damn... it looked _sexy_ on him.

"Lefou?" Gaston smirked as he circled the new director. Lefou gulped as he watched his lead actor eye him like a predator would pray.

"G-Gaston?" the director murmured, and checked the script book he had. "I... didn't read the cast list... I was just brought in today."

"Any thoughts?" Gaston asked, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Lefou was suddenly speechless. "I... I was... why... is your shirt... off?"

"If you'd read the script like good directors do, you'd have noticed I've got a big shirtless scene today," Gaston teased, flexing his bulging biceps, and Lefou fanned himself with the pages.

"Right. Um, well- I'd like to keep it professional, so how about we get you a bathrobe for now."

"Oh, I'm just fine like this, thanks!" Gaston called up, doing one handed push ups on the floor of the studio. Lefou clenched his jaw. This job would be his hardest to date, no doubt. "After today's shots, would you like to go out for drinks?" Gaston asked, "Properly, this time."

"W-we've got night shoots on schedule, we'll be on set until 4AM, at least..."

"...Good, you can crash in my trailer. It's _big_."

"-I've got my own, Mr. Dev-"

"Well, what if we just... shared one?"

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"I like it when you call me sir," Gaston winked, "Do it again?"

Lefou blushed deeply, and turned around. "My one job here is to make this an Oscar worthy movie. Not to flirt with my actors! Especially... _you_!"

"I think I'm currently doing enough flirting for the both of us," Gaston shrugged, "Although a little reciprocation would certainly be enjoyable."

" _Gaston_ -" Lefou faltered, turning back, but found no words as he thought back to that night. How nice the actor felt inside him, how he didn't have to worry about how famous he was and if someone just wanted him for his fame or money... "-Drinks tomorrow at 7, I... guess." 

"I'll have been out of hair and makeup by then," Gaston purred, "But I'm sure my natural good looks will stun you nonetheless." With one last blatant flex, he went to get on his marker. Lefou smacked his face with the script, and noticed something scrawled across the front page of lines:

**_Good luck with Gaston- he's a fucking handful._ **

**_-Q_ **


	63. Gaston/Lefou: Mobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mobster/40s type au, from TeaBug13 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun writing this chapter! ^^ I'm probably gonna post it as a separate work! (not a continuation- just as its own work)

 "Lefou." Gaston was facing away from him, "Do you know why I called you in here?"

Lefou shuffled into the small office, taking his hat off and resting against the doorframe.

"I've got a lucky guess," he muttered. With the flick of a lighter, Lefou watched a plume of smoke rise from the other side of the turned chair, and Gaston hummed, drumming his fingers. Lefou caught the glint of the ruby and gold ring he wore on his thumb.  When he entered to sights like this, Lefou always found himself imagining what it would be like to kneel under his desk as Gaston sat in that chair, open up his legs and just-

"You've heard of him, haven't you? Adam Bête?"

"The Beast?" Lefou chuckled, coming into the small room and sitting down opposite the large desk. "Who hasn't?" Nobody was allowed to just come in and sit down like this, especially not this close to Gaston himself... but this was Lefou, and the boss always made exceptions for Lefou.

"Yes," Gaston mused, swinging his chair around to face his companion. He was wearing a white striped shirt with black suspenders, over black slacks. His hair was parted on the side as usual, the rest tied back into a slick ponytail. "And do you know what he's done, Lefou?"

"It's been going around the office he's-"

"He's kidnapped Belle," Gaston growled, crumpling a newspaper in his fist as his jaw clenched. Lefou had to look away; his arousal would be hard to hide if he didn't. "And I intend to hang his head over this very wall."

"Do you have any idea where to find him?" Lefou swallowed, trying to avoid looking at Gaston's flexing forearms, "Guy's a ghost." Gaston took a deep drag on his cigarette, then passed it to Lefou.

"I have a location. Which is why I called you in."

Lefou almost choked on the smoke he inhaled. "M-me? You want me to..."

"I'm not asking you to take him on in close combat, Lefou," Gaston groaned, running a hand up his wrist, "I just need you to get us in the door."

"Us," Lefou relaxed, passing the cigarette back and stroking over his moustache, "So, we'll be doing this as a collective."

"We'll need to," Gaston pressed his lips firmly together, "His team is almost as elite as ours. But we'll show the bastard that nobody comes into our territory and steals _our_ girl."

"Right," Lefou whispered, and noted silently that Gaston hadn't called her _my_ girl. "So where are they?"

"They've gone to the other side of town. Their most recent heist was at a bank- it was well-executed, but sloppy compared to what Tom and Dick could've gone in there and gotten out with." The cigarette was passed again as Lefou watched the sexy way his boss squinted through the smoke.

"Uh huh," Lefou continued, pulling on it, "I suppose they'll be on the brief, then."

"Them, and Stanley," Gaston nodded, idly fiddling with a small knife now, "Stanley can seduce whoever he needs to get us where we need to be."

Lefou nodded. "We'll get her back, boss."

"Make no mistake," Gaston growled, "We're going to kill the Beast." With that, he flung the knife at the wall and it hit the dartboard dead center.

Now, Adam Bête may be the second most dangerous mob boss in town, but that was when he wasn't going up against the first, Gaston Deveneaux. Lefou chuckled to himself. Adam and his gang wouldn't even know what hit 'em.

"Alright everyone, get your shit together," Lefou clapped his hands and called out as he came back out into the main room of the basement of the pottery shop old Jean owned. The old potter and his motherly English wife didn't really like the idea of hosting a criminal gang under his shop, but Gaston hadn't given him much choice with the option of kissing his boot under a .45 mistletoe. "We're off to retrieve Belle St. Marie."

"Belle?" Clothilde grumbled, "I say let her _die_. She's bad news, through and through, she is." Everyone seemed to pipe up and agree, but Lefou slammed a fist down on the table so hard it actually hurt, but instead of wincing and holding his wrist, he fixed them all with a terrifying glare.

"Gaston's orders. Got it?"

Everyone cowered a little, and nodded. There were always whispers among the gang that Gaston and Lefou did more in that room than just talk, since they seemed to work very closely, but nobody dared breathe a word of it around either, for risk of getting sprayed with bullets and strung up from a flagpole.

Soon, night fell, and it was time to find The Beast. Everyone dressed in their usual black pinstripe suits, black fedoras over their eyes... they knew the routine. After making it across the city in the car, the gang of five got out and circled the abandoned warehouse building.

"They're in here," Gaston murmured, eyes squinting as he surveyed the premises, "Quiet on your feet, boys. Follow me."

Everyone followed Gaston's bulky figure through the dark into the boondocks, and Lefou pulled his trench coat tighter to him, keeping his hands concealed deep in his pockets. It was a chilly night... hopefully this job wouldn't take too long to take care of.

Once they were inside the building, Tom and Dick, both dressed in smart suits themselves, split up and took the perimeter, taking out their handguns and cocking them so that if anyone tried to leave... it would be game over for them.

Stanley came out to the front, where he was wearing a long overcoat to hide his pink stockings. He had a luscious chocolate wig on, that fell over his shoulders, and his lips were rouged... this is how they lured the men to their deaths, like a spider with flies.

They all watched silently from the shadows as Stanley discarded the jacket suavely, and sauntered up to a man on duty. The man had a moustache and honey blonde hair, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he drowsily manned his post.

"Bonjour," Stanley whispered in a high voice, "Comment ca va sur cest doux nuit?"  

The blonde leaning against the wall tipped his hat up, and his eyebrows visibly raised. "Bon soir," the man smiled, stepping out his cigarette, "Enchante, madmoiselle."

"Comment t'apelle tu?"

"Lumiere," the guy grinned, stroking back a piece of Stanley's hair to get a better eyeful. Before he could catch sight of Stanley's sideburns, Stanley leaned down to kiss his hand, then as he was doing so and the man's attentions were occupied, Gaston beckoned for Lefou to cover the situation. Taking a deep breath, Lefou cocked his gun, and emerged from the shadows with the weapon to Lumiere's temple. Stanley then stood up as well, pulling a mini handgun out of one of his stockings. He smirked as Lefou leaned in close.

"Your boss. Where is he?"

Lumiere's eyes were wide. "I-I do not kn-"

"Your boss, or these walls get some nice new decorations tonight," Lefou growled, almost scaring himself from his own tone of voice.

"Mais oui... that way," Lumiere swallowed, and Stanley and Lefou went onward. A slight noise behind him, and Lefou whipped around to find Lumiere with his own gun pointed.

"Lefou!" Stanley cried. Thinking fast, Lefou kicked Lumiere in the shin, ripping the gun out of the Frenchman's hand and knocking him out with it. In the heat of the moment, he then stamped down as hard as he could, wherever he could. He didn't do too well with blood... and after that sickening crunch and the blood pouring from Lumiere's head, Lefou just about passed out.

"That was the bees knees," Stanley whispered, guiding a swaying Lefou away from the body. Lefou heard a noise- like a vault closing- downstairs. He nudged Stanley, and they went down.

Meanwhile, Gaston had made his way upstairs, and his hunter's instincts told him someone was following him. He checked behind him, but when he turned back around, he saw the silhouette of a person standing at the end of the dark hallway.

"I'm coming for you, Beast," Gaston grinned devilishly, and fingered the gun in his holster, ready at any second to make the deadly shot. The figure didn't advance, just let Gaston draw nearer, but when the mob boss made a move to punch, the figure grabbed his arm and flipped him flat on his back. Gaston sputtered, but wasn't deterred- he got back up, slamming the man in the back and punching him. The agile figure spun around, grabbing Gaston by the neck and closing in, but just as he felt himself seeing stars, he managed to knock the guy off, pinning them to the wall. The figure bit his hand, and he cried out, allowing the man to grab him by the wrists and kick his stomach. He fell to his knees, and spit on the ground, clutching himself.

"You can't win, Beast," he muttered. The figure then removed their hat, and... a curtain of long brown hair spilled out.

"Belle!" Gaston marvelled, coughing up some blood.

" _Where_ is he?!" she snarled, tugging his hair back. Gaston regarded her deep red lips and blazing eyes, and choked.

"W-who?"

"You know who," she growled, and Gaston frowned. Was she talking about Adam? Was she... _working for him?_

"You don't... _care_ for him, do you?" She reached to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist fast, standing up and sending her sailing against the wall with a cry. He then held up a hand, but ultimately lowered it. He couldn't hit a woman, much less Belle, no matter what she had done to him. "You do, don't you?" His eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when Lefou brings him to me, begging for his life."

"He'd never beg for anything from you," she spat, wiping her split lip. Gaston felt the fire rage inside of him. He trusted Lefou. His dear, loyal Lefou, who would do _anything_ to please him... Gaston frowned at himself, wondering why he was having these stirring feelings. _His friend, his subordinate, nothing more._

He knew Lefou would bring him, ready. He would teach Belle a lesson for messing with the wrong gang.

Downstairs, Lefou jumped at every little creak. He was stressed- every job could be nerve-racking, always watching out for the cops or people shooting at him, but this one was particularly risky. He may have just killed a guy, he was in a dark creepy basement, and he was worried about Gaston. He really shouldn't be... Gaston could take care of himself, obviously. But Adam was bad news- a dangerous man, and tonight was a dangerous night. The stakes were high as they searched for the source of the noise in the dingy basement.

"I see you two have come prepared," a drawling voice said behind them, and they turned to see a smiling blonde. This one was suave looking, with a brown fedora and twinkling blue eyes. He had three sparkling diamond and sapphire rings on each hand, much more than Gaston's one.

"Say... that bulge in your pocket looks an awful lot like you're not just happy to see us," Lefou joked, and the man touched his hand to his side, where his silencer was.

"Ah yes... I don't like to use this old girl, but if I have to..." he shrugged, "She's a beauty."

"I'd imagine," Lefou swallowed, looking around the room. Was there any way to get out if someone was to corner them from the stairs? Stanley seemed to be thinking the same thing as he surveyed the room, and it went unsaid as the younger man turned with his back to Lefou, covering every side.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about reinforcement," Adam chuckled, taking out an expensive looking cigar and smelling it, "I won't be sending for any. I've got my best girl on the job."

"Your best girl?" Lefou frowned. Then it all began to dawn on him. This was all a set up. _Belle_... Belle didn't need to be rescued at all.

"I have to get to Gaston," Lefou muttered, shoving Stanley back, but Adam clucked his tongue.

"You're a smart one. Ah, I'm afraid I have business with him. You two will do fine right here."

Both men looked around confused, then a young woman with curly white hair and an older man with a fluffy moustache advanced on them from behind Adam.

"I believe it's time for you to take a seat," the man grinned, and Lefou glanced over at him.

"No reinforcement, huh?"

Adam grinned, lighting his cigar. "I lied."

With that, Plumette and Cogsworth, as their names were, held Lefou and Stanley back as Adam sauntered past, up the stairs. Lefou began to panic. Gaston wouldn't be expecting this twist... what would happen to him?

Once up the stairs, Adam quickly located his girlfriend, and found Gaston had tied and gagged her.

"Very ungentlemanly, Gaston," he tutted, and Gaston clenched his jaw.

"What gave you the impression I was a gentleman?" he muttered, cracking his knuckles, "Was it the mass murder I committed at the Royal Bank? Or the landlord I had dropped off the side of a bridge?"

"Both very tasteless, really," Adam inspected his nails. "I'd like to have my Beauty back, though, if you please."

Gaston lifted his chin with a sneer. "What's in it for me?"

Adam laughed. "You actually expect something out of this when you try to kidnap my girlfriend?"

Gaston found himself strangely unphased with the fact that Belle and Adam were in love... it was more so the fact that he had gotten a hold of something he had coveted that bothered him. Belle looked at Adam, and Adam seemed almost desperate, under that smooth, calm facade, to get her back in his arms. Gaston thought of the one person who could invoke such a reaction out of him...

"Where's Lefou?" Gaston suddenly asked. Belle frowned, as did Adam.

"Your little right hand man? Oh, he hurt Lumiere... I've got something special in store for him."

Gaston took out his gun, and grabbed Adam by the neck. "You touch him..."

"Oooh," Adam chuckled, "Protective, aren't you?" Gaston snarled in his face, and Adam growled right back. "I'll give you yours if you give me mine."

Gaston considered this. Adam was a bother... he had been taking all the jobs Gaston's gang was supposed to have, all the cash he should be raking in- this was his town, not Adam's, and he couldn't have them stealing from him. He threw the first punch, which Adam wasn't expecting. He started pounding, pounding, until the blonde finally fought back, trying the choking technique.

Downstairs, Lefou and Stanley had taken on Cogsworth and Plumette. Cogsworth was easily beaten by Stanley, but Lefou was having a little more trouble with Plumette than he did with Lumiere. She would evade his grasp every time he would try and grab her and come at him from the side, so once Cogsworth was knocked out, Stanley came up behind her, grabbing her arms. She shrieked, and gave Lefou the nod to go on. Lefou clutched his bruised eye, nodded back, and slipped his hat back on to go up the stairs. He immediately ran up to send Tom and Dick in to help Stanley, then hurried off to find Gaston.

The two mobsters fought through an old abandoned room, until Adam had Gaston out on a balcony, shoving him precariously over the edge.

"Get off me, _Beast_ ," Gaston hissed, and Adam leered, displaying one gold tooth.

"I am not a Beast." Gaston reached between them. Adam thought he was trying to push them apart, but-

Belle shouted through her gag as Gaston reached for his gun. A loud bang went off. Adam fell to the ground of the balcony, blood already leaking from his crisp dress shirt. Belle let out a scream, and immediately went over to his body, but if Gaston knew Belle, he knew what she what she was going for. He dodged down to where Adam was writhing, but before he could, she pulled his gun out by flipping her arms over her head, and pulled the trigger.

"Gaston!" someone screamed, and Lefou ran over to where his boss was laying, motionless. "Dammit, I'm never prepared for this shit..." He leaned down, opening up Gaston's jacket. His arm was bleeding... he couldn't tell in the dim moonlight if he had been hit anywhere else.

All Gaston could remember was blurring, the only person in his line of sight being Lefou. Lefou was freaking out over top of him, trying to tie his arm up... then he blacked out.

The next day, Lefou bit his nails, pacing outside Gaston's office. He didn't know if he should go in. His boss was good at taking care of himself, stitching himself up and all, but he seemed like he was in bad shape... His concern finally got the better of him, and he pushed the door open.

"Are you okay?" he blurted. He found Gaston in his chair, elbow resting on the table. He poured some whiskey on his wound and wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around his bicep. He was shirtless, his pecs bulging and sweaty and _fuccck_ -

"Fine, Lefou," Gaston gritted out with a proud smile as he took a swig of the whiskey, "Did you hear the news? Adam's in critical condition- also under heavy watch. He'll be headed straight for the slammer when and _if_ he wakes up."

Lefou's jaw dropped- and not just from the shirtless specimen before him.

"'Fine Lefou'? _'Fine Lefou?!'_ You nearly died, and that's all you give me! I couldn't care less about Adam! Fuck him! I killed a guy fighting for you! Fuck _you_!"

Gaston seemed surprised. Lefou had never dared speak to him like this- no one ever had- it caught him off guard.

"How d-" he began to say, but Lefou was already storming over to the table.

"You ever act like such an idiot again, I swear, I'll... I'll... turn you over to the pigs!" he blurted, and Gaston gave him a scathing glare.

"You'd be turning yourself in."

"Well, we'd be in jail _together_ then, you ass, and we'd be alive!" Lefou snapped. Gaston got off the table, and dragged Lefou in by his collar. His amber eyes were piercing... Lefou swallowed as he realized he was in for it. He'd be taking a slap, even a bullet, for what he just said-

"Mmmph," the shorter man's eyes popped as Gaston's soft lips roughly captured his, stubble dragging against Lefou's own facial hair. He tasted of alcohol and tobacco, with something uniquely him. When they pulled away, Gaston's bare chest was heaving- Lefou looked down to it with heavy lids.

"You were so brave, baby," he muttered, and Lefou swooned at the sudden pet name. _What in all hell could've caused Gaston to change his mind?_ Lefou wasn't complaining.

"Yeah?" the plump man mumbled. He shifted over to sit cross legged on Gaston's desk, almost posing for him. Gaston bit his lip at the display.

"We run this town. And nobody's gonna come between us." Lefou grinned, and Gaston finished patching himself up, handing his companion the alcohol. Lefou took a swig, and Gaston stuck his hat back on, grabbing his overcoat.

"Now, Lefou. Back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are closed again for a while, after I finish the next two I've got on my list! :) x


	64. Luke/Josh: Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke is a priest and Josh seduces him through confessional, from christinawithav 
> 
> Whoops, I think you wanted this as a role play priest thing, but I ended up doing it with Luke being an actual priest *covers eyes*
> 
> Hope you like it anyway lmao

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

Luke's smile faded as he drew in a deep breath. He knew this voice. This was the voice of the man- an actor, he had learned- who continued to plague him with sinful thoughts and unholy words, all under the roof of God.

"Tell me your sins," Luke replied, in a low, calmly controlled voice. He could do this. His will was strong.

"I've been thinking about it again, father."

Luke's breath hitched.

"The fantasy? It's so wrong, father, I know, but..." The sound of shifting, clothes rustling, "I just can't bring myself to stop it. I know it's a sin to think about another man like this, but..." The man moaned- he actually _moaned_ \- "It's just so hard not to picture his rough hands on my body. His stubble scratching my chin as he steals my lips and reaches down to touch me-"

"Please," Luke cleared his throat, ignoring his blossoming erection, "Use discretion. Anything else?"

Josh, on the other side of the confessional, bit his lip at the sound of the priest's Welsh accent. It did things to him... he wished Luke would get that through his head and do something about it.

"No," Josh breathed, voice just above a whisper, "That's not all. You see father, when I get these thoughts, I indulge in carnal pleasure. I touch myself thinking of him." Luke suppressed a groan as he thought of Josh's hand on his cock, pulling up and stroking down as he lay naked, moaning, shaking, calling for-

"Do you know this man you indulge in these thoughts of?" Luke asked, wishing he could mask the scratchy desire in his voice, "Or is it simply a shadow of the male figure you fantasize about?"

"Oh yeah," Josh replied, licking his lips, "I know him." Luke's eyes fluttered shut as he brought his fingers up to pull at his collar. The tiny booth was hot... and this wasn't helping. He wasn't supposed to be getting these inclinations- he was a man of God. With a deep breath, he pulled himself together.

"Do you feel comfortable disclosing his name?" Luke asked cautiously. He really shouldn't be asking that, but it would keep him up at night too if he didn't.

"I..." Josh moaned a little, another shift. Luke's eyes widened. _Was he... was he touching himself in the booth opposite a priest??! In church?!_ Luke felt his erection stir even more. "Oh, I don't know... Father, I've been such a wicked Christian..."

 _God damn, this could be a porn_ , Josh thought to himself, as he hoped Luke was getting the message. He may as well beg for forgiveness on his knees, with Father Evans' big cock in his mouth.

Luke listened to the laboured noises and subtle sounds of rustling. This was obscene. This was... unacceptable! Still, his cock throbbed and swelled up, begging to be looked after as Josh continued to entice him. He could imagine the American beside him, clutching the wooden bench with one hand and the other holding himself, stroking slowly-

"Father..." Josh groaned, "Will you help me?" More shifting, more creaking.

"Are you... are you doing it right now?" Luke murmured, feeling his breath rise.

"Yes _,_ " Josh's voice was a low, airy breath, "God, Luke, I need you."

With a gasp, Luke rolled the heel of his palm down onto his cock and came hard in his pants. There was silence for a while, before Josh spoke up again.

"Father?"

Luke straightened up, pulling his collar tighter. His situation was an uncomfortable one now, both morally and physically... but he'd have to soldier through, as it was his own weaknesses that lead to this.

"Yes?" Luke sighed through his nose. He was past the pleasantries.

"Did I make you come?"

Luke clenched his jaw. "Mr. Gad... did you come here to confess?"

"Nah. I came here to get you off," Josh chuckled, and Luke heard the confessional door close. Dammit. He couldn't handle this.

The seat creaked again, and Luke balled a fist, slamming against the iron partition.

"You have no idea how hard I'm going to make you beg for me, after what you just did. You'll wish you never stepped foot in this church, you little _slut_."

Silence.

"So... what they say about priests is right," the teenage boy who sat down in the booth muttered, and quickly left. Luke let his head slump against the wall, and rubbed his temples. Josh was going to kill him with this- so he'd better pray for deliverance in the meantime.


	65. Luke/Josh: MPreg!Josh Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Josh tells Luke he's pregnant, from Livingthedoelife 
> 
> WARNING: Mpreg

Josh had the jitters. He really shouldn't be this nervous about telling his significant other about something this huge, but then again... Luke could react either way.

What if he didn't mean to get Josh pregnant? What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want to sacrifice his way of life for it? Josh himself would have to make some big sacrifices... like, Frozen 2 was coming up soon, and it would all be so crazy with a kid of their own, but what if Luke wasn't prepared to take care of a baby like that? They were both so busy all the time, and...

He was just being silly. Luke was every bit the wonderful, kind man Josh married, so there was no need to be cliché and worry at all what his husband would think.

_Still._

Josh splashed cold water on his face. Maybe he could just put off telling him... oh, but he'd find out himself at some point. It was obvious, with Josh bloating a little more than usual, his odd cravings for green apple jelly beans (??!) and his mood swings.

He had to tell him.

Getting out his phone, he began to dial, then hesitated. No, he should wait to do it in person.

So, three hours later, when Luke was finished today's shooting schedule for The Alienist, he came home to find his husband on the couch, eating out of a bowl of-

"Are those green apple jelly bellies?" Luke wrinkled his nose in disgust, then stole one, popping it in his mouth. Josh gave him a questioning look, before shaking his head.

"Okay, I need to talk to you."

"Right, yeah," Luke nodded in invitation, putting away his script and bag.

"No, like, sit down," Josh told him, and Luke looked over.

"Okaaay..." He plopped down on the couch, immediately pulling Josh into his arms for a snuggle. "What's up, my lovely?"

Josh groaned. What if Luke wanted a divorce now? What if he absolutely hated him?

"You're worrying," Luke frowned, "I can see the crease in your brow, stoppit, I can't have my man fretting. What's got you so worried?"

"Luuuke," Josh moaned.

"Whaaat?" The Welshman teased. Josh gulped. Now or never. _Just say it._

"I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

"You're... pregnant."

"Oh fuck," Josh breathed, running a hand through his hair. This was such a bad idea. Why did they have to have unprotected sex? Why did they have to get so drunk that night- or was it the other night? Maybe it was the morning they-

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Luke asked, in a voice so small and timid Josh felt his heart melt through all the insecurities.

"I... yeah."

Luke's eyes welled up, and he buried his face into Josh's chest, squeezing him tight. "I never thought I'd get to." Then he suddenly let go. "Sorry, sorry! Am I squeezing you too hard?"

"Luke, it's fine."

"Good good, my _god_ , you're pregnant!" Luke shrieked with his high pitched giggle that transformed into something of giddy, manic laughter. Josh called this Luke's 'Wilder' laugh, as it reminded him of his character from High Rise.

"Yep, that's-"

"What are we going to name the baby, Josh?! You can have final say of course, because it's inside you and all, but I was thinking-"

"Hey," Josh interrupted his husband with a squeeze to the arm, "C'mere for a sec." Luke nodded, and Josh cuddled even closer to him on their couch. "You're awesome. You know that?"

"You're the one carrying our child," Luke grinned, displaying his little fangs and clapping his hands, "No one could be more _awesome_ than you, darling." 


	66. Gaston/Lefou: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lefou seducing and having his way with Gaston and at his climax, Tom, Dick or Stanley walking in and Lefou being so close that he just doesn't stop, in fact it kind of turns him on even more. Gaston doesn't know because Lefou is blocking his view, from Rachel 
> 
> \--Bottom!Gaston in this one :))

On nights like these, it took very little prompting to coax Gaston upstairs. He normally entered the tavern with every intention of going home satisfied, and, of course, this was a reasonable expectation for him. Gaston treated it like a competition- when he would get drunk enough some nights, he found it  entertaining to watch all the ladies of Villeneuve gather around him to show off... the one he seemed the most enticed by by the end of the night would win... well, they would win him for the night.

Some nights, though, Lefou knew Gaston felt a little differently. His mannerisms were simply reversed... a little less proud and little more needy. Lefou would recognize the signs, and understand immediately how to respond. Sing a few songs here, make some excuses over there, and then, he would let Gaston take him upstairs when no one was looking.

Tonight, it was obvious; Gaston couldn't stop _touching_ Lefou. His hands were everywhere on him- on his legs, wandering down to the curve of his ass when no one was looking. Lefou could hear his noises too, the soft whines every time the manly hunter readjusted himself in his seat.

_Why was he making such a spectacle of himself tonight? He was usually never this outright about it._

Currently, Laurette was sitting on Gaston's lap, leaning back into his chest.

"-And then, Gaston gave the motion, and we all hurdled headfirst into the greatest battle you could ever imagine!" Lefou retold, Laurette's eyes wide in captivation. Gaston could feel her squirming against him with every climactic moment in the tale... at least it was providing some relief to his half-hard cock, which had been in this state since Lefou started talking.

"What next?" Laurette gasped, gripping the arm of Gaston's armchair.

"Next, my dear," Gaston cut in with a smile, gripping her hips and bouncing her gently, "It was time to head in for the night, so I lead my men back to camp." He patted her ass gently to dismount, but Laurette pouted, defying him and clutching at his red jacket.

"But, I was thinking we could..." she began to walk her fingers up to his chest, undoing the first button on his shirt, but Gaston just laughed her off with that booming, charming guffaw.

"Half a tankard, and you practically throw yourself at me, Claudette."

Her pout increased. "I'm _Laurette_."

"Yes, that's what I said, Paulette."

"You called, Gaston?" the other brunette batted her eyelashes from a table, and Lefou quickly stepped in before his friend had three angry women on his hands.

"Eh, you heard him, honey," Lefou said, "Not gonna happen tonight."

Laurette huffed a little at the shorter man, but hopped off Gaston's knee as she was told to and sashayed back to her sisters.

"Much obliged," Gaston chuckled quietly, lifting his tankard to Lefou's, and Lefou hummed.

"Well, how am I supposed to fuck you with all of them hanging around like flies with honey?" Gaston's lips stalled at the mouth of his mug, and Lefou gave a wicked smile. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been wanting to touch your cock since I started talking tonight, and it's driving you mad."

Gaston let out a little sigh, flexing his biceps for appearances as he put them behind his head. Lefou just smirked some more, getting up to begin what simply looked to others like a friendly shoulder massage.

"But why should I let you? Do you think you've been a good boy?"

"Lefou..."

"I don't know, I'd say you've been quite the slut today. I saw you kissing Claudette earlier."

"She was wearing a busty dress," Gaston complained, and Lefou's grip on Gaston's shoulders tightened ever so slightly.

"Oh she was, was she? Well, maybe you should go suck on her nice, full breasts all night. Maybe you don't deserve my cock," Lefou murmured, and began to saunter away, but Gaston grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him back to his chair. His eyes, while angry at the teasing, revealed real desperation.

"Will you..." Gaston growled, his voice losing its intensity as Lefou's fingers discreetly trailed his stomach, "Take me upstairs?"

"Then you'll be the woman tonight?" Lefou confirmed in a soft voice. Gaston blushed like mad, but nodded, avoiding eye contact and clenching his jaw. They knew how this worked... nobody could see them slip out, so they quietly got up, walked by the crackling hearth, behind the pillars, then hurried up the stairs. There were a few coats and hats and such where the lads left their things for later up there, but nothing too immediately threatening. Everyone downstairs was hopelessly intoxicated beyond repair, and the fellows who stayed past 1 in the morning never really went home anyway.

Up there, there was a make do bed, a small lit lantern, and a tiny window with a curtain. Lefou drew it, and turned to see Gaston already getting onto the bed, untying his knickers. Lefou helped pull his boots off, then helped unbutton his shirt, and finally, Gaston's bow came out, luscious raven hair falling over his muscular back.

"So nice," Lefou commented, parting Gaston's mouth with his thumb on his bottom lip. Gaston wriggled his hips, and they came to his underclothes.

"Lefou, I..." Gaston began, but didn't finish. Lefou frowned, but soon found what his lover was trying to tell him.

"Oh..." The remark danced from Lefou's lips with a smirk, "How long has this been in?" He traced tracing the bottom of the wooden pole Gaston had opened himself up with.

"-A few hours," Gaston's breath hitched. Lefou took it out halfway, twisted it, and thrust it in a couple more times, watching Gaston's fists clench and eyes squeeze shut.

"That's why you couldn't stop moving," Lefou whispered, in awe as he stroked down the chiselled V of his lover's hips, "You were _fucking_ yourself on this."

"Ahh-" Gaston let a laboured breath slip.

"Were you imagining this was me?"

"Well... well, it was just there for some fun, I mean-" Gaston began to grumble petulantly, but when Lefou thrust the pole in again, he began to nod. "Yes, _yes_ , I wanted it to be you _so_ badly..."

"Good boy," Lefou cooed in that damn voice, that high, melodious voice, and Gaston bit his lip so hard he drew blood. If the villagers could see their hero now...

"I'm in control," Lefou hushed, continuing to feel out the body beneath him, "It's okay. You can let go, Gaston." Gaston let out a shaky breath, and once he was sure the hunter was fully relaxed, Lefou slowly removed the phallus. Gaston's hole was slick and gaping, and Lefou had never before seen a more inviting sight... but he had to be patient. It still took a little ego stroking to be able to do this to his fragile companion. He slid down the bed, worshipping the Adonis-like frame.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Lefou began with, pressing a kiss to Gaston's knees. Gaston groaned.

"Yes."

Lefou rolled his eyes, but kept going, peppering kisses over his thighs now.

"And do you know how... absolutely desirable you are?"

Gaston let out an impatient huff. "Yes Lefou, we've established how much of a godly specimen I am, let's get on with it."

Lefou didn't know why he put up with this shit.

"Fine," he growled, and Gaston's heartbeat increased as Lefou crawled back up between his legs on the bed, undoing his own breeches. He stroked himself a couple of times, but he was already hard enough to penetrate, as every time he saw Gaston naked, it invoked such a reaction.

"Ready?" Lefou breathed, and Gaston placed his legs behind his friend's back cautiously, nodding in what seemed like a fever.

"Want you."

That's all he needed. Lefou took a deep breath, and buried himself in Gaston, bottoming out to his balls as the hunter below him gave the hottest moan of encouragement Lefou had ever heard.

"You see?" Lefou grinned, "I told you you're a slut..."

"Yes..." Gaston gasped, brow furrowing, "I'm... I'm such a slut... I'd fuck anyone in this tavern..."

"I know you would," Lefou purred in his ear, "I know, darling. But guess what? You're mine tonight."

"Yours," Gaston echoed, panting, and Lefou pushed in again.

"So, so sweet... look at you lying here, taking me so nice... god, your lips are gonna kill me..."

"Lefou," Gaston whined. Lefou was simply being driven wild. Nights like these, when Gaston wanted to be penetrated, Lefou was treated to the rare sight of seeing him, in all his glory, reduced to a whimpering, begging mess. He naturally took the role of the woman in bed with men, especially with Gaston, but he could truthfully admit _this_ made him come the fastest.

"Look at how hard you are for me," Lefou observed, trying not to cave and moan himself as he regarded Gaston's neglected cock lying against his stomach. "So big... so nice and big, god, I'd love to swallow that..."

"Ah!" Gaston cried.

"Remember that battle I was telling Laurette about downstairs?"

One of Gaston's eyelids twitched. " _Mmm_... mmhmmm..."

"Remember... that night?" Lefou let out a gasp, "When I fucked you like this, just so you could let someone else take over? So you'd feel safe in someone else's arms for a change?"

"I... ufff..." Gaston heaved, beyond coherence now. Lefou, experienced as he was with other men, knew in order to finish the hunter off, he had to find that spot deep inside that always sparked a-

"Christ," Gaston bit down hard on his knuckles as Lefou found his prostate.

_-Reaction._

Lefou rolled his head back. Gaston was always so tight, and the way he was clenching now...

"Are you close?" Lefou hissed, "I'm so close, fuck, I'm gonna..."

"Lefou," Gaston groaned, grabbing at his friend's hips and digging his nails into the soft flesh as sweat rolled down his chest. "I- y-you're so lovely... I love having you ins-side me..."

"So... close..." Lefou grimaced, the old bed protesting under both their weights.

Unbeknownst to Gaston and Lefou, the door clicked open, Tom and Dick coming in to grab their hats and coats to head home... Dick saw Lefou first, then Gaston's long hair, and assumed it was a woman their friend was with. He nudged Tom, grinning boyishly, but Tom nudged him right back, pointing out the muscular arms gripping Lefou's ass.

Just as he was about to release, Lefou noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned slightly. There, at the door, he saw Tom and Dick, eyes wide. Both men at the door kept staring as Lefou locked eyes, unable to move out of shock, but Lefou just couldn't bring himself to stop fucking Gaston... in fact, he felt that the pressure building in his stomach had grown stronger. He found he loved the fact that he was being watched... he had always loved performing, so why not give them a show now?

Eyebrows lifting as he arched his back, the plump man let out a cry suddenly, and Gaston, who was obliviously lost in his own world, groaned deep in his throat and covered himself in ropes of white. Lefou blanketed Gaston's body with his own, rolling his hips through both of their climaxes, until he could feel Gaston shuddering from oversensitivity. Tom and Dick took their cue, and bolted... out into the hallway.

"By heavens," Dick breathed. "What do we do?"

Tom blinked. "Shut our big mouths, that's what."

"We always knew Lefou had... _inclinations_ ," Dick mumbled, scratching his head. "But Gaston?"

"Whatever you do, Rich... you can't tell Stanley," Tom blurted, "It'll break the poor kid's heart to hear Lefou's... _with someone else_."

Dick stared for a few more minutes, then nodded with his best friend as they took off down the stairs, trying to act as nonchalant as possible about the whole ordeal.

Upstairs, Gaston cleaned himself off with a rag, tossing it over to his companion with a contented sigh. He had a little more colour in his cheeks, and looked thoroughly pleased. "Thank you, Lefou. I needed that."

"Yeah," Lefou's cheeks were a deep red too, only he was flushed with embarrassment. "N-no problem, Gaston."

"Is everything alright?" the hunter asked absently, tying his hair back up and admiring his muscles in the now-exposed window panes. He wondered idly if the sisters were still around this late, just so he could regain a little pride he felt he'd lost.

"Fine," Lefou swallowed, cleaning up by the bed. "I've just got a lot of explaining to do."

Gaston frowned for a moment, then shrugged, reverting his stature to his previously intimidating state, and opened the door with a debonair grin. "Coming?"

Lefou was sure he would be again soon, dreaming of the show he put on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming after this, then requests are officially closed for a while, as I am on vacation :)


	67. Luke/Josh: Comic Con Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of the comic con chapter, from Lou and PurrsephoneQuinn27

The Last Jedi panel was absolutely brilliant- worth the wait. Josh was adorable when excited, and Sarah could tell Luke was enraptured by the American actor.

...and it wasn't Oscar Isaac, either.

Once they left Hall H after the panel, they milled around the Exhibit Floor some more until about mid afternoon.

"So... where are you headed now?" Luke asked Josh, as they moved to the lower numbered booths on the floor. Josh scratched his head, surveying some replica Klingon battle axes.

"Uhhh, I was thinking of going to the Game of Thrones pub crawl."

"Ah," Luke smiled, looking down, "You drink and you know things, do you?" Josh giggled at the reference.

"I could never be as witty as Tyrion," he muttered.

"I beg to differ," Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You excited for season 7 then?" Josh asked, lightly bumping shoulders with the Welsh actor beside him.

"I have to be honest with you, I've only made it to season three," Luke winced.

"So... Red w..."

"Red wedding, yeah," Luke finished, huffing a laugh, "I stopped after that."

"What?! Come on!" Josh drawled, "Season 4 is kickass!" 

"You'll have to show me the rest of it, then," Luke smiled, and Josh smirked. Sarah put hands on both their shoulders.

"You two have fun on the pub crawl, kay? I'm gonna check out the Adult Swim Fair by the water."

"Mm, okay," Luke nodded, eyes never leaving Josh's. Sarah snorted.

" _Bye, Sarah! I'll miss you, Sarah_!"

Luke laughed, turning back to hug his friend. "I'll see you back at the hotel, love."

"Will you though?" she teased, sticking her tongue out, and it was Luke's turn to blush as Josh laughed some more.

"I mean," Josh said as they walked on to the busy Gaslamp district, "You _could_ always crash in my hotel room if you needed to. We'll probably be wasted by the time we've hit every bar, especially with the tankers we'll most likely be given tonight."

"Yeah," Luke murmured. Josh got an idea.

"Follow me." They walked through the crowd, and they came to someone giving away free promo masks for Justice League. He collected a Batman one, and a Wonder Woman one. Luke took the latter, checking himself on his phone camera.

"Ah! Ahaha!" he giggled. "I look wonderful!"

"You do," Josh grinned, putting the Batman one on himself. They then ducked to the side of the street, where they could check Google maps. "Okay, since neither of us know where we're going here, I'm gonna find us a place to eat. We'll hold our alcohol better if we're full."

"Mm, good thinking."

They looked around, and Josh began to lead Luke somewhere. Along the way, Luke found his High Rise co-star, Tom Hiddleston, who was eating at the Old Spaghetti Factory.

"Tom!" Luke grinned, slapping into a handshake, "Good to see you mate."

"Luke, how've you been?" Tom grinned back. Then he suddenly paused, and his blue eyes widened. "Wait, wait now... you're here with Josh Gad?!"

Josh beamed. "At least someone knows me." He nudged Luke playfully, and Luke ducked with a smile.

"I just met Josh yesterday, actually. I'm here with Sarah Gadon, she wanted to bring me along."

"Sure, sure. Enjoying yourself then?"

"More than I thought I would."

"Yeah, you told me at TIFF you hated crowds," Tom laughed.

"I do, but, eh... it's been fun so far."

"Well, I'd invite you to join me, but I don't want to impose on your time together!"

Luke shook his head. Of course Tom fucking Hiddleston would be that polite. "We're just heading over to, eh..." he checked Josh's phone. "Dick's. Whatever that is. But we'll catch up, _Laing_."

"Yeah, take care, _Wilder_!" Tom chuckled, then turned to the lineup of fans that had since noticed he was there.

The two actors finally made it to Dick's: Shame of the Gaslamp. It was a funny little place, they discovered, where the goal was to rile up the customers. Upon sitting down, they were given a tall white hat that had something embarrassing written on it.

Josh's said: "I'm with stupid," with an arrow pointing down, and Luke's said: "Most popular boy... in the girl's locker room." They had a good chuckle.

A server dressed as Colonel Sanders came around to take their order, and they were brought their food by someone dressed as Batgirl; they had order Tot-choes, tater tots with nacho fixings over them. Luke couldn't help but sigh like a schoolboy with a crush. It was shaping to be such a good night.

"So, how long have you known Sarah?" Josh asked through a mouthful of tots. Luke took a sip from his stupidly oversized blackberry margarita.

"We starred opposite one another in Dracula: Untold," he informed Josh, "She invited me to her place in Toronto during post production, and ever since then, we've been close."

"She's cool," Josh nodded.

"She is," Luke smiled.

"Excuse me," a timid young girl suddenly said, "Sorry to bother you... I really really like you, Mr. Evans. You too, Mr. Gad. Could I get a picture with you?"

Both men were surprised, but readily said yes. She took it and hurried off with thanks, and Josh let out a loud laugh. "If she posts that anywhere, which I assume she will, we'll have these stupid hats in the picture."

"Oh well," Luke grinned, checking his own again, "Mine's true." They laughed together, fingers brushing as they reached for more tots.

Josh watches Luke's tongue dart out to lick his fingers off. He was so god damn attractive... but what if he was just looking for a weekend fling? Surely they couldn't do anything after this weekend...

He sighed, savouring the moment. Luke's foot brushed his under the table.

The lights of the Gaslamp were magical later that night, as the 24 hour lights of the convention centre down the street glowed. Halfway through the pub crawl and many cries of "King in the North!" later, Luke and Josh were drunk, and more than ready to opt out of the next bar and head for the hotel.

"I'm going for the Valerian signing tomorrow, so I've gotta get up eeearly," Josh told Luke with a hiccup as they approached the Hilton.

"Right... I think Sarah wanted to do that one," Luke nodded. Then he noticed something. "Wait, you're staying here?!"

"It was fucking expensive, but yeah," Josh told him.

"I am too..." Luke grinned hazily.

"So... your place or mine?" Josh joked, letting Luke hold him up.

"Y-yours."

"Oh... _oh_ ," Josh looked into Luke's eyes and saw something he was hoping he would see. They took the elevator up, passed Norman Reedus- "Hey... you the crossbow guy?!" Josh had called, far too loudly.

"That I am, Olaf," Norman had laughed back, tipping his hat. Josh's eyes had widened, and Luke had dragged him off to the room number he found on his friend's key card.

They stumbled in, and Luke immediately pinned Josh to the door, pressing their lips together. Once they had parted, he tried to regain some self control through his spinning vision.  

"Do you want this?"

Josh bit his lip. "I think I may want it more than a limited edition comic con Star Wars bag," he breathed back. Luke groaned.

"You must want it bad, then."

"You've got that right," Josh squeaked, removing his glasses, and they made their way blindly back to the bed.

* * *

The next morning, they found Sarah at the breakfast lounge downstairs of the hotel. Just outside, the line for the Indigo Ballroom programming accumulated, and the bay water lapped with small whitecaps.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "If your bedhead is anything to go by, you two had a long night," she laughed.

"Can't hear properly, Sar... alcohol... ow..." Luke grumbled, grabbing a chocolate muffin, and Josh came over with a plate of hash browns, slapping Luke's ass.

"So! Sails Pavilion for Valerian today, handsome?!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at their new friend. "Well. Welcome to the gang then, Josh. Comic Con's better with three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts closed for now! xo


	68. Gaston/Lefou: Mobsters Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: short continuation of the mob verse, with an under-the-table blow job from Lefou ;) from georgiehensley (original prompt from TeaBug13)

Gaston tried hard to mask the smile that threatened to tweak his lips as Tom and Clothilde entered the room. There were two reasons for his smiling-  one, the expressions of discomfort on the faces of his subordinates... two, the feeling of Lefou's presence between his legs under the desk.

"Well? What is it?" the intimidating man drawled. Tom lit Gaston's cigarette for him, and the boss sat forward, eyes narrowed at them. Clothilde made a face, and crossed her arms.

"There's a priest in town. Robert's his name. Knows what we're up to."

"And... does he know where we are?" Gaston asked slowly, suppressing a groan as Lefou began to unzip his fly quietly.

"I think he's got an idea," Tom said, biting his lip.

"Oh, he's onto us," Clothilde admitted bitterly.

"Well..." Gaston braced himself against the table as Lefou's lips closed around his cock. "...You know what to do, then."

"There's just one problem, boss," Tom managed nervously. Gaston pounded a fist down on the table, causing him to jump.

"What?" He gritted his teeth together as Lefou licked a stripe up his shaft. He imagined how difficult it is down there to maneuver around, especially trying to be quiet, and how flushed Lefou must look, his rosy lips popping off the head...

"Did you hear us?" Clothilde asked, crossing her arms.

"Hm?" Gaston muttered, trying to distract himself from Lefou by taking a double snap on his cigarette.

"He's under protection."

"By the city, or..." Gaston exhaled, "Another gang?"

"By Belle," Clothilde growled. Gaston looked up sharply at this. _Dammit_.

He had three options. Ignore the situation, and see what came of it. Eliminate Belle and Robert, for good measure... or find a way to evade Belle, and eliminate Robert some other way.

"Why is she helping him?" Gaston finally scowled. _Fuck, Lefou was giving the vein extra attention..._

"Well, Dick did some research. Says she's helping lessen Adam's sentence," Tom informed him, "The cops have been after us for years... if she helps them find us, then Adam gets his sentence lowered."

"Lucky girl," Gaston clucked, "So if he knows where we are, all she has to do is follow his directions and she's got the cops right on our doorstep."

"Exactly," Clothilde muttered, "Y'see? Told you she was bad news, I did-"

" _That's enough_ ," Gaston growled, then he nearly doubled over as Lefou hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed him down.

"You alright, boss?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Fine," Gaston groaned, "Alright. We need to find and take out Robert before he discloses our location to Belle. Got it?"

"On it."

"Yeah, right away."

Gaston watched as they left, basically begging the door to close as he imagined shoving Lefou's slacks down and just bending him over the desk...

"Boss?"

" _What_?" Gaston barked, and Stanley frowned, hiding behind the door. Gaston rolled his eyes. "Come in, Stanley."

"...I think I know where Pere Robert lives."

Gaston grinned, turning the moan he gave from Lefou's kitten licks into a moan of happiness for the discovery. "This is why you're one of my best." Stanley blushed, then Gaston tapped his desk. "I want the location here in ten minutes."

"Oui, of course," Stanley nodded, and promptly left just as Lefou was tightening his lips around the tip-

"I've got somethin'!" Clothilde knocked, and Gaston ground his molars together, stubbing out his cigarette with all the finesse he could muster and rubbing his temples.

" _Tell me_."

Clothilde regarded him. "What's got you all twisted up?" she muttered, and Gaston raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to rephrase that, madam?"

Clothilde remembered the last time she talked back to the boss, and swallowed. "Sorry, sir. Just wanted to let you know, the location Stanley found's been cross referenced with that landlord we're bribin'... that's his place, no doubt."

"Brilliant," Gaston smirked, then gasped as Lefou finally licked low enough that he was grazing his balls. "Ah, fuck..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just..." Gaston took a deep breath. He was so close, he was so, _so_ close-

"You feelin' alright?" Clothilde tilted her head, "Really?"

"I'm-" Gaston white knuckles his chair with one hand, the other buried deep in Lefou's curls. "L-Lefou..."

Clothilde shrugged. "Don't know where he is. Haven't seen him around all afternoon- you're not sendin' 'im on the mission, are ya? He's gonna get us all killed."

The sucking stopped momentarily, but Gaston just knocked his knee against Lefou, urging him back on his cock. "N-need I remind you," Gaston tried to sound as authoritative as he usually did, clearing his throat, "-that Lefou is responsible for the brutality that was Julien Lumiere's death. He'll be an-" His cock throbbed, and he felt himself coming down Lefou's throat- "A- _aaaa_ sset."

"Yeah, alright," the older woman mumbled, crossing her arms. Thankfully she hadn't caught that moan.

"What was that?" Gaston gritted out, as Lefou licked him clean and zipped him back up.

"Yes, _sir_."

"Good," Gaston ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "Don't come home until he's dead. _Good_ and dead."

Clothilde gave a dark smile, and nodded as she left. Once the room was nice and quiet, Gaston nudged Lefou to get up. The smaller man crawled out, and oh- he was a sight. His hair was askew, lips parted and swollen, and his eyes were half lidded.

"Good job," Gaston nodded, making sure he was good and tucked up. It had been a stressful morning; he really had needed that.

"Thanks, boss," Lefou breathed, and dusted off his knees, sitting on the edge of Gaston's desk. Gaston could tell his companion was hard in his pants, but with a wicked smirk, he decided to let Lefou suffer a little longer.

"I'm putting you on this assignment, you know," he said, ripping up a little paper he had laying around.

"Uh huh," Lefou replied, wiping his lips and moustache. Gaston eyed him.

"Take my gun..."

Lefou smiled. "I'll make you proud."

They shared a deep, heated kiss over the desk, and Lefou grabbed his hat, sauntering right out of the office like the cocky son of a bitch he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, anybody else really wanna warn Pere Robert?? :,( haha
> 
> Prompts closed for now! xo


	69. Gaston/Lefou: Swap Verse I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swap universe where Lefou- Belle, Gaston- Adam, Belle- Gaston, Adam- Lefou from TeaBug13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OMG I AM SO SORRY but I read those swaps backward, so it's accidentally like the second person listed becomes the first person! Gaston is now Belle, Adam is Gaston, Lefou is Adam, and Belle is Lefou. WTF. Sorry for screwing up your prompt lmao god this is weird

Adam sighed in reverie, lifting the telescope to his eye. "Look at him, Belle. My future husband."

Belle scrunched her nose up a little, and took the spyglass from her companion, lifting it up as well to watch Gaston, the town's most handsome man, working on his garden.

"But, like me, you're so... well read," she muttered, "And he's so... athletically inclined."

"I know," Adam grinned, "We'd make a perfect match."

"But who needs him, when you've got-" Belle caught herself, and bit her lip, thinking of something. "--The library your house! No need for handsome hunters when you've got all those books!"

"Yes..." Adam mused absently, not really listening, "Ever since the curse, I felt like I've been missing something. He's the only man who gives me that sense of..."

"Je ne sais quois," they both said at the same time, and rode into town.

After a little chasing through the crowd, everyone parted. "Gaston," Adam smirked, coming up to him. The bulkier man turned, and raised an eyebrow at the lanky man clad in blue.

"Adam."

"Lovely eggs you've got there."

"Oh... you like eggs?" Gaston smiled back, and Adam cringed. He hated eggs. He much preferred tea, or tomato soup.

"Well, not many, but you know..." the blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Eggs."

Gaston nodded slowly, and Adam cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back. He had always been taught manners when asking someone to dinner.

"Will you join me for dinner?"

Gaston hesitated. He had no interest in Adam... the man was too good looking, he would upstage Gaston's own, obviously superior looks. He couldn't have that.

"Sorry... busy tonight," the hunter told him, "Got a kill to skin and roast."

"For who?" Adam scoffed.

"...me?" Gaston replied.

"You will join me for dinner!" Adam yelled, drawing attention from some other villagers. Gaston's temper flared up as well.

"I'd starve before I ever ate with you!"

"Well, be my guest!" Adam shouted at him, "Go ahead and starve!"

Belle sighed, shaking her head as she watched from afar. "You know," she said as her best friend approached, "You should really learn to control your temper."

Adam looked down at his petite friend, and felt the anger leave him. He felt so much affection for her... it was strange. "Come on. Let's go to the tavern."

That night, Gaston was on a hunt in the forest-- he had lied to Adam in saying he already had the kill in his home. He traipsed through the woods in search of deer or boar, but instead happened upon an icy gate that led to the grounds of a mysterious castle.

"What's this?" he muttered aloud, and shot the gate open. Once inside, he trailed through the winding pathways of white roses and tall, gnarled trees up to the large doors of the foreboding castle. Knocking three times, it opened, and he called out. "Hello?!" There was no answer, so he muttered to himself. "Don't lose your nerve, Gaston..." He held his gun out on the offense, and from somewhere behind him, two enchanted objects began to converse.

"Look! Cogsworth! A beautiful, specimen of a man!"

"Yes, I can see it's a man. I lost my hands, not my eyes."

Upstairs, something moved. Gaston couldn't quite make it out... it was a shadow... but then, over there by the fireplace, he saw a gorgeous pair of antlers hanging.

"I use those in all of my decorating," he whispered aloud, placing a hand over his heart, and suddenly, he heard a creak behind him. "Who's there?" he shouted, "Who are you?!"

With that, a pleasantly plump young man came strolling into the room, munching on a biscuit.

"Oh! Hello," the man grinned a cheerful grin, coming over, "My apologies, I didn't even hear the door open!" He held his hand out. "I'm Lefou. Well, technically I'm 'Prince' Lefou, but please don't call me that." He let out a delighted laugh, and Gaston could feel his heart swelling. Who was this cheery man?

"Your disposition doesn't match your castle's grounds, I must say," Gaston remarked.

"Oh," Lefou nodded gravely, "I know. There's a curse on it, and all my poor servants. Some douchebag in town who I invited to my party... uh, Adam or something... refused to let some nice old lady in when she came knocking for help! I was dancing at the time, if I'd have known, I would've let her stay the night. But she cursed the whole castle and him for it. Thankfully, it didn't reach me or the other guests, but that villager sure had a time of trying to figure out how to change himself back from being a beast. I'm still trying to figure out how the rest of my servants can change back... I think it has something to do with Adam finally realizing that he loves that pretty girl that follows him around all the time."

Gaston was stunned. Adam- his admirer- was once a beast? And little Belle was in love with him?

"What's your name?" Lefou went back to beaming.

"Gaston," the hunter said, shaking his hand.

"Gaston," Lefou repeated warmly, and took his hands. "I'll show you around the castle if you'd like." Gaston found himself amazed by the prince before him-- maybe this was the adventure he'd always dreamed of.

 _And maybe,_ he thought, watching the attractive man walk ahead of him with a little bounce of his step, _something more._


	70. Gaston/Lefou: Swap Verse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lefou and Gaston switch/ Belle and adam switch, from TeaBug13

Lefou and Gaston spent a lot of time with each other. They were widely known as best friends... but Gaston wished they were something more.

"Look at him, Gaston," Lefou sighed, passing the telescope to his companion on the far hill above the village, "My future husband." Gaston stared bitterly through the telescope at the young man buying some wool.

"Stanley's the most gorgeous guy in the village," Lefou bit his lip, "And that makes him the best."

"But he's so..." Gaston tried to think of some way to insult the boy, but he couldn't finish the sentence, so he just moped atop his horse.

"Y'know, Gaston," Lefou continued, "Ever since the war, I felt like I've been missing something. He's the only guy who gives me that sense of... je ne sais quois."

Gaston sat blankly on his horse as Lefou trotted on. "What does that mean?" He decided to hang back by the flowers as Lefou went over and tried to woo Stanley-- he couldn't bear the blow to his ego. He loved Lefou with all his heart-- why couldn't his best friend just see it?!

When Lefou came back, Gaston grabbed a bunch of flowers, and as the lady chased him to pay for the bouquet, the hunter presented them to Lefou.

"For you, my darling," he smiled.

"Oh!" Lefou blinked. "Thanks. Stanley will love these!"

Gaston felt ready to cry, but he nodded, wrapping Lefou in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "You're welcome." Lefou cleared his throat awkwardly, and the big burly man let him go. "Too much?" he mumbled.

"Yep," Lefou sighed.

Meanwhile, Adam, a villager, went deeper into the woods to collect some herbs. His mother was sick and dying, and his cruel father wanted him out of the house and away from her as much as possible. If that was the case, he would do what he could to help her, even if he wasn't allowed to see her much.

As he searched through the woods, he came upon a gate, and the temperature seemed to drop.

"A castle?" he muttered to himself, and pulled his icy blue cloak tighter to him. As he approached, the winter winds blew his blonde hair around-- winter in June? Peculiar... But, maybe it had medicine that could be of use to him.

He finally made it to the door, and knocked three times. It creaked open on its own, and Adam set foot inside, swallowing nervously. It was awfully large, with huge roses growing all over the grounds. 

Suddenly, he heard a high voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?!"

"Who are _you_?" Adam retorted sassily.

"The princess of this castle!" the young woman exclaimed with an equal amount of spunk, and jumped out of hiding with a large stick in her hands, at the ready.

" _Wait_! I-I've come to ask if you've got any medicine," Adam shouted, petrified as he held his hands up, and Belle lowered the stick.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Adam explained as they walked, "My maman is dying, and I need something for her. The villagers think it's contagious, so they forced us out into the middle of the woods to live."

Belle wrinkled her nose. "Your village sounds terrible."

Adam looked around. "Almost as lonely as your castle, it would seem." Belle smiled a little. She could get used to this charming man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao in this AU, Gaston would still 100% organize that mob, but it would be to break down Lefou's door and profess his undying love for him


	71. Luke/Josh: Everything Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh sees Luke in Taboo, and that inspires him to act. Also flirting.  
> From an anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one lol

Josh sat in the audience, eyes wide. He had been wanting to see Taboo forever-- and now, to see it on the West End? It was a dream come true. He loved the performing arts, but never really considered it for himself; he used comedy in his teen years to get through the daily grind, but he preferred going to shows to watch others perform rather than putting himself out there.

As the show started, he found himself drawn in particular to the actor playing Billy- he was tall, with this  _gorgeous_ eyeliner that made him look like the punk boyfriend you completely don't want to bring home. He also had perfect hair, and an amazing voice. Josh became more and more enamoured, even awestruck as the show went on, and by the time they got to "I See Through You", when Billy is singing to George about his addiction, Josh could feel the tears welling up.

At the end of the show, he gave a standing ovation, and couldn't help but watch Billy's actor some more as he did his bows. He really was attractive... Josh made his way out to the stage door after curtain, as he knew that sometimes the performers would come out to sign. A few minutes later, crowds parted to follow where Boy George, who played Leigh in his own show, was. Josh went outside.

As he did, he almost froze when he saw the hot guy out signing already.

"Hi," he said, and the guy stared back, eyes wide. He still had his stage makeup on, but he was in his everyday clothing now- a loose grey muscle top and some black shorts that looked too big on him.

"Hey," he smiled, "What's your name?"

"Josh," Josh told him, and smiled. "And you're... Luke Evans? A-according to the Playbill. Like I don't stalk you, or... anything..."

"Yeah, that's me," Luke laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"That..." Josh took a deep breath. "That performance _seriously_ made me want to act," the shorter man blurted.

"...Really?" Luke's eyes widened. 

"Yeah, I mean... like, I'm sort of good at more comedy type stuff, but..." He shook his head. " _You_... were amazing."

"I'm so glad you think so," Luke gave him a genuine smile, then winked flirtatiously, taking Josh completely by surprise, "Hey, eh... wanna grab drinks soon as I'm finished?" Josh held in a gasp.

_Why was this specimen of a cute, probably famous, guy asking him out oh my god oh my god oh my god-_

"Sure," he squeaked, and Luke held up a finger, dashing in to get his backpack and go out for the night with Josh.

Years later, on the set of Beauty and the Beast, they recounted this memory.

"You were so enthralled by me," Luke giggled, setting his script down and opening a drink from catering.

"You were beautiful in Taboo!" Josh protested, "I couldn't help it! I can see why Boy George cast you, honestly. You were a vision. He probably wanted to fuck you."

"He did," Luke remarked, and Josh almost spat his water. "Anyway, was I really so good that get you into acting, darling?" the Welshman smirked playfully, rubbing Josh's palm.

"I think I just said that to get laid," Josh squinted into the distance, and Luke tossed his head back and laughed.


	72. Gaston/Lefou: Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can we cuddle?" from tumblr.

The door to Lefou's cottage slammed, and the short man looked up.

"Gaston?"

"It's not fair," the hunter whined, sounding petulantly like he did back in school when he wasn't given the grade he thought he deserved (spoiler alert-- he never once got a grade he thought he deserved). Lefou sighed, and bookmarked the book he was reading.

"What's not?"

Gaston took the book from him, and used it at a footrest on the coffee table.

"After all I've done for her! Gave her flowers, chocolates, promises I don't intend to keep, and now..." he rolled his head back, moaning dramatically, "She says _no_ to me?"

"Well, 'no' should not be a foreign concept to you by now," Lefou grumbled.

"What?"

"I said, she doesn't know what she's missing out on," Lefou cooed, getting up and running over to Gaston. Gaston huffed, pouting a little, but couldn't hide the smile as Lefou began to massage his back.

"Mmmm, that's nice... she must be crazy not to accept my advances."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely out of her mind."

"Ex _actly_."

Gaston deflated. "But... unlike Maurice, Lefou, Belle's not completely insane. Not yet, anyway."

Lefou nodded sympathetically, continue to work Gaston's tense shoulders. Suddenly, Gaston gave a bit of a whimper, and turned.

"Can we cuddle?"

Lefou was taken by surprise. "W-what?"

"I need to cuddle someone," Gaston complained, stretching out like a muscular, oversized kitten, "I need love and affection right now."

"Oh..." Lefou stuttered, swallowing. Surely, he meant platonically. What else would he mean? "Yeah, sure, Gaston." He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Gaston stood, leading Lefou toward the bed. The shorter man had to fight not to bite his lip-- this was how all his fantasies about his best friend started.

"You sleep with so many blankets," Gaston huffed a laugh as they sat down.

"I get cold," Lefou frowned. "Besides, these are all the pelts of the beasts you've killed for me!"

"Ah, yes."

 "So, how do you want to do this? Me behind?"

"Oh Lefou, I didn't know you were this forthright," Gaston teased, and Lefou suddenly went bright red, cheeks burning.

"That's not what I meant, I--"

"Calm down," Gaston chuckled, pulling him against his chest roughly and snuggling in. So he was behind then. Would it be the same if they-? _Stoppit, Lefou, stop, you talked Gaston into paying for stolen flowers, you can talk yourself out of a boner._

"Calm down? You... calm down..." Lefou breathed, suddenly captivated by being in the very position he had always dreamed of with Gaston.

"Mmm... I am calm..." Gaston hummed softly, eyelids slowly drooping. Lefou felt Gaston bury his face into his curls, and he smiled. He was suddenly shaken out of rest by the larger man's deep, scratchy voice in his ear. "Lefou..."

"Yeah?"

"...I don't really care that Belle said no. I just have a very sensitive ego."

"I know."

"Mmmkay," Gaston smiled, hugging Lefou tight to him and exhaling.


	73. Gaston/Lefou: Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where did all these puppies come from?" from tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cuuute to write ahhhh

"Where did all these puppies come from?"

Lefou stood, bewildered at the entranceway of their cottage. Gaston sat in his armchair, or his "man-chair" as he so fondly nicknamed it, with-- kid you not-- ten puppies sitting around them.

No, wrong. They were not sitting. They were bouncing, running, chasing, barking, and rolling.

"I found them in the forest!" Gaston announced proudly, patting one as it hopped up on his lap. Lefou stared blankly.

"You found ten puppies in the woods?"

"They were part of a litter." Lefou raised an eyebrow. "Okay, they were the litter. But something had obviously happened to the mama, and these tiny ones were crying for someone to save them!"

"And that's why you brought ten living animals back to our home."

"Well, I'm not going to bring them back dead."

Lefou's eyes closed, and he rubbed his temples. "Gaston!"

"Lefou, come on. They'll be my great hunting dogs, that I'll take with me on my expeditions!" One pounced into his arms, beginning to chew on one of his buttons with the cutest little growl Lefou had ever heard. Gaston cleared his throat, frowning. "...One day." The hunter scratched the little guy behind the ears, and kissed its head. "Won't you, Maximillion?"

"What is happening?" Lefou deadpanned. Gaston got up, plopping one into Lefou's arms.

"That's Gaston Jr. That one by the fire is Luke, the one who just took my damn chair is Josh, the one currently eating the carpet is Marigold, the one ruining our door is Phillipe Villiere-"

"Why?!"

"-He was a great military commander, Lefou-"

"Fine, yes, go on."

"-Vlad, Paris, Belle, and then that little one is Frollo."

"My god," Lefou muttered, staring down at the mischievous puppies. Gaston nuzzled Maximillion a little, as Gaston Jr. began to gnaw on his leg.

"Imagine how strong I'll look, charging down the hill with these beasts in my stead!"

"You'll look like an absolute conqueror," Lefou huffed, watching Belle bat around a bag of lavender. Just then, a cute little happy one started to howl somewhat musically and began ramming its head into Lefou's ankle.

"It appears that Josh likes you!" Gaston cooed, and let out a laugh. Suddenly, he got dead serious, whipping around. "Now Lefou, we don't speak of this to anyone. Think of it as our relationship in its early stages... no one must know until they come of age."

Lefou laughed, and nodded. There was no way he could say no to his husband-- not when Phillipe Villiere just chewed a clump of his precious hair out.


	74. Gaston/Lefou: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We'd make a cute couple." From tumblr.

Gaston ran a hand through his hair, admiring himself in the mirror. Lefou stood beside him, pursing his lips and sucking in his cheekbones. They did this frequently (or Gaston did, and Lefou went along with it)-- standing in the village, admiring themselves.

"You look dashing today," Gaston smirked into the reflection of the two of them, "Absolutely debonair."

"Mmm, yes," Lefou echoed.

"I'd make hours of passionate love to you," Gaston went on, chuckling beautifully. Lefou coughed a little, and nodded. _He would too._

"Your eyes are flawless... anyone would be a fool not to instantly fall in love with you and your breathtaking talents."

"Yes, I agree," Lefou nodded. Gaston frowned a little, but turned back.

"And oh... your body. You look so gorgeous today. I simply want to touch you anywhere my hands can reach."

Lefou's face twisted a little, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at the kind of weird shit Gaston says to himself anymore.

"Well?" Gaston harrumphed.

"Well, what?" Lefou asked softly, "I already said I agree, Gaston."

"You agree that you're gorgeous and beautiful? You're not supposed to _agree_ , you're supposed to thank me."

Lefou did a double take. "What?!"

"You didn't think I was talking to myself just then, did you?" Gaston boomed with laughter, clutching Lefou's shoulder and staring back at the mirror, inspecting them next to one another. "You know... we'd make a cute couple."

Lefou's eyes were wide, and he saw stars as Gaston started walking away, humming to himself nonchalantly as if he didn't just drop a bomb like that.

"I..." Lefou swallowed, blinking at himself, "Agree."


	75. Luke/Josh: Charity Dating Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Luke's publicist convinces him to participate in a celeb dating auction at a charity benefit, and the winner(s) get to spend a romantic evening with him. Josh insists on tagging along to supervise (or spies on them lol?), getting progressively more jealous as Luke shamelessly flirts with his "date(s)" to make sure they get their money's worth. Eventually Luke has to reassure poor Josh that he's the best. From Sparrows_Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au, they're married in this :))

It's not like Luke could argue that he was turned off by the idea.

Josh had seen the wide smile that spread across his husband's face when the idea of doing a charity dating auction was presented to him-- and Josh feigned offense.

"Am I not enough?" he asked playfully. Luke gave a teasing chuckle.

"I'm afraid not. I need at least five more men to have torrid affairs with, and then, only then, I may be satisfied."

"Dear god," Josh laughed, and Luke collapsed into him in a fit of giggles.

"It's only for one evening."

"No sex."

"Of course no sex, god, I'm not that much of a tramp!" Josh eyed him over his glasses, and Luke smirked. "Not anymore, anyway. My heart is promised to another."

"And your body?"

"My body is under contract," Luke teased, and Josh grinned, taking Luke's hand. The Welshman swallowed, getting serious.

"You're not mad, are you? I can still say no."

"No! Don't you dare say no," Josh held up a finger, pressing it against Luke's muscular chest, "It's for a good cause. For charity."

"For charity," Luke smiled.

"Mhmm," Josh laughed, and pressed his face into his husband's shirt. "I'll be repeating that in my head the entire night."

Of course, he had an entirely different intention for that evening.

Alexis Loizon ended up making the highest bid, and donated about $10,000 to the hurricane relief fund that helped animals get to safety. Josh was honestly kind of jealous _he_ didn't get to go on a date with him-- dude was gorgeous, despite being a little young.

Once night fell, Josh hid in the bushes, watching Luke's car pull away, Alexis in the passenger's side. Both were dressed their best. Stealthy actor blend-in mode: on. He tailed them to a fine dining restaurant, where Luke pulled out Alexis' seat.

_Charming bastard. He did that to me our first date._

Josh stopped for a second outside at the window, realizing how much he sounded like a bitter stalker-ex boyfriend. He was _married_ to Luke, for Christ sake! Alexis, sweet, innocent Alexis, was not a threat to their holy matrimony!

"Table for one please," the American told the hostess, and she directed him to a corner seat. He took the menu, and gazed over it. No way Luke would notice he was there.

Luke sighed to himself from the middle of the restaurant, folding his napkin over his lap. So Josh had tailed him.

Well, he wasn't honestly surprised. He just had to make it his own mission now, to show his boyfriend he didn't want anyone else... and have a little fun doing it.

He leaned over and whispered something to Alexis, and the French actor grinned. He was game.

They played it up the entire night, Luke giving charmed laughs and resting his chin on his fist, enthralled by the other man. Alexis seemed to be telling great stories, and Luke looked like he was ready to roll over and beg for Alexis to take him. He was doing that thing where he made heart eyes and swooned and acted like every single word was a spiritual revelation. It's what he did to Josh all the way through filming Beauty.

"No, really?" Luke giggled audibly, swatting Alexis' shoulder flirtatiously, "You're joking."

"I tell you, it was absolutely amazing!" Alexis went on with whatever grand tale he was telling Luke.

 _He was reeeeally dialling it up to make sure Alexis got his money's worth._ _Wait, did Luke just stroke his arm?!_

Josh scowled, looking back down at the dessert menu.

At the end of the night, Luke stood up, took Alexis' hand, and sighed.

"I must say... you're quite a man."

"Well thank you, Mr. Evans," Alexis winked, and Luke chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"And I think, after tonight, I can honestly say I love you--"

Josh gasped, and stood up from his tiramisu.

"-- _Josh_."

Luke turned his gaze over, and quirked an eyebrow. Josh blushed furiously.

"Wha... I... ohh! Luke! Babe, I didn't..." Josh rubbed the back of his neck, "Didn't know you were comin' here... ah wow! Great minds... think alike, and stuff..."

"Mhm," Luke smiled simply, and kissed Alexis on the hand, then the cheek. "I had fun tonight. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Yes! Perhaps next time with Josh," Alexis suggested, gesturing over to where Josh was still trying to recover from his position being so bluntly outed. Luke laughed out loud.

He'd make it up to his husband once they got home.


	76. Luke/Josh: Overprotective On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Josh is in a movie or guest starring in a movie and his character is getting physically or emotionally abused.  
> Luke is watching on the sidelines and feeling enraged at the person doing it he knows it's just acting but he's feeling angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This scene they're shooting is from Marshall! It's in the trailer, so I thought of it :) ))

Luke was delighted and honored to have been invited onto the set of Marshall. It was an anticipated movie, with both Josh and his co-star from Beauty and the Beast, Dan Stevens, also in it, and he was looking forward to see it... of course, it always helped that his boyfriend was in it, and he could actually be there while it was being made.

Today, they were shooting an exterior with Josh and a couple members of the supporting cast, a particularly physical scene that Luke knew Josh had been rehearsing the moves for a lot over the past few weeks.

"Hey," Josh pecked Luke on the cheek. Luke smiled back, blowing him a kiss and fixing his tie. He loved Josh in period clothing-- and the same could be said vice versa.

"Hey hey-- hands off!" the costuming lady called, and Luke grinned wryly at her, tossing his hands up. She grinned back, and shook her head, and Josh laughed as he fixed his hat.

"Alright... time to get pummelled," he bit his bottom lip and made a fist, slamming it into his other palm, and Luke laughed.

"Be careful."

"Be careful?" Josh deadpanned, "Honestly, this isn't my first on screen fight scene. Remember Chapeau?" His tone was teasing, and Luke recalled the day on the set of Beauty and the Beast where Josh had to pretend he was getting whacked out by a hat stand, which was actually a tennis ball on a stick being held in front of them.

For the record, Luke had drawn an angry face on the tennis ball to make Josh laugh-- still on the record, Josh hadn't broken once.

"Quiet on the set!" the 2nd director called, and Luke heard, "B rolling..." Josh hurried over to his mark on the pavement he was supposed to be walking down. It was night time, but huge lights had been set up all around in order to properly see everything.

Josh walked up the street.

"Hey," one of the supporting actors said.

Josh turned slightly, fully in character now as Sam Friedman. "I don't want any trouble," he said softly, and a crack went off behind the cameras, signifying the cue to attack him. Luke bit his lip, watching as they pushed Josh, grabbing his collar. They cut, then picked up from Josh now on the ground, shielding himself. Luke grimaced. It was so hard to watch, his baby getting beaten up.

Of course, he knew all too well that Josh wasn't actually.

Didn't make it any less infuriating to watch. He wanted to step in and give those guys a good punch-- if it was real. And it wasn't. It wasn't real.

Just then, Josh let out a pained howl, and the blonde "kicking" him suddenly stopped.

"Shit, are you okay?!" he asked, and the cameras stopped rolling. "You good?"

"Yeah," Josh whispered, but blood was dripping from his nose. Luke rushed over to him.

"I knew something was going to happen," the Welshman worried, cupping Josh's face and inspecting him, "Oh my god... are you alright, love?"

"Yes yes, geez, I'm fine," Josh scrunched up his nose, and cringed. "Ah... yeah." Luke whipped around to the other actor.

"You should be more careful with him!" he practically shouted, then paused, feeling a blush coming on at his outburst. He was normally very easy going, but when it came to Josh, he went into overprotective mode.

"I apologize, it was an unprofessional accident, I should've--"

"No no," Luke put a hand on the guy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, man." He sighed. "I'm just..."

"He's just an overprotective dick," Josh joked, grabbing some tissues from a PA, "Now let's take five and try again."

"Are you sure you shouldn't get a stunt double instead?" Luke murmured, smoothing his hands up Josh's arms.

"Hell no. There's only one who can get this just right," Josh gave a grin, widening his arms, and Luke rolled his eyes, giving Josh a kiss and going back to his seat behind the B camera to read.

"I love you," Luke smirked before the cameras started again.

"I know," Josh replied dramatically, and put his hat back on at his mark.


	77. Luke/Josh: Arguments And Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insecure or jealous Luke earlier in the day he and Josh had a big argument by phone or in person, after seeing the Andrew/Josh picture + a bet that they make where one has to do what the other says if they lose! from christinawithav and TeaBug13 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Luke/Josh love haha. I think we're all pining for some irl interaction again amiright?!!

"Are you listening?"

Luke's voice was tired as he answered his boyfriend.

"Of course. Sorry, I had a sixteen hour shoot today."

"No, I get it," Josh sighed, rubbing his face, "I was getting fitted for the Tony's. A bit behind schedule, but--"

"Amazing," Luke grumbled. Josh frowned over the line.

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I said amazing."

"No, but you're rarely sarcastic, and I can tell when you're being sarcastic."

"Josh," Luke moaned, rubbing his forehead, "Stop reading into stuff. We're both tired."

"Come on."

"Fine, fine! Maybe I'd like to be there with you."

"This isn't about that."

"Oh, it's not?"

"Betting time. I bet you couldn't stand to see me having fun with another guy."

"Bet accepted. Of course I could," Luke scoffed. "What are you talking about? It's literally our job to cozy up to coworkers."

"What if it wasn't a coworker?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Josh muttered, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I gotta go."

"Fine," Luke snapped again, "Have fun at the Tony's."

He hung up, tossing his phone on the bed, and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was being a bitch. Didn't stop him from continuing to sulk. Maybe he was just more like his Disney character than he was willing to admit.

That night, Luke watched a couple of old episodes of Hemlock Grove just to spite Josh (because Bill Skarsgård is hot-- a little young for him, but guys go for younger people all the time, don't they?) He'd never admit to watching it... it was a teen show, but the way Roman did that thing with a cigarette...

Ignoring the fact that he was being incredibly petty, Luke got a fair amount of satisfaction knowing he was having just as much fun at home watching tv as his beloved boyfriend was at the prestigious awards event.

Almost.

Josh looked around, and straightened his bow tie. Who to mingle with? It was a mingling kind of night.  Anything to piss off Luke, and edge him into losing that bet... honestly, Josh was fed up with his boyfriend's attitude. He could've fucking asked for a ticket if he wanted one so bad, he's Luke Fucking Evans. But no, _"no, you have to be invited, Josh." "Look, I've been working in musical theatre longer than-" "Don't even think of saying that, I've had nine years-!" "Nine years of what, being an absolute asshole?! Cause that's what you're doing right now, and you're doing a marvellous job of it."_

Josh winced as he thought back to that conversation. It's not like they fought often... hardly at all, really. But when they did, _shit_ , they did. Maybe it was the Welsh in Luke's blood. Maybe it was Josh's flare for the dramatic. Either way, all Josh knew was that he had to show off tonight.

"Rannells!!" he yelled, and his old Mormon missionary buddy turned around.

"Josh Gaaaad!" he yelled back, "You drunk bitch, get over here!"

"I'm not drunk yet."

"How sad for you," Andrew noted solemnly, and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Awww, it's been so long!"

"Too long," Josh agreed. "How's your husband doing?"

"Amazing," Andrew smiled, "I mean, he _should_ be after the mind blowing head I gave him backstage."

Josh shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"But you have! Mr. Evans?" Andrew clucked his tongue playfully. "Met on set, huh? Common. He doesn't even seem like your type!"

Josh huffed a little. "He's exactly my type."

"I mean, you completely look adorable together of course," Andrew nodded, and took out his phone. "Selfie. Have to have a selfie."

"Anything for a fan, Andrew."

They posed, and Andrew kissed Josh's cheek in the photo. Josh had his arm around Andrew's shoulder, reaching up, and they snapped it.

"Send it to me," Josh grinned.

"Course. See you in Orlandoooo!" Andrew sang, kicking his legs up, and Josh giggled. Inside joke.

His heart hurt just a little as Andrew walked away. He had so many inside jokes with Luke too... stuff from Beauty and the Beast, silly little things they had come up with to make fun of from their new sets... he missed Luke, and he'd only talked to him a few hours ago.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he put his warm smile back on, and greeted some more old Broadway friends.

Luke yawned. Despite what his 32 year old self would have told him, 37 year old Luke did not evidently seem to find Hemlock Grove as captivating anymore. Roman was hot... but Josh was _so much hotter_.

He scrolled through his twitter boredly, then stopped abruptly upon searching the #Tonys2017 tag.

"You've got to be kidding me," he murmured, and glared at the photo of Andrew Rannells and Josh, arms wrapped around each other. The lips on Josh's cheek didn't go unnoticed. In a fit of further pettiness and ultimate bitchy boyfriend, Luke unfollowed Josh.

_Wow. That felt... weird._

Josh checked his phone when he had a moment between presentations, right after he presented the latest award and did the bit he'd been going over for days. He went to Luke's twitter just to see his face again, and...

**Not following you.**

_Not following me??? The fuck????_

Josh sputtered, and actually laughed out loud. He totally won the bet.

When he got home later, Luke was sulking and yawning. Or yawning and sulking. They were interchangeable.

"Still? You're still mad at me? You're so mad at me that you actually unfollowed me?" Josh asked immediately upon entering, and tossed his keys down with a clatter.

"I'm not mad at you," Luke mumbled. "I was just thinking about what a great night I had without you."

"Stop being passive aggressive, and fess up. Why'd you fucking unfollow me?"

"Why do you think?"

Suddenly, Josh's face changed. "Is this about the Andrew picture?! Oh jesus, it is."  Luke peered over his shoulder, visibly pouting, and Josh walked over, dumping his bag. "You, my dear, are very petty."

"You don't think I know that?" Luke snapped, and Josh snorted.

"You're way better entertainment sitting here pouting at me then I witnessed the entire night, you know that?" Luke's lips turned up. So did Josh's. "I won the bet."

"I know."

"You know what the loser of the bet has to do?"

"I can guess," Luke smirked, then he shifted in his seat and pursed his lips as Josh approached, lowering down. "I suppose it's not the worst night ever."

"Missed you," Josh whispered against his lips, sliding into his lap on the couch.

"C'mere," Luke giggled, grabbing his fancily dressed boyfriend by the hips and tugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed again because uni midterms aaaand I am working two jobs to be able to afford a disney world girls trip in May (I get to be a spooky scare actor at night at my local amusement park, woot!) Anyway, thanks for sticking with this fandom everyone!! Long live Le Duo! x


	78. Gaston/Lefou: The Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a Gafou version of the bachelor for rhye :)

"Welcome to the 22nd  season finale of the Bachelor!" Chris Harrison opened his arms to the studio auditorium. "Now, you're all here to watch it live with me--" cheering resounded, "--So let's check out a quick season re-cap!"

They rolled the screen, and a montage of Gaston's most Bachelor-worthy moments came up.

"I'd date me," the handsome man on screen told the camera, rubbing his chin, "Of course I'd date me. Look at me!"

The audience laughed, and it cut to the next part.

"Don't you just... want adventure?" Belle asked Gaston on a date, sitting at a table that had been set up in a lovely garden under the stars. Gaston looked away from admiring himself in his spoon.

"I'm sorry, what?"

More laughter, and some awwwing. Then came a dramatic twist.

"Get the *bleep* out of my face, Paulette!"

"Oh, like you haven't been saying that my whole life, Claudette!"

"Would you two shut the *bleep* up, it's obvious he wants me!"

"Yeah, that's why he chose Belle for the date card, right?!"

"She's not even into him!"

"She's crazy!"

"Someone has to tell him," Paulette stood, fixing her boobs, and marched out. The cameras followed behind her as she went and knocked on Gaston's door. The door opened, and a very disoriented Gaston blinked, rubbing his hair.

"Hi?" he murmured, turning to the camera to shoot whoever was holding it a 'what the fuck?' glance. Behind the camera, Lefou had been shrugging, trying not to pan down to Gaston in his sleeping boxers.

"Belle's here for the wrong reasons," Paulette told him, sitting down on his couch, "I just thought you'd like to know that, so you don't get your heart broken by her."

Of course on a show like this, snitches get stitches, so Paulette had gone home that week.

A couple more clips of Gaston taking his shirt off by the pool and admiring himself, and the Bachelor logo came back, with Gaston laughing and holding a rose on a gold background.

"What a guy, huh?" Chris asked the audience, chuckling, "It's just a shame one of our contestants isn't a mirror!" Laughter from the viewers, and Chris turned to the camera.

"America, you're in for a real treat tonight-- in our most dramatic finale yet, you won't want to miss this shocking end to a shocking season. Let's tune in with Gaston." The screen faded from the logo into stock footage of the beautiful beach they were filming the proposal at.

_This was it._

Gaston had struggled with the decision for the last two weeks, ever since sending Claudette home. Now, he was left with Laurette and Belle. Speaking honestly, Belle was more his taste... but for some reason, she had grown disinterested with him, and when Gaston tried to send her home, the producers corrected that, as apparently she was a "fan favourite".

_"Tom, she hates me," Gaston had growled. Tom hadn't looked up from the magazine with his and his cousin Dick's face on it._

_"That never stopped you before."_

_"The public will expect us to get married!"_

_"You don't have to," Tom finally sighed, plonking the magazine down on his enormous desk, "Just get engaged, then after a few months, call it off. I'm sure your publicist knows how to find you a rebound... at least until the public forgets about you, anyway."_

_Gaston frowned. "What if I was in love with someone on the show, but not... on the show?"_

_Tom looked over, leaned forward, and shook his head. "No."_

_Gaston grinned._

_"No, G-!  I swear it, you will be the first fucking bachelor I fire, you stupid arse!"_

Standing in his handsome tux at the platform by the beach, the brunette smirked, thinking about how many people were watching him now. He had four cameras on him, all of which were manned by people he had gotten to know closely over the course of the show.

He thought back to his one on one confessionals. The first time he had one, he was talking about how amazing he looked, until he got a note from those ever-looming producers that he was spending too much time on himself and not enough time talking about the ladies. So he switched tactics, and spent more time praising the girls-- almost as much time they spent praising him.

Gaston then recalled the confessional where he was questioning whether he wanted to pick anyone at all. The PTB had told him that was always a good drama tactic for ratings, but he was literally starting to mean it at that point.

_"I don't have feelings for any of them," he confessed to the camera._

_"You can't say that," Lefou, a cameraman Gaston had become quite close with, had hissed._

_"Yes I can, I'm the bachelor," Gaston had responded with a huff. Lefou had rubbed his face with one hand._

_"They're gonna have you fired."_

_"They're going to have you fired for barging in on me getting changed," Gaston smirked, "You're just lucky that wasn't live."_

_"It was an accident," Lefou groaned, and shook his head. "Do it again."_

_"What, get changed?"_

_"Say your dramatic thingie," Lefou whined, and Gaston chuckled._

_"Fine. I don't want any of the girls-- Claudette, Laurette, Paulette, Justine, Belle, none of them appeal to me. Better?" he flashed a smirk Lefou's way._

_"Why didn't I go into law, like my poor old mother wanted?" Lefou looked up at the ceiling._

Now, standing here with a ring, Gaston stared down at it. He truly had no feelings for any of them... but now was the time for his decision to come to fruition. Belle and Laurette gathered at the stand, hair blowing in the tropical wind. Gaston wished he could give one of the girls the ring... of course, while Belle looked completely bored out of her mind, Laurette was practically bouncing, eyes all lit up and eager.

_"Just get engaged, then after a few months, call it off."_

Her face almost made Gaston reconsider what he was about to do... almost.

"Ladies," he said, looking up. The cameras panned to reveal what each of them were wearing-- Belle had a simple off-the-shoulders blue dress on, and Laurette's, in contrast, was pink, tight, and shimmery. "I regret that I must choose one person, as I have come to love both of you deeply, with all my heart."

For the sake of her contract, Belle had to fight not to clench her jaw.

"I must only pick one," he announced, and spent the obligatory ten seconds staring that he was supposed to take for tension. Laurette was practically jumping out of her skin.

"--Lefou," Gaston said, and turned to camera three. The camera jostled a little, and pulled out on him.

Lefou was shaking his head adamantly behind, but Gaston strode over.

"Is this one of those, 'I need a moment to compose myself before I do this' things?" Laurette whispered to Belle, who just stared over.

"No, this is one of those, 'I'm Gaston and I'm going to do whatever I want' things," Belle smirked back.

"-Gaston, what are you _doing_?" Lefou hissed, and by now, the other producers were already on the phone to Tom and Dick.

"Every rose I've ever given, I've been thinking of you," Gaston said, staring into Lefou's eyes. Lefou let the thousand dollar equipment hang off his arms, blushing hard.

"Really?"

"Well, since week five when they fired your predecessor and hired you on set, yes," Gaston considered, and Belle watched with a smile as Laurette cried all her mascara off.

Gaston snapped his gaze back. "Lefou, will you accept this ring?"

"Fuck it," Lefou said, passing the camera to someone else, "Let's get married."

"See what I meant?" Chris Harrison, the host, said to the gasping live audience in the studio auditorium. "When I said this was the most dramatic season finale yet, I *bleep*ing meant it."

In the audience, Mrs. Potts leaned into her husband, Jean, patting his arm with a smile.

"Oh dear. I can't wait for After The Final Rose."


	79. Gaston/Lefou: Teacher Lefou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lefou lives with Belle and Maurice and becomes a teacher in Villeneuve. Gaston woos him- from christinawithav

Lefou enjoyed growing up in Villeneuve. It was much better than his early childhood in Paris had been. He had come from a poor family, living in the dredges of the city, and for the twelve years he had been alive at the time, had never owned a jacket.

That is, until he had been taken in.

It had been a cold day in October when Lefou was out with Enjolras. He had known him since they were children, neither very wealthy, and Lefou felt as if the blonde boy was the only one who understood him. That evening, he had been hiding under a canopy for warmth, and it had just... happened. Lefou had kissed him.

Well, Enjolras had technically been the one to initiate the kiss, as Lefou never was a brave enough soul, but long story short, it was the best moment of Lefou's life until it was the worst.

His dad had caught him, and subsequently, he had been disowned in the blink of an eye. Now, he was a homeless orphan. Great start in life-- the plague should take him soon.

He was lucky, though. Luckier than most homeless boys were. He was found by a kindly artist and his baby daughter, fleeing the city as well to escape the disease. Lefou had almost been run over by their horse... the driver, a brunette man with a thin moustache, got out and helped him into the carriage. That was all Lefou remembered, until he woke the next morning en route to a small town.

Years later, that baby had grown into a beautiful young woman named Belle, a girl Lefou saw as his sister. Maurice and Belle didn't care at all about Lefou's sexual preferences, but Maurice warned that small towns were small minded. This wasn't Paris-- everyone knew everyone's name, and he had to be careful about how open he was.

So, as time passed, Lefou had come into his own, finding his place in the little town called Villeneuve. He quite enjoyed it, really-- the gardens, the friendly greetings he received. He especially loved the schoolhouse... the Headmaster was looking to take on an apprentice, so Lefou immediately applied. Living in a town that didn't value education so much, he was the only applicant, therefore got the job. Over the years, he was given more classes, endlessly showered with pride from Belle and Maurice. Lefou even allowed girls to sneak into his classes... he did it for Belle's sake.

But, c'est la vie, nothing could be perfect.

Of course Lefou had to go and have a crush on someone. Some guy named Gaston, the town hero, who brought home deer and antlers from every hunting trip he went on. His name was passed around in reverie in Villeneuve, and Lefou could understand why... Belle thought he was arrogant, and Lefou knew he was. He was just so damn hot, though.

Soon, the war was upon them, and Lefou had enlisted. He would feel useless if he stayed at home, when brave men like Gaston were fighting for them. Evidently, he was assigned the position of aide-de-camp to Captain Handsome, and while this was a pleasant sight every day, Lefou couldn't help but wish he was back teaching in sunny Villeneuve.

Eventually, the war ended, as do all wars, and Lefou had gained some new friends. Tom and Dick had taken him under their wing when some of the other men had picked on him. They told him they would introduce Lefou to Tom's cousin, too young to enlist-- Stanley. One more friend, though, that Lefou gained, was Gaston.

They spent evenings together, mornings together, talking about everything to nothing (or talking about Gaston, that was frequent too). And when the war was over, Lefou stopped talking to him so much. That was how it had to be, right? They were back home! Gaston was probably looking to find a little wife.

One day, he sat at his desk in the schoolhouse, rubbing his temples.

"He's not into me, Belle."

"He completely is," the brunette giggled, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Talk to him!"

"I talked to him for years, it's not as if we don't know each other."

"Fine then, make an effort to rekindle your..." she gave a sly smirk, "Friendship."

"It's not l- oh god, here he comes, why is he here? Leave, leave now."

"Have fun," she winked, and sauntered off with an armful of books. Gaston cleared his throat, and rapped on the door with a fistful of flowers.

"Lefou! Are you in there?!"

"Y-yes!" Lefou called, and Gaston came charging in, bearing a wide grin and presenting the flowers.

"Lovely book you've got there!"

Lefou looked down at 'mathematics of the 12th century'. "Um... thanks? I assume you haven't read it."

"Well not that one, but you know how I am... I love... books..." the hunter cleared his throat again as Lefou raised an eyebrow, recalling that one night at camp when Gaston had gotten so bored with a training manual that he demanded Lefou read it out loud. While giving him a foot rub.

"Yes well, anyway," Gaston smiled again, "These are for your dinner table!"

"Oh," Lefou breathed, "Gosh, they're... for me?" _Not for Belle?_ he wanted to add, staring at the flowers.

"Shall I join you this evening?!"

Lefou gulped. He really shouldn't do this... nonono don't-

"I'd love to have you over, but... I'm pretty sure my sister hates you. How about your place?"

Gaston's nervous smile blossomed into a full beam as he nodded.


	80. Luke/Josh: The Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Le Duo Mummy-esque au, from christinawithav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one :)

The gold of Luke's armour was magnificent. As the prince stood, overlooking his kingdom of sand, he heard his young and most trusted friend, Alexis Loizon, approach from behind.

"Your lands are beautiful," Alexis said softly, gazing out through a squint. "The perfect day to be grateful for ruling over such a place."

"I am grateful every day," Luke told him, smiling, "But it's not about ruling. It's about keeping order in a society that values strength, not loyalty."

"Everyone knows you're strong," Alexis chuckled.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "Why do you think I've lasted this long?" He smirked, and then sighed. "I need a wife."

"But you don't want a wife," Alexis replied, gaze snapping up.

"But I _need_ a wife," Luke insisted, raising his eyebrows. He had no preference for women, but it was true that Luke needed a male heir to take over when he was gone... Alexis swallowed. He had been courting someone as well, but he wasn't ruling over Egypt-- his was purely for recreation, not for lineage.

"What you need is for someone to draw you a bath, and a long night to relax," Alexis ushered, looking around once more and ushering Luke back inside the palace. Luke gave him a grateful grin.

"You always look out for me, Alexis. Thank you."

The younger man smiled.

Later that night, Luke shaved his face as he did every night, got ready for bed. He didn't much like asking his servants to do it, as he was rather a private man, so he dropped his golden robes, removing the makeup around his eyes. Presenting himself like a prince was difficult diplomatically, but extremely rewarding fashionably. He carefully took off the crown that wrapped around his head, and ran his fingers over the golden jewel at the front of it. It had powers nobody of this earth could understand... not even he understood the extent of it, he just knew what it could do in terms of immortality, if you chose to indulge in its power and let it consume you.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, breaking him of his thoughts, and Luke continued to undress.

"No need, darling. I'm just off to bed."

"Darling is it now?" Alexis asked, and Luke turned in surprise.

"Alexis! I apologize, I took you for a chamber maid."

"Not the worst way I've been _taken_ ," Alexis murmured, and Luke lifted his chin. Something in his friend's eyes was different.

"Are you alright, my friend? Something on your mind?"

"Mmm, something is on my mind," Alexis whispered, and closed the door. "You see, speaking of you finding a wife today... it did things to me. Things I'm not proud of."

Luke still wasn't catching on, but Alexis was advancing on him, eyes wide and brown and lips looking so soft...

"What?" the taller man asked quietly, backing up until he hit the bed.

"How much I've wanted you," Alexis growled, and Luke's eyes widened, colour leaving his face.

"Y-you... you never said anything about... I had no idea you were... you have a wife!"

"I have a lady I haven't married yet," Alexis pouted, and god, Luke wanted to run his thumb across those lips, "I want to feel you first."

"I'm a prince," Luke muttered, pushing him away.

"Exactly," Alexis argued, "You can do whatever you please in your chambers. Hell, you could fuck me in front of the entire city and no one would bat an eyelash because people worship you. They fucking worship you, like they should worship m-" He stopped, the fire leaving his eyes and lips returning from a scowl to a seductive smile. "Well... don't you want me too? It's been so long since you've had a man..."

"I know it has," Luke gritted out, jaw clenched. It was unbearable to resist, with Alexis' muscles shining like this in the faint candlelight of his chambers, glinting off all the gold.

"Just... one night," Alexis seemed to plead, and Luke lost it. He was sure this would be fine-- princes got away with all sorts of things, and it wasn't like his closest friend would betray his trust.

They fell back onto the grand bed, and Alexis began to lick a line up Luke's chiselled abdomen, the older man arching and moaning.

"Shhh," Alexis whispered, looking back to the door, "Can't have the chamber maids prying."

"Mmmf," Luke bit his lip, and thought of how great it was to be a prince. "God, you're devine..." He smirked, and Alexis flipped him over.

"This won't hurt much," Luke heard, and the prince grinned.

"Oh, I kno-" Suddenly, a sharp, aching pain spread throughout his upper back, and Luke let out a yell. A pillow was being shoved over his mouth now, and he could feel the blood running down his back. Alexis admired the stab wound with a smile, counting himself lucky he didn't have to go all the way. He had no interest in men... but he did have interest in ruling.

The prince bit the pillow, screaming into it. "You!" he seemed to cry, and Alexis stood up, wiping his hands of the blood.

"I couldn't have you in charge my entire life," Alexis said, "I'll be the ruler the people want."

"But... they worship me," Luke wheezed out.

"They did," Alexis considered, "That is, they will have before I come in. Then I'll be the greatest ruler Egypt has ever seen, and revel in eternal life, once I have the power of the golden jewel."

Luke screamed again as Alexis twisted the blade, and as his vision blurred, the prince began to chant under his breath.

_At last one day, the sun will hide_

_And from my tomb, my bones inside_

_Will gather then within my clutch_

_Reborn again from lover's touch_

_The dark and dead will summoned loom_

_To seal the False One's fate and doom._

As Alexis dragged him down the corridor toward the great tombs of the pyramids, Luke's eyes closed.

* * *

"Why do I have to carry all this shit?" Josh asked his fellow archaeologist. It was his first dig, and he was basically the water boy for the others.

"Because you're the most efficient at doing so?" Dan shrugged, scratching his head, and Emma rolled her eyes before eyeing Josh sympathetically. She put up her hair in a ponytail and took some of the supplies from her co-worker.

"Here. Nobody can carry that much." She tossed a brush to Dan, who pursed his lips.

"I need to monitor the ground levels,” the blonde Brit complained.

"Fine, you diva. Monitor the ground while _carrying a brush_."

Josh chuckled at Emma, and the team of three set out for the dig. It had taken a long time to get here, and they were finally doing it-- it had been Josh's dream to uncover this area of Egypt, especially with the legend swirling around it: the legend of Prince Luke of Egypt. Apparently he was betrayed by someone close to him, and put a curse on the pyramid, that when something happened-- Josh couldn't remember that part of the tale-- he would rise again and take revenge. He shuddered, half with excitement and half with fear. He was fond of legends and adventures and all that came with those two things, but the pyramids were big, and he didn't want to get lost in them.

Especially not with the ghost of that Prince skulking around inside, ready to exact doom on whoever trespassed. Josh assumed the dude would be pretty pissed off if he ever did wake up.

"Are you thinking about that legend, Josh?" Emma asked, nudging him. Josh lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh, no. Nope."

"It's not real," she laughed, "Remember that, yeah?"

They entered the first pyramid, and Josh grabbed a torch, lighting it with a lighter he had borrowed from a local and never remembered to give back. The glowing light illuminated the tunnel, and they looked along the dusty, cracked, and sandy walls.

"My goodness," Dan said, looking up, and sneezed as a shower of sand sprinkled down on his face from the ceiling. Emma gazed around in awe at the old passageways, which obviously hadn't been travelled in centuries.

"This is absolutely amazing," she breathed, "Just imagine all the years of knowledge we'll be able to discover through this place!" She was excited, as she was already working on her second bestseller book to publish on her findings around the world.

They kept going through, and eventually, Josh came to a tunnel. He heard everyone behind him following close, so he continued, until he hit a dead end.

"Well... better try the n-" he started, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw he was alone. "Emma? D-Dan?" he called softly, not wanting to wake any...thing. "Guys?!" he called a little louder, voice squeaking. Just then, his back bumped the wall behind him, and the dead end opened up to a room that looked like a crypt. Josh stared at it, and wanted so much to nope right out of there and run down the hallway... but curiosity compelled him to enter the room. The wall immediately slammed shut again, and Josh grabbed his chest, but the torch he was holding helped light up the space. It was dark, creepy, and there were spiders crawling everywhere. He walked in further, until he hit something with his boot. He looked down, and his mouth opened. It was a tomb.

"It can't be," he muttered, and brushed some of the sand away, hands on the tomb.

It was unmarked... Just as Josh was leaning over to check it, it began to glow gold, and he stepped back, eyes wide as the room began to shake. The walls seemed to almost collapse, and Josh began to fear the worst.

_Wonderful. You've awakened this age old, angry mummy spirit that's probably wrapped in gross old mummy wraps, and now he's going to make the pyramid collapse on you and your coworkers. Great job!_

Josh stopped moving as the room stopped, and suddenly, the lid of the tomb cracked, bursting open. Josh blinked, the room around him transforming into a golden space, jewels shimmering all over the walls as it was restored by some magic to its previous glory.

 _Shit._ Someone was rising out of the tomb. It was a skeleton, old and decrepit, but in another flash of gold, skin was transforming, hair was too, and clothes, until there was a very real, very handsome man standing with his back to Josh.

"Oh my fucking god," Josh squeaked, and the man turned, brow furrowed. Josh had never seen back muscles like that, and those abdominals with that regal looking face were rendering him speechless. "For a centuries old mummy... you're daddy as fuck," Josh told him bluntly, and Luke frowned, wrinkling his nose.

"Have you any idea who you're speaking to, peasant?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a peasant," Josh muttered, "I can afford a studio apartment, I mean--"

"Do you know who I am?!" the prince shouted, making the walls shake again, and Josh clasped his hands together.

"Oh, shit, yes, yes I do, sir... uh, your highness, your grace." He dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and willing him not to snap his neck or something.

Luke raised an eyebrow, and began to chuckle. "You know... you look rather good on your knees."

Josh's eyes opened. Was the sexy hundred year old mummy flirting with him?

"You're quite pretty too," Luke murmured, grazing Josh's chin with his thumb. Suddenly, he winced, and felt along his back, coming up with blood on his fingers.

"You're bleeding," Josh frowned.

"I was," Luke considered, grimacing some more, "This is only phantom blood, from when Alexis stabbed me in the back. _God_ , it's been so long..."

"Alexis?"

"Alexis Loizon. My closest, most trusted friend in the whole world," Luke murmured, hate burning in his beautiful brown eyes, "All because of blind, carnal pleasure, I was betrayed."

"Oh, I know you were," Josh told him, "I know the legend."

"What legend?" Luke scrunched his nose again.

"THE legend," Josh grinned, "Of you!"

"Well..." Luke muttered apprehensively, "What does it say about me?"

"It says you were killed."

"Yes, that's accurate."

"And it says you were shockingly handsome too," Josh recounted. Luke grinned.

"Also accurate."

"I'll say," Josh added, not skipping a beat, and Luke lifted his chin, walking over to him. The archaeologist felt the situation sink in as he approached, and backed away a little-- Luke took the hint, and stopped.

"Were you shunned by society, then, to come here and wallow in eternal darkness?"

"What?" Josh deadpanned.

"You have an... interest in men," Luke said slowly, narrowing his eyes, "Surely, someone must have found out, and... banished you here? That's why you've come, and stumbled upon my bones?"

"Buddy, you've got a lot to learn about the 21st century," Josh chuckled, and Luke let out a breath, turning back to his tomb and dragging his fingers along it.

"It is interesting, though."

"What is?"

"Part of my curse before I died, I said the one to awaken me would be my love when they touch my tomb... you have awakened me."

Josh stared for a second. "I'm your... love?"  Luke considered this.

"Well yes, I used the word 'lover' to be exact, but yes, essentially." His accent was hypnotic-- it almost travelled all around Josh in the small crypt, affecting him in more ways than one. 

"So what does that mean, then?" Josh asked, crossing his arms as if he wasn't confronting someone who had just risen from the dead. "I have to stay with you here, sealed in a dusty tomb, until I suffocate to death?"

Luke walked over to him, smirking, and Josh felt himself getting hot under the collar under that gaze.

"No. You're my key to the living. It means... you can help me get my revenge."

"R-revenge?" Josh asked, eyelids drooping in lust as those tan, muscular biceps circled around his waist.  

"Mmmyes... we must find the golden jewel, and destroy it. But first," Luke whispered, and bit Josh's earlobe, hand snaking around to cup Josh, "Three centuries has made me very restless."

Josh swallowed, counting his lucky stars. He was about to fuck an undead prince-- a really hot one. Then, together with their bond of supposed love, they were going to take down some immortal usurper named Alexis Loizon.

 _All in a day's work,_ Emma would say.


	81. Gaston/Lefou: Kidfic- Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hide and seek + first kiss for Sparrows_Compass

"Over here!" Gaston hissed, beckoning Lefou over. The other boy looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the whispering was coming from, and Gaston grabbed his ankle, pulling Lefou down with an "oof". Lefou rubbed his head, and Gaston put a finger to his lips. "They'll hear us."

"Why'd you help me?"

"Because you need help. Me, being the natural hunter, found you perfectly easily last round."

"Then you shouldn't be helping me this round. Hide and seek isn't a team game."

"Well..." Gaston sputtered, "If you were up there any longer wandering about like an idiot, they would've seen you, and then they would've seen _me_."

"Well, you took the only good hiding spot out here," Lefou muttered, snuggling close to his friend to avoid being seen by Dick, who was doing the seeking in hide and go seek.

"Stanley managed to find a spot," Gaston mumbled, "So did Tom."

"You all go out into the forest much more than I do!" Lefou protested.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

They both ducked even further down into the brush.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gaston whispered, and Lefou could feel his friend's warm breath on his cheek, "Dick's not the brightest bulb, and not the best hunter. It'll take him years to find us."

"Oh, and I suppose you could find everyone faster than a shot," Lefou whispered back.

"Yes," Gaston said simply, "I could."

That set look of determination in his eye gave Lefou the shivers... in a good way.

"Are you cold?" Gaston murmured, suddenly frowning.

"What? No."

"You shivered."

"Gaston, I'm fine."

"AHA! Found you!" The two jumped upon hearing Dick far away, then realized he must have found one of the other boys.

"Well... alright," Gaston mumbled back, and the two waited in silence. It was a cool sort of day, and they could just barely see their breath. Truth was, Lefou was sort of cold, but he didn't want to say anything. Gaston was always so strong, and he didn't want to appear weak in any way in front of him.

"Your teeth are chattering."

"I said I'm fine!"

"I know, but you'll give our position away!"

Lefou glared at Gaston who quirked an eyebrow right back at him. The smaller boy sighed.

"Fine."

Gaston took off his jacket, seemingly far too excited, and draped it over Lefou's shoulders. Lefou suddenly smirked.

"You know, it's not very good hiding skills when your jacket it bright red."

Gaston's face twisted up, and he stole the jacket back, balling it up. "Good thinking, Lefou. Now they'll never find us."

"Is that such a good thing?" Lefou shivered again, and Gaston hushed him once more. They waited, and waited, and eventually, they heard Stanley yelp as he was found.

"We're too good for them," Gaston grinned, and Lefou looked up at him. His friend's hair was in his face, and he would look about 16 with that strong jaw if it weren't for those rosy cheeks maintaining his age of 12. "What are you staring at?" the young hunter asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

Gaston looked over. "Bored?"

"Yeah."

He hummed, and saw that Lefou's hands were getting red. He could practically feel the cold radiating off of his friend. "You're freezing."

"You've _made_ that observat- mmph!"

Lefou's eyes widened as Gaston's lips were suddenly on his, warming up every inch of his body. The plump boy sighed a little into the kiss, cupping Gaston's cheeks, and Gaston cupped his too, the both of them huddling together and holding the other. The only sounds around them now were the occasional call of a winter bird, the wind through the trees, their endless kissing... and the sound of crunching boots.

"RED JACKET, OUT IN THE PLAIN! FOUND Y- oh."

Tom, Dick, and Stanley stood there in front of the two, staring down in shock at Gaston holding his jacket over him and Lefou as they made out.

"W-we were...- um!" Lefou startled.

"Keeping warm," Gaston shrugged with a devil-may-care smile.

"We'll just leave you to it," Tom said, backing up, but Lefou jumped out of the hiding spot, shaking his head.

"No. I'm going back inside." He turned back, "I'm sure we'll have a lot more success keeping warm in there."

Gaston swallowed, and got up too. "Can I stay for dinner at your place tonight, Lefou?"

Lefou smiled, taking his friend's hand as they walked back through the Villeneuve woods. "My mom's making sweet potatoes. I'm sure she'll want you to try them."


End file.
